Doppleganger
by use2b2t2
Summary: Dopplegangers are a bad omen in the Muggle world. What does it mean to the Wizarding world? This summary is lacking but read the story. SS/HG EWE AU Ignore HBP and beyond. I think you will like it. Chpt 49 is up and completes t. Story is M you are warned
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Kidnapped!

Hermione Granger looked around the room she found herself in desperately looking for a way out. One moment she was walking in the halls doing her Head Girl duties and then she found herself here. Oh Merlin this can't be good she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were confirmed as she looked up as the door opened reveling Lucius Malfoy and Belletrix LeStrange, members of the Inner Circle of Voldemort.

"Mudblood." Lucius greeted her as he walked to her and grabbed her hair pulling her off of the floor bringing her eyes level to his. "Tell us where Harry Potter is and I promise you a quick death."

Hermione looked to him fearfully as her resolve set in. "I think not Lord Malfoy. You are never one to fulfill any promises that you make." She disdainfully stated his titled as she spat onto his face and robes.

She looked up to him with defiance in her eyes as he slowly wiped the spit from his face and wiped it onto hers.

Lord Malfoy chuckled as he threw her back to the floor and pulled out his wand as Bellatrix did the same. "My dear you will soon be spouting your darkest secrets by time we are through with you."

Hermione screamed as Bellatrix sent out "Crucio!" hitting her squarely in her chest. Belleatrix sighed as she released it after a minute or so. She needed the mudblood lucid.

They both laughed as they watched the witch's body contort in pain as they watched her writhe on the floor. Bellatrix approached the young student, knife in hand as she cackled out in pleasure. "Let me introduce you to my friend."

&&&&&&&&&&

A dark form entered her cell and silently watched her as she fitfully tried to sleep despite her injuries. She felt herself being watched and immediately stilled.

"It's rather pointless to think that the bad man will go away if you pretend you are sleeping Miss. Granger. I assure you he is NOT going away."

She looked up to the masked form through her bushy hair as she was lying on her stomach. "I recognize that voice." She thought to herself.

"Stand up and do not say a word."

Hermione automatically stood up unconsciously obeying the ingrained command he held over her as a student for the last seven years. She then remembered that she was naked and tried to cover her herself with her arms.

Professor Severus Snape Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Deatheater and double spy for the Order of the Phoenix said nothing as he pointed his wand at her body healing her external injuries one at a time.

"Drink!" He commanded as he handed the witch a vial. She took the phial from him and looked at it with apprehension.

"If that was poison I wouldn't have bothered healing you. The Dark Lord wants you alive one day longer."

Hermione drank down the contents and felt immediately better. Unfortunately remarkably better. She watched as the Deatheater walked to her cell door opening it and talked to the guard outside.

"McNair unless you want to be standing next to this trash tomorrow night then you better bring what I request." Ending the argument of his fellow Deatheater. He closed the door and turned and looked to her standing there naked and shivering. Glancing around the room he noticed a thick wool blanket tossed in the corner that was caked with blood and picked it up, scourgifying it as he handed it to her so she could cover herself.

She thankfully accepted the blanket and wrapped it around her and sat down on what passed for a bed. "You can remove the mask Professor Snape. I recognized your voice."

"I suppose you do." He sighed as he sat down in a rickety chair removing his mask and placing it on his lap.

She observed him for a moment. "I am going to die tomorrow." She flatly stated.

Snape looked to her for a moment and Hermione saw the sadness on his face for a moment as it changed back to one of indifference. "Yes."

"Is there any way to get me out of here?" She asked knowing that he was a member of the Order.

"Mr. Malfoy abducted you from the castle on the command of his father. It was hoped that they could get you to reveal the location of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley since they departed the castle two weeks ago."

"You can't give what you do not know." Hermione softly replied as she dealt with the fact that she did not have much longer on the mortal plane.

"Yes and this is a test of my loyalty as well. If you were to suddenly escape then I would be revealed as the traitor I surely am as there are only his most trusted here tonight. I am sorry Miss. Granger but my hands are tied."

She nodded to him as she knew that sacrifices had to be made and her death would be one of them.

Snape watched her sniffle for a moment silent tears running down her face. He thought she was taking the news remarkably well.

They heard a knock on the door and Professor Snape opened the door and motioned McNair in as he grabbed the tray of food from him.

"Ah Snape got that mudblood to cry? How did she take it, you revealing yourself?"

"As you can see, not so well." He replied as he chuckled. "Tell our Lord that I have healed her and she is in shape for the activities tomorrow. I must stay to make sure she eats or she will not be able to play. I will be up shortly."

McNair laughed as he exited the cell closing the door behind him.

Snape placed the tray next to her. She glanced at it noticing that her favorite foods were there.

"The least I can do since it is your last night." He told her.

"Professor, if I created a message in my mind for Harry and Ron could you pull it out of my mind so they could view it?"

"Yes Miss. Granger I can." Pulling an empty phial out of a pocket of his robes. "Picture yourself saying whatever it is you wish it to say. Then push the thought to the front of your mind."

"It's Hermione Professor. As this is my last day to live I would like to be addressed by my first name." Closing her eyes and concentrating on the message that she wanted to send to her dear friends. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked up to him. "I am ready Professor."

He looked to the young witch for a moment as he pulled out his wand. "My name is Severus Hermione. Now concentrate." Extracting the silvery tendril and placing it into the phial. "I will make sure it gets to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Capping the phial and placing it into his robes.

Severus looked again to her and made up his mind. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

She looked up to him with hope. "Do you think it will work?" She asked.

"It should Hermione. Try it as you have nothing to lose." He replied to her.

"Any advice for the party that I will be an unwilling guest of Severus?" Hermione asked pleased that he allowed her to address him by his first name.

"Fight them Hermione. Let that brash Gryffindor defiance reveal itself. Mock the Dark Lord and those around him. They will not like it and will drive them to kill you quickly which will be a blessing to you. The Dark Lord does not take well to being mocked."

He stood up and placed his mask on. "Be well in the Veil Hermione Granger."

She recognized his statement as the final words at a Wizarding burial. "And you as well Severus Snape." She replied back in the proper response.

He was at the door and looked backed to her. "Eat the food Hermione as it will look badly for me if it is discovered that you did not eat it."

"If it means anything to you Severus I do not hate you. Remember that." She called out.

Severus looked back at the witch thankful that his mask disguised his look of disbelief. He exited the cell without a word and made his way to the throne room and knelt to the Dark Lord.

"Rise Severus." Voldemort intoned. "You have healed her?"

"Yes my Lord I healed her and forced her to eat. She was rather disappointed to see me when I revealed myself to her." He humbly replied.

"Arise and return to Hogwarts my faithful one. I am sorry that you will not be here tomorrow as Dumbledore will get suspicious. I am sure you will get the full details from Lucius."

He rose and addressed his Lord. "I am thankful to finally be free of her constant chattering and arm rising in my class."

Voldemort chuckled at his words as he watched his servant depart.

Severus arrived at Hogwarts changing into his teaching robes as he made his way across the castle grounds and arrived at the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office stating "Lollypops!" The gargoyle pulled aside revealing the stairs leading up to the office.

Albus Dumbledore looked to the dark wizard as he entered his chambers. "No hopes in rescuing her?" He asked.

"No Albus." He spat out as he pulled the phial containing Hermione's message and handed it to him. "Her final message to the soon to be Golden Duo. Make sure they get it as I promised it to her."

Severus walked to the floo and grabbed a handful of powder and held it in his hands. "She told me that she did not hate me."

Albus looked to his Potions Master with sadness in his eyes. "Miss. Granger was always perceptive. I am going to miss her presence in the castle."

The Headmaster thought he heard a muttered "As will I." Watching as his spy tossed the powder into the floo and loudly stated "Professor Snape's chambers." Disappearing in a flash of green.

Meanwhile Hermione ate the food on the tray relishing the taste as she thought about her fate. Severus said to show defiance. Oh yes, she could do that.


	2. Chpt 2 The Death of Hermione Granger

AN As I stated JK owns it all and I make no money from this.

Hermione faces her death as Voldemort expresses interest in doppelgangers. Please review if you are inclined and tell me what you think.

Chpt 2 The Death of Hermione Granger

Hermione laid on pitiful excuse of a bed waiting for the time that she would be presented to Voldemort and her death. She found as she dwelled upon the thought she became angry. How dare he take her life? All she had ever wanted to do was to succeed at school and help her friends defeat the foul wizard and be able to live her own life. She had read about the Veil and all the books mentioned it was all in how you lived and how you faced your death.

To die well. Could she do it?

She fell asleep dreaming of Hogwarts and her past.

&&&&&&&

Professor Snape was teaching his last class of the day when he suddenly felt strange. He staggered back to his desk and fell down into his chair as he looked to his class and snarled. "You will give me a two foot parchment on the properties of the Essence of Murtlap tomorrow. Class dismissed and get out of my sight!" Snarling out to the students.

The 3rd year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students scrambled and left the room quickly happy to be cut loose early. They were confused though as the Potion Master was not teaching about the Essence of Murtlap but of Calming Draughts.

Quickly entering his study, he fell down onto the large couch and closed his eyes and felt himself fall in back into his mind as he watched the Golden Trio talking, watching as Hermione handed Mr. Potter a bowl filed with Murtlap to soak his hand.

Severus realized that he was seeing the girl's dreams. Or was she reflecting on her life preparing herself for inevitable death? What the hell?

It was stranger seeing himself in his classroom as he lectured feeling her excitement as she made her notes. He had never noticed it before and felt guilty for not taking her away from her cell.

Severus noticed that her memories stopped and she was looking directly at him as she walked up and grasped his hand with both of hers. "Do not blame yourself for this. This is a war that we are in and cannot control fate. I know that you are a good man Severus Snape. Bringing me my favorite foods and cleaning an old blanket and allowing me to cover myself prove that you do have a heart. I only wish I could be there when you are free of Voldemort."

Hermione reached up and gently pulled him down, feeling her lips brush across his check as she began to whisper into his ear. "Severus I …." Pulling away from him suddenly as she fearfully looked over her shoulder. She looked to him for a moment. "Be well Severus Snape."

She faded away as he snapped open his eyes feeling disoriented as he realized the surroundings of his study. Standing up he pulled out his timepiece and looked to it realizing that it would be the time that she would be fetched from her cell. And it was also time for dinner in the Great Hall. He exited his study and made his way through the castle knowing that the Headmaster would not forgive his absence if he did not attend.

&&&&&&&&

Hermione felt the blanket yanked away from her body while the bed toppled over spilling her onto the dank moldy floor. She stood up and glared at the two Deatheaters not caring that she was naked.

"Mudblood you will not resist." Said one as he pointed his wand to her as the other placed a metal collar with a heavy chain connected to it around her neck.

"I don't think I am appropriately dressed." She told them. "After all I was told I was going to be the guest of honor at this little fete of yours."

"Shut it Mudblood. Believe me you are properly dressed." The Deatheater spat out as he yanked the chain causing Hermione to fall on the floor.

As she picked herself off the floor she felt a thrum of magic surge through her. What in Merlin? She grinned for a moment. She had studied wandless magic and recognized it.

She was dragged through the door as the other fell behind her, wand in hand as the door slammed shut in front of the Deatheater.

She laughed out loud as the Deatheater pulling her chain cursed as he pulled a key out and unlocked the door to let his comrade out.

"Gods I feel like I'm living a comedy." She chortled. "Obviously you two are not very bright." Pleased that the door slammed in the man's face as she willed it to happen.

The Deatheater holding the chain went to strike her with his fist as the other stepped in front of her. "Bring her up damaged and we'll both be punished. She's not worth it."

"Oh yes we must not let that happen. Merlin forbids that I am damaged before my time. Really like a fine wine. It will not be opened before its time." She quipped out.

She felt the tug of the chain and quietly followed. She had magic but it would do her no good if she attacked Voldemort right away as it would anger him and extend her torture.

They entered the throne room of Voldemort and her escorts threw her down before him as they dropped down and bowed.

"Raise faithful ones." The Dark Lord intoned.

Hermione stood up at the same time and looked defiantly into the red eyes of Voldemort.

"No manners Mudblood? What makes you think that you are faithful?"

"I was promised a party Voldemort and I admit I am disappointed. Good thing I did not dress up. Whoever planned this should be Avada'ed. As to being faithful I am. To Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Your minion's lackluster attempts of torture did not get anything out of me. Really what kind of outfit are you running "My Lord"?" She asked.

The assembled muttered out at the disrespect and the mention of their lord's name.

Voldemort looked at her and chuckled. "So the Mudblood is disappointed. I must rectify that." Pointing his wand at her and stated "Crucio"

Hermione fell onto the floor writhing in pain as she heard the laughter around her.

Voldemort released it after a few moments. "What do you think of my party now?" He leaned forward in his chair and asked with interest.

She panted out as she shakily stood up. "It's rather disappointing. You cast your spells like a squib. I could enroll you in a Kwickspells course you know." She sweetly told him.

Voldemort stood up enraged at the words of the witch and began to address her and noticed that she had turned her back on him as she looked out to the Outer Circle. The audacity!

"I'm looking for a ferret as I know that he would be the only one to bring me to you. I see him now."

Voldemort watched as one of his Deatheaters threw down his mask, huge boils erupting on his face as he screeched out in pain.

"Draco your looks have improved. You look like your father now." She called out as she laughed at him.

Voldemort glanced to Lord Malfoy standing next to him noticing that he had removed his mask as well huge boils showing on his face. So the mudblood could do wandless magic.

He waved his hand at her and she looked to the copper band that appeared on her wrist, realizing that it contained her magic to herself. She shivered slightly as Voldemort chuckled noticing her discomfort.

She watched as the boils disappeared from father and son and sighed. "It really was an improvement "My Lord". After all they could go back to their hags and blend in. I could do a make-over for you as well. Believe me you need it. Just give me my wand and consider it done"

Voldemort looked to her in anger. "Whips for you filth and I will enjoy watching you bleed."

She suddenly kicked her foot directly into the bullocks of the one standing in front of her and watched as he went down moaning in pain as the other grabbed her and held her in place.

Lord Malfoy stepped up in front of her and flicked the whip that he held in his hand. "Shall we begin?"

Hermione found herself frozen in place as her guard stepped away as she felt the sting of the lash. She forced herself not to scream out as they continued.

In the haze of pain she noticed that her whipping stopped, feeling the spell that was keeping her in place release as she fell to the floor.

"Now Mudblood tell me how you feel." He sneered to her.

She slowly picked herself up and looked to the evil wizard in disbelief. "This is it?! Your showing of power?" She cackled out a laugh that resounded throughout the room. "Merlin I was in fear of you for seven years. Malfoy whips like a witch. Please tell me that he is the strongest of your group. If he is you will surely be defeated. The Order should have attacked you years ago!"

Hermione looked and saw Voldemort point his wand to her. She closed her eyes and softly spoke out the incantation that Snape taught her as her body was incased in a green light.

Voldemort glared down at the still form. She dared to mock him in his own house. The nerve of the girl! He watched his Outer Circle nervously shuffle about. "Leave my presence all of you. Lucius take her body back to Hogwarts to teach the old goat a lesson."

"As you wish My Lord." Picking up the body and walking out of the throne room.

Lord Malfoy dumped her body outside the gates and Apparated back to the Dark Lord and knelt down.

"Rise Lucius. One down and two to go on the Golden Trio. It was rumored that she was the brains behind Potter. Let's see how he operates without her."

"Why kill her My Lord? I thought you wanted her as bait." Asked Lucius.

"No one disrespects me in my house and lives. Her death will draw Potter out of his hiding place and he will act rashly as he has done before. Then I will kill him and push my plans forward."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus watched the gates as Lucius appeared and dumped the body onto the ground in front of the gates and disappeared.

He approached her battered naked body and knelt down as he pointed his wand to her and casted a diagnostic spell. The colors flared yellow

"Good girl." He whispered to her as he removed a large bone from his pocket and transfigured it into the body of Hermione Granger.

He wrapped up the still form of Hermione Granger with his clock and carried her into the castle.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Headmaster Dumbledore listened to the shouting of Miss. Granger's father as he grabbed the Headmaster's robes. "She said she would be safe here!" He shouted out feeling his wife pull him back.

"You are making a scene Henry." Henry felt his wife pull him into her arms as he sobbed. His kitten had died. His little girl. All because of this magical world.

The Headmaster nodded to the darkened corner of his office.

A wand pointed to the couple. "Obliviate." A silky voice was heard as the couple slumped down onto the floor.

Severus, Kingsley and Remus appeared from the shadows and looked to the couple.

"A tragic accident Headmaster. Miss. Granger was taking horse riding lessons at her boarding school and the mare that she was riding suddenly bucked, tossing her off and Miss. Granger died instantly from head injuries. May I be excused Headmaster? I'm sure that you can the werewolf will assist you."

Albus nodded as he began to plan the cover up of her death to the muggle world.

&&&&&&

Severus entered his chambers and pointed his wand at a wall revealing the hidden door. He walked up and stood at the foot of the bed for a moment looking at it.

"Come back soon Hermione." He whispered to unmoving form as he sat down and held the hand of the motionless form. He wondered what she wanted to whisper to him before she was pulled away silent tears running down over his hooked nose and splashing onto the floor.

&&&&&&

Two weeks later Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood before the Headmaster in his office.

"Headmaster, why have you called us here? I thought it was dangerous for us to be here." Harry asked.

"There is no easy way for me to tell you this Harry. Miss. Granger was kidnapped by Mr. Malfoy and Voldemort has killed her."

Harry looked to the Headmaster in disbelief. "She is gone?"

Ron sank down on his knees and began to cry.

Albus walked over to the ginger haired wizard and pulled him up. "She managed to get a message out to both of you before she passed to the Veil." Pointing to the penseive filled with the memory that Severus had given him.

Harry stared at the bowl. "Headmaster will you accompany us?"

"I am sure that she wanted you both to view it alone." He replied as he looked sadly to the young wizards.

Harry and Ron viewed her message and came out of the penseive. Harry looked to the Headmaster with tears in his eyes. "She wanted us to carry on without her saying her death would be useless if we did not."

Ron looked to the Headmaster as well. He could not believe that the greasy git could show compassion. Everyone knows that he was a heartless bastard. "Where is Hermione buried at?"

"Her father did not take her death well. We had to Obliviate them of all of their knowledge of the Wizarding world and changed their memory that she was at a boarding school where she had an accident. She is buried in her family plot in the Muggle world." He sadly replied.

Harry looked to the Headmaster. He still did not trust Professor Snape no matter what the penseive said. "She requested that you view this Headmaster along with Professor Snape."

He joined Ron. "We have located the cup of Hufflepuff and destroyed it. We will continue on without her and when I stand in front of that bastard I will kill him not only because I am destined but it will be for Hermione as well. She will be avenged."

Albus motioned to Kingsley and Remus. "Take them back to where they were before." Watching the four wizards leave.

Albus called through the floo and Severus joined the Headmaster and looked to the penseive. He did not want to do this. "Headmaster I wish to be excused from this."

"Nonsense Severus. I know Miss Granger's death pains you but we have to view it in respect for her. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley would not have said anything if she did not want us to view it."

They dipped their head into the penseive and stood in front of Miss. Granger in her cell.

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. If you see me then it means that Harry and Ron told you that I wanted you to view this message."

They watched as she sat down. "I told Harry and Ron about the kindness that Professor Snape has shown me in my last hours and that they needed to carry on without me. They will do what they need to do and the Light will prevail in the end as it eventually does. History is full of that and I know it will happen as the world is not in darkness all of the time. I think that Darkness and Light need one another as one waxes and wanes just as the moon does." She sat in silence for a moment thoughtful.

Severus thought to himself. This is not the message she gave to her friends. She performed an overlapping memory which is difficult to do in the best environment. He was impressed on that and her words about Darkness and Light. Not many understood the relationship.

"Headmaster the Order is going to be angry with Professor Snape. You must impress upon them that my death is not his fault as it strengthens his standing with Voldemort which is an advantage to the Order. Harry and Ron understand that. Make sure the rest do. Show them the memory that follows if you must."

She smiled. "I'll greet you in the Veil when you eventually arrive Professor Snape. It's the least I can do for the kindness you have shown me."

They watched as the witch faded and the memory of Severus entering her cell until the moment he pulled her memory played out in front on them.

They found themselves in front of Hermione once again. "Be well Professor Snape." The memory faded and they were once again in the office of the Headmaster.

Albus looked to his spy. "She pushes favor to you with the Order."

"As any typical Gryffindor would do considering the circumstances." The Potion Master snarled as he left the office without comment. She won't be greeting him in the Veil. He was sure that the Veil held other plans for him.

He made his way to his rooms and went the room containing the still form of Miss. Granger. He picked up her limp hand and kissed it. "Thank you Hermione." He sat down and continued to hold her hand into the early hours of the morning despite the fact that he had classes in the morning.

&&&&&&&

The next day Professor Snape watched the backsides of the last students of the day leave his classroom. He sat down at his desk to get a head start on grading when the Headmaster entered along with the Board of Governors.

Severus glanced up. He did not need this.

"The Board is touring the school and determining next year's expenditures. You are the last stop of the tour." Albus told him. "Esteemed guest please make your way up to the Great Hall and dine with us when you are finished with Professor Snape."

Severus stood up and crossed his arms. "Well you are wasting my time as I have essays to grade. I assure you I have not changed my curriculum since I began teaching here. As a matter of fact I have taught most of you here and my teaching styles have not changed as well. Bevins you were fat here at school fifteen years ago. However do you get around now with all that weight now?"

Lord Malfoy chuckled at the silence. "I told you there was no need to see Potions. Nothing has changed. Why don't you make your way to the Great Hall? I'll join you after I have a few words with Professor Snape and remind him about etiquette towards the Board that pays his salary."

Severus walked over to the door leading to his chambers. "After you old friend." Opening the door and allowing the wizard to enter before him. He followed behind him closing the door and placing strong warding and silencing charms on his chambers and poured two glasses of Firewhiskey.

He sat down and handed the glass to Lucuis. "I am sure you are not here on Board business specifically. I have not been called since I healed the Know It All. Tell me how did everything go?"

Lucius accepted the drink. "Not well my friend. She mocked the Dark Lord to the point that he killed her before turning her over to the Outer Circle. I was disappointed as I was assigned to rape her. I wonder where she got her resolve?" Eying Severus.

Severus sipped his drink. "Remarkable as she was always cowed in my class and weak. Well, she was a Gryffindor and they do foolish things such as that." Secretly pleased that his advice achieved what he hoped for the young witch.

Severus chuckled. "You should have seen the Mudblood's father when the old goat informed him of her death. He actually had me Obliviate the parents and alter their memories that her death was caused by falling off a horse. They have no memory of their daughter being a witch or of the Wizarding world."

He pointed his wand at the top of his head and pulled out a silvery tendril and placed it into a phial capping it as he handed it to Lucius. "I'm sure our Lord will enjoy it."

Lucius accepted the phial and placed it into his pocket. "The Dark Lord has a mission for you my friend. You are to research doppelgangers and find the incantation and potion involved with them."

Severus looked to him. "Any more information other than that?"

Lucius placed his empty glass down indicating that the meeting was at a close. "None other than he is sure that the answer resides in the library at Hogwarts and not to bother with any Dark books. Shall we go up to the Great Hall and dine?"

Severus lowered his wards and escorted him up to the Great Hall where Lucius left him and took his place with his fellow Governors as he sat down at his normal place.

Soon the meal was finished and Lucius approached the Headmaster. "Headmaster, may I have a word with my son before I leave?"

"By all means Lord Malfoy. I hope the Board's visit was beneficial." Albus replied.

"It was Headmaster. I am sure they have everything they need." He nodded to the old goat and walked over to where Draco waited for him.

Severus met up with the Headmaster much later. "I have been commanded to look for a potion and incantation involving doppelgangers. Do you know anything of it?"

Albus stroked his beard in thought. "I must admit that I am confused as you are. Look for it and let me know if you find anything."

Five years pass.


	3. Chpt 3 Doppelgangers

Chpt 3 Doppelgangers

Captain Hermione Granger sat in the chow hall of the army base that she was assigned to along with First Luetinent Lily Snape. The Air Force doctor and nurse visited the base by helicopter once a week to ensure the health of the troops assigned to the location.

Hermione eyed the SOS on toast in front of her once again lamenting the meal the army deems acceptable. This was her last rotation before making her way back to Saudi and the States.

Drinking from her cup of coffee she looked to her young companion. She was in the Reserves and had one more month left before she went home. "So Lily the divorce not yet final?"

Lily sighed. "The divorce was finalized weeks ago and yet I still bear the bastards name. You would think a simple name change would happen quickly in the modern military. He's in jail now sentenced to the death penalty for torturing and killing a rival drug dealer at the command of his boss. If I had known of his association I would have never married him in the first place."

Hermione patted her hand. "Soon you will be free."

"We are supposed to meet my replacement today. Strangely enough his last name matches yours. Does your ex have any older brothers?" Hermione asked.

Lily shook her head as she began to eat her breakfast.

Hermione finished her breakfast and pulled out the old book that her mother had sent her and began to read. It was a strange book on brewing potions. Her mother found the strangest things and it kept her entertained in an otherwise dull deployment.

Private Longbottom approached the table. "Captain Granger there is a Major Snape looking for you."

She looked to the nervous private. "By all means bring him over private. He is my replacement."

She watched as he left and arrived back with a tall man with a hooked nose and close cropped black hair looking down to her.

Hermione and Lily rose in respect to his rank. "Major Snape I am Captain Granger and this is my assistant Liutenant Snape."

"A pleasure I'm sure." He coldly stated as he sat down. Gods he hated being here. The Dark Lord insisted upon it as he had plans for the muggles. Why in this forsaken place he would never know. He cheered up as he thought of Draco Malfoy living like a muggle in less finesse then he was used to.

The two women looked to one another as they sat down. They noticed that the Major was studying them with interest.

"Snape is an uncommon name Lieutenant and I have no living relatives that I know of."

"Yes sir, but the name will soon be Evans and as for living relatives you do not need to worry about that as my ex is locked up awaiting the death penalty. You have a strange accent and I can't place it."

He looked to the young officer. This was his Lily Evans sitting in front of him. Her doppelganger.

"You are correct Lieutenant. I was born and raised in England. I was in Her Majesty's service and I spent a couple of years stationed in the States in an exchange program. I found that I liked the States better and as soon as my time was up I immigrated and here you find me as a fellow American."

Lily observed the man. He looked exactly like an older version of her ex down to the hooked nose and obsidian eyes. She felt a sudden attraction for him. "Major, captain will you excuse me? I suddenly realized I forgot something in my tent."

Severus watched her leave and felt something break inside him. He turned his attention to the remaining woman.

"Don't be hard on Lily major. She only has a month left here and you'll not find a better nurse. She's had a rough time concerning her ex and sharing a name has probably unsettled her. She'll be fine."

What in Merlin is going on here? He thought as he looked into an older version of Hermione Granger.

"Is your first name Hermione per chance?" He asked.

"It is major." She answered back with a smile. "How did you know?"

"You are the spitting image of someone I knew long ago and you have the exact same name. Hermione Granger."

Severus looked up and saw Bellatrix and Lucius begin to approach him. He had to distract them. It would do well if they recognized the Muggle.

"Excuse me a moment captain. I have someone to talk to before they leave."

Hermione watched as the major walked up to a couple of army officers. He definitely was a strange one she thought to herself as she turned her attention back to the old book that she was reading.

Lucius looked to his fellow Deatheater. "I must admit you look worse in short hair Severus."

"And what of your precious blonde locks Lucius? Still whining after the Dark Lord took pleasure in cutting them off?"

"Enough of my locks. I am a wizard and it will be easy enough grow them back. Besides I've discovered the Dark Lord's command in us being here. Let me introduce you to someone."

He followed Lucius and Bella to a table where a bespectled man sat. "Colonel Potter let me introduce Major Snape. We flew in with him and found out that he will be taking over the medical care here."

The colonel rose and shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you major. I'm sure you will do as well as Captain Granger in taking care of my troops. Now if you excuse me I need to get Lieutenant Colonel Malfoy and Major Lestrange situated."

Severus walked back to his table shocked that he had met an older version of the Boy-Who-Lived. He needed to talk to the Headmaster as soon as possible.

He sat back down in front of Captain Granger and was surprised to see the book she was reading was one of the oldest copies of Most Potente Potions he had ever seen.

"Where on earth did you find that book captain?" He asked

"Please call me Hermione when the enlisted are not around. My mother likes to send me old and obscure books that she comes across in garage sales. This is the strangest one so far. I mean some of these ingredients do not make sense. Whoever heard of Doxy eggs?" Handing the book to the major to examine it.

He flicked through a few pages hiding his excitement. "It makes no sense to me as well." Handing the book back to her.

"Well major let's get you checked in and I'll give you a quick tour before the jet lag kicks in. Where are your bags?"

"The miserable excuse for an air terminal lost them. They assured me that they would catch up to me in time."

Hermione chuckled. "Our main base has an air terminal. I happen to know a sergeant that works there and I shall put in a word."

He followed her to the transient quarters and checked in and placed the single bag containing his robes on the cot and discreetly cast a Notice Me Not Charm.

He followed her around the small base as they walked past a group of soldiers gathered in front of a tent. "Hey look Reese. It's Captain Danger. How are you m'aam?" A voice shouted out.

"You'll find out how much of a danger Granger can be in if you require my services corporal. Make sure you stay in my good graces." She joked back to the group of men.

She chuckled as they passed them. "Just a nickname major. I am sort of a mother, doctor, and psychiatrist all wrapped up in one."

She stopped and looked to the tall man. "Major…" Hermione nervously began.

"You may call me Severus when the troops are not around." Repeating her earlier words.

"Severus then. Most of these men have seen hard combat and most are young. Sometimes all that is needed is someone to listen to them. Do not feel offended but you seem to be a tightly wound private man."

"Do not worry captain I…." He began to speak as a siren blared out causing him to jump. He watched as men scrambled grabbing weapons and equipment and rush off.

Hermione listened as siren faded. "No need to worry major. That is a call for assembly. You will learn the differences in time. What base are you stationed at?"

"Lackland." He replied.

"Wilford Hall I remember it well." They found themselves in front of the transient Bachelor Officers Quarters. "We fly out in the afternoon to continue our rotation. Would you like a wake-up call? Our flight leaves at 15 hundred."

"No captain I will meet you in the chow hall at 12 hundred. Could I borrow your book? I admit I find myself fascinated with it."

She handed it to him. "Sure major. Just bring it with you in the morning. I wish you a good evening."

Hermione entered the transient female quarters and found Lily sitting on her cot holding a picture.

She sat down beside her friend "Oh Lily" she said as she hugged her.

"The major Hermione. He is my ex's doppelganger. This is an ill omen."

Hermione scoffed. "I never thought that you were superstitious. There is no way that the major is your ex. Remember your ex is younger and sitting on Death Row."

Lily handed Hermione the picture and lay down on her cot.

Hermione looked at the picture and noticed it was a spitting image of a younger Major Snape.

"He even has the same voice if you took away the accent."

She handed Lily back the picture. "He seemed nice enough to me. Go to sleep Lily. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

&&&&&&&&

Colonel Potter looked to his small staff of one captain and two lieutenants and discussed their orders. "That will be all gentlemen. Gather your troops and meet in the assembly yard in two hours."

He removed his glasses and rubbed his nose. These orders made no sense as he once again glanced down at the name of the authorizing general. Tom M. Riddle. The man was out to get him as he had stood against his order one time before and the panel cleared him of disobeying an order and in fact promoted him to full bird colonel much to the general's ire. This time there was no reason to officially question his orders.

&&&&&&&&

Severus copied the book and placed the original in his bag. The muggle officer would never know the difference.

He had to see Albus immediately. Long distance apparition was dangerous as he breathed in deep breaths calming him and focusing on the gates of Hogwarts in his mind.

He arrived with a plop and fell down in exhaustion. He took out a phial of Pepper Up potion from a pocket of his desert uniform and drank the contents down. Making his way through the dark castle he whispered "Toffee" to the gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office and entered the office and noticed that Dumbledore was in his bed robes sitting at his desk.

"Ah Severus. I must admit that I find a man in uniform irresistible." Eying the dark wizard.

"We've discussed this before Albus and you know my preferences." He saw the penseive sitting on the desk and extracted his memories. "You must hurry Headmaster as I have got to be back in eight hours time."

Albus leaned down and viewed the penseive and came back up. "Interesting Severus and it explains why Firenze met with me tonight. His words were Mars shines bright and two like stars dance in the night. The muggle papers were filled with the appearance of two identical stars suddenly showing up in the night sky and circling one another."

He led the Potions Master to the single window in his office and opened it up, pointing at the stars. "There! You see it?"

Severus looked in amazement as there were two identical stars slowly circling one another. He understood the excitement of the muggles. He remembered the muggle science class that he attended before Hogwarts explaining the light of the stars. After all the theory was that it took hundreds of years for the light of a star to make it to the Earth's sky. They never showed active movement that you could see by eye. To see the movement meant that they had to be close to the earth.

"When did they appear Albus?" He asked.

"About the time you met Captain Granger and Lieutenant Snape it seems." Albus replied.

"Do you think this is in relationship to Voldemort's obsession with doppelgangers?" Severus asked. He managed to delay the information for three years before he finally handed the book over. Voldemort had not mentioned the subject since.

"I admit I am concerned Severus. So many muggle doppelgangers of witches and wizards in various ages all together at one time and place. You must let me know if you see more of them. Voldemort might have found his. It would explain how you are dressed now. You know that there have not been any attacks by him in months and that means that he is occupied with something else."

Albus noticed the exhaustion in the dark wizard. "Go to your chambers and rest Severus. I'm sure you will not be missed in the desert. I'll leave my office open and you can go back from here."

"As you wish Headmaster." He replied as he left the office and made his way to his chambers.

He hurriedly revealed the hidden door and walked to the still form of Hermione and watched as Dobby attended her body vigorously rubbing her muscles to prevent atrophy.

"Cover her Dobby!" He snarled to him as he sat down in a chair beside her as the elf complied and left.

He had waited for her to return and she never did. He sighed as he finally placed a stasis spell on her body. It would stop her body from atrophy, but would also stop her aging as well.

Her body had matured in the five years she laid on the bed and he had witnessed all of the changes. He took her hand into his.

It was after the third year of her death that he could no longer trust himself to touch the young witch and employed the elf after threatening clothes to ensure his silence. He was not sure that the threat was effective as the elf said he would attend the Brushy Haired friend of Harry Potter. "Where are you Hermione Granger?" He whispered.

Severus fell asleep in the chair still wearing the muggle Air Force desert uniform dreaming of two like stars circling one another.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile Albus pulled a parchment that was given to him long ago and read it. It had never made any sense to him before. It was beginning to now.

Two stars dance in the night sky as magical and non magical rush to unite

A scarred one gathers souls as a dark one stands vigil to one of the light

Worlds collide and the Dark and Light merge to one

In time peace arrives as red eyes fade and be done

He scratched his quill on it listing his thoughts and placed it safely away in his desk.

&&&&&&&

Firenze the centaur Divination professor woke up in his quarters and snorted as he pawed the grass floor of his room. Soon Severus Snape you will understand all. After all the stars foretold it.

A/N SOS: Shit on Toast. White gravy with crumbled beef covering toast. Anyone who has ever been in the military will equate to it. I happened to like it while I was in the Air Force.

As to how Snape is blending in well in the military he is a spy after all. I'm sure he studied up on the subject and grabbed an Air Force doctor or two and Obliviated them after looking through their minds. There are several American bases in the UK after all.

Lt=Lieutenant

Capt= Captain

Col=Colonel

Maj=Major

Remember this as I am shorting the title with acceptable abbreviation.

I wonder what the stars mean.


	4. Chapter 4

JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. This is fanfiction and I make no money from this

Chpt 4 A Mission

Voldemort sat on his throne deep in thought. Using a potion of his own design, a few drops of blood, and apparating thinking of his doppelganger had led to a military base in the desert had been successful.

He disillusioned himself and walked the base looking for his match. He soon found him as he followed a muggle into some sort of building. He stood there and entered the mind of his doppelganger, shifting through his mind. The muggle was just like him. He focused on the hate that the muggle felt toward a Colonel Harry Potter. Voldemort saw the plans that he devised and decided to observe before revealing himself to him. He was not surprised that his muggle was an American. After all he knew that it was started by immigrants from his country from his muggle years at the orphanage.

Why destroy the muggle world at all when he could use the muggle to rule them until he whittled their numbers to nothing. That way he could control both worlds.

Voldemort pressed his wand to his Mark to call his Deatheaters. He had ignored the Wizarding world for far too long and it needed a powerful reminder.

Colonel Potter watched the equipment being downloaded from the two C-17 cargo aircraft along with Lt. Colonel Malfoy and Major LeStrange.

Soon men and equipment was away from the aircraft. Colonel Potter addressed the intelligence major. "It is time for you to go Major LeStrange. Report back to General Riddle that touchdown has been completed and that we will break radio silence at 0600 as directed."

Belletrix nodded at the muggle hating that he was in command of her and went to the first C-17. No one noticed her pointing her wand at the large planes for a moment as she turned her heel and disappeared.

The contingent watched as the aircraft began their take off roll. Just as they lifted into the air both aircraft exploded sending debris across the desert.

Men shouted and rushed to the wreck forced back by the heat of the flames.

"Damnation!" Colonel Potter cursed looking to the wreckage. "We are going to have visitors soon. This mission is a fiasco. Longbottom get over here!"

Private Longbottom rushed up with his radio as he waited for orders. "Get HQ on the line and tell them that we are compromised. We need retrieval."

Longbottom took the radio of his back. "Snitch 7, Snitch 7 to Bludger! We need retreival. Over!"

Longbottom listened to the static in his headphones as he attempted to contact HQ again. It was useless.

"Colonel I am unable to get in contact. All there is static." The private replied.

The captain and two lieutenants appeared and waited for orders.

Lt. Colonel Malfoy spoke out. "Sir this does not change our orders. We are in a remote area and no one will notice the wreckage. We must carry on."

Colonel Potter looked to his staff. "Get the men in the vehicles and move out now. We must distance ourselves. It is three days to our objective."

The contingent of fifty men left the area and headed toward their objective.

Captain Granger and Lieutenant Snape met Major Snape at the chow hall as previously arranged and sat down to eat.

"How are you Major Snape? I hope you got enough rest?" Lily asked.

"Yes I did." Looking into her eyes and realized the lovely green of his Lily.

They ate their lunch in an uncomfortable silence until it was disturbed by Staff Sergeant Weasley running up to Captain Granger.

"Sorry captain but your flight plans have changed. You must leave immediately." He panted out as he handed the three boxed lunches. "You are to come with me now."

He grabbed up the bags and looked to the major for a moment.

"That's everything Ron. The major's bags are currently catching up to him."

"Alright then. I'll track them down when I get back to base. Just write down your name and social before you leave."

Hermione looked to Severus. "He is the contact I was telling you about yesterday." As they walked up to the sergeant's truck and climbed in.

They drove down a line of helicopters and stopped at one that was armed to the teeth.

Lily looked to Hermione in worry. This was not the normal type of helicopter that they travelled on. Once again her thoughts fell to the ill omen of the appearance of the major.

"Are you sure this is the right one Ron? This isn't our normal helicopter. Anyway why are you here?"

"I had to joint inspect some loads and wait for transport back. I was told to personally escort you to this helicopter. The pilot has sealed orders for you. That's all I know." He looked to the captain in worry. "Take care captain. I'll see you back at base."

The three made their way to the helicopter as a couple of the ground crew approached them and took their bags and stowed them on the helicopter.

An army pilot approached them. "May I have a word Captain Granger?" He asked politely.

She looked to the leather tag on his flight suit. "Of course Captain Hunter." Allowing him to lead her away.

He handed her a pouch and watched her open it and read the contents.

"Captain Hunter what are your orders?" She asked as she continued reading.

"First I am to take you to a set of co-ordinates to where you will complete whatever you need to do. Then we are to travel to another set that you will provide and you will finish whatever it is you need to do."

Captain Hunter looked to her noticing her unease. "I have eight additional soldiers travelling with us to protect you on the ground. I am surprised that an Air Force doctor is the one in control of the mission."

Hermione looked to the pilot. "What are the chances of unfriendly?"

"Minimal Captain Granger. I was told that that this is a precaution to make sure you completed your orders." He looked to her expectantly hoping that she could shed some light.

"Okay Captain Hunter. We are to begin immediately."

He led her back to his helicopter feeling uneasy. Whoever heard of a female doctor in charge of what could possibly be a combat mission? After all the ground crew had maxed out his weapons.

Hermione climbed into the helicopter and sat down noticing the questioning looks from Lily. She shook her head as the helicopter lifted off.

Kingsley floo called the Headmaster. "Albus He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has attacked the Muggle town of Sandwich. You know that we have a small Wizarding population there as well."

"How many?" He asked as he looked to the dark skinned wizard.

"At least two thousand dead Albus. He caused the sea to surge unexpectedly with no warning. There are no survivors from our world."

"And the word from the muggles?" He asked.

"They are calling it to a freak of nature and blaming the two stars in the sky saying that it is affecting the pull of the ocean. It took forty Aurors to Obliviate the survivors of the sight of the Dark Mark in the skies. All is contained for now."

Albus sighed. "Let me know if anything else happens."

Hermione listened into the headset given her. "Captain Granger we are approaching the co-ordinates."

"Okay Hunter slowly circle the site. I imagine you see why we are here now."

"Yes Captain Granger." Hunter slowly circled the debris field of a large aircraft explosion.

Hermione moved to the open door as the door gunner placed a harness on her to prevent an accidental fall as she began to take pictures with the camera provided her. There was very little left of the large aircraft.

"Hunter set us down just beside the middle of the debris field."

The helicopter settled as the soldiers escorting her shot out of the helicopter and spread out before motioning to her.

Hermione stepped out and began taking pictures, the eight soldiers watching for anything amiss. She noticed that Major Snape tried to exit the helicopter as the gunner held him back.

After a few hours she walked back to the helicopter and handed Captain Hunter a piece of paper with a radio frequency. He set the aircraft radio up and handed her a headset.

"Snitch 7 Bludger. Score Score Over." Hermione spoke into the mike.

Private Longbottom jumped at the voice in his headphones. He could not believe who it was on the other end. He leaned forward and tapped the colonel on the back. "Sir we are receiving a transmission from Bludger. And sir…."

"Just hand me the mike and headphones Longbottom." Colonel Potter interrupted him. About time they called. He had put in a request to kill the mission and he was told to monitor and await instructions. "Bludger, Snitch 7 over."

Hermione looked at a list of code words that were provided to her. "Snitch 7 Bludger. Start Alpha 7 to Alpha 8 over." Which translated that she was at the beginning of their mission jump off and inquiring on his location.

Colonel Potter pulled out a coded mission map and looked at it. What the hell was Captain Granger doing on the other end? "Bludger Snitch 7, I see a picture of Spot. Alpha 8 is Grid A down 7 over."

Hermione pulled a map from her pouch and spread it out. On top of it was the word "SPOT". She looked at the map and there was nothing matching what was said. She motioned the pilot over and told him the words. He looked at the map for a moment before placing his finger down on the map.

She spoke into the mike again. "Snitch 7 Bludger. Spot needs a break and some water, over."

Colonel Potter halted his column and raised a set of binoculars to his eyes and scanned forward. There was an area of limited concealment five miles away. "Bludger Snitch 7. Break Grid A down 8 Over."

Hermione told the pilot the new words and the pilot moved his finger over. "How much time to get to them captain?"

"About three hours captain." Hunter replied.

"Snitch 7 Bludger. Join in three, Over."

"Bludger Snitch 7 confirmed over."

"Snitch 7 Bludger Out." Hermione replied ending the conversation.

Captain Hunter looked to the doctor. "Captain I recognize the larger pieces of wreckage. Two C-17s crashed here. I think we need to discuss the second leg of our mission."

Hermione sighed. She owed the pilot that much. "Call me Hermionie. Last night two C-17s touched down and downloaded men and equipment for a secret mission that I do not have the details of. Both exploded upon take off for no reason. Due to the nature of the mission and me being the ranking Air Force officer immediately close by I was chosen as nothing would seem amiss as everyone knows my rotation of visits. I am directed to take pictures and gather statements from the witnesses as your commanding general was wary of bringing in someone new due to the nature of the mission. The second leg is to gather those statements. Then you will take us back to your base and I will turn these over to your intelligence department so that they can be forwarded to the Air Force."

"My name is John Hermione. I promise I will get you back safely. This is insane. You should not be here."

"I agree John. I am out of my element here. Let's give everyone fifteen minutes to stretch and relieve themselves if needed before we begin."

Hermione motioned that her companions should join her. She briefly explained what was going on as the eight soldiers accompanied them.

"I told you ill omens." Lily responded after she finished.

"Nonsense Lily. Everything will be fine." Hermione told the nervous young woman. "The flight is three hours so if you need to relieve yourselves now is the time to do so." Walking around to the other side of the aircraft to give her some privacy.

She noticed the eight soldiers following her. "If you must accompany me everywhere I go, I request you turn your backs."

She chuckled as the eight soldiers turned their backs to her as she quickly relieved herself.

Soon everyone was settled and the helicopter took off again.

Private Longbottom approached his commander. "Sir, Bludger is on the line again." Handing him the headset and mike.

"Bludger Snitch 7 Over."

"Snitch 7 Bludger pop smoke Over."

Colonel Potter motioned one of his troops to toss the can into the middle of the canyon watching the green smoke erupt. "Snitch 7 Bludger Smoke is green Over."

"Snitch 7 Bludger approaching out."

Hunter saw the green smoke and approached it, using the yoke to settle down and turning off his engines immediately. He was close to his fuel reserve and did not want to waste any fuel.

Hermione exited the aircraft with her pouch as she noticed Colonel Potter and his officers approach her. Her eight soldiers stopped the colonel's progress.

"Seargeant Jones let them approach me." The men moved aside as the colonel met up with the doctor.

"Captain Granger what are you doing here?"

She handed the colonel her orders and watched as he read them. "I'll allow one hour captain."

He turned to his officers and handed out the forms. "Ensure everyone fills these out quickly." Motioning her walk with him.

"Colonel my rotation is well known. I am sure that was the drive in my orders." Hermione told him.

"Still I can't believe this. You are a doctor after all and not even army."

"You notice my escort. They are very determined in protecting me." She replied.

The colonel laughed. "I know Sergeant Jones. He always takes his orders seriously. Come on over and sit in my humvee as we await the reports that you require."

She sat down at the vehicle as her escort surrounded it.

A soldier rushed up. "Sir The medic is ill. He is spitting up blood."

Hermione lept out of the humvee. "Take me to him. I am a doctor."

They rushed to where the young medic lay as Hermione knelt down and observed the young man.

"What is his name? She asked as she pulled her bag out and cut the uniform top from his body, exposing his chest as she placed a stethoscope upon him. She listened to the faint heartbeat.

"It's Draco Malfoy Ma'am." She heard a soldier reply.

"Get Major Snape over here and grab my red bag. Bring Lieutenant Snape along as well."

A member of her escort rushed to comply with her request.

She whispered to the convulsing medic. "Draco my name is Hermione and you are going to be okay. You need to be calm while I check you over." Looking into the glazed grey eyes of the young man.

Severus and Lily approached with her medical bag.

"Severus, he is coughing up blood and his heartbeat is faint." Hermione told the major.

He examined the young man. "I can save him but I we need to leave immediately."

Hermione looked to Sergeant Jones. "Get Captain Hunter over here immediately."

Soon Captain Hunter joined them as he listened to Major Snape. He turned to Hermione.

"Captain I am close to my fuel reserve. To save the soldier I can only take four back to make it back to base."

Lt. Colonel Malfoy walked up. "I must report back to General Riddle and update him on the mission."

She looked to the unconscious medic. "You can save him major?"

"I can Captain Granger as long as we do not dally here." He replied.

She looked to Captain Hunter. "I am in command of the mission. You will take this soldier along with Lt. Colonel Malfoy and my fellow officers. They are best hope for him."

She looked to Sergeant Jones. "Your men will stay with me until I am retrieved."

A soldier rushed up and handed her the pouch. "Your statements as requested."

Hermione placed them into a pouch and sealed it handing it to Hunter. "Deliver this and then come back for me."

The pilot watched as the soldiers picked up the stretcher containing the ill man with the Air Force officers trailing behind it.

"I promise I will come back soon Hermione." Hunter told her as he ran to his aircraft.

She watched as the helicopter took off.

Harry looked to the doctor. "Come and ride with me captain until we here of your retrieval."

She joined him as the group made their way to their objective.

One hour into the flight Severus slipped a phial of potion into the mouth of Draco who was cured immediately.

Lucius pulled his wand and killed everyone on board. "Time to go Severus before we crash." He told his friend as he pressed his wand on his Mark and disappeared with his son.

He looked to the dead body of Lily. Once again he could not save her. He pressed his wand against his Mark and disappeared as the helicopter crashed and burst into flames.

Severus arrived moments after the Malfoys and knelt down as Lucius made his report.

Voldemort looked thoughtful. The doppelgangers of Potter and Granger together? Priceless as they would die together. He dismissed his followers and sat back. All is going according to plan despite the doppelganger of Granger appearing.

Severus arrived at the gates of Hogwarts and entered his quarters and warded it sinking onto the floor and remembering Lily's surprise as Malfoy killed her. Tears fell as her remorse over the fact that he could not even save her doppelganger.

AN What happens next? Hermione's doppelganger has made her appearance but where is her soul?


	5. Chapter 5 Souls Merge

JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. This is fanfiction and I make no money from this

AN I know it is unbelievable that Captain Granger is in charge of a mission. I think that the general is trying to hide things. I know more of the Air Force then the Army, so if it seems unrealistic, it is fan fiction after all.

Chpt 5 Souls Merge

Hermione said nothing rode in the command vehicle next to Colonel Potter as they entered a canyon. She noticed the tenseness of the commander at the failed attempts at contacting HQ and getting lift off for her.

Potter commanded his column to stop. "Longbottom try again."

Private Longbottom spoke into his mike. After several attempts the soldier looked to his commander and shook his head.

Captain Jones walked up and stood awaiting orders. "Jones, a thirty minute break for everyone. Make sure they use the time to check their weapons and gear."

The captain nodded passing the word as he walked the column.

"Captain Granger walk with me a while."

Hermione joined him as they walked away from the vehicle as her eight soldiers followed. She sensed the colonel's need for privacy as she indicated that they should not follow.

"May I call you Hermione captain?" He asked.

"Certainly colonel. After all I have known you the whole time that I have been deployed."

"Call me Harry when no one else is around. I want you to read my orders Hermione as for better or worse you are involved as I could not arrange lift off for you, and for that I do apologize." Handing her the papers.

He waited as he watched her read the orders before a frown appeared as she nervously chewed her lower lip.

"Harry I am not familiar with the way the army operates but shouldn't this be a mission for Special Forces or at the minimum Rangers?"

Harry nodded to her. "Hermione you are very perceptive. Yes this mission should not have fallen to my command." He told her of his history with General Riddle.

The doctor looked to him skeptically. "So you think this is his way to get you out of the picture permanently?"

"I know that I am taking a chance in telling you this. Two C-17s exploded on take-off. Then the failure of contacting HQ. Your orders were signed by him and he knows that you are with me and yet we hear nothing." He looked to her for a moment. "I wonder if your helicopter made it back to base. Captain Hunter promised to come back for you."

Hermione's eyes grew wide at the revelation. Lily!

"Oh Harry! Your medic, Lily, and the major." She spoke out as she suddenly sank down on her knees. This was too much as she realized the truth in his reasoning.

Harry knelt down to her. "You must be strong for my troops Hermione. They have respect for you and they know that you will take care of them. None of them trusted their medic. He was suddenly assigned to us and disdainful to them. My officers reported that the soldiers were not sorry in his leaving and felt more confident with you being here. Can you carry on now that I have told you everything?"

Hermione allowed Harry to pull her up as she composed herself. "I am a liability to you sir. Your soldiers will worry about me if there is combat."

"Everything will be fine Hermione. Make sure everything in the medics vehicle is in order. Let me know if anything is amiss."

Hermione nodded to him. "Did you tell your staff about your suspicions?"

Harry looked to her. "No Hermione. They are soldiers and they know what they need to do. You are an Air Force doctor and not trained for combat. I wanted you to be prepared."

"Thanks Harry. I promise that I will not let you down. I'll check out my equipment now."

Harry watched as the captain walked away as she was joined by the soldiers assigned to protect her.

Voldemort sat at his throne pleased. He helped in the plans of his doppelganger with the elimination of the two aircraft and the destruction of the helicopter. He would mention this when he revealed himself to the general. He needed a witness of the massacre that was planned. He pressed his Mark and waited.

Severus appeared and knelt before him.

"Rise Severus and listen to my plans."

Severus rose and listened to the Dark Lord as he explained what was required of him.

Hermione made her way down the column as she spoke to the soldiers. She heard a shout. "Danger approaches!" She shook her head as she approached Private Reese and his group.

"Private I don't know what to do with you sometimes. Everything well?" She asked.

"Yep everyone is whole and healthy. And my day better. If I have to die at least it will be looking into your beautiful eyes." The soldier waspishly replied.

"Flattery will get you nowhere private. Let me know if you need anything." She chuckled as she made her way to the medic vehicle.

Hermione riffled through the contents as she found an armband with a red cross and pulled it onto her arm. She noticed a Kevlar helmet adorned with a red cross and removed her cover and placed it on her head as she adjusted the chin strap. Finding a web belt containing two canteens and a couple of first aid kits attached to it she placed it around her waist, adjusting it so that it rested properly on her hips. Opening the rucksack on the floor vehicle she discovered that it was empty.

She found no medical supplies on the vehicle. No bandages no morphine nothing at all. What the hell? she thought to herself. Oh she was fucked as she could not help the troops if they needed it. She was thankful that she pulled the first aid kits of the helicopter before it departed.

Hermione approached the command vehicle noticing the colonel looking at a map along with his officers and senior enlisted staff. "Pardon me colonel but may I have a word with you?"

"Certainly Captain Granger." He replied as he dismissed his staff.

Potter looked to his doctor turned medic pleased that she wore the armband and helmet of a medic.

"Harry you have no medical supplies at all. All I found you see me wearing now other than the kits that I pulled off the helicopter and my personal kit. If there is combat it will not be enough."

"That's impossible. I always check the medics first before I deploy on a mission. The supplies were there." He flatly stated.

"Believe me Harry I have nothing to treat your soldiers other than what they carry in their individual first aid kits. Do they carry T-shirts? I could use them as bandages if needed."

Colonel Potter sent the command that each soldier give two spare undershirts to the medic vehicle. He unpinned the black captain bars from her uniform and handed them to her. "There are no officer medics Hermione. Removing these will protect you." Watching as she shoved the bars into the cargo pocket of her uniform.

He looked to her for a moment as he pulled out a spare Kevlar body vest and placed it upon her snapping the buckles into place. "Your hair. If we are attacked they will see you as a female. They may target you."

Hermione sighed as she removed her helmet and let down her long bushy hair. "It's a good thing I am not vain sir. Care to do the honors?"

The colonel pulled out a survival knife from his boot and began to cut her hair as gently as he could. He stepped back and looked to her for a moment. "And think you did not have to pay the high prices a beauty salon charges." He joked.

She looked in the mirror of the command vehicle. It was a hack job, but with her helmet on it would do.

The colonel must have noticed her regret as when she looked back Private Longbottom was standing there with shaving cream and an old fashioned barber's razor. "The private is our unofficial barber. Several soldiers go to him to save money on their haircuts."

"If you'll allow me captain I can fix you up in a high and tight just like the rest of us. The commander told me why he needed to cut your hair."

She sat down. "Make me beautiful private." She joked as she noticed his nervousness.

After a while the private stood back and held up a highly polish metal mirror. She took it from him and examined it as she rubbed the back of her head. She already felt cooler in the desert heat. "Well done private and thank you."

She hooked the chin strap of her helmet around the top of the canteen on her belt as she made her way back to her vehicle.

"Danger what happened to your hair?" She heard Private Reese shout out to her.

"Don't worry private you still have my beautiful eyes." She replied walked by.

The column moved out as Hermione sat next to her driver cutting the donated T-shirts into strips for make-shift bandages.

Voldemort suddenly appeared in General Riddle's office as the muggle shouted out for his guards. The soldiers rushed into the office weapons bearing on the stranger as they suddenly dropped their weapons and was frozen in place.

General Riddle looked into the red eyes of the strange morphed man that was standing in front of him. He features reminded him of a snake.

"A pleasure to meet you general. I am here to help you in your plans."

"Who are you and what plans are you talking about?" The general fearfully asked.

"The murder of Colonel Potter of course. And then after that I am going to fulfill your dreams of politics. You are going to be a shining star that rises quickly."

The general settled down as Voldemort told the general his plans.

The column of men and vehicles arrived at the stop point as Colonel Potter looked to the site. The view matched the pictures in his intelligence packet.

Suddenly the view shimmered and changed into solid rocks and cliffs of a dead end as the sound of gunfire and mortars suddenly erupted.

Men shouted and brought their weapons to bear against the attack.

Hermione abandoned her vehicle dragging her bag containing the makeshift bandages and aircraft first aid kits. She crawled along focusing on the moans of a soldier. She noticed her eight soldiers following behind her.

"Forget about me! Defend the column!" She shouted out to Sergeant Jones watching as they scrambled away leaving her alone.

She found the soldier and looked into the pained eyes of Private Reese as she pulled out an ampoule of morphine.

He grabbed her hand containing the ampoule and pushed it aside. "Danger I am done in and you know it. Save it for those who need it." He coughed up blood as she noticed the gaping wound across the young soldier's torso.

"Look to me Danger! You really have beautiful eyes." He weakly commanded.

She looked into the deep blue eyes of the dying soldier. "It's Hermione and your eyes are beautiful as well."

The soldier smiled for a moment and convulsed as he died. She closed the young soldier's eyes pulling off a dog tag as she crawled along to the next injured soldier. And the next.

Meanwhile Colonel Potter shouted out commands as he watched all of his vehicles erupt in flames. "Get the ammo out or we are done in." He shouted out as he grabbed an M-16 from a fallen soldier and began to fire. "Longbottom call Bludger! We are under attack and need assistance!" He shouted out as he continued to fire.

Private Longbottom turned and began to transmit as several bullets hit his radio as he screamed out, pulling the radio from his back and tossing it aside as bullets hit his shoulder and legs. He crawled to his commander drawing his M-16 and firing it into the wave of the enemy. "Sir, they got the radio!"

The attack stopped as suddenly as it began.

Hermione tried to crawl to the screams of her wounded soldiers as bullets hit in front of her forcing her away as she felt bullets strike her arms and shoulder. She found herself in front of Colonel Potter. "The enemy is preventing me from assisting my soldiers." Hermione panted out as she fell down before him.

The colonel called for recall and found himself with Private Longbottom and Captain Granger responding to the call.

Shots fired out striking the colonel as he slumped down as Hermione tended to him smelling the carbon of gun smoke. "You must stay still colonel." She softly told him as she used her last ampoule of morphine and tucked the last of her bandages into his massive wounds.

"We're done in Hermione." He gasped out as he pulled his 9 mil from his holster and handed it to her. "Use it if you need to Hermione. You know what will happen to you as this is a secret mission no one will acknowledge you."

"I promise that I will do what I need to when it is time." Watching as the colonel passed out.

She dragged herself over to Private Longbottom and treated his wounds.

"We are going to die." The young private told her.

"Yes it seems that we are." She replied back calmly.

"It really would not be bad but I have never kissed a girl. I never knew how to act around them." The private sadly replied.

Hermione looked into eyes of the young incapacitated soldier.

She gathered him into her arms. "I am not a young girl Private Longbottom but I hope I am enough." She told him as she kissed him deeply, pouring her feelings into it.

He responded back, the kiss delicious. "Thank you captain." He muttered out as he passed out.

Hermione stood up as she tossed her helmet off and pulled off the medic armband and tossed it aside.

She sat in front of the machine gun and began to fire as the enemy attacked.

A blue light flared as she felt the bullets hit her as she knew no more.

Severus watched with the commander as he ordered the last attack and saw the blue flash and quickly apparated away. He recognized magic when he saw it.

Hermione pushed the trigger on the machine gun and fired it toward the enemy. She watched in disbelief as the bullets bounced off her as she succumbed to her own wounds and knew no more.

"Who are you?" Captain Granger asked.

"I am you." The light responded back.

"You are the blue light?" Hermione asked. "Am I dying?"

"No you are not." The light replied back.

"&&&

Captain Granger woke up and found herself in a bed and opened her eyes. "Water." She gasped out.

The nurse observing her shot out of her chair and left bringing back a doctor. "Welcome back Hermione. I must admit we were worried about you." The doctor replied.

"Colonel Potter and Private Longbottom! What happened to them?"

The doctor handed her a glass of water. "They are well. You have been in a coma for six months." She told her.

"Rest Captain Granger." The doctor told her as she placed a sedative into the IV.

Captain Granger dreamed of a castle and a hooked nosed man who looked like Major Snape glaring down at her in some sort of classroom.

Her dream morphed into young people that she had no knowledge of. A teenager with a scar and a red head as well. It made no sense to her as her thoughts faded out.


	6. Chapter 6 Cover Up

JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. This is fanfiction and I make no money from this.

AN The muggle Captain Granger survives as the soul of the witch Hermione Granger begins to reveal itself. A cover up of the mission begins.

Chpt 6 Cover Up

Captain Granger sat in her hospital bed looking out of the window placing her medical chart down on the bed stand. Her doctor did not want her to see it and finally relented as she fussed and threatened to walk out and understood why. When they found her some wounds were healed and there were fresh scars that could not be explained. It was after the sixth surgery that she fell into a coma and her doctors were baffled as there was no medical reason for her to be in that state.

She heard angry voices outside her door recognizing one immediately as the door banged open and in strode Colonel no make that General Potter. Two armed guards followed him along with Private no make that Sergeant Longbottom.

"Leave us and go back outside. I promise that Captain Granger will not escape and I will only be in here a few moments as she needs to recover."

Hermione smiled at her visitors as the guards left. "I have guards? Congratulations on your promotions."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He replied as he handed her a paper as he pointed to the ceiling and spoke of the guards and how worried he was when she fell into a coma.

_Hermione,_

_The room has ears. Do not tell them of my talks with you and only the facts of how things played out. Do not speak of the missing medical supplies. We will talk to you when it is safe to do so._

She handed him the paper as she replied back. "I am fine General. Well nothing that a little rehab won't take care of. They assure me that I will be out of here within a month."

"Good news Captain. Longbottom make sure she has my contact details and if she calls you are to interrupt me no matter what."

Longbottom handed her a card and nodded to her. "Get well soon Captain Granger and thank you for saving my life."

She watched as the two men left the room as one guard entered and looked to her for a moment and closed the door behind him.

What the hell? She saw the worry in the general's eyes.

The next day her doctor came in. "Captain Granger I know it is early for you to travel but intelligence wants to talk to you and we have no secure rooms here. I will be accompanying you to Fort Eustis and back. There is a helicopter waiting for us."

The doctor motioned to a corpsman and he entered pushing a wheelchair.

"Janice I need a uniform. I am not meeting anyone with a hospital gown that reveals my ass at mere movement."

The doctor looked to her in understanding as she motioned for her assistant to step outside as she walked to a wardrobe and opened it. She pulled out a new set of camouflage BDU's and handed them to her patient.

Janice watched as the captain removed the gown and struggled putting on the trousers. "Let me help you."

Soon Hermione was dressed and in the wheelchair on her way to the helipad with her two armed escorts.

As they approached the heli-pad she noticed the group of reporters as the cameras flashed.

Janice noticed her distress. "You are a hero Captain Granger. Everyone knows what you did."

Hermione looked to her in confusion at the doctor's words. "Well I am not going to be carried up to the helicopter in front of all these people." She stood up from the wheelchair and slowly made her way to the helicopter unaided as her doctor and her assistant walked beside her.

Soon she was strapped in and the helicopter took off.

Hermione had to repeat her story over and over and eight hours later she was finally released and told not to give out any specific details on the objective of the mission. She was fine with that as it had been a hoax anyway. And 58 people lost their lives for that.

She continued with her physical therapy and her doctor was amazed at the quick progress.

Janice walked in and greeted her patient. "Hermione your physical therapy is complete. You are going to be released in the next week."

Hermione put down the charcoal that she had been using. "That's great Janice."

"May I see your drawings?" Janice asked.

"You might be uncomfortable with some of them." Hermione told her doctor as she handed them to her. "I don't understand it as I could never draw a decent flower before."

Janice chuckled as she took her book and looked at her drawings. Some of them were very disturbing and must have been when she was on the battlefield. One was of a young soldier lying on the ground in a pool of blood reaching up. Janice thought for a moment. Her patient had held all of her emotions in and not spoke of her ordeal once. She took the chance.

"What is his name Hermione?" Janice gently asked.

"Private Reese. He always called me Captain Danger whenever I went to his camp. I could not save him and he died in my arms. His last words were that I had beautiful eyes." Wiping a tear away. "He had the darkest blue eyes you have ever seen and I told him that he had beautiful eyes as well."

As the doctor thumbed through the sketch book the horrifying images of a battlefield changed and a drawing of a magnificent castle was revealed.

"Wow Hermione. Is this castle something that you have seen in person?"

"No Janice. After I drew out all of my memories of the battle I was drawn to sketch it. It must be my imagination running wild with me."

Janice continued flipping through the book. A hooked nosed man in dark robes, a young man with a strange lightning shaped scar, and red headed young man took up the next pages. She stopped at a young woman with bushy hair.

"This looks like you if you were younger."

Hermione looked at it for a moment. "I suppose it does."

Janice closed the sketch pad and handed it back to her. "Continue in this Hermione. I think it helps you. You need to get some rest now as tomorrow you have a very important visitor."

Hermione nodded to her. She suddenly felt tired as she drifted asleep after her doctor left.

Her dreams had become even more confusing as she dreamt of a younger version of herself facing a troll as two boys saved her. She dreamed of herself walking the halls of a castle and taking classes in magic. She must be losing her mind.

***You are not. I am Hermione Granger and this is what happened to me***

She found herself watching the young woman as she was dragged naked into some sort of a room and was horribly beaten.

Hermione woke up and threw up into the bed pan beside her. She was losing her mind. Something was trying to take control of her and she vowed that it would not happen as she fell back to sleep.

She felt her shoulder being roughly shaken as she turned over in her bed. The prodding continued as she woke up and noticed General Potter and Sergeant Longbottom as she sat up.

"Finally awake Captain Granger." The general replied as he handed her a stack of papers. "You need to read these. The President will be here in two hours."

"Your blues captain." Sergeant Longbottom replied as he draped them over a chair.

Hermione watched the men leave as she began to read the papers from the past six months. The enemy was so cocky in the decimation of the men that they allowed foreign reporters to watch. So that explained how everyone knew about her. The journalist had stayed on the cliffs of the canyon snapping pictures as death descended upon the outnumbered troops. The kiss that she had given Longbottom was captured and was on the first page of several newspapers along with a video that captured her throwing down her helmet and armband as she manned the machine gun against the last rush.

She dressed into her blues and adjusted her nametag and ribbons and looked into the mirror. Her hair had only grown about three inches and she had not even begun to gain back the weight that she had lost during the coma. She noticed her fellow survivors joined her as she turned away from the mirror.

"You look fine Captain." The general told her. "Come your ceremony is being held in the hospital cafeteria."

They entered and Hermione hesitated a moment looking at who sat at the temporary stage. She felt the colonel tighten his hand on her elbow and motioned her forward.

General Riddle stood from his seat and returned their salute and offered his hand to the Air Force doctor. "Captain Granger it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. You are an extraordinary young woman."

Hermione shook his hand as he motioned her to sit down beside him and watched as the room began to fill up with reporters and most of the medical staff. She cheered up when she saw her mother and father wave to her from the middle of the front row.

Soon presidential music filed the air and everyone rose. "The President of the United States of America."

"Please take a seat." The President replied. "I am sure that everyone recognizes the officer that we are here to honor. General Potter and Sergeant Longbottom personally told me of the heroism of Captain Granger. General Potter?"

General Potter approached the microphone. "Captain Granger was in-flight with her normal camp rotation and was diverted to my group as our medic had fallen ill. Due to the weight limitations of her aircraft one had to stay behind and she volunteered so that the young medic could get treatment for a life threatening illness. An arrangement for a replacement medic was made, but the enemy jammed our communications so a rendezvous was never arranged. Realizing the danger she was in Captain Granger removed her officer rank and took over the duties of a medic as we continued our mission. She even had her hair cut such as ours to blend in so that the enemy would not know that she was a female. We were suddenly attacked by a force that grossly outnumbered us and she tended to the fallen. The enemy noticed it and directed fire to her to keep her from her duties. Wounded, she continued on as the attacked suddenly stopped as the enemy pulled back. I called for assembly and found that only Captain Granger and Sergeant Longbottom responded to my call. The attack began again and I was wounded and lost consciousness. Soon Sergeant Longbottom became incapacitated. Pulling off her medic arm band and helmet she manned a machine gun and took out the remaining enemy soldiers as she succumbed to her injuries. She is the bravest soldier I have ever known despite the fact that she is not a soldier. I am standing here today because of her selfless actions." He took his seat.

"Captain Granger I was informed by the Air Force Chief of Staff that you are out of uniform. I believe that someone here has the items you need to get you back into regulation." The President said as he motioned for her to approach him.

Hermione stood next to the President at attention. She had checked over her uniform. What was the President talking about?

She watched as her parents joined her as Sergeant Longbottom handed her father a case containing a pair of gold oak leaves.

"Hermione we are so proud of you." Her father whispered to her as he removed the captain bars and replaced it with a gold oak leaf.

Her mother on the other hand was not subtle as she pinned the other gold oak leaf on. "Hermione you told me competition was fierce but I am surprised at the lengths you went to get a promotion." She joked.

Hermione looked embarrassed as the audience recognized the joke and chuckled as they applauded her promotion.

The President spoke again. "Now that is taken care of I can continue. Major Granger was originally put in for the Air Force Cross by General Riddle. After extensive review by the Chief of Staff's her award was upgraded as her actions met the requirement, the only thing holding it back that she is a woman and not supposed to be in direct combat. She was forced to be there by circumstance and performed admirably and suffered extensive injuries because of it. It was obvious that her actions were done to protect the soldiers she was with."

The President turned to the Air Force Chief of Staff that appeared next to him and took out a ribboned medal. "Major Hermione Jane Granger it is my honor to bestow upon you the Medal of Honor."

Hermione lowered her head in shock as the President placed the medal around her neck.

"I thank you for your sacrifice for your country." The President replied as he motioned her to the microphone.

Hermione looked to the audience as the cameras flashed. "Remember not my actions but those soldiers that did not survive. I did my best to serve them. I thank you for the honors. I remember a song by country singer Billy Ray Cyrus from 1993. It is titled Some Gave All. I gave some but the soldiers I was with gave all. I stand here in testament of their sacrifice." Thinking of Private Reese dying in her arms as a tear slid down as she wiped it away.

The President led her back to her chair and saluted her as she returned the salute. He knelt down and whispered into her ear. "You are always welcomed at my house. Remember that."

Soon the cafeteria emptied leaving Major Granger and her parents alone. Her father wrapped her into his arms. "Kitten let it all out."

She melted into his arms feeling safe as she cried into his shoulder thinking of the soldiers that she could not save. They deserved more than to die for petty hate and cover up.

_ _ _ )

Professor Snape was called to the Headmaster's office. "It seems that Miss. Granger's doppelganger has survived. Have you noticed that the two stars are even brighter?" Pushing a muggle newspaper to him.

He read it and placed it down on the desk. "And what does that have to do with me?" He snarled out.

"I think that it very much has to do with you Severus. You told me that you saw a surge of magic when she was attacked. Are you sure that you have told me everything concerning Miss. Granger?"

Snape looked to Albus. "I have told you everything that I know concerning Miss. Granger Headmaster. May I be excused?"

Albus nodded as he watched his spy leave. He was holding something back.

A/N BDU Battle Dress Uniform

Hermione's soul resides in her doppelganger and made an appearance though drawings and dreams. Who will win?


	7. Chapter 7 The Revelation Of Her Voice

JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. This is fanfiction and I make no money from this.

AN The Muggle Hermione Granger finally listens to the voice inside her head convinces her to travel to England for answers and arrives at Hogwarts.

*** witch Hermione Granger

+++ muggle Hermione Granger

Chpt 7 Revelation Of Her Voice and Return To Hogwarts

Major Granger sat at the table in her parent's house noticing her mother's look of concern. She had two month's convalescent leave before going to her next assignment. Kunsan Korea? She had heard that it was the armpit of bases to go in PACAF.

Glancing at her mother she placed the set of orders on the breakfast table. "Mom it will be fine. I am sure that it is not as bad as I've heard."

Her mother hugged her. "I worry about you. I'm running late to the practice and will see you tonight."

"Go Mom I'll be fine." She assured her as she remembered her homecoming. She was greeted in a hero's fashion much to her embarrassment. Then again Philipsburg Montana normally had very little going on.

***Your parents love you*** The voice in her head told her.

"Why do you torment me so? I told you I do not believe you." She spoke out thankful that her parents were not around. They had heard her talk out to no one before. It was driving her crazy and worrying them. The voice was irritating and made no sense.

***Pull out your drawings***

"No!" She shouted out to the empty kitchen.

***I really hate to do this*** The voice replied as it took control of her body. Hermione pulled out a drawing of Major Snape and the picture of the hooked nosed man in dark robes that she had drawn early in her recovery. She placed them side by side as she shouted out. "I hate when you do this!"

***Compare the two*** Hermione glanced down at the two pictures. They were the same man. ***Professor Snape is your Major Snape***

She glared at her drawings. "If I see that bastard I'll kill him. I think he had something to do with Lily Snape's death and the death of all of the soldiers."

***He is a spy and leads a very complicated life***

"I know exactly how to deal with you." She snarled out as she pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and drank half of it down straight.

***I will come back. I always do. You're stuck with me unless you go to England***

Hermione staggered to her bedroom. This was the first time her voice said anything of interest.

***You know you can think your thoughts to me. Your parents think you are going crazy when you talk to yourself***

Major Granger sucked down the remaining half of the bottle and threw it down among the fourteen empty bottles. Talk to me now she thought as she passed out on her bed.

Her parents came home and looked to her bedroom noticing the extra bottle. They looked to one another realizing that they would have to address their daughter's alcoholism soon.

Her father covered her up as he kissed her cheek. He wished that he could expel whatever demons his daughter held deep within her mind. "Sleep well Kitten."

Arthur Weasley hooked up the muggle VCR to the telly and pulled the handle of the muggle generator inside his shed. "It should work Albus." Pushing the tape into the slot on the VCR. He stepped back as the tape began to play, standing next to Severus and Albus as they watched the battle erupt.

He watched as men died as one crawled trying to help them. "Merlin muggles are barbaric." He exclaimed.

They watched the muggles kiss and one soldier sat down before a gun and began to fire watching the soldier slump as bullets hit and bullets were suddenly repelled back striking the attacking force wiping them out.

Severus looked at the tape which matched his memory except for the very end as he had left. "I told you magic was involved Albus."

Arthur thought for a moment. "Who is that muggle Albus? I find it hard to believe that a wizard would join a muggle army."

"I am under the same belief Arthur. Her name is Hermione Granger and I believe she is the doppelganger of departed witch Hermione Granger."

Arthur fumbled with the unfamiliar buttons of the remote until it froze on the face of the muggle in question. Circe she is an older version of Hermione Granger despite the short hair. "Why show me Albus?" "I believe that this muggle will try to come into the magical world. Alert the Order for if the Deatheaters happen upon her you know what will happen."

Major Granger stood in the shower enjoying the feel of the hot water splash on her body. She leaned her head forward feeling like shit. And Jack Daniels wasn't helping matters. I can't go on like this. She was going to give the voice in her head chance to tell its side of the story.

She stepped out of the shower and rubbed the mirror clean of fog as she looked into the mirror. Only it wasn't her. A young woman with brushy hair looked back at her. "Is that you?" She asked.

***I told you to direct your thoughts inward for your parents' sake. And I am pleased that you are giving me a chance and not drinking any more whiskey. I can't see how you stand the stuff. And yes you are looking at what I look like***

+++Well I did not start the habit until you joined me+++

Hermione dried off and changed into her jogging suit and placed the empty whiskey bottles into a trash bag and carried them downstairs into the kitchen and tossed the bag into the trashcan next to the door.

Joining her parents at the breakfast table she poured herself a glass of orange juice and scooped up a large amount of bacon and eggs and began to eat.

Her father looked to her. "I'm glad you're eating Kitten. Your mother and I have been worried about you."

Hermione wiped her lips with her napkin and placed it down on the table. "I'm glad that you have been patient with me. I just had to work some things out."

Her mother looked to her daughter with hope. "And have you dear?" Hermione kissed her mom on the cheek and placed her dishes in the sink. "Yes I believe I have. I'm going to the park and catch some fresh air."

She walked to the barn and opened the doors and pulled off the tarp covering her car. Climbing in she placed the key in the ignition and turned it as the engine roared to life. Her father periodically drove it when she was away making sure that the car remained serviceable.

Hermione's parents watched their daughter put her 69 Chevy Camaro through its paces in the unused pasture. They kissed one another in relief. "Darling our daughter is back."

Hermione skirted the town not quite ready to face it yet. She felt guilty as she had not been there once since her homecoming parade. That was the one good thing about her town. People respected ones privacy and she was sure her parents had kept the town informed. She parked her car grabbing her sketch book and walked to the large oak tree in the middle of the park.

+++Okay voice inside my head. Tell me everything about you+++ Leaning her back against the tree and closing her eyes.

The hours passed and the sun began to set as she opened up her eyes as the voice and images stopped. ***Do you believe me now? ***

+++Hermione you look like me and speak like me. You said that this Professor Snape sent you to me and I believe you. I suppose a trip to England is in order to see this wise Headmaster that you went on about+++

She matched the Longbottom, Weasley, and Potter sketches together and then pulled out a picture of a blonde haired girl. This is really getting too much. She knew the young student on the paper.

Hermione walked back to her car and sat down for a moment in thought. She needed to contact General Potter.

Driving into town she waved back to the men and women that waved to her. Everyone recognized her car.

She parked in front of the café and walked in. "Luna, I was wondering if I could use your phone. Its long distance and I'll pay you."

"Sure Hermione. Just go to the back office and you will not give me a dime." She replied as she started to take orders from the group of people that had followed her in.

She dialed the number on the card. "General Potter's office. Sergeant Longbottom speaking."

"Sergeant this is Major Granger. I need to speak with General Potter."

"Right away Major Granger. It will be a few minutes as he is in a meeting."

"Oh well It can wait until later."

"You're kidding right? You heard his orders to me and I like my stripes Major. Just wait and I will get him." After about five minutes of listening to hold music the general came on.

"Hermione I was getting worried as I have not heard from you. Where are you calling from?" She heard the worry in his voice as she realized her home phone was probably bugged.

"I'm calling from the café here in town. I need to discuss something with you."

"Where is the closest airport to you?"

"Butte sir. My town is about an hour away." "I'll see you at noon tomorrow. I hope they serve a good lunch there."

She heard a click and hung up the phone. Walking back into the café she saw a steak dinner at a table with a group of people standing around it with beers in their hands. "A toast to Major Hermione our hero!"

Bottles clinked as Luna sat her down at the table. "Cooked it just the way you like it. You are a bag of bones Hermione. Eat up!"

She laughed as she sat down and ate her meal. Everyone always made her feel welcome when she came home.

+++ I suppose everyone has shown up hoping that I would tell them about the battle+++

***I love your town. Everyone here is close knit. I suppose I can suffer through it***

Hermione pushed the plate back and drank down the first beer at her table. "I am not allowing you to get me drunk tonight." She looked to the group hearing the laughs. "I suppose you are here to see if I will tell you about the battle? I'll only tell you once and will not answer any questions. Fair enough?"

The café became quiet as Hermione went into graphic detail about the battle not holding anything back and finished as she passed along her drawings of the battle. As she finished her beer the room went silent as a young nurse assisted Johnson up. He grumpily pushed the nurse away and saluted the major on his own. Johnson had survived the Bataan death march during World War II and the oldest veteran in her town. She was amazed that he was here considering his age.

She stood up and returned the salute. "You survived and many did not Major Granger. You are here to keep their memory alive as I do. I salute you." He took his time drinking his beer as she drank with him.

$ % $ %$

The next day Major Granger waited in the café for General Potter. He arrived and sat down next to her along with Sergeant Longbottom.

"Tell me about Riddle. He is now a two star and a candidate for Army Chief of Staff?" Hermione asked.

He told her about the cover up as no one could explain the wipe out of the enemy by their own bullets. He revealed his own orders to Korea as he sat back and observed Hermione.

"So he is pushing us out of the picture." She stated.

"As long as we keep quiet on the cover up we are safe. He is calling markers Hermione. He got promoted because of our mission and there are rumors that he is going to be the next Army Chief of Staff. He is secretly gathering campaign funds to run for Vice President."

Luna walked to the table. "Hermione, such handsome men here and I see one taken." Noticing the wedding band on the older man. She turned her attention to the younger man.

"Luna let me introduce General Potter and Sergeant Longbottom." She told the waitress of the café.

Luna looked to the eyes of the sergeant. "Tell me your first name sergeant."

"Neville." He replied as he looked into the eyes of the blonde waitress. He knew that he had found his true love.

Hermione ordered the cheeseburger plate for them and watch Luna walk away as the sergeant watched the waitress. She smiled to herself pleased that maybe Neville had found his girl.

She pulled out her drawings and told them her story.

"Are you sure Hermione? It seems far-fetched."

+++Go ahead and do it.+++

"General Potter what would it take to convince you that a world of magic actually exists?" Her voice inflecting a British accent.

General Potter sat back in thought. He voice was different younger sounding.

Suddenly a couple of army officers rushed in. "General Potter Major General Riddle needs to speak with you immediately!" As they pulled out a couple of sticks and pointed toward the general.

"What….." He started to say. He told no one where he was going.

The witch Hermione Granger was still in control of her host and pointed a stubby pencil at the pair. "Expelliarmus" She thought as she caught the wands in her hand and then thought out "Petrificus Totalus."

General Potter and Sergeant Longbottom stood up and watched the pair fall to the ground.

"Recognize them general? After all they set you on your doomed mission."

Potter looked down on the frozen pair. The intelligence officers that did not exist.

He riffled through their pockets and found no identification but found twenty thousand dollars in cash and placed it on the table as he stood back and heard Hermione state "Obliviate" and watched a red light shoot out from her pencil. She removed their memory of what happened just after entering the café.

Luna Lovegood stood there holding three cheeseburger plates. "What's going on here?"

"Stalkers Luna. Call Chief Harris up and get him over here. They had weapons but Sergeant Longbottom disarmed them." Discreetly conjuring up a pair of handguns and placing them on the table.

"Why lie to me Hermione? You have light majic. I never noticed the aurua about you until now." Looking into the major's eyes. "But you are speaking in a British accent and you are not the Hermione Granger that I know are you?"

"No Luna. I am a magical soul trapped in your friend's body." The waitress acted just like her doppelganger in the magical world.

"Hmm I'll go along with it as those two on the floor have dark magic. But I have conditions. One I go to England with you. Two the handsome Neville Longbottom marries me. I know that he loves me."

Everyone looked to the young sergeant and waited for his answer.

Neville suddenly grinned realizing his prayers were answered. "I don't have a ring Luna Lovegood but would you marry me? And yes I do love you. I began to love you the moment I set my eyes upon you."

Luna looked to Hermione. "You might want to point your pencil at my VCR. The security video system has been known to act up. And remember to speak in an American accent or the chief will get suspicious. Make sure you hide the money as well." Leaving them to place the call to 911.

The witch Hermione Granger chuckled. The Luna and Neville from the magical world were dating. \

Soon statements were taken and the two were led away in cuffs protesting that they were indeed army officers there to retrieve General Potter.

"I'm going to Scotland." She told them as she wrote the word Inverie on a piece of paper and handed it to them. "You can only access it by ferry. I'll meet you in two weeks time. We must hurry as I am slowly taking over your friend's soul despite her fight. The Headmaster will know what to do." They watched the major's body shudder for a moment. "Like hell you will." The muggle Hermione Granger growled out as she took her body over once again.

&.&.&.&

Everyone met up two weeks later in the remote village. General Potter had even convinced Staff Sergeant Weasley to come along as he was currently stationed at RAF Mildenhall. It wasn't hard. After all he was married to his sister. "We are all here Hermione. What happens next?"

"I go to Hogwarts. Wait here. If I do not retrieve you in a week leave and forget all this and continue your lives. If someone other than me should appear then the code is "They died for nothing."

They watched as her clothes changed into strange robes with a hood covering her head and turned on her heel and disappeared.

Sergeant Weasley looked in surprise. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

&8&8&9

Hermione appeared at the edge of Diagon Alley. ***We need to get a wand. Hopefully Ollivander will wait for payment***

Major Granger entered the wand shop and observed a strange man behind the counter.

"Ah Major Granger. I have been waiting for you. I never thought that I would ever see a muggle enter my shop." He rushed to the back and carried out a slender box. "Paid for by Professor Snape six months ago. It is vine with the double heartcore of twin dragons. Unusual it is but you are unusual are you not? It has been sitting here 700 years because of a prophecy."

She picked up the offered wand and was amazed of the power she felt. "You must be careful with it as it doubles your power. I have sent the others to Hogwarts."

***Just thank him and go. He is a strange one***

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." She replied as she tucked the wand into her sleeve and left the store feeling the odd wizard's eyes upon her.

***We need money. I can't believe I have been dead for so long. It has not felt like it***

She walked down the alley toward an odd white shaped building with marble columns.

+++This place is not like your memories. It seems depressed+++

***So it seems. Enter the white building. We need money and I had some there***

Griphook the goblin observed the woman enter his bank and knew right away she was a muggle. He approached her with a bag of galleons. "It is not safe here for you Major Granger. Professor Snape left this. Take it and be gone with you before the DeathEaters arrive." Pushing the bag into her hand and quickly escorting her out a side exit of the bank.

Her voice guided her to the public apparition point and she turned her heel and disappeared.

&9&0&0)

Arthur Weasley's patronus appeared. "The muggle has been sighted in Diagon Alley. She has a wand and money. Will watch for her in Hogsmeade." The headmaster watched the patronus disappear and turned to Professor Snape. "Any ideas on where the muggle is heading?"

"She is headed here Albus." Snape replied as he left the Headmaster's office.

Using the tunnel leading from the Shreiking Shack Major Granger entered the castle. She pointed her wand to her as her voice incanted a Dissillioning spell and guided her to the Great Hall. Standing outside the entrance she watched as a great many students exit the doors. They looked like normal kids.

***Were you thinking that we would be different? ***

+++I'm not sure what I would be expecting. I see the Head Table you have described. It looks like no one has left yet+++

She walked into the Great hall still dissillioned and silently approached the Head Table.

"Headmaster we have a visitor." Professor Snape lazily called out as he grabbed for his wand in his robes. He had heard the almost silent footsteps and saw the slight shimmer of a Disillionment charm.

Albus pointed his wand and stated "Finite Incantatum" revealing an older woman in a muggle military uniform. "Ah Major Granger I've been expecting you. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I suppose you have a great deal of questions for me."

"I do sir." She replied and focused on the hook nosed man in dark robes sitting at the table watching her. She lept over the table knocking the hooked nose man down onto the floor shoving her wand against his neck. "It's good to see you again Major Snape. I am calling in the deaths of 58 soldiers that you are responsible for."

A voice shrilled out. "I cannot hold her back much longer. Someone stun me!"

"Stupefy!" Professor Flitwick shouted as he pointed his wand as the visitor fell down on Professor Snape. The voice he heard was from Hermione Granger the young student that Voldemort personaly murdered almost six years ago. Impossible!

The Headmaster silenced the gathered witches and wizard by holding up his hand. "Madame Pomphrey take our guest to the infirmary and ensure that she remains sedated while I try to figure this out. The rest go back to your duties."

The teaching staff began to leave as they heard the Headmaster's voice. "Stay Professor Snape. I believe you have something to tell me."

AN Major Ggranger arrives at Hogwarts. Next chapter discusses Doppelgangers and frees the two souls bound in one body.


	8. Chapter 8 Explanations

JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. This is fanfiction and I make no money from this.

AN We find out how Hermione's soul ended up in a muggle. Sorry that this chapter turns the story to a low end M. Parents you have been warned.

Chpt 8 Explanations

Severus looked to the headmaster scowling for a moment before he indicated that they should go to his chambers.

They entered and he motioned for the headmaster to sit down as he poured two very large glasses of Fire whiskey and set them on the table before two chairs as he took a seat himself.

"You remember after the Tri-Wizard tournament when the Dark Lord came back and I was late in his calling?"

Albus picked up a glass and sipped. "I do Severus."

"When I arrived at the graveyard it was only him and Pettigrew there. He questioned me extensively about where my true loyalty lay after 13 years and began to torture me as well to see if I would break. He kept me there for a week torturing me cruelly. At the end he looked down to me and told me that he was pleased of my loyalty and that if I survived then I would be welcomed back as his right hand man."

He grabbed the glass of fire whiskey and drank down half in one gulp. He hated to remember how weak he was at the time praying for death and of afraid of what would happen to the Wizarding world if he did die.

"But you were gone longer than a week Severus."

"The Dark lord left me my wand but I was so weak that I could not even reach it to heal myself. That was when the Mother of Magic appeared to me two days later." He looked to the Headmaster bracing himself on the lecture that she was a fable. He closed his eyes and continued the tale picturing his memory.

The beautiful woman sat down next to him. "Severus Snape you fight death. I see what drives you and you fear that if you die too early your suffering will be for naught."

"Yes My Lady. But tell me who are you? Am I dying?" He rasped out as he had no food or water in a week.

"I am the Mother of Magic and respond to the calls of those worthy of my appearance and you are one Severus Snape."

"Save me My Lady so that I can fulfill my vow to protect the son of one I once loved." He begged hating himself for it.

The beautiful woman leaned down and softly touched his lips and he felt himself whole and healthy as she pulled him up. "Such a noble one despite the hatred for the father of the son that you vowed to protect."

He said nothing as he stood looking to her as she whispered in his ear. "You never need fear death again Severus Snape." She continued to whisper to him. "Remember the incantation and say it if you are dying. You will join with yourself and live to fight another day. We are destined to meet again."

He watched as the beautiful woman slowly faded from view.

Severus shook his head for a moment and looked to the headmaster.

"I realize the sacrifices that you have made Severus." Placing his hand on the dark wizards shoulder.

He angrily pulled the Headmaster's hand away from his shoulder and continued.

"I came back and continued on brave in front of the Dark Lord as I knew I could not die. He is always impressed that he could not break me. It garners his respect and worries him at the same time always doubting my loyalty. Then I find myself in a cell containing the beaten body of Miss Granger with an order to heal her for her impending death."

Serverus drank down the rest of his Fire whiskey and continued. "Miss. Granger is a perceptive witch and took the news of her coming death and me being unable to save her quite well. It was when I looked into her eyes and saw her resolve that drove me to give her the incantation that was gifted to me. She took my advice mocking the Dark Lord until he was driven to kill her. The Dark Lord has not doubted my loyalty since."

He twirled the empty glass in his hands. "I waited at the gates the next evening after dinner and saw Lucius deposit her body at the gates. Miss. Granger was barely alive so I conjured up a bone into her likeness and left it at the gates and took her to my chambers and healed her. As her body was here I was sure that her soul would appear but it never did. I waited years and finally put her body in stasis hoping one day she would arrive. Then I saw the flash of magic appear to the muggle Captain Hermione Granger. I once again felt hope and as soon as I arrived back I paid for a wand and deposited money into the bank as I was sure that the muggle would arrive. And she is here now."

Severus placed the glass down and looked to the headmaster and observed the old wizard was deep in thought.

"Severus where is the body of Hermione Granger?" He gently asked after a few minutes.

Severus said nothing as he rose up and walked to the wall and revealed a hidden doorway and opened it.

Albus joined his professor and they walked in together noticing a beautiful woman sitting on the corner of the bed containing Miss. Granger. "Severus Snape I told you that we would meet again."

&.&.&.

Madame Pomphrey sat next to the bed of the muggle woman shaking her head at the diagnostics. She could not believe the two magical signatures. Her wand must be malfunctioning. She called her apprentice over to her. "Alice be a dear and verify my diagnostics."

Alice casted the diagnostics and the same results appeared. "Master is that right?" She asked in confusion.

Madame Pomphrey looked. "It must be Alice as yours verify mine. Go on to bed while I think upon this." Watching as her apprentice left the infirmary.

The medi-witch was pulled from her thoughts by a floo call. "How can I help you Albus?"

"Bring our guest to Professor Snape's quarters."

"Are you sure Headmaster? Her readings are quite strange." She told him.

"Just bring her down Poppy. It will be explained when you arrive." Cutting the connection.

She grumbled to herself as she conjured up a stretcher and placed the unconscious woman upon it and added a couple of blankets. It was always cold in the dungeons despite the time of year.

She arrived at Professor Snape's quarters and found the Potions Master waiting for her at the open door. "Madame if you will?" Severus indicated as he turned and entered his quarters.

She followed him with the stretcher levitating behind her as she suddenly stopped noticing a beautiful woman sitting on a bed containing a still form.

"Merlin help me but is that Hermione Granger laying there?" Poppy gasped out.

She placed her patient on the empty bed next to the unmoving form and waited for an explanation as the stranger grab the hand of her patient for a moment and let go.

"You are both here?" A musical voice sounded out.

"Yes we are." A duel British-American accent sounded out in reply.

Poppy watched as her patient sat up.

The Mother of Magic looked to Severus. "Severus Snape how old was you when you gave the witch Hermione Granger the incantation meant for you?"

Severus thought for a moment. "38 My Lady." He replied.

"Major Granger how old was you on the day of your battle?"

"I just turned 38 M'aam. I do not know how to properly address you as it seems you have status in this world." She replied.

"You are doing just fine." The beautiful woman assured her. "You can call me My Lady or M'aam as you wish."

"Severus Snape as the incantation was meant for you the soul of Hermione Granger had to wait until her doppelganger caught up to your age."

Major Granger spoke out. "This is all well and good but can you get her soul out of me and return me to normal? I am slowly losing my sanity. She assured me that there would be an answer if I traveled here."

The woman turned to her. "Brave soul who sacrificed so much. There can only be one as there are two souls magical and non-magical in one body. One must sacrifice for the other."

The witch Hermione Granger sounded out. "And who will make this choice?"

"Major Granger will make the choice Hermione Granger. After all she had no choice in this." The lady replied. "She has one week before you become lost in one another and her insanity drives her to take her life."

"Oh Merlin." Hermione Granger moaned out feeling guilty. "I do not want to influence her My Lady."

The Mother of magic grabbed the hand of the muggle putting the witch Hermione Granger's soul to rest within Major Granger.

She looked to Major Granger. "The witch Hermione Granger's soul is at rest within your body. Do you understand the words that I have spoken?"

"I do M'aam. It is either me or her." She replied as she looked to Major Snape with hate. "I should have killed you when I had a chance." She muttered as she fell asleep.

"I will come back in one week." The Mother of Magic stated as she faded from the room.

&.&.&.&

General Potter sat in his room with his wife. "I am worried about her Ginny. We have not heard from her yet."

"Give it time Harry. You spoke so much about her and you trust her. I am sure Major Granger will return soon. After all it has only been two days."

"You trust me on this even if it is far-fetched?" He asked his wife.

"We saw the magic Harry and I believe in you." Pulling him out of his chair and leading him to the bed. "Let me make you forget about your worries for a time."

He kissed her deeply as he placed her on the bed. "After 20 years of marriage Ginny Weasley I find that I am still infatuated with you."

&.&.&.&.

Major Granger woke up and grabbed the wand placed next to her looking to the young witch resting in the opposite bed for a moment. She walked out of the room and found Major Snape standing there as he looked to her. She looked to him in hate.

Severus Snape closed the distance between them. "You choose to judge me muggle not knowing me at all?" He demanded as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"You think that you have suffered with your petty little battle Major Granger? And you condemn me without knowing a thing about me." He roared out pushing her down onto his couch as he grabbed his wand and held her down with one arm as he pointed his wand to her in the other. "Legilimens!" He spat out. Pushing forcefully into her mind.

"Bastard!" She shouted using unfamiliar magic to push him out and suddenly found herself trapped within his mind.

"Welcome to my world Major Granger." He sent to her as he pushed the images of his entire life to her.

He continued to stare into her eyes as he left her mind. "Do you understand pain and suffering now Major Granger? Do you think that you have truly suffered?"

Major Granger looked into his dark eyes. So he knew horrible suffering and pain as well. She pulled him down roughly and kissed him.

He returned her rough kiss in kind and felt the woman hold onto him as he looked into her pained eyes.

"Foundering ships at sea Major Granger." He purred as he magically removed their clothes.

"The magical world is not very romantic." She moaned out as she felt him at her entrance.

"I assure you that it can be but we do not need that now do we?" He replied as he pushed himself deep within her.

He looked to her eyes and saw the desperation within them and started to thrust deeply feeling her body react to his movements driving him to thrust harder as he filled her.

Major Granger looked into his dark eyes as he pounded into her and was surprised to see the same desperation in the man that she felt as an arm looped around her hips and pulled her tightly against him as he continued.

Soon he growled out as he released into her not stopping until he was spent and felt her release as well.

"I think that we have taken what we needed of one another Major Granger." He told her as he stood up and pulled her up as well.

"I think that we have Professor Snape." She replied as she allowed him to guide her to his bath chambers.

He did not remark on the change of address and turned on the shower and motioned for her to enter first and joined her.

"Foundering ships in the sea." He told her once again as they both looked to the scarred body of one another for a moment and began to wash separately.

&.&.&.&

Albus approached the podium and addressed the students. "I am sure that you noticed our visitor. She is an American from the Salem School of Witchcraft and is observing our school. Please provide any assistance that she may require of you."

The students politely clapped and began to eat as the mail arrived. The loud hum of conversations ceased as those with subscriptions to the Daily Prophet began to read the listing of deaths from the attack of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from the night before.

Five students rushed out of the hall as Major Granger watched the Headmaster whisper to two older women. They left the hall as well.

Major Granger looked to Professor Snape for a moment as he handed her the newspaper and motioned her to read it. The moving pictures surprised her for a moment before she remembered the world that she was in.

She read about the attacks on the muggle world. Continuing to read she realized that the reported attacks were in her world.

Albus arranged for her to sit through the Seventh year classes so that she could garner an understanding of the magical world that she was suddenly thrust into. The last class was potions with Professor Snape.

She sat in the back of the classroom as the door banged open and Professor Snape strode quickly to his desk and pointed his wand to the board as the potion and the ingredients suddenly appeared. The students did not flinch as this apparently was normal.

"An easy assignment for you today as I do not wish to have our guest injured while observing my class. It is the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. And Gryffindor you while behave or experience my…displeasure. Now get to it!" He snapped out.

He sat and watched as the students arrived back to their seats with shrivilfig, porcupine quills castor beans and wormwood and placed them in order. He wondered if anyone would remember to add the sprig of peppermint to it as he had left it out. It wasn't needed but counterbalanced the side effects of excessive singing and nose-tweaking.

"And class take your time as the most acceptable sample will be given to our guest so that she experiences the quality of education provided here at Hogwarts."

He smirked as he saw Major Granger's body freeze for a moment. This would be perfect for her as long as the students were up to par. He walked around the class and "evinsiod" a few that were already beyond hope at an early stage. "This is a Sixth year potion. You've brewed it before. Detention this Friday and fifty points from Gryffindor for such appalling potions skill in front of a visitor."

He looked to the caldron of Slytherin Alice Hornsby. Out of the entire class she was the only one who remembered the peppermint.

Professor Snape sat back down and waited for the students to complete the elixir and bring up a sample. Soon the cauldrons were away and the students waited.

"Can anyone tell me what optional ingredient I left of the board that counters possible side effects of this elixir?"

Only one hand was raised. "Yes Miss. Hornsby?"

"It is a sprig of peppermint Professor Snape." She smugly replied.

"50 Points to Slytherin for the correct answer. Approach my desk." He addressed Major Granger. "Can you come forward Madame and determine what grade this student will receive?"

Major Granger made her way to the front of the classroom uncomfortable in the teaching robes provided her and took the offered sample and watched as the professor set a five minute timer on his desk.

"Madame the effects of the elixir should last for five minutes. You will tell us how you feel so I can judge the quality of the sample."

She drank down the sample and immediately felt happy. No better than that she felt elated. "I feel happy. The happiest I have ever been in my entire life." Beginning to hum as she smiled and began twirling about the classroom as the class discretely laughed. The timer went off and a few seconds later a very embarrassed Major Granger walked up. "It seems acceptable Professor Snape. I experienced the euphoria mentioned in the title of the potion."

"Class dismissed. Those who have detentions remember it."

Major Granger had never seen a class empty as quickly as his. "You teach with a strong hand Professor."

"Potions is an exact and unforgiving art Major Granger. Compare it to chemistry. Would you like a teacher that did not pay attention resulting in explosion and death?"

"No I suppose not. I think there was something wrong with that sample. I feel at peace with myself."

Professor Snape walked to the door of his classroom motioning her to follow. "No Major Granger. The elixir takes away existing stress and anxiety. I believe that the Headmaster is waiting for you in his office to hear about your day." Pushing her out the door and closing it behind her to prevent any unnecessary conversation.

He walked back to his desk and began to grade essays and smirked as he reflected that he really was a selfish bastard. The Dark Mark suddenly burned on his arm as he went into his chambers and dressed into his Deatheater robes and placed the mask on as he touched four stones with revealing a tunnel. There never is any rest for the wicked he reflected as he entered it. As soon as he was clear of the exit outside the castle boundary he pressed his Mark and Apparated away.

&.&.&.&

Major Granger sat in the chair across from the Headmaster as she told him about her day observing the classes. "I can see why you hide your world. There would be some that would take advantage of it." She looked to the old wizard. "Now I need to know the whole story behind Voldemort. I know some from the guest that resides within me but I understand that it goes back before she was born."

She listened as the headmaster gave her a history lesson of the Wizarding world pulling out sketches as he mentioned names of the persons that she had drawn. He finished and waited for her questions.

Major Granger pulled out her wand. "When I was given this by Mr. Ollivander he told me that it was made because of a prophecy made 700 years ago and sent other to Hogwarts. The box that contained this wand had my name on it."

Albus pulled the wand boxes from his desk. "They are here but I do not know the prophecy."

She observed his body language as she noted the names on the boxes. She pushed her sketches to him. "Please tell me why you lie about the Prophecy."

"I assure you Major that I am not." He answered.

"Sir I am not a student or a being of the magical world. I am a doctor and skilled in Physcology. I have had enough airmen and soldiers lie to me in the course of service to my country and your body language indicates that you are lying."

"Major Granger you have a large decision to make and I did not want to influence it." He pulled out the scroll and handed it to her with the updated notes from her arrival and handed it to her. "No one else knows about this and I prefer it to remain that way."

She read it. According to the Headmaster's notes the two stars circling are her and Miss. Granger. And Severus Snape and Hermione Granger was the Dark watching the light. There were no notes under magical and non-magical.

"Headmaster, the non magical are here as the wands match the people that accompanied me to Scotland." As she handed him her sketches.

Suddenly the door opened and Professor Snape strode in. "Headmaster he knows about…" Noticing Major Granger. "Major Granger." He greeted.

"Go on Severus as there is no purpose in hiding anything from her."

"Very well Headmaster. He knows about Major Granger being here. I was vague and only told him that she was introduced as a representative from America. He is not ready to confront the Americans and is discretely inquiring through his contacts. He expects to have an answer in a few days. He told me to be ready to bring her to him if it comes back that she is not a witch."

Major Granger looked to the headmaster. "We must bring everyone together. After all I have a decision to make soon. This will help and according to what you have shown me it needs to happen."

Professor Snape looked to her in confusion.

"You are right Major Granger. The doppelgangers will meet tomorrow night away from the castle as it is not safe."

"Make sure that Professor Snape is there as well Albus. He started all this." As she left the office.


	9. Chapter 9 Souls Emerge

JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. This is fanfiction and I make no money from this.

AN Things explained partially. The witch Hermione Granger returns.

Chpt 9 Souls Merge

"Headmaster it is good to see you again." Harry Potter greeted as Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Longbottom and Ginny Weasley surrounded the old wizard.

"I have not been your Headmaster in many years Harry. Please call me Albus."

"It must be important sir. I have not seen my fellow classmates at all since Ron and I departed the castle."

"I assure you it is Harry. I must ask you to keep an open mind as you are going to meet some very important people tonight. Catch up on old times and I will see you at 7 PM."

&.&.&.&

Major Granger closed the book on doppelgangers that the headmaster had given her to read when she heard the knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called out as she grabbed her wand. It continued to work for her despite her guest being unavailable.

"Albus."

She opened the door and revealed the headmaster. "Everything is set Major Granger. We need to get your friends as time is running out." Speaking as he walked in. "Now picture exactly where your friends are and I will take us to them."

Albus grabbed her hand and waited until he had a firm vision of the location and they disappeared from the room.

There was a loud crack as they appeared in the room in Inverie. General Potter, Ginny Potter, Sergeant Weasley, Sergeant Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood jumped back at the loud sound. The shouts of surprise stopped when they saw Major Granger standing next to a strangely dressed old man.

"You could have used the door Major." Ginny shouted as she peeked out from behind her husband.

"Please do not blame the major. These are dangerous times and I must ensure your safety. Do not say a word until I am finished." The old man said as he pointed his wand out and muttering an incantation to shield the room from unwanted visitors. He placed his wand into his robes and nodded to Major Granger.

"This is Headmaster Dumbledore from the magical school I went to visit. There is a Hermione Granger that does exist. Also there are doppelgangers of all of you in their world. It seems that we are drawn together for some purpose that will save their world as well as ours. Headmaster?"

"What Major Granger says is true though I do not understand the relationship yet. I have arranged a meeting with your doppelgangers so that we can discuss this. I know that this is a shock to some of you." Noticing the red-headed mans look of confusion. "Time is pressing and I would prefer to discuss things at a safer location."

Albus pulled out a wrapped object and revealed a long piece of rope. "This is a port key. Grab the rope and hold on tight and it will take us to where others are waiting."

Everyone except Sergeant Weasley grabbed on immediately. After a moment of thought he grabbed the rope as well. A second later they were ripped away from the room.

They were dumped inside a strange room and noticed five sticks pointed at them as they stood up grumbling.

"Damn! I think I broke my ass. Major can you check it out?"

"Mrs. Potter I have not heard such language from you since your army days."

"Neville thanks for breaking my fall."

"Luna slowly remove your knee from.…"

"Why the hell am I in my blues? I'm on leave."

Albus boomed out. "Hold your wands. These are the guest that I was telling you about. They are your muggle doppelgangers.

The group separated as magical and non-magical stood across from their counterparts eying one another warily.

Suddenly glasses containing an amber liquid floated in front of them. "Drink up as this will relax you so that we can talk. Time is of essence for one of us."

The muggles cautiously grabbed the glasses and sniffed. It smelled of whiskey so they drank it down in one go as they sputtered and felt relaxed.

Albus indicated that all should sit as Major Granger walked up to the young Harry Potter and held out her sketch of Major General Riddle. "Do you recognize this man?"

Harry took the sketch from her and looked to it for a moment. "Lord Voldemort!" He exclaimed as he passed the sketch to Ginny who confirmed it. They were the only ones to have seen a younger version of Tom Riddle because of the Chamber of Secrets. "This is an older version of him though. He no longer looks human." Looking to Albus.

Major Granger looked to General Potter. "Sir you need to tell them everything."

"I am General Harry Potter and it seems we have the same nemisis young Harry." He told him the story of his action against General Riddle and his failed mission and cover up. He finished and everyone looked to Major Granger who was fingering the Medal of Honor wrapped around her neck uncomfortably. She cursed the fact that she had decided to dress the military members in uniform to impress the magical doppelgangers.

She told everyone about the battle, her recovery, and the strange voice in her head and the efforts to convince everyone to go to Scotland and her shock that a magical world did exist just like the voice in her head said.

Harry jumped up and grabbed the major's hand with joy. "She's alive?!"

Major Granger looked to the young man as she pulled away. "It's complicated but her soul does reside within me."

Suddenly Professor Snape entered the room. "Headmaster the Dark Lord has commanded me to brew the potion. I brewed enough for everyone to take it. They have one hour to decide before the brew becomes useless."

Ron spoke up. "Please tell me this greasy git does not have a doppelganger."

Professor Snape whirled on his ex-student pointing his wand at him. "Be wary Mr. Weasley as I do not need to hold back as I am no longer your professor."

"Hold your wand Severus. What has happened?" Albus asked as he pulled down his arm.

"The Dark Lord is going to take General Riddle's blood and take the potion to make him stronger. The muggle world should be safe as he will not allow the general the same courtesy so that he can control him."

Albus looked to the group. "Voldemort forces my hand and I am sorry to have to force a decision upon you." He began.

Suddenly Luna Lovegood and Luna Longbottom stood up and held hands and entoned together.

"If magical and non-magical do not merge look to the future of the world."

Suddenly the room was changed to a camp as people were forced into death chambers by masked men. Destruction was apparent everywhere.

"The muggle world is slowly destroyed as the magical world is taken over by the Dark."

Everyone felt the pain and suffering of the people entering the chambers. Bodies were stacked up and rotting as the laughter of the masked sounded out.

"Even if magical and muggle combine it will be for naught if the two stars do not become one. Magical must emerge the victor and peace will reign."

The room changed back to normal as the two women looked to one another before pulling their hands apart in confusion as Luna asked in her dreamy voice. "Did I miss anything?"

"A decision needs to be made now. If you take the potion infused with one another's blood you will become magical like us and we will join together to fight. You see what will happen to the world if it does not happen."

No one noticed that Major Granger had left the room.

General Potter approached. "I'll do it."

Everyone else agreed as Professor Snape added their blood to separate phials and bade them to drink.

"Non magical becomes magical and the magical powers are now two fold." He stated as he watched muggle and magic drink the potion and lost consciousness.

Albus looked to the dark wizard. "Find her."

Professor Snape nodded as he left the room and exited out of the opened door of the cottage and walked out into the night as he pulled out his wand. "Point Me Major Granger." He intoned.

He followed his wand until he found Major Granger sitting in a field looking to the two stars dancing around one another in the midnight sky.

"I must die." Major Granger sadly stated.

Professor Snape sat down beside her. "So it seems Major Granger. But you have a choice."

"Two foundering ships at sea Professor Snape?" She asked.

"Together again for a moment in time." He replied as he wrapped his cloak around her.

"Thank you for the potion Professor Snape. I would have chosen incorrectly as I was addled in the mind before. The vision forces my decision."

"And what is your decision Major Granger?" He asked as he remembered the same discussion with a younger Hermione Granger.

"It's just Hermione Professor. I remember the sacrifice of the guest within me."

"You are just like her Hermione. She faced her death with dignity as well."

Major Granger pulled her Medal of Honor from around her neck and pressed it into his hands. "I should have died there anyway. It's a bitch to realize that you are living on borrowed time. Will you remember me?"

"I will." He promised her as he placed the medal in his robes as he pulled her up to return to the cottage.

They entered the cottage as Major Granger looked to the prone forms as she sat and wrote her farewell letter. She finished and placed the letter on the table. "Take me back to Hogwarts Headmaster. Professor Snape will you accompany me?"

"It's Severus and yes I will accompany you." He replied.

Albus looked to them for a moment with sadness in his eyes as he wrapped his robes around them and Aparrated them away.

They arrived in Professor Snape's hidden chamber and found the Mother of Magic waiting.

"Major Hermione Granger you have made your decision?"

"Yes M'aam." She replied as she laid down in the empty bed. "Please make it quick before I change my mind."

"Of course brave soul." Placing the muggle woman's hand into the magical hand of her doppelganger as she focused her magic.

Major Granger suddenly closed her eyes and spoke out. "Reese what are you doing here?"

The vision of Reese responded out. "I waited for you Captain Danger. You told me I had beautiful eyes."

She felt more of the pull of her essence toward the young witch as Albus and Severus heard her call out. "Don't call me Danger. The name is Hermione Reese. I love you."

The vision of Reese replied. "Of course you do Hermione. My name is Timothy and I loved you from the moment I met you." Reaching out to her as he kissed her. "It's time to go. We will be together forever."

Albus and Severus watched Major Granger as her body arched up for a moment and settled down as she spoke out her last breath. "I love you Timothy Reese."

Suddenly the witch Hermione Granger gasped out and settled in a rested sleep breaking the stasis spell.

The Mother of Magic looked to them both. "The prophecy begins." As she faded away.

AN The muggle Hermione Granger makes her sacrifice and plans begin in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 Securing The Muggle World

JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. This is fanfiction and I make no money from this.

Chpt 10 Securing The Muggle World

Severus and Albus left the hidden chamber to allow Hermione to rest as they travelled back to the remote cottage. Entering they found magical and muggle still in a deep sleep.

"You have already given Voldemort the potion?"

"Yes Albus just before I arrived here. I had no choice and barely managed to brew extra for these without notice."

"Why do you think he commanded it Severus? After all it has been two years since you provided him the answer on doppelgangers."

"I think it has something to do with the arrival of Major Granger. Two weeks ago I was sent out to retrieve Lucius and Bellatrix as they had not arrived back from a mission that he sent them on. I was only told to bring them back and handed a port key. Imagine my surprise at finding them locked up and wandless in a muggle jail cell. Their mission was to kill General Potter and Major Granger and they failed. The arrival of Major Granger must have made him to decide to take the potion."

"Major Granger was much like young Miss. Granger. Willing to sacrifice life for the greater good."

"No one is ever willing to die Albus." He sneered to him. "They both had no choice and a victim of circumstance. Miss. Granger was going to die no matter what she did. She had no choice but to accept it. And Major Granger? What choice did she have after that vision? I was with them both as they realized that they had to die. They were not proud of it headmaster and did not snub their nose at death proud to be a sacrifice. They resigned themselves to it as .." Punctuating the words as he glared at the headmaster in anger.

"I sometimes wonder if you truly realize of meaning of sacrifice." He muttered out as he felt a slight pang of guilt about the death of Major Granger. He had given her the Euphoria elixir purposely so that she could make the sacrifice to bring back his Hermione Granger. The vision sped the decision along.

"And what of your continuing sacrifice Severus?"

"Totally different as you well know." He growled out as he thought about the day that Lily died and going to the headmaster and being manipulated into a vow to protect Harry Potter. "I was damned no matter what decision I made."

Their conversation ceased as they noticed General Potter became conscious and stood up looking around. "Where is she?"

Severus rose and picked up the letter and handed it to him without saying a word.

General Potter looked to the man seeing no emotion as he sat down and began to read the letter.

_You are reading this letter because I have decided that the magical being Hermione must live . You saw and heard the vision. Even if you drink the potion it would do no good if I lived. I have known for almost a week that I would have to make a life or death decision. You know that there is only one decision to make. I must die as I could not live knowing that my selfishness to cling onto life would eventually destroy the world that we know. You are soldiers and understand sacrifice._

_I admit that I am frightened over the whole prospect. I feel like I am back at the desert after Harry and Neville was wounded and I was alone and decided to man the machine gun rather than sit back and see if I would be captured and live. Besides I have sensed that I was living on borrowed time after I awoke from the coma._

_This magical world seems to just sit back and let things happen with few that stand up and say no. Help the Light take up the fight Harry. You know how to do it. You are a leader of men._

_Severus Snape a foundering ship has found its way and will make it to port._

_Please tell Miss. Granger not to feel guilty for my death as I know that she will. She has a kind soul._

_Look to the sky. Those two stars should merge and be one._

_Farewell. I believe in you all and I know that you will be successful. _

_Hermione_

The others had gained consciousness and watched as General Potter removed his glasses as he wiped a tear away as he handed the letter to Sergeant Longbottom.

Sergeant Weasley read the letter and handed it to Professor Snape as he shouted out "No!" and rushed outside the cottage with everyone following behind him.

They looked up into the sky and saw that the two stars did become one, it brightness shining out in the night sky.

Ginny Potter hugged her brother as he told her. "I should have told her that I cared for her. It's too late now."

"We need to see her." Sergeant Longbottom quietly spoke out. "We need to take her home."

"Very well then." Albus produced the length of rope and indicated that everyone hold it.

They arrived suddenly at Professor Snape's chambers and watched as he revealed a door and motioned them inside.

The muggles immediately went to Major Granger's still body as the magical went to Hermione's bed amazed that she was alive as she looked to her visitors. They shouted out their joy as she looked to her friends.

"Be quiet." Hermione whispered to them as she pointed to the bed next to her containing the still form of Major Granger. They became silent as they watched their doppelgangers grieve over their companion.

General Potter picked up the lifeless hand of Major Granger. "You did not have to die alone major. I would have understood and I promise you that I will do my best." Kissing her hand as stood beside her bed as his wife wrapped her arms about him.

Severus approached him. "She did not die alone general. When the soul of the witch Hermione Granger was transferred she spoke as if she was talking to someone named Timothy Reese. She spoke out not to call her danger and then professed her love for him."

Sergeant Longbottom spoke. "Private Reese. Everyone knew that he held affection for her but would never say anything because she was an officer."

Albus spoke to the room. "We must leave Miss. Granger to rest as Professor Snape takes Major Granger to the infirmary so her disappearance can be explained." Pulling out a length of rope and holding it out. "Grab hold as I am going to take you to the best place in the castle to hide you."

&.&.&.&

Severus bowed down to Lord Voldemort as he noticed a member of the Outer Circle standing in front of the throne.

"You bring news of the muggle Severus?" He asked.

"Yes My Lord. The old goat directed me to bring her to his office and when I entered her room she was slumped at her desk. I took her to the infirmary where she was pronounced dead."

"Rise Severus. Tell me what you know of the muggle having two magical signatures?"

Severus recognized the light tone of voice of the Dark Lord. It meant that he was about to get tortured.

He rose and looked to Voldemort. "My Lord I have not heard anything concerning that. After all Madame Pomphrey does not tell me the specific conditions of patients. I assure you that I would have reported to you immediately if I heard about it."

Voldemort pointed his wand and lovingly whispered "Crucio" as Severus succumbed to the unforgivable.

&.&.&.&

General Potter looked to everyone as he ate his meal. This room was a marvel as it catered to his every wish. Harry Potter had explained to him that it was a magical room that was known as the Room of Requirement. He noticed the door had no exit and inquired of it to his doppelganger. The young man merely shrugged and told him that it probably was the headmaster's wish that they remain here.

Everyone finished their meal and the room changed into a comfortable living room with large comfortable couches.

General Potter looked to Harry. "I have told you my story. It seems that we are destined to fight together and we need to know more about one another."

Harry looked to the older man as he began to tell him his life story beginning with the letter.

&.&.&.&

Severus managed to make it to his chambers and fell down on the cold hard floor. He had not been tortured this badly since Voldemort came back. He tried to reach into his robes for the potions that he would need and could not even move. He growled at the inability to help himself.

A shadow formed over him. "What do you require Severus?"

He thought he recognized the voice. "Potions in my robes." He gasped out. "Green, blue, then red."

The shadow dug into his robes and pushed the phials to his lips coaxing him to drink them down.

He looked to the shadow for a moment as he faded away into unconsciousness. "My Hermione." He whispered out to the shadow.

&.&.&.&

Ginny Potter looked to her husband after the magical told them their story. "What do we do now Harry?"

"We take Hermione home and I will retire from the army and come back here." Looking to the two sergeants. "I can arrange for your discharge as well if you want."

Sergeant Longbottom looked to the general. "After we take the major home I will marry Luna and return back to fight."

"Not without me Love." She told him

"And me." Ron replied.

"It's decided then. Neville can I speak to you for a moment?" Pulling him aside. "I have a plan while we are in the States." Whispering to him his plans.

"I am with you sir." Neville replied.

&.&.&.&

Albus sat in his office deep in thought. The magic should appear to his guest in a week if the book was correct. Major Granger's letter made him think about the last five years. His plans have been to wait for Harry to destroy the Horcruxes. Unfortunately this enabled Voldemort to strengthen his position more within the ministry with his followers. Maybe it was time to attack. It's not like they had sat around and did nothing. Information was painstakingly gathered and they knew who most of his upper level members were along with a list of safe houses.

He was pulled from his musings by a floo call.

"Headmaster Professor Snape has returned and is not well."

"Step back Miss. Granger and I will come through." Tossing the floo powder in.

He entered Severus' chambers and knelt down beside the prone form and ran a diagnostic spell.

"He is fine Miss. Granger. I see that he has taken his normal potions." Pointing his wand "Reinervate"

Severus opened his eyes and pulled himself up and saw the Headmaster and Miss. Granger watching him.

"Leave us Miss. Granger." He demanded.

"I don't think so Severus. Foundering ships meet again as one has made it to port. And my name is Hermione." Waiting a response to her words.

He said nothing s he looked into her eyes seeing her resolve. And those words. How did she know them as he knew that she had yet to read the letter left by Major Granger? He would have to meet with her privately soon.

"There is a spy at Hogwarts Albus. Another that bears the Mark as I. I was told nothing of Major Granger's check up at the Infirmary yet the Dark Lord was questioning me on it as a member of the Outer Circle looked on. I know that it isn't Poppy. Who do you suppose it is?" Watching the headmaster closely for a reaction.

He chuckled as Albus sounded out in shock. "Poppy's apprentice Alice!"

"Yes Albus. And it explains why your attacks to the Dark Lord has failed as you took her along to attend the wounded on your attacks. She is passing everything you tell her to the Dark Lord." He replied.

"She must remain in place or Voldemort would be suspicious of her removal so soon after your arrival back to the castle. I must talk to our guest and arrange Major Granger's return home." Albus made his way back to the fireplace. "Miss. Granger as soon as you feel ready I will take you to your friends. I am sure they have questions for you."

Hermione watched the headmaster leave and turned to Severus. "Thank you for saving me Severus."

He looked to her not trusting himself to speak. Tending her body over the last five years had awakened feelings for the witch that he tried to deny. The same feelings that ended in disaster 25 years ago for another witch that he could not save.

She walked back to her room. "We will talk soon Severus."

&.&.&.&.

General Potter thought that his retirement party was going well. Even the President attended speaking a few words about his service before leaving to attend to other business. He made his rounds talking to his guest as they told him how much he would be missed. Soon he found himself in front of Major General Riddle.

"Harry do you think you could pull yourself away for a few minutes?"

"Certainly Sir." Allowing the general to guide him into an unoccupied room as he grabbed a couple of glasses of vintage wine from Sergeant Longbottom's serving tray.

General Riddle looked to the younger man. "Make sure you remain silent about the desert Harry. My star is rising and if I feel you are a threat I would hate for your wife to become a widow."

"The reason I am retiring is to get away from you and protect my family. How do you live with yourself general?" He asked in anger.

"Very well I assure you Harry." Riddle replied as he made plans to get rid of the upstart. His retirement was going to make it easy.

Harry handed him a glass of wine. "Good luck in your plans as I know there is no way to stop them." He toasted him as he drank down his wine.

General Riddle drank from his glass. "It's a shame that Major Granger died so soon after her recovery." Implying that he had something to do with it.

"I agree general. How they missed the blood clot in her brain I will never know." Remembering her funeral and how her death broke her parents. As per her last will and testament she was buried in her family plot with a small service held at her graveside with only family and townspeople present. Then everyone went to the town hall and reminisced her life with drink provided by her estate guided by her wish for her wake to be one to celebrate her life and not her death.

Her father had driven her Camaro to the wake and shocked everyone when he handed the keys and title to 17 year old Brent Jacobs. The young man had begged her to sell the car to him for the past five years. "Her will directed that you should have it as you will appreciate the car as much as she did." Holding the young man as he sobbed into his shoulder.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the general's words.

"Remember it Harry. The same might happen to you as I remember that you were severely wounded in the battle as well."

"I'll make sure to keep in touch with a doctor." Harry drily replied as he watched General Riddle leave the room and he went back to the party.

&.&.&.

Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Ron boarded an airplane two days later to take them back to England.

Neville handed him a newspaper. "Sir this article will interest you."

"It's Harry Neville as I am no longer in command of you." As he read that Major General Tom Riddle recently died in his sleep of a heart attack after the announcement that he was to become the next Army Chief of Staff.

Harry looked to Neville. "It's a shame he died before he could take up office."

Neville said nothing as the aircraft took off taking them to their new home as he held the hand of his new wife.

Harry sat back in his seat and relaxed. The untraceable poison that Professor Snape had given him worked as promised.

AN. Loose ends are tied and now it will be time to take the fight to Voldemort. We find out more of Severus' feelings for Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11 Catching Up

JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. This is fanfiction and I make no money from this.

Chpt 11 Catching Up

Hermione stood at the international arrival area at London-Heathrow Airport holding a sign containing the last names of the muggle doppelgangers reflecting on the events of the past week.

She had isolated herself in her room in Severus' chambers trying to deal with her feelings on the death of the major. She initially felt elated at being back in her body enjoying the fact that she was once again in command of herself. Then the survivor's guilt kicked in.

She retained all of the memories of the major and that made her feel worse even though she understood why the major made the decision that she would live. After the third day Severus entered her room.

"Miss. Granger snap out of this!" Snarling at her and grabbing her shoulders to force her to look to him. "In that cell you did not want to die. And you live now. Do not let Major Granger's sacrifice go to waste. You haven't even seen your dunderhead friends and that confuses them."

Hermione pulled away from him and put some distance between them. "She died so I could live." She shouted back to him in anger.

Severus crossed his arms and looked to her. "Yes she did Miss. Granger. So what are you going to do? Sit in this room for the rest of your life living your pity party? You think you have total ownership in that? Time has passed witch and there have been plenty of people that have given up their life for the Light in that time. Just talk to Molly Weasley. Fred Weasley lost his life three years ago in a Deatheater attack. And yet she lives life and continues to fight. You haven't even tried to find out what has happened in the last five years. I remember you in that cell Miss. Granger and the hope you felt when I gave you that incantation."

He turned to the door. "No more meals in your room Miss. Granger. You will have to come to my study if you wish to eat." Exiting and slamming the door behind him.

His words were a wake-up call. She spent the rest of the evening reflecting and realized that she was not acting rationally. She was of age and an adult now.

Hermione joined her potions professor the next morning in his study for breakfast watching him as he called a house elf and ordered breakfast for her. They sat across from one another eating without saying a word to one another.

"School is out for the summer Miss. Granger. You may go about the castle as you please. I suggest you do not leave the grounds." Severus told her as he walked out of his study without a backward glance.

She looked to her dress suddenly embarrassed as she realized that she had arrived to breakfast in her bedclothes. She closed her eyes and tried wandless magic to transfigure her clothes to a pair of jeans and a shirt. Opening up her eyes she was pleased as she was wearing exactly what she pictured in her mind.

Hermione made her way to the headmaster's office and stood at the entrance looking to the gargoyle that stood sentinel. "I'm sorry but I don't know the password."

The gargoyle said nothing as it moved aside and revealed the staircase. She climbed the stairs and entered through the open door.

"Miss. Granger it is nice to see that you are up and about." Albus told her.

"Headmaster I need to see everything that has happened since I have been away concerning Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix for the past five years."

"Are you sure that you are ready Miss. Granger? And please call me Albus as you are no longer a student here."

She remained silent watching as Albus placed a penseive and started pulling his memories.

"Don't hold anything back." She told him as he continued to fill the penseive.

"This is a very abridged memory Miss. Granger. They will show in order and only once so I suggest you pay close attention."

Hermione lowered her head into the penseive and the first memory was the Headmaster and Severus talking about the inability to rescue her and her parents being Obliviated after being informed of her death. The memories continued showing failed attacks and the targeted deaths of certain members of the Order and ended as General Potter asked the Headmaster and Severus about untraceable poisons.

She came out of the penseive and fell to the floor. "There are so many deaths. Merlin we are losing." She sobbed out.

Albus already had a small shot of Firewiskey waiting for her as he pulled her up and forced it down her throat.

The drink burned down her throat and a few seconds later she felt a pleasant numbing as she looked to him.

"Have a seat Miss. Granger." Albus replied as he helped her to a chair.

"It's Hermione Albus. As I am "dead" and of age I prefer to be on a first name basis."

"Of course Hermione. And while things might look dire it isn't as bad as it seems."

She looked to him in disbelief. "Albus I retained all the memories and skills that Major Granger acquired during her life. You are lying."

He sighed. "Harry and Ron have destroyed five of the six Horcruxes. The last is Voldemort's snake Nagini which he keeps closely to him. I have yet to come up with a plan to destroy the snake."

Hermione noticed the body language of Albus. He was hiding something but she would pursue it later.

"Albus I need to get out of here to sort everything out. I can leave anytime I want as I am no longer a student here." She reminded him.

He walked to his desk and picked up a sheet of paper and handed it to her. "The doppelgangers are arriving back tomorrow at Heathrow. You could meet them and help escort them back to the castle. There will be someone with a transit van to meet you."

She tucked the itinerary in the pocket of her jeans and left the old wizard to his thoughts.

Hermione made her way back to Professor Snape's quarters and knocked at his door.

The door opened and revealed Severus looking at her. He motioned her inside as he reset his wards. "You've talked to Albus?"

"I have." She somberly replied as she looked into his eyes. "I am leaving this castle to get my thoughts straight. You were right Severus. So much has happened in the last five years that it is hard to think about it."

"It is dangerous for you to be seen. I advise against it Miss. Granger." He flatly replied.

"I told you before that my name is Hermione. I am no longer a student and officially dead so drop the formality. Besides the castle has portraits and I have to figure out why Albus lied to me concerning Voldemort's horcruxes."

"And how do you know that he lied to you?"

"I retain the skills and memories of Major Granger. She was skilled in muggle Psycology and Albus' body language indicated that he lied." Watching for a reaction to her words and finding none. "Look at me Severus. Do I look the same as I did five years ago?"

Severus looked to her in her jeans and shirt accenting her attributes. Merlin help him as she grown into a beautiful young woman. He realized suddenly that he truly loved her.

Severus said nothing as he motioned her to follow him and soon they were in his private lab and led her to a set of shelves containing hairs of witches and wizards and Polyjuice Potion. He picked up a phial and held it up to her. "I'm sure you remember this. You had such a lovely tail." He chuckled as he handed her the phial as he picked up several more and placed them on a table.

"Your plans Miss…Hermione?" He asked.

"I am going to Diagon Alley tonight. Then I will meet our doppelgangers at Heathrow and bring them back to Hogwarts "

"There is enough there for 24 hours. To the left are phials containing hairs of different men and women. I have found them useful in other endeavors." Watching her select a phial of hair of a very plain woman.

"Thank you Severus. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

He watched her as she left his lab and sighed as he went to his desk and wrote a quick note and placed his memory of the woman she had selected and called for his owl watching as she swooped down from the rafters in the ceiling. "Thanatos peck him until he reads this and do not leave until you watch him read my note."

The owl hooted softly as he opened the door.

Hermione left the castle the next day.

Walking down the street she immediately noticed that they were almost empty as the few wizards and witches quickly walked past her. She remembered the words of Major Granger saying it looked depressed.

Entering a bookstore she noticed the proprietor's wary glance as she moved along the shelves. He said nothing as he rang up her order and handed back her change as he looked to her with mistrust.

Hermione stood in the street saddened by the state of the alley. It was getting late as she discretely took a drink from her flask. She headed toward the Leaky Cauldron to get a room for the night. She went directly to the bar and noticed that Tom the owner looked to her in worry. "Miss I suggest you leave immediately." He whispered urgently to her.

His warning was too late as several men approached her. "Tom you have not had a new patron in ages. Let us introduce ourselves."

Hermione stepped back recognizing the voices of two of them were the ones that escorted her from her cell five years ago. Fuck! The Leaky Cauldron was a DeathEater hangout. She discreetly placed her hand on her wand in her pocket as she looked to the group of men as one of them approached her. "I see you are new here or you would not be at our pub. Let me buy you a drink."

She looked to them. "All I want is a room and nothing more. My aunt is in St. Mungo's and I am going to visit her tomorrow. Maybe I should find other accommodations."

The wizard grabbed her and moved his other hand up to her breast. "I'll provide you a room witch but you'll have to give me something in return."

She noticed that his companions had circled around her. There were too many of them as she looked to Old Tom for help and realized that he had disappeared.

"I'm not that kind of witch." She snarled as she pulled out her wand and hexed him.

One of his companions laughed. "An ugly witch and she turns you down MacNair."

MacNair said nothing as he removed her hex. "I like a challenge." He growled as he grabbed the witch's throat and squeezed as he enjoyed the witch's struggle to breathe.

"Let her go MacNair. I am disappointed that you did not wait for me." A hooded wizard spoke as he walked up to them.

MacNair threw her to the ground as he kicked her. "Malfoy This has nothing to do with you."

"But it does. I've decided I want this one. The ugliest ones are the most passionate and you will not deny me unless you want word to get back."

The group stepped away as they watched him pull the witch up and Aparrated out of the pub.

They arrived in the Thetford forest as he threw her down to the ground. "I don't know who you are witch. I was tasked to watch after you." Tossing a coin bag down to her. "There is a road right over there. Turn left and start walking and you will come to the town of Brandon in Suffolk. I suggest you avoid Diagon Alley because MacNair will kill you if he sees you."

Hermione watched as the hooded wizard turned his heel and Aparrated away.

She opened the bag and saw that there was three hundred pounds in it. She pulled out the note accompanied the money and read it. Transfiguring her robes into muggle attire she tucked the money and note into her pocket and began to walk to town. She took the hint. She would travel to London by muggle bus as she was not sure how safe the public apparition points were in London.

Hermione walked along the road and wondered which Malfoy had rescued her.

Severus was in the Great Hall eating breakfast by himself enjoying the peace now that the dunderheads were away. A tawny owl flew over and dropped a letter and flew away not even bothering to wait for a treat.

He opened the letter and read it the contents not surprising him. Five years ago the Leaky Cauldron was a popular place to stay at. It was not so much anymore as Deatheaters started to frequent the pub and threatened Old Tom that they would kill him if he revealed them. Unsuspecting patrons that entered the pub were never heard from again.

Severus placed the note in his robes and continued to eat. At least the witch was safely away from the magical world.

She was pulled from her thoughts as a group of people appeared before her in the airport.

"I believe you are looking for us. You must be Hermione Granger as you look like a younger version of Major Granger."

Hermione looked to the man that was an older version of Harry. "Welcome back to England Mr. Potter. Let's get your luggage. There should be a red transit van waiting for us outside."

The group made their way through the crowds of travelers and finally found themselves at the pick-up point. A tall black bald wizard in a muggle suit met them as Hermione went up and hugged him.

"Albus told me the miracle of you being alive. Everyone took your death hard. I'm glad that you are back."

"Me too Kingsley." As she introduced her group and they loaded up into the van.

The muggles remained silent as the van made its way to the M25. An hour into the trip and still not one word was spoken.

Hermione decided to break the ice. After all they would be working closely with one another. "I am sorry to meet you under such circumstances. Major Granger was a very brave woman. If I had known of the decision she would have to make I would have never allowed it."

Harry looked to the young woman. "She made the right decision for herself Hermione. Her note said to make sure you did not feel any guilt over it. I did not know her very long but she was the type of officer that made a lasting impression. Before we left we spoke to our doppelgangers and learned about their life. We need to hear yours as well Hermione. It will help us understand you."

"You have a right to know considering you are entering a world that if you told anyone about you would be institionalized as being mental." She told them as she began the story of her life up until she found herself back in her body.

Hermione looked to them as they took in her words.

Harry took her hands into his. "You have had to face so much in your young life Hermione. We will be successful." He promised her.

She watched the English countryside pass by. "I hope so Harry. The Wizarding world is in a worse state then what it was when I left." With the memories she reviewed from Albus and what she experienced she was inclined to think that the Wizarding world would fall but she was not going to tell them.

After four hours of travelling north they pulled up in front of Linford's Fish and Chips shop in Peterborough. "We will stop here for dinner. I think that you will enjoy it."

"Ah Hermione. We do not have any British money as we did not get a chance to convert ours." Ron told her as the rest of the group looked uncomfortable.

She handed them each a ten pound note. "Consider dinner on me and you are in for a treat. This is one meal I have missed."

Everyone placed their order and sat at the table waiting for their food.

Hermione whispered to Kingsley. "Did you take care of their record of entering the country?"

"I did. There is no record of them at all. Albus told me of their importance and I did not want to risk their discovery."

Hermione nodded to him as she unwrapped her meal and began to eat after she added vinegar and salt. She sighed happily as she took her first bite of battered cod. "This is so good. When I came home from the summer from Hogwarts my mum and dad would stop at a chippy shop and eat."

She was saddened that she knew that she could not reveal herself to them. She was dead to them.

Kingsley recognized her distress and placed his hand upon hers. "Everything will work out in the end Hermione."

They soon loaded back into the van and continued their travel. The muggles slept as Hermione was left to her thoughts.

Severus Snape. She knew that she had feelings for him and they had not changed despite the time that had passed. She remembered him in her dreams just before her torture as she almost whispered to him that she loved him before she was wakened to face Voldemort. Falling asleep she began to dream.

Severus was dreaming. He stood in his study arms crossed as he looked to Hermione. "What is it that you wish to tell me?"

Hermione closed the distance until she was standing directly in from of him. "You remember your dream when you were pulled into mine?"

She watched as he merely nodded as he waited for her to continue.

"What I wanted to tell you was that I love you." She replied as he pulled him down to him and began to kiss him passionately.

Severus resisted the kiss for a few moments as he tried to gather himself. Sod it. He loved her to as he responded back with the same passion as he wrapped his arms around her.

The van jerked to a stop as Hermione suddenly awoke. He loved her too as she could sense his feelings.

Back at Hogwarts Severus sat up in his bed. The kiss was so real. What in Merlin was going on? He sank back into his bed and fell back to sleep remembering Hermione's body against his as they kissed.

Kingsley woke the muggles up and told them to exit the van. They saw Albus sitting at a table in the rest area. They approached him and waited for the old wizard to speak.

"Welcome back." He told them as he pulled out a length of rope. "I am taking you back to Hogwarts."

Everyone grabbed a portion of rope and found themselves in a room with beds.

"Catch up on your sleep. Tomorrow more will be revealed to you." Albus told them as he disappeared.

The new arrivals said nothing as they found beds and immediately went to sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning and found the rest of her group still asleep. She walked out of the room and found her friends eating breakfast as she observed them. Ron had filled out nicely no longer tall and gangly.

She walked up. "Hi guys."

Harry jumped up and ran around the table and wrapped his arms around her. "Hermione thank the gods that you're alive." As the others gathered around her.

"Professor Snape is the one responsible for it. Otherwise I would be in the Veil." Sitting down as she explained what had happened.

She told them her tale as the muggles joined her and listened.

As she spoke out the last word of her tale several hexes shot out incapacitating all of them.

Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows and held his wand as he sneered to the stricken group and chuckled darkly. "Now your training begins."

AN Linfords is an actual chippie shop that was voted best in UK. And chippie is slang in UK for fish and chips. Everyone is back together and Severus and Hermione realize that they love one another.

Also I just found a fan made musical on youtube by Starkid production called a Very Harry Potter Musical. If you have not seen it I suggest you go to Youtube and search it. It's fantastic!


	12. Chapter 12 Training and Plans

JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. This is fanfiction and I make no money from this.

AN: Training and plans begin to take the fight to Voldemort. Hermione and Severus meet in a dream.

Chpt 12 Training and Plans

Severus moved forward and looked down the moaning group in disdain. "Sorry to break up this joyful reunion but time waits for no one and that is one commodity that we do not have."

He looked to Mr. Weasley. "It is only a stinging hex Weasley. Surely you can perform the counter curse. This is merely a physical introduction to what I will be teaching our guest in the next few weeks and Golden Trio you will assist me." Turning to leave.

Ron released the hex and stood up pointing his wand at the back of the dark wizard shouting. "Snape you bastard face me!"

Severus turned around. "Are you challenging me Mr. Weasley? I would hope that your Gryffindor compassion would lead you to help our guest instead of indulging in this tom foolery."

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione released the hex on the muggles and motioned for them to distance themselves away from the two men facing one another.

"Well what are we waiting for? We are at a standard distance for a duel." Severus snarled to the red head not bothering to point his wand as he waited.

Ron looked to his ex-professor in anger for a few moments and then lowered his wand. "I do not want our guest to be harmed."

"Whatever it takes to help you sleep at night Mr. Weasley. A lion roars out at the beginning and meows like a weak kitten at the end. How pathetic." Mocking the young wizard as he placed his wand into his pocket.

"Their wands are on that shelf. I suggest you become familiar with them. You will meet with me after dinner in my classroom. I'm sure you remember how to get there." He left the room slamming the door shut behind him.

Mr. Potter chuckled as he spoke. "Professor Snape's teaching method is interesting. It reminds me of live fire exercises when I was in the army."

Harry looked to him. "You don't know the half of it."

Hermione handed out the boxes to the muggles and watch them take out their wands. They staggered as sparks spit forth from the end of their wands.

"Oh my god!" Mr. Longbottom panted out. "What is this?"

Hermione looked to them. "I think your magic has caught up to you. Let's test my theory. A simple charm called "Avis". Watch my wand movements."

All of the muggles tried and soon there were several flocks of birds flying around the room.

"Wow." Mrs. Potter breathed out. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore."

Hermione and Harry laughed at the reference.

"No Mrs. Potter you are not." Harry replied.

The muggles quickly found out that they had absorbed the knowledge and skill of their magical doppelgangers and did not need instruction.

Ron looked to the rest of the group in glee. "I can't wait to see the look on Snape's face. I only hope one of you can take him down."

"Harry I need to meet with you." Mr. Potter told the young wizard. "We need to come up with a plan."

"Sure Mr. Potter." Following the ex-general though a door that suddenly appeared.

Hermione watched the two men leave. "I might as well take you on a tour of the castle now that there are no students about."

The remaining magical and muggle followed her out the door.

!#$%^

Harry looked to the chalkboard after their deliberation. Mr. Potter's plan might work. After all he had been in a stalemate for the last year trying to find a way to safely take out the snake.

"It sounds good Mr. Potter but Albus would be the one to talk to about it. He does lead the Order of the Phoenix and is our "General" so to speak." Walking over to the fireplace that suddenly appeared and tossing floo powder into it.

Albus looked to his floo which flared green and noticed Harry's face in the fire place. "A pleasure young Harry."

"Albus we have some plans to discuss with you."

"Of course my boy. Stand aside while I join you." As he walked into the floo and found himself in front of the men as he brushed himself off.

Harry pointed to the chalkboard as the old wizard studied it.

"I have problems with this line of thought."

"Not surprising Headmaster." Mr. Potter replied.

"This is viable." Picking up the chalk and writing the name "Severus Snape" down next to the line of thought.

"And this is one who will unknowingly aid us." Writing the name of Madame Pomphrey's apprentice to the side of the chalkboard.

Albus looked to the men. "It's a sound plan. I agree that I might have been lax for the past few years. I will let the Order know that very soon we will be taking the fight to the enemy and no longer sitting back idle."

^&&**(*&*&^

Everyone met at the Great hall and sat down at the single table and began to eat dinner.

"Did you see how huge that squid in the lake was?"

"And all the paintings moved as if they were alive."

"And the ghosts? Did you see them?"

Hermione noticed that Severus did not make an appearance as she began to eat. No doubt that he was in his classroom planning all sorts of unpleasantness for them. She was sure that he was in for a surprise with the awakened skills of their new allies.

Her thoughts drifted to the man Severus Snape. She knew that she loved him and he would probably associate it to survivor's guilt and tell her to get a hold of her senses. But the dream said otherwise as they interacted with each other in the dream world. Tonight she would purposely dream about him and find out if it was true as she remembered his searing kiss in her dream.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted in her ear as he snapped his fingers in front of her laughing as she jumped out of her chair. "It's time to go and meet our illustrious potions master and suffer yet again."

Soon they found themselves in front of the potions classroom.

"What are we waiting for?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"A plan." Harry spoke out. "Hermione you know he's in there waiting for us. He will attack first just to give us a lesson."

Hermione thought for a moment. "We could go in disillusioned."

Ron scoffed. "The minute that door opened and no one entering would clue him in on what we were up to."

Mr. Longbottom spoke up as he transfigured a piece of paper into a tear gas canister. "We could toss this in just before entering. I promise you that this would incapacitate him." Quickly explaining tear gas.

Harry thought for a moment. He remembered tear gas from the telly as he grew up watching the news when the I.R.A was active. "We'll need gas masks as there are no windows in the dungeons."

Everyone took off their shoes as Mr. Potter pointed his wand and transfigured them into enough gas masks for everyone as Mr. Longbottom place them on his comrades and adjusted the straps of the mask.

Hermione placed her hand on the filter and sucked in a breath of air feeling the mask pull inward assuring that it was airtight using the memory of Major Granger.

Mr. Longbottom spoke, the mask muffling his voice. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded and pulled out their wands and dissilliused themselves as Mr. Longbottom nodded to Hermione to open the door as he pulled the tab and tossed the hissing can into the classroom.

HSSGHSSGHSSGSHHG

Professor Snape stood disilliused holding his wand out in the far front corner of his classroom looking at his time piece. They were late. Oh they would hear about it. Ex-students or guests he expected them to arrive on time.

His eyes narrowed as the door suddenly opened and a strange canister rolled in spewing forth smoke as his eyes began to tear. Hmmm a muggle device he thought as he incanted the bubblehead charm to prevent him from being incapacitated.

The room began to fill in a haze of smoke revealing the slight shimmer of the witches and wizards entering the room.

He stood still as movement would reveal his shimmer as well.

"Not clever enough." Severus growled out as he quickly moved away from his position as 9 streaks of red light struck into the wall with a bang where he once was.

He sent a number of Bat Bogey hexes out toward where the attack occurred from and heard coughing fits as he cleared the room of the haze.

"Finite incantantum." The counter spell revealing his "students" coughing and sputtering as tears poured out of their eyes. He noticed the abandoned gas masks and smirked as he went back to his desk and sat down and waited for the effects of the gas to go away.

Hermione was the first one to recover and stood up glaring at the potions master. Gods that tear gas was horrible and she had to pull off her mask as the Bat Bogey curse had covered it and she was not able to get air.

She noticed a trace of amusement in his eyes as he pointed to where she should sit.

Soon her companions joined her and they all looked to Professor Snape as he stood up and addressed them. "Not very Gryffindor of you, nine ganging up on one. And my wall tells me that the spells were not nice."

They all looked to one another. Only "Expelliarmius" was sent his way.

Professor Snape continued as he ignored their looks of confusion. "I see that our guests have come into their full powers. You are now wizards and witches and you will obey me without question." His gaze falling on Mr. Weasley.

He paired them up and began to teach.

HGSHHGSHHGSH

Severus stepped out of his bath chambers and tossed the towel on the chair next to the bed reflecting on the day. There was not much to teach as the magical had transferred their magic and abilities to the muggles. When they battled themselves, the charms and spells seemed normal. When they were attacking him the intent was doubled just as the book said.

He sat up in his bed as he felt someone sit down on his bed. Looking up he saw Hermione observing him. He silently transfigured the sheet wrapped around him into his familiar black robes and stood. "How did you get here? I changed my wards after you were moved." He demanded.

"We are in the dreamworld Severus. I came back to see if there is more behind the kiss we shared. I told you that I loved you and the kiss tells me that you love me too."

Merlin this is only a dream. Might as well fantasize as he knew that she could not love him as she was Gryffindor and he was Slytherin and a Deatheater. After all dreams never came true.

Closing the distance he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her as he felt her body respond to his kiss. Merlin he had never tasted anything as sweet as she. And no witch ever responded to his kiss like she did. It was like fire.

Hermione responded to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. "Gods you feel so good."

Severus ran his hands through her hair as he pulled her closer. "I do love you Hermione." Pulling her outer robes off as he looked to her standing there in her jeans and t-shirt.

He approached her and whispered into her ear. "I fell in love with you while I tended your body as I remembered your sacrifice. You gave me reason to continue the fight."

He suddenly pulled away from her. "This is a dream. Words mean nothing."

Hermione looked to the dark wizard. "Dreams can come true." She softly whispered to him.

Severus looked to her and replied. "My dreams never come true. The only sure thing in my life is torture and death."

"That's not true Severus. How can I prove it to you?"

He looked to her as he sat down on his bed. "You are only a dream and a fantasy of mine. Appearing at my door would prove to me that it is not."

He watched as Hermione faded away.

Hermione woke up and began to dress. She would provide him the proof that he required. Her heart began to beat faster as she made her way down to the dungeons.

*BANG*BANG*BANG

Severus woke up to an incessant pounding on his door. Growling he put on a pair of black trousers and grabbed one of his white shirts rushing to the door as he buttoned it up. Merlin help the person as it had better be important.

Severus yanked open the door and growled out. "This had better be important or you'll regret coming down here…." His voice suddenly left him as he looked down to the flushed face of Hermione Granger.

"I told you that dreams do come true." Hermione softly told him as she looked to him.


	13. Chapter 13 First Attack of the Order

JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. This is fanfiction and I make no money from this.

AN: Hermione addresses the dream to Severus. The first attack of the order and we find out someone else cares for Hermione as well.

Chpt 12 First attack of the Order

"I told you that dreams do come true." Hermione softly told him as she looked to him.

Severus stood at the door lost for a moment and then motioned her inside. "I'm sure I do not know what you are talking about."

Hermione walked in and looked to him. "I purposely dreamed about you tonight and I know you shared the same dream as I."

"You are mistaken witch. Do not feel that you owe me anything. You have no debt to me."

"You deny that you were dreaming about me?" She asked with interest.

"I have not dreamed of you at all. This is your foolish fantasy. I think the years of floating about with no body have addled your mind." He sneered to her. He could not afford to become attached to her no matter his feelings.

She looked to him. "Presented with the truth that you asked for in your dream and you still deny it."

He said nothing as Hermione observed him.

"This is what you dreamt Severus." Describing to him the dream exactly as it had transpired.

Severus listened to her as she finished and looked to him. "That is your dream Hermione. You are mistaken."

She was not surprised that he denied it. When she was connected to him in the dream world she was connected to his mind and knew that he pushed back any thoughts of love or connecting with someone away as he thought closeness and love made one weak.

"Fine. Continue to deny it. I'll see you tonight." She told him.

"If you come down here I will not answer my door." He snarled to her masking his discomfort.

Hermione walked to the door. "Who said anything about me coming down here Severus?"

Severus watched her leave and sat down in the chair in front of the fireplace. He cursed as he realized that she would not give up on this. He realized that she was somehow manipulating his dreams and that should be impossible without a potion.

SS/HG/SS/HG

Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron in her polyjuiced form from before and sat at the bar. Old Tom came up to her. "Miss you should not have come back here." He whispered to her.

She slid a note to him as she noticed the same group approach her as before. "Go Tom and read it. I assure you everything will be fine." She whispered back.

MacNair approached her and immediately bound her. "It was foolish for you to come back here. Did Malfoy fuck you hard enough for you to search him out again here? There is no one to save you from me this time."

He picked up the wand that had fallen from her robes as his fellow Deatheaters gathered around him.

MacNair pointed his wand and growled "Divesto!" Chuckling as he picked her up and placed her on a table as he removed his outer robes. "This is the last thing you will remember witch."

Severus stood disillusioned with Draco and the doppelgangers as this first raid was a teaching episode for them. He hated that she volunteered to go back as he knew what was in store for her. He frowned as he watched her clothes being removed as he schooled himself not to intervene.

MacNair began to pull out his cock when the loud of apparition was heard throughout the room. He turned from the table wand in hand and looked to see who had appeared. He stepped back as he faced Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Kingsley, along with two other wizards that he did not recognize.

"Well Kingsley take us in. We'll be free in an hour and be back here." MacNair told the head auror with a sarcastic smile on his face.

No one noticed that Hermione had changed back to her true form as she silently slid of the table and picked up her discarded wand and pointed to the back of MacNair.

"Oh we are going to take you MacNair but it won't be to the Ministry. We have a special place for you and your friends." Kingsley replied in his deep rumbling voice.

MacNair dove for cover cursing as one of his fellow Deatheaters shot a disarming spell toward the group and then all hell broke loose.

Hermione shouted "Locomotor Mortis!" Watching as Macnair's legs lock together and he fell down. "Incarcerous!" Watching as ropes appeared and tightened around the Deatheater.

She silently cast "Protego" and joined the fight oblivious to her state of undress.

Tables burst into flames as the group battled one another but soon it ended as fifteen Deatheaters were bound, gagged, and unconscious on the floor.

Hermione sat down on a chair panting. She would have to condition her body as it was out of shape from being inactive for five years.

Harry looked to her. "err…Hermione…"

She noticed that everyone had turned their backs to her as she suddenly remembered that she was naked.

Severus disillusioned himself and strode up to Hermione as he removed his outer robe and handed it to her. "Miss. Granger this should rectify your state of undress."

She took the robe expressing her thanks as she put it on a red blush appearing on her face. "I had other things on my mind you know."

Kingsley turned around and addressed Severus. "Who should we let go Severus so that word can get back to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No one Kingsley. I have taken care of that. Just take our prisoners away from here and I'll make sure word gets back."

"We'll leave it up to you then and be off." Gathering the prisoners into a pile and tossing a port key onto them.

Kingsley looked to Severus. "Good luck in your task." Apparating away with the rest of the group to a safehouse.

The potions master looked to the empty room after handing a port key to the doppelgangers that took them to the Order safe house that the others went to.

Draco appeared and approached his godfather. "Granger alive after all these years? Merlin whoever knew what kind of body she was hiding under those frumpy school robes?"

Hermione disilliousioned herself and grabbed the wizard by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Draco Malfoy you better give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Miss. Granger release Draco now!" Pulling the witch off the wizard. "He is on our side and you will keep that information to yourself as only Albus and me knows his true loyalty."

"And how do you know that he won't run to Daddy Deatheater and rat us all out?" She demanded.

Severus looked to the blonde haired wizard and waited for Draco's response.

"A little over five years ago the Dark Lord killed a witched that I had feelings for. Only I was not able to tell her before her death. He promised me that he was only going to talk to her and let her go."

Draco's grey eyes met hers. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and get punished for bringing news of this attack." Apparating away without another word said.

Hermione stood in thought for a moment as she suddenly realized that the witch he was talking about was her.

She was about to say something as Old Tom entered the bar room. "Thank you for this. I cannot tell you how much it means to me to be suddenly free."

Severus looked to the hunched wizard. "You read the letter. I need to alter your memories or it will not be safe for you."

"Anything Professor Snape. It will not matter as I am free." Old Tom replied with feeling

He quickly altered the memories and motioned for Hermione to join him as he wrapped his arm around her and apparated away.

They found themselves at the gates of Hogwarts as Severus lowered the wards and motioned for her to enter the open gates. He quickly reset the wards and looked to her knowing the question that she would ask.

"Draco joined the order four days after you were buried." Walking away and leaving the witch to her thoughts.

HG/SS?HG/SS?HG/SS?

The next day the headlines of the Daily Prophet screamed out. "Attack at the Leaky Cauldron!" Showing a picture of a fiery phoenix in the sky. The article went on to say how innocent wizards were taken against their will and if anybody had information that they should contact the Ministry immediately.

Severus chuckled as he put down the paper. The Order was now in attack mode just as he had pleaded with Albus to do years ago.

He had not seen Hermione since last night and she did not come to him in his dreams as she suggested previously. Thinking on that fact he felt a slight pang. Did Hermione have feelings for Draco? She had told him that she loved him. Maybe things had changed. Besides he was no good for her anyway. Draco had money and title and all that he could offer her was the dungeons and a modest teacher's salary.

His floo flared green as Albus poked his head in. "Severus we need to talk."

Severus stood up and approached his floo. "Stand aside Headmaster I am coming through."

A/N Draco loves Hermione? Where did that come from?


	14. Chapter 14 Revenge Not So Sweet

JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. This is fanfiction and I make no money from this.

Chpt 14 Revenge Not So Sweet

Severus stood up and approached his floo. "Stand aside Headmaster I am coming through."

Albus watched his potions professor step out of the floo brushing his robes as he sat down and saw Albus holding a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"An interesting twist on the story wouldn't you say? They may have been innocent when they were born." Severus stated with a snort.

"Yes Severus and Mr. Potter completed his interrogations and I must say that his muggle techniques are very effective and barbaric. He even allowed Hermione to assist in interrogating MacNair and it was unsettling to see her enjoy it."

So the witch was busy extracting her revenge to come to him in the dream world last night.

"Not surprising Albus. Those with a high sense of justice will want to right the wrongs even if it means to succumb to the techniques of their adversary. And Miss. Granger has a high sense of justice. Besides everyone has a dark side."

Albus sighed. "I know that Severus, but it was unsettling to see it in her." He sighed. "But that is not the reason I called you. I had a visit from Madame Pomphrey's apprentice and she asked me why I did not involve her. I told her that it was not a large mission and that the risk of injury was slight. She kept asking me what happened to the prisoners."

"No doubt under the Dark Lord's command. I'll tell him that you have tasked me to find out if she is a Deatheater."

Albus nodded. "Have you given thought to the task that I have given you Severus?"

He sighed. "Yes headmaster. But after I follow through we will only have six months to defeat the Dark Lord."

"We begin tonight. Meet me at 8 o'clock at the safe house."

Severus said nothing as he exited the headmaster's office to report to Voldemort.

SS/HG/SS/HG/SS/HG

Hermione stepped out of the castle and began to walk across the caste grounds making her way to the lake. She had decided not to stay at the safe house with the others last night feeling guilty about the joy she had felt torturing MacNair. She had thought that by doing it would avenge the torture that she suffered. Mr. Potter did not want her involved at first and finally relented at her refusal to be denied once he found out her involvement with MacNair. Her guilt rose up making her sick. She should have heeded Mr. Potter's warning.

She sniffled and lay down on the large rock next to the lake and fell asleep.

Severus made his way back to the castle still wearing his Deatheater robes. He had no worry of running across Madame Pomphrey's apprentice as a member of the Outer Circle appeared as he left Voldemort's presence with the assurance that he was the only one of his active followers at the castle.

He paused as he noticed a figure lying on a rock close to the lake and decided to investigate. Drawing near he discovered that the figure was Hermione and that she was asleep. Quickly casting a Notice-Me-Not spell he bent down to wake the witch. As soon as he touched her he felt incredibly tired and slumped down next to her feeling himself pulled into her mind. Thank Merlin he casted the spell he thought as he suddenly found himself in the dungeons of the safe house looking at a prisoner.

HG/SS/HG/SS

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna looked at the prisoner chained upon the wall along with the doppelgangers as Kingsley approached one with a phial of veritesserum. "Time to tell your secrets."

"Never!" The Deatheater shouted back.

"Stoddard force open his mouth." Kingsley asked one of the two unknown wizards that helped in the raid.

Stoddard stepped up and forced the wizard's mouth open as Kingsley administered a few drops of the truth potion and waited.

The prisoner screamed in pain, blood leaking from his mouth, nose, and ears as he slumped in his chains.

Stoddard felt for a pulse. "He's dead Kingsley."

Kingsley looked to the phial. Could it be contaminated?

"Stoddard use yours as it is a different lot." Kingsley commanded as everyone moved to the next chained prisoner watching as the auror force open the prisoner's mouth and poured a few drops in. The prisoner convulsed and died exactly like the last.

"It seems that Voldemort has placed a spell or potion that kills his followers if they are given Verriteserum." Kingley stated to the group. "I hate to do it but it seems that we must use the Unforgiveable to force their secrets." Moving down the next cell.

"Crucio!" Kingsley commanded as he pointed his wand to the prisoner watching the prisoner writhe in pain for a moment before he died.

Kingsley looked to the dead prisoner in shock. The prisoner's death did not make sense as the spell was held less than a minute. He moved down to the next one and stated the unforgiveable once again as the next wizard died as well.

Kingsley looked to the dead prisoner as Albus appeared. He explained what had happened.

"It seems that Voldemort has placed charms to prevent us from obtaining information from his captured Deatheaters by potion or spell."

Mr. Potter stepped up. "If your magical means are unsuccessful than maybe we should pursue other options."

Albus looked to the doppelganger. "What do you suggest Mr. Potter?"

Mr. Potter explained his plans as Albus disagreed. "I know from our transference of magic that Crucio is an Unforgiven. Yet it was used here. There is no difference except that it will take longer to extract the information."

Hermione spoke up. "MacNair. When I was in my cell Professor Snape told me only his most trusted was in attendance and MacNair was there. I know what Mr. Potter is suggesting and I want to be a part of it."

Mr. Potter looked to the young witch. "No Hermione. You do not need to be involved in this."

Hermione looked to the muggle. "I was tortured by him after Malfoy and Bellatrix tortured me and you remember the memories that Major Granger showed you. You cannot deny me."

Mr. Potter sighed. "You want revenge and I can understand that. I will allow you to help me but you are going to regret it in the end. Revenge is never what you expect it to be. Are you sure you want to do this?

"Yes Mr. Potter I'm sure." Refusing to be swayed.

"Once we are in there and begin Hermione you will not be able to back out as that will break my sway over the prisoner. How long it takes depends on him. And you will carry out any orders that I tell you. Those are the rules. Do you accept them?"

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Stay outside until I call you. This could take several hours so I suggest the rest of you get a meal and catch up on sleep."

MacNair looked up as a man walked into is cell. "You look like Harry Potter."

Mr. Potter conjured up a set of instruments. "I've been told that before." Picking up a knife and testing the sharpness by cutting his thumb. "Acceptable." He muttered to himself as he placed the knife back down on the tray and examined the rest.

"Walden MacNair. Executioner for the Ministry and a Deatheater. I hear that you are into torture and violence. I hope that you handle it better than the rest of your group as I have saved the best for last based on your reputation."

"You will not get anything from me no matter what you do. Who are you that you know so much about me?" MacNair snarled out.

"That was what the others said before they died spilling out their deepest secrets. I do hope that you will last longer as they did not even challenge me as they were weak. And as for who I am it does not matter at the end."

"Why not give me Veritesserum and be done with it?" MacNair demanded

"Too easy and as you are used to performing magical torture that option is out as well as it would be ineffective. So muggle means it is. Besides I have an apprentice to train. I have been told that you know her." Harry chuckled.

Harry walked over to the door and opened it motioning Hermione to enter. "I would like to introduce my apprentice Hermione Granger."

"Hello MacNair pleased to meet you again." She said as she smiled sweetly to him.

"That is not Hermione Granger. The Dark Lord killed her. I witnessed it." He spat out.

Hermione looked to Mr. Potter waiting for permission to speak falling into the role of an apprentice. She saw his nod of approval. "Your "Lord" failed." She replied as she lifted up her top revealing the long scar running from her right nipple and sloped down to her lower back. "Recognize your handy-work MacNair?"

MacNair gasped out in shock. So the witch really was the mudblood.

Harry spoke out. "MacNair save yourself some pain and tell me about Voldemort." Watching the wizard flinch at the Dark Lord's true name.

"Never!" MacNair spat out.

"I was hoping that would be your answer." Harry replied as he picked up a pair of pliers and motioned for Hermione to do the same.

Severus watched as the torture began and watched Hermione joyfully take part in it

The dream suddenly stopped as Hermione looked up and noticed him. "How are you here Severus?"

"I was coming back from Voldemort and saw you sleeping at the lake. I tried to wake you and was pulled into your dream."

He felt the waves of self loathing emanate from her. "Revenge and torture not up to what you thought it to be?"

"No Severus." She softly replied as she faded away.

He stood up as he watched the witch stir. "How do you do it Severus?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I have always been immersed in Darkness Hermione. It hardens you making it easier to inflict pain and suffering at will. I am tainted by it while you never had to perform an evil act. You are tainted as well as you performed an evil act." He stopped her reply. "The torture that you performed was an evil act that you knowingly performed. That is why you feel remorse. Every evil act tears a part of your soul away until it is nothing. Remember that as you go forward and realize the consequences, as the more evil acts that you willingly perform the more it will tear your soul apart."

Hermione looked at him in his Deatheater robes. "And how does one heal from it Severus? After all there must be a way as I am sure that I am not the first good witch to perform evil acts."

"Albus says that love heals all. Go to your friends and talk to them. They care for you and it should help you." He started to walk away.

"And what about you Severus Snape?" She asked.

He turned and faced her. "I am far from redemption Hermione. I may have loved someone in the past as you know from Major Granger's memories but no one has ever truly loved me." Sneering to her as he left her to her thoughts.

Hermione sighed and began her trek to the castle realizing that she had the power to heal them both if only he accepted her.

AN: Hermione is slightly broken as we wonder about the headmaster's request of Severus. And what information was found out from MacNair?


	15. Chapter 15 Plans and Passion

JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. This is fanfiction and I make no money from this.

A/N: Sorry been so long in updating this. Been real busy and had a hard time writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please review good or bad as long as it is creative.

Chpt 15 Plans and Passion

Hermione entered the castle and went to her chambers and sat on the bed lost to her thoughts. Severus had mentioned that love could heal a soul. Could she help herself? The train of thought intrigued her as she went to her bath chambers to take a bath. Running the water as hot as she could stand it, she placed dried lavender into the water sighing as she drew in the fragrance that wafted in the steam.

She undressed and stepped into the bath and settled in. Merlin this was so relaxing! Clearing her mind she felt her body relax as she thought of Harry and Ron. She focused on the love she knew they had for her and her love for them.

Hermione felt her soul surge with joy. She continued on focusing on her parents and their love for her, her soul lifting even more. A tear slid down her cheek as she continued letting her mind go where it willed. An image of Severus Snape appeared. She focused her feeling of the wizard and directed her love towards the image.

Severus finished capping the required phials of potion needed for the Order and suddenly shuddered as he felt a strange pain. Leaning down he grasped the table as a sharp pain flared throughout his body for a few moments and disappeared. He felt incredibly tired and staggered to his chambers and fell onto his bed and was instantly asleep.

Severus looked to Hermione resting in the bath as she looked to him. He remembered the fight in the Leaky Caldron as she attacked in all her glory. Gods she was beautiful in her attack. She was beautiful soaking in her bath.

Hermione suddenly realized his presence as she looked to him. "How do you feel Severus?"

"At peace but why am I here?"

"I did not call to you Severus. You came here on your own." Hermione replied as she stepped out of the bath, Lavender petals sticking to her body as she wrapped a towel around her and walked towards him.

He stood still as he felt her wrap her arms around him. "Why are you here? You made it clear to me that I was the one with the addled mind."

Severus looked to her as he un-wrapped her arms and stepped back. "I think that it is you who pulled me here."

"You feel what we both need." Hermione told the dark wizard. "Why do you deny what I freely offer?" Dropping her towel as she revealed her naked body to him.

Merlin she was beautiful and offering herself only to him despite his refusal to rescue her.

"Do you accept me as I am? There is much that you do not know about me Hermione. I am a murderer and a rapist. After all I did not rescue you five years ago. Do you still want to pursue this?" He asked. Giving her the incantation did not count as rescuing her as both did not know if it would work.

"Yes." She replied looking up to him.

Severus felt a thrill as she stated that simple word with such warmth and meaning behind it. He decided that he would no longer fight what he felt as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, enjoying the feel of her naked body pressed tightly against him.

They broke away as he took in the sight of her flushed face. "You know that we are dreaming Hermione. I wish to pursue this in the physical world as I will no longer deny what is between us. We will meet tonight after the meeting. This will give you time to think about the consequences for once I have you, you will be mine always. I let the last witch that I loved be swayed by another wizard and I will not allow that to happen again if you choose to have me."

Hermione watched as he faded away as she woke up in her bath, the water now lukewarm. She smiled as she dried herself off and went to her chambers and began to dress. The meeting could not arrive soon enough.

&.&.%^.&

Hermione made her way to the main doors of the castle and found that Severus was standing next to them.

"Hermione may I escort you to the meeting?" He asked dark eyes unreadable.

She nodded to him as he stepped beside her and walked to the castle gates. They passed through as she looked to his offered arm. Placing her hand upon his arm they Apparated away and arrived in a sitting room that was furnished with antique furniture.

Albus looked to the new arrivals. "Severus do you have what we require?"

He pulled out the phials and placed them on the table in the small room. "Yes Albus and I must stress to you again that it is only good for six months."

Albus addressed the magical and muggle doppelgangers. "Mr. Potter has come up with a plan to attack Voldemort. We will conduct dual attacks on the same day by using the Golden Trio."

Hermione looked to the headmaster. "That's impossible Headmaster as the doppelgangers are older than us and I do not have one."

Albus motioned to a short brown haired witch that was standing in the corner. "This is Melody Mockingbird. She was an Auror who recently resigned as she did not agree with the way the Ministry was moving."

Hermione spoke out. "I see where you are going Albus and it would not work as everyone knows that Polyjuice cannot disguise ones voice."

Melody Mockingbird spoke out in a perfect imitation of Hermione's voice. "I see where you are going Albus and it would not work as everyone knows that Polyjuice cannot disguise ones voice."

Everyone looked to Melody impressed.

Albus looked to Severus. "Tell them of the potion."

Severus spoke out to the group. "Everyone knows that Polyjuice is good for one hour before you must drink again to continue the disguise." Pointing to the phials that were placed on the table. "This brew that I have brewed is a variation of the Polyjuice potion. If the doppelgangers take this they will be trapped at the current age of their counterparts for 6 months without taking another dose of potion."

Hermione looked at Severus in awe. "That must have taken you years to create."

He said nothing as Albus took over the conversation. "So do you see the advantage to the plan? It will confuse our enemy and will help us thin out his ranks with the raids that you will be conducting. We will be able to draw Voldemort out as Harry personally leads the attacks and word gets back to him."

Ron spoke up. "Blimey, that's brilliant! Count me in!"

The other's quickly agreed as the magical added their hair to the phials of potion.

Mr. Longbottom took his. "Bottom's up." He said as he drank down the potion, grimacing at the taste as his skin began to bubble as he fell to the floor moaning out in pain as he changed. After a few minutes he stood up panting. "Is it supposed to be painful? That hurt like hell!"

Severus looked to Hermione. "Mrs. Granger will answer that as she has personal experience with the potion. Just don't ask her about the tail." Sitting down and looking to her for her reaction.

Merlin! How did he find out about that? She thought as she flushed in embarrassment. "It worked fine Mr. Longbottom. Unfortunately there is nothing to be done about the pain."

Soon the doppelgangers were now younger their clothes hanging off of them.

Mr. Potter used his wand to fit his clothes to him. "I forgot how skinny I was at that age."

Mrs. Potter walked up to him and hugged him. "I don't mind going back to our youth as long as we don't act stupid like the last time."

Everyone sat and listened to the headmaster as he began to outline his plans. Hermione periodically glanced at Severus and found him looking at her intently his dark eyes void of any emotion.

Soon the plans were finished and the first attacks would be in three days time. Severus stood up and addressed Albus. "Make sure Madame Pomphrey's apprentice Alice attends the raid with the true Potter so that word will get back."

"Do you think that it wise Severus?"

"She is familiar with Harry as she has met him a time or two in Order activities. This way she will not look for inconsistencies when she is with Mr. Potter's doppelganger. By your leave Headmaster?" He asked as he walked to the door.

"Of course Severus. I'll see you back at school." Watching as his spy leave without a word.

Hermione was watching the departure of her wizard as Melody approached her, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Hermione I must watch you battle so that I can observe your movements so my duplicity will not be discovered."

"Of course Melody." Hermione replied as she changed the room into a dueling room. "Harry would you duel with me so that Melody can observe me?"

"Yes." Both Harrys replied as they stepped up.

"The true Harry Potter if you please." Hermione stated as she pulled out her wand.

The two Potters looked to one another for a moment and grinned at Hermione as they both took a single step forward and pulled out their wands.

Hermione looked to them in confusion as Mrs. Potter walked up. "I'll settle this for you Hermione." As she addressed the two men. "What rank was I when I met you and how did we meet?"

Both the men looked to each other and grinned again as they replied at the same time. "You were a captain and I was responding to a complaint at the officer's club at Fort Carson."

Mrs. Potter looked at Hermione. "I forgot that we have the memories of our doppelgangers. Sorry it is up to you to pick the right one."

Hermione looked to the two men for five minutes hoping for one of them to reveal something. She sighed as she realized the men would not give anything away as they waited. "Okay pick a number one through ten."

"Five!"

"Nine!"

Hermione stated "The number was ten. Please step up Harry."

Harry stepped up and took up a dueling stance as Melody stated. "Begin." As she began to observe the duel intently.

After five minutes Melody shouted out "Stop!"

Hermione and Harry looked to her as they both panted out. "Rest Harry. Your duplicate must come up and duel as I will do the same as Hermione."

Harry walked over to a pitcher of water and poured out a glass of water and drank it down. Hermione certainly put him through the paces. He conjured up a towel and wiped the sweat from his face as he rested.

Melody motioned the new Harry over to his place as she walked to hers and pointed her wand. "Whenever you're ready Harry."

Harry pointed his wand at Melody and began.

The magical and muggles watched Melody and Harry intently as they dueled, looking for any inconsistencies from both parties. After five minutes she called a halt to the dueling. "Was there a difference?" She asked.

The magical and muggles discussed it. Neville replied back. "We did not see a difference."

"Excellent!" Melody stated as drank down a glass of water that she had poured for herself.

Albus stood up from his chair. "Hermione I must get back to the castle. Do you wish to join me? Melody must stay here to familiarize herself with our doppelgangers."

"I will accompany you Headmaster. But before I do was it the true Harry that battled me first?"

Mr. Potter sounded out. "It was me that battled you. The magical Harry Potter sat by and watched before he was called."

Hermione merely nodded as she grasped the Headmaster's arm and apparated away and arrived at the Great Hall.

Albus turned and addressed Hermione. "I sense a bond between you and Severus Hermione. You must be careful as Severus is closed to love and feelings when it comes to his own. Small steps will help you gain your prize."

"And how do you know what he might feel for me Headmaster?" She asked.

"I know much about him Hermione. But he will have to tell you himself. He did attend to your body for five years and he would not have done that if he did not care for you." Albus replied as he walked away from her.

Severus listened to the exchange between Hermione and Albus as he stood Disillusioned. It was time to take what she promised to him.

"Severus." Hermione softly spoke out. "I sense that you are here."

Severus disillusioned himself and stepped away from the dark corner that he placed himself in and approached her. "Have you decided?" He asked.

"I have Severus and I am yours always. You however are very distrusting. A vow should do the trick." She replied as she grabbed his arm and held it tightly as he tried to pull away.

"Severus Snape the one true wizard that I love. I vow that I am yours only and forever and if I should stray from you then Death shall strike me down dead."

He watched as magicks slipped from her arm and wrapped itself tightly against his arm as the red light flared as she finished her words. He could stop it but he felt compelled to complete it.

"Hermione Granger, witch that has vowed herself to me. I vow that I am yours only and forever and if I should stray from you then Death shall strike me down dead." A green light traveled from his arm and tightly wrapped around her arm as they both watched the green and red light flare brightly and disappeared confirming the Vow.

He pulled his arm away as he snarled to her. "The vow does not matter as I will die before the Fates play out. You are mine for the time being though."

"Strong words from one who bound himself willingly to me. Take me to your chambers Severus Snape and let us complete what you have denied us."

He looked to her a moment and took her hand and walked her towards his quarters as Albus watched them as he stepped away from a suit of armor. "Merlin I told her small steps!" He thought to himself surprised at the vow that his dour potions invoked as he walked back to his office.

Severus led her to the door of his chambers and looked to her. "There is no going back Hermione for once you enter my chambers you are mine to do with as I please as the Vow ensures it. We can release the Vow together and walk away. I suggest that you agree to it." He looked deeply into her eyes as she looked into his.

She opened the door to his chambers after he released his wards. "No Severus." She replied as she stepped in and turned turn to face him, her brown eyes piercing his.

So much warmth in her eyes and it was all for him he reflected as he removed his cloak and outer robes and hung them in his wardrobe. He vowed himself to her to prevent the mistakes that happened long ago between him and Lily. She knew that he loved her but had mentioned that he never showed it. He steadied himself in his mind as he knew that what he was doing was foolish. Gods! Had he lost his mind?

Severus turned to Hermione. "Is this your first time?" Noticing her sudden nervousness as he led her to the sofa and motioned for her to sit as he knelt before her.

"No. Only once in my Third Year. It wasn't all it was made out to be. I was disappointed as it was not like any of the books I read described."

"Hmm…..Third year eh? Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and all the mixing and mingling in of the additional students. Victor Krum was your first? I remember Skeeter's articles."

"Yes Severus and if it wasn't for Professor Karkaroff disturbing you as you checked the carriages during the Yule Ball we would have been discovered as well."

"So things were a bit rushed were they?" He asked as he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her and whispered silkily into her ear. "Books are good to learn about most things in life Miss. Granger but some things are meant to be taught from touch alone such as this…" Lightly nibbling on her neck as he felt a slight shudder from her. "Are you ready to be taught more?"

Merlin! Hermione thought as she felt flushed as the room grew warm. She said nothing as she turned to look at him.

"Your silence answers my question." Bending down as he kissed her as she hesitated for a moment before joining in passionately.

Severus pulled away. "Witch! You have such passion! Time to move this to an appropriate room." Leading her to his bed chambers as they began to kiss again as they both began to remove each other's clothing. He pulled down her knickers and skirt together and helped her step away from the pile.

Hermione felt emboldened and rubbed herself against his erection causing him to moan out in pleasure. She unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers and underwear in one go as his erection sprang out. She gently wrapped her hand around it as he moaned out again as she gently rubbed her hand along the length and gently ran her fingernails over the weeping tip as he shuddered in pleasure.

They fell onto the bed as they continued the exploration of one another, tracing each other's scars. "Severus I need you now."

Severus placed her on her back and lightly ran his long finger over her clit as she moaned in pleasure. She was ready for him. "Hermione once I enter there is no going back for either one of us. Is this what you desire?"

"Yes!" She hissed out as she thrust her hips forward.

Severus pushed himself in and stilled to let Hermione get used to the feel of him.

"So good Severus." She sighed out.

Those words caused him to move as she began to moan at each thrust. She was a natural as her body arched up to meet his increasing rhythm as he began to kiss and suck her nipples. She grabbed his fingernails digging in as he moaned at her touch.

"You are mine Hermione Granger." Pounding into her as she matched him thrust for thrust.

"Always yours Severus Snape." Pulling him down to kiss him and soon it was too much for her. "Severus! I…"

Severus felt her orgasm as she pulled him with her. "Hermione!" He shouted out as he came, thrusting deeply and filling her with his seed. He panted out and looked to her in amazement. Never had he lost control like that.

He pulled out of her and lay on his side as he lightly ran his fingertips on her belly.

"Severus you were right. Some things are not meant to be learned from books alone." Feeling his arm wrap around her to bring her closer to him.

He reflected on the events of the last few weeks. For the first time in twenty five years life was suddenly perfect for him as he held his witch in his arms and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Reflection and Actions of a Potions Mast

JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. This is fanfiction and I make no money from this.

A/N Sorry been a while updating this. My father had emergency surgery. This will be updated often now that I am back. Thank you for your understanding

Chpt 16 Reflection and Actions of a Potions Master

Severus woke up several hours later and watched Hermione as she continued to sleep. For the first time in many years he felt that he actually had a soul and suspected that his witch had something to do with that. Was he weak to acknowledge something that he guarded so closely to himself? He was loathe to admit it to himself, but Lily seemed a stronger witch after she got together with that bastard Potter. He carefully pulled away from Hermione as he got up and went to his dresser and opened a drawer. He pulled out a fresh pair of underpants and put them on.

Digging further in the drawer he pulled out a plain black box and took it over to the fireplace. He pulled a chair close to the fireplace as he enlarged the box and began to riffle through the contents.

He pulled out a muggle picture of his father and mother standing next to him when he was 11 years old. Bastard! He thought as he placed it aside remembering the beatings that he and his mother endured for years and the fact that his father murdered his mother before killing himself.

Severus continued and found his awards for top Potions scores that he received when he graduated from Hogwarts along with the medal declaring him a Master of Potions. The Potions Mastery was because Lucius Malfoy used his influence and paid for his apprenticeship.

He found the picture that he was looking for, his Lily smiling and waving to him. He had dwelled over her loss for so long that he felt the guilt over loving another other than her.

Severus felt a presence in his room and looked to the translucent form of Lily that appeared as he held the picture.

"Severus I have felt your pain throughout the years since I have passed through the Veil." Lily told him.

"And why appear now witch?" He snarled out.

"Because you have found the witch that understands you for whom you are and accepts you. I could never do that Severus." Lily told him. "Burn the picture and let me go and embrace love. We never had that."

My Hermione! He thought to himself as he tossed his most treasured possession to the fire as he noticed Lily fade away. "Protect my son Severus. You promised."

"I did and I will Lily. Thank you for releasing me." Severus replied out to the room as he watched the picture burn. He felt that he could move on now.

Severus watched the flames of the fireplace flare for a moment and settle back down as he pulled out Major Granger's medal that she had given him before she went to her fate and held it in his hand as he noticed a pair of translucent forms appear before him.

"She loves you." Major Granger's translucent form spoke out. "She loved you before she went to her death."

Timothy Reese spoke out. "I never told her how I felt and it is only because of death and a prophecy that I could appear to her at her death and tell her that I loved her. In my mortal life I was foolish not to tell her. Take what she willingly gives you for you will die to regret it. I did."

"Did you find your port major?" He asked.

Major Granger smiled as she grabbed Timothy's hand. "I did and I had to die to find it. Make sure that you do not make the same mistake Severus Snape. Experiencing love on the mortal plain is much more then when you die on the spiritual world as you do not have the physical contact. Timothy's love for me called for me in the Veil but it would not have happened if not for the circumstances of fate. Do not miss your chance as right now you have the woman that truly loves you. Find your port before it is too late."

Timothy looked to the dark man. "We'll meet you again when it is time. Do not regret her death and what you experienced with the major. After all it was meant to be." Winking at him as the pair faded out.

He sensed that Hermione was with him as he turned and looked to her wearing his white shirt halfway buttoned up

"Do you regret last night?" Hermione asked. She had all of Major Granger's memories and knew what the major and he did together.

He handed Major Granger's Medal of Honor to her. "No Hermione if anything looking at her medal and realizing what she sacrificed made me see what we have. I have you and no matter what happens I know that I love you and I always will. Wait here a moment." He asked as he left his study and went to his bedroom and pulled a small box from a shelf.

He opened the box and looked to a matching pair of wedding bands along with the red and green Bonding ribbons. He thought that he would never have a chance to use them. The bonding ribbons and rings were created during Third year in a special class.

Severus walked back into the room. "Hermione I told you that you would be mine if you entered my chambers." He opened up the box revealing the wedding bands and Bonding ribbons. "I will not survive but I want you to be mine until my demise. Do not deny this witch for over the course of five years I watched you form into the beautiful woman that you are and you chose me despite what I could not do for you."

"Severus I…"Hermione sputtered.

"Just say yes witch." He growled out.

"Yes Severus I will Bond with you."

Severus transfigured their clothes into that of a semi-formal wear and walked over to the floo and tossed some floo powder into it and called to Albus. "I wish for you to perform a Bonding Headmaster."

"Of course my boy but you need two witnesses and I cannot be one as I will perform the ceremony. Stand aside as I am coming through." Albus came through the floo and looked to Hermione and Severus. "And who are your witnesses?"

"Stay here Headmaster while we round them up." Severus replied.

*()&^%

Hermione appeared in Harry's room and woke him up. "Harry I need you and you are not going to like what I request of you."

Harry put on his glasses and looked to her. "I know what you want Hermione. My mother told me in a dream. You need me to be your witness in your Bonding to Professor Snape."

Hermione nodded in surprise as Harry sat up and motioned for her to sit on his bed. "My mother told me about her relationship with Professor Snape. They lived in the same neighborhood and eventually attended Hogwarts together. They loved one another until one word was said in an argument that pushed her away from him and into the arms of my father." He sighed as he continued. "I now understand why he hates me so much. I look like my father and he never stopped loving her and blamed himself for her death. My mum said that I should help you so that he can let go of her and I'll do that Hermione as long as you are sure that this is what you want."

"It is what I want Harry." Hermione told him with feeling.

"Step outside Hermione and I'll be ready in a few minutes."

$%^&

Albus stood in Severus chambers and looked to the two witnesses. "A Bonding agreed to between a wizard and a witch. Witnesses come forward and state your name."

Harry walked up and placed his wand on the Bonding ribbons that bound Severus and Hermione together. "Harry James Potter for Hermione Granger."

Mr. Potter walked up and placed his wand on the Bonding ribbons. "Harry James Potter for Severus Snape."

Albus stood over the pair and placed his wand on top of the witnesses. "Severus Snape you have pledged yourself to this witch. Do you vow to have her until the end of your days and care for her and love her always."

Severus looked to her as he replied "I vow it."

"And you Hermione Granger pledge yourself to this wizard and to have him until the end of your days and care for him and love him always."

Hermione smiled as she replied "I vow it."

"Kiss your Bonded to complete the ceremony." Albus intoned and watch as the pair passionately kissed one another for a few moments before breaking apart.

There was a flash of magic as the ribbons disappeared and a faint light lingered where the ribbons were once at.

"The flash confirms the Bonding as true and complete." Albus stated as he looked to Severus and Hermione. "If you have rings you may place them on one another."

Severus slid the ring on her finger as he whispered to her. "I will love thee always."

Hermione hesitated as she held his ring. "Severus what about Voldemort?"

Serverus placed his finger in the ring. "Do it Hermione and let me worry about the Dark Lord."

She slid the ring onto his finger and looked to him. "I love you Severus."

Albus clapped his hands. "I present to you Severus and Hermione Snape."

Mr. Potter approached Severus. "I hate to spoil your honeymoon but we need Hermione back at the safe house to finalize our attack plans. I promise you can have her back in two days time."

"Without a scratch Mr. Potter. I can be very vindictive as everyone here knows and I would hate for you to experience my wrath." Severus growled out unhappy that his new wife would have to be away from him. He understood the need but that did not mean that he had to be happy about it.

"Be careful Hermione and come back to me. Your mission is dangerous."


	17. Chapter 17 The Phoenix Strikes

JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. This is fanfiction and I make no money from this.

Chpt 17 The Phoenix Strikes

The magical and doppelgangers watched as the first group of twenty entered the room, a golden Phoenix mask disguising their face.

Mr. Potter looked to the group in satisfaction. As the black robes and skull mask of the Deatheaters placed fear to the Wizarding world, their red robes and mask would offer hope. It was basic psy warfare.

He watched as Madame Pomphrey's apprentice Alice arrive and removed her medical robes as she put on the red one handed to her ensuring that her left arm was never exposed.

Mr. Potter noticed the witch's discomfort. "It seems you are right Professor Snape. Look how nervous she is."

Severus looked over to his fellow Deatheater and chuckled. "Yes Mr. Potter and she should be as her comrades tend to kill when attacked."

Mr. Potter turned to Harry. "Go over and talk to her as we discussed so that we can observe her before the attack plans are revealed."

Harry walked over to Alice who was struggling with her mask. "Good to see you again Alice. It has been some time since we were on a mission together. How have you been?"

Alice recognized the voice behind the mask. "Harry! When are you going to take me up on the offer of drinks and more?" Holding her mask and looking to him seductively.

"As soon as Voldemort is defeated." Watching as the witch shudder at the name. "You have a beautiful voice and it is alluring to me." Grabbing her hand and placing a lingering kiss upon it

Holy Merlin. The Boy-Who-Lived was actually flirting with her throwing her off guard.

Back to where the group was hidden Ron exclaimed. "Where on earth did he come up with that line of bunk!"

Mrs. Potter kissed her husband's cheek. "And you said that reading all those romance novels would never amount to anything." The rest of the group quietly laughed as they held their Extendable Ears out and continued to listen.

Alice looked to Harry. "Is the mask and robes really necessary Harry? I can hardly see through the thing."

Harry looked to her in sympathy as he placed her mask on her and adjusted it. "Better Alice?"

"Much better Harry." Alice replied as she caught up his hand and held it. Harry squeezed her hand for a moment before he let it go. "Lets keep my being here a secret for if Voldemort found out he would begin searching for me. Let him continue to think that I am a coward and hiding in fear."

"Our secret Harry." She told him as she made her way to the attack group that was waiting for Albus to appear.

Harry discretely Disillisioned himself and made his way over to his group. "How did I do?"

Hermione laughed as she hugged him. "Harry that was the cheesiest pick up line ever."

Ginny punched Harry hard. "Don't get any ideas Harry."

Harry laughed and picked her up and twirled her around. "Never fear Ginny for you are the only witch for me."

Severus watched the interactions amazed at the calmness. They knew the details of the mission and it was not an easy one. The magical and muggles were forming into a team. He felt a warm hand grab his for a moment and immediately dropped it as he looked into the warm brown eyes of his wife. He looked around for a moment and motioned for her to follow him.

"I sense your worry Severus. Everything will be fine." Hermione told him.

"Do not let your guard down Hermione. When the wands come out it will not be tickling charms that are cast against you." Severus growled to her. Damn that foolish Gryffindor bravery.

Hermione looked to him as she heard his unspoken admonishment toward Gryffindor. "I'll try to keep my foolish Gryffindor bravery in check Severus. How was I able to sense your unspoken thought? Is it because of our Bonding?"

"We'll discuss it when you come back Hermione." Leaving her as he noticed that Albus arrived and was calling the group together.

"My friends it has been far too long for us to sit back and not take any action allowing Voldemort strengthen his position and kill our citizens. We are taking the fight to him beginning tonight." He continued despite the shudders of the group at the mention of the dark lord's name. "You have a very important mission tonight as we are going to capture some of the Inner Circle. We will pursue him like a hound on a hunt until he is forced to address us. Standing beside me is your mission leaders. Get with them and go over the plans."

The group cheered as Albus stepped down.

Severus watched the cheering group. If they only knew who one of the intended targets were they would be quitting the Order post haste and leaving the country for the wizard used brute force and influence with a deadly hand.

!#$

Felisha, the owner of Felisha's Fetishes watched as Lord Malfoy walked in with eight other wizards. She cursed to herself as she did not want to get involved with it but a wizard she did not recognize pulled her aside and mentioned her other illicit activities two days previously.

"You have a choice Madame. Go along or I will close you down and arrange a very nice stay for you at Azkaban." Sliding the Auror badge to her.

Felisha picked up the badge and examined and slid it back to the wizard. "What do you require of me?"

The wizard explained what was needed.

Felisha looked to him in disbelief. "I find it hard to believe that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is involved with this."

The wizard withdrew his wand as he waited for her answer.

She sighed. "Very well as I have no choice in this."

"A wise choice Madame." The wizard replied as he dropped a money bag onto the counter. "This should take care of any inconvienance." Nodding to her as he left her establishment.

&*()(

Felicia escorted Lord Malfoy and his group to the Caligula room where twelve of her best girls were waiting. Lord Malfoy had certain taste and paid well to indulge in his pleasures. She made her way back down the stairs and froze looking to a masked group pointing their wands at her and that the girls and patrons that were in the main room were laying on the floor.

She held her wand in her pocket and intoned "Mufflatio." To ensure no conversation would reach upstairs and continued down the stairs as she watched a figure cast strong anti-apparation and listening wards around her business. "You didn't have to do that you know. My business is well known for protecting the identities of my clients and their activities."

"I'm sure that your wards do well for your business but it is always wise to make sure." A voice replied with a light chuckle. "Besides your wards a specifically designed for your clients and your employees and we do not fall into those categories."

Felicia's face fell as she recognized the voice of the wizard from before. Damn. She had attuned her wards to a group of wizards that she had paid to come in and deal whatever the strange wizard had planned. "So what happens to me and my girls wizard? I am sure the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is not involved at all as none of your group are in the robes of an Auror."

Another masked form stepped forward. "We are the Order of the Phoenix and we are taking the Dark Lord down. As for what will happen we'll knock everyone out except for our target. They are in the Caligula room?"

"Yes" Felicia replied. "Have you been in that room before?" She sweetly asked.

The masked wizard motioned to the other wizard and they stepped back and whispered to one another. Soon the masked group was up the stairs.

Ten minutes later the group came back down the stairs and approached their leader. "All of the patrons and the girls have been knocked out. Only our target remain."

"Go and sit Phoenix. We will be very busy shortly." Turning his attention back to Felicia. "I am sure that our target orders "refreshments" during the activities. When would that be?" Pulling out a moneybag and sliding it to her.

Felicia picked up the bag and placed it under the counter. "In an hour or so. The globe on this counter turns blue whenever…." As she suddenly fell unconcious and fell to the floor.

Harry placed his wand back into his robe and sat at one of the lounge chairs and put his attention to the blue globe on the counter.

Harry stood up as the globe suddenly turned blue. "Our goal is to capture Lord Malfoy even if you must kill others to complete this. Medic you will remain here until we call for you as your services will be required and I do not want to risk injury to you. Follow me!"

Alicia watched until the group was upstairs and not in view before she rushed to the door to try to escape to bring help. The door would not budge. She tried to Apparrate and that did not work as well. She walked over to the lounge chair and sat down. There was no way to get to the Dark Lord.

Albus briefed the doppelgangers and their group and watched as they left for their mission. "It all begins tonight Severus. What I should have done years ago."

Severus stepped from the shadows and pulled a bottle of firewhiskey from his robes and poured the fiery liquid into the tumblers that he conjured and handed one to the old wizard and sat down across from him.

Albus sipped from the glass. "You worry about her Severus?"

The dark wizard made no reply as he sipped on his drink.

"I worry for them all and I hope all will return."Albus replied as he waited.

!#$

Harry looked to his group with his wand held out. "Ready?" He whispered out. He saw the nods and wands and shouted out "Reducto!" and dived through the door and hit the floor as the rest of his group followed behind him.

The Deatheaters turned in surprise at the unexpected attack and those that had their wands began to defend themselves as others went for theirs.

"Avada Kedevra!" Malfoy shouted felling his attacker on continued on with deadly accuracy. He soon found himself in a three on one battle.

"Expelliarmous!" Harry shouted and watched as Malfoy deflect it away.

"Harry Potter finally decided to come out of hiding?" Malfoy snarled. "Stupefy!" His Lord would not forgive him if he let him escape.

Malfoy went to pick up the hated wizard and found his way blocked. "Give up Malfoy!"

"Ah a Weasley here as I recognize the voice. So if Potter is here and you are here who else have you brought to my little party? Not that pitiful werewolf I hope?" Watching as the wizard followed his wand.

Hermione heaved a dead body off of her and saw Malfoy standing with his wand pointed to one of her comrades. She crept along the floor slowly until she was directly behind the naked man and pointed her wand. "Incarcerous!" She thought and ropes shot from her wand and tightly bound him. She watched as he fell to the floor and picked up the wand that had dropped from him.

Malfoy watched as a form knelt down and saw his wand in gloved hands. A snap was heard and he felt the pieces strike his face as the figure looked to him.

"Not a pitiful werewolf." Hermione told him as she removed her mask. "Just a pitiful mudblood that Voldemort could not kill."

"Impossible!" Malfoy snarled out. I personally took your dead body back to Hogwarts."

A recovered Harry and Ron joined her. "You should have checked for a pulse then. Just think of it the great Pureblood Lord Malfoy bested by a witch and one not pure at that." Ron laughed out.

Malfoy said nothing as he looked up angrily to the wizards and witch.

Harry arose and addressed those still standing. "Check our fallen. Someone go and get our medic."

Alice entered the room amazed at all the damage and blood and began tend to the Phoenix as the survivors checked the enemy and separated the ones that showed signs of life.

Alice approached Harry. "Seven are dead and six are seriously injured and need to be taken away for care that I cannot perform here."

Remus overheard the conversation and walked over. "I've tended to my own wounds before and will take them to the safehouse if you do not need me."

"Thanks Remus." Harry replied as he handed him a port key. "This will take you back to the safehouse."

He turned and saw that Alice was tending to the three DeathEaters that survived.

Alice examined two of them and there was no obvious injuries other than that they were knocked out cold. She bound them up and turned to the third one that was bound and her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized Lord Malfoy looking at her in anger.

She picked up his left arm and examined the skull and snake on his arm as she allowed the sleeve of her robes to fall down and revealed a portion of her arm and looked to him.

Malfoy merely nodded in understanding as she dropped his arm and stood up. "These are not injured Harry."

Harry nodded to her. "Grab these up and use your port keys. I will escort Alice and be right behind you."

The room emptied leaving Alice and Harry alone. She watched as he began to check the girls and joined him.

Harry looked to her. "Any of them killed by magic?"

Alice used her wand. "No Harry. Judging by the bruising and blood on their body they were killed by physical means. All of them were choked to death." Pointing to the dark bruising on the neck.

Harry looked to the dead and was saddened as most were very beautiful and barely of age. He wondered what had brought them to that place. He shook his head and put his mask back on and motioned for Alice to follow as he led her out of the room and down the stairs. He stood in the parlour for a moment and then led her out the door into the dark alley watching wizards and witches draw into the shadow.

Harry pointed his wand to his neck and muttered Sonorus to amplify his voice. "If you are in league with Voldemort I would be rethinking where your loyalty lay. We will be coming for you." He pointed his wand to the sky and shouted "Phomorde!" and a fiery phoenix appeared in the sky above the alley. He wrapped his arms around Alice and apparated away.

!#$

Severus and Albus jumped up from their chairs as Remus appeared with the wounded and began to examine them as Remus called up the stairs for Madame Pomphrey.

She started to examine them and called out. "Severus I need your help as I cannot heal them all on my own."

"Of course Poppy." Severus replied as he pulled a mask off one and was thankful to find that it was not Hermione. He pulled out a Blood Replenishing potion and before he could administer it the wizard coughed up blood, spasmed and died. He immediately moved to the next.

He glanced up as more people entered the room and watched as they pulled off their mask. Finding Hermione he noticed that her robes were soaked in blood.

Hermione saw the worry in her husband's eyes and thought to him. "I am unharmed. The blood you see is from someone else."

Severus nodded and continued his work relieved that his witch was well.

!#$

The second group observed the entrance of a farmhouse watching for activity.

Kingsley looked to the group. "We must kill everyone in there. Can you do it?"

Mr. Longbottom responded. "I can as we are protecting our world and those in there will get what they deserve for killing the innocent."

Kingsley looked to the muggle. "Let's go then. Two watchers are assigned but be prepared for more." They began to make their way to the door and Kingsley began to work on breaking the wards.

Jacob knocked his king down in disgust. "Justin I'm tired of just sitting around. When I signed up I did not think I would be babysitting."

Justin looked to the young wizard. "The Dark Lord assigns us the task that needs to be done. If all I have to do is to sit here and watch a house I'm happy to do that as it means that there will not be a chance of getting killed. You're young. I promise that you will get your chance."

Just then the door burst open as the two Deatheaters jumped up and had no time to draw their wands as two green lights struck them and they knew no more.

They heard activity upstairs and Mr. Potter crept up the stairs and glanced around the corner as he noticed six forms rush towards him with wands in hand. "You are surrounded by the Order of the Phoenix! Give up now!" He rushed down and jumped over the arm rail and pointed his wand up toward the landing as the DeathEaters did not hesitate at his words.

A series of deadly hexes struck the floor.

"Avada Kedevra!" Was shouted out in union as they watched the bodies of six Deatheaters tumble down the stairs and did not move.

"I surrender!" A witch shouted out. "I am throwing down my wand."

They watched as a wand tumbled down the stairs as a young witch followed wearing a nightgown and walked down the stairs slowly with her hand held up.

"Who are you witch and what are you doing here? I see no Mark upon you." Kingsley asked as he continued to point his wand to her.

"I am Josephine Stebbins and I am not a DeathEater yet. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named coerced my family and forced our support. I volunteered to take the Mark to protect my family."

Kingsley recognized the witch. "You're Tanner Stebbins daughter?" Stebbins worked in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries.

"This was to be my Initiation. I don't know who or what we were supposed to attack but I was told to kill or be killed."

Kingsley said nothing and knocked the witch out. "We take her with us." Motioning the group out of the house taking long enough to fire the sign of the Phoenix before they Apparated away."


	18. Chapter 18 Aftermath

I do not own Harry Potter and his world. JK Rowling does and I make no Money from this Fanfiction

Chapter 18 Aftermath

Harry Apparated with Alice to the edge of Diagon Alley. "I'll leave you here Alice." Watching as she removed the Phoenix robes and removed her mask. "I'm sure we'll need your services soon as we are going after the DeathEaters. They will receive the justice that the Ministry does not provide."

Alice looked to him nervously. "Does it have to be that way? I mean what about trial?"

"They let them go Alice when someone does manage to capture them. There is no justice in our world anymore. The Order of the Phoenix will be that justice. Take care and I will see you soon."

Alice watched as Harry began to walk and turned his heel and Apparated away. She pressed her Mark and waited a moment before she disappeared as well.

Harry arrived at the safe house as Hermione, Ron and Ginny rushed to hug him.

"What took you so long Harry? I was worried." Ginny asked him as she wrapped his arms around him.

"I escorted Alice to Hogsmeade. She's probably on her way to Voldemort now."

Snape entered the room. "Two more died. I suggest you all go in there and comfort the few survivors and make up a speech of glory or some other nonsense that Gryffindor have." He stood aside as Harry motioned for Ron and Hermione join them as they entered the makeshift ward.

He watched as Hermione followed Harry and Ron and caught his eyes as she thought. "I'm sure you did everything you could."

$%%^^

"She's a DeathEater Kingsley. Initiations are not done on attacks. The Dark Lord holds a Revel and the person being initiated has to prove their worthiness and loyalty. It usually involves torture and violence and a stray muggle or two."

Severus knelt down and picked up the unconscious witch's left arm and pointed his wand and muttered a charm. A flash appeared and you could see a trace of the Dark Mark before it disappeared. He stood up. "I recommend you kill her now and be done with it. I wonder how many more like her are out there."

"But I can't just kill her now. It would be murder!" Kingsley shouted out affronted.

Severus looked to the tall black wizard his eyes hard and glittering. "And what exactly have you been doing tonight Kingsley? You went to a house to purposely kill. I believe that the definition of murder is to plan and intend on killing someone and carry that act out." He waited for a reply.

Finding none Severus turned and walked up the stairs his robes billowing behind him.

^&*()

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked back to the main room and noticed the doppelgangers and Kingsley sitting on the couches talking quietly.

Ron spoke out. "So was your mission successful? We lost nine of ours but we did get Malfoy."

Mr. Potter spoke out. "I thought more would be dead but I am glad that you were successful. We were as well as we took down that safe house. I'm sure that Voldemort will not be using it soon."

Hermione spoke out. "I think I'll go to bed now. It's been a long night and I will see you all in the morning." She left hearing the murmurs of "Good Night" as she went up the stairs.

Hermione was deep in thought as she went up the stairs. How could Ron be so flippant about the nine deaths? To her each death of her comrades was unacceptable.

She made it up to the third floor and entered her room and pulled out her wand as she noticed a shadow in her room. "Stupefy!" She shouted out as the shadow easily deflected it and stood up.

Hermione looked to the figure in the robes of a DeathEater.

The figure stepped to the light revealing Severus standing there holding his mask. "I didn't mean to frighten you. With the events of tonight I will be called."

Hermione looked to him as his voice settled her nerves as she tucked her wand back into her robes. "He is going to torture you."

Severus sat down on the bed and placed the mask beside him. "More than likely Hermione. You must prepare yourself for it."

She sat down next to him and pulled the leather glove from his hand and held it with hers. "I sense your worry Severus. How is it that I can sense your feelings and thoughts? Is it part of our Bonding?"

Severus squeezed her hand. "It is not the Bonding Hermione but something else. I have schooled myself over the years just to focus on one thing and turn off whatever else is happening around me. After you left for your mission I focused my thoughts to you and felt and heard you. It was clever of you to sneak up on Lord Malfoy like that and take him down. I felt the immense satisfaction you had."

Hermione giggled. "You should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless."

Severus looked to her as he pulled out his wand "Show me." He commanded in a soft voice.

Hermione pushed the mission to the front of her mind and nodded her head as she looked to him.

So much trust Severus reflected looking to her as he pointed his wand and whispered "Legilemens"

He watched the chaotic battle in the room whirl about as she burst in and fired off her own hexes. He watched her kneeling beside Malfoy as she removed her mask and saw the look of disgust and humiliation on his face. It was priceless. As he was removing herself from his mind he heard the flippant reply on the deaths made by her red headed friend.

The both became aware of their surroundings once again as Hermione trembled for a moment until he wrapped an arm around her as he guided her to lie beside him. His fingers played with her hair and he felt her relax. "Do not worry yourself over Mr. Weasley's comments. People have different ways of dealing with death."

Severus felt her move closer to him and threw an arm around his chest and soon heard the even breathing that indicated that she had fallen asleep. He continued playing with her hair as he waited for Voldemort's summons.

He woke up with a start noticing the early morning light stream through the room and jumped up. Voldemort had not called and that fact caused a slight flutter of worry. He noticed a piece of parchment on the nightstand and picked it up to read.

Severus, you looked so peaceful that I did not wake you. I have gone downstairs to help with breakfast. See you when you come down.

He changed into the familiar black of his regular teaching robes and reduced the robes and mask and placed them in a pocket of his robes.

Opening the door he peeked out to ensure that no one was there and then made his way downstairs. Loud chatter floated up as he descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. The room became completely silent as Severus sat down next to Albus. "I could not miss hearing your inane bragging about your fight for the Light. Please do not let my presence detract you."

Luna, Neville, Melody and the doppelgangers wisely remained silent as they heard the sting in his words as Ron continued his tale.

Hermione slid a plate containing beans on toast and an egg in front of the Potions Master and then filled a cup with hot coffee and placed it next to him. She sat down across from him and noticed the tension in her husband as Ron foolishly continued.

Ron buttered a piece of toast. "And then I pointed my wand and killed him. It was so easy! And to think he was a member of the Inner Circle!"

Albus leaned down and whispered to Severus. "You were not called last night Severus?"

Severus whispered back. "No Headmaster and that worries me."

Severus finished his meal and wiped his lips with his napkin and set it down as he addressed the red haired wizard.

"And what about the nine who died Mr. Weasley? What did they do?"

Ron stopped his tale and looked to his ex-professor. "I don't understand the question Professor Snape."

Severus spoke out with obvious disdain in his voice. "You know, the nine that died on your mission? Reg Cattermole, Dirk Cresswell, and Marietta Edgecomb to name a few. What did they do?"

Ron stared at him with a blank look as he shrank back as his ex professor rose up from the chair he was sitting in and leaned forward to him.

"It's rather easy Mr. Weasley. They died." Severus snarled out. "Your mission was exactly like a DeathEater mission. It was designed to catch them in a vulnerable state and you succeeded in that. How do you think it would have gone if they were dressed and armed?"

Ron said nothing.

"I am a DeathEater and everyone in this room knows it." Severus stated.

Ron finally found his courage as he spoke up. "Yeah but you're reformed."

Albus placed his hand upon Severus to stop the conversation but was unsuccessful as the Potions Master pulled away.

"Hmmm. You've got me reminiscing Mr. Weasley. The year was 1978. Does the year ring a bell?"

Harry looked to him uncomfortably as Hermione gasped out in shock. She knew where this was leading. She felt her husband's increasing anger at the arrogance of her friend.

Severus looked to Hermione. "At least one realizes the significance of the year. Care to enlighten them or should I do it?"

Hermione whispered. "The Watton Junior School Massacre."

"Ten points to Gryffindor. The Dark Lord called us and it was a boon to us. We were commanded to kill everyone there and to make it very messy. And that we did and what a bloodbath it was. Years 3 through 6 was very much a threat to us as we went through the classrooms and killed them all. All defenseless children and teachers. And after it was over we spent our time over a table very much like this and regaled in our glory of our heroic attack."

Ron stuttered out. "But that was different."

Severus looked to the young wizard as he made his way to leave. "Was it really Mr. Weasley? I suppose you could justify it as a few managed to get their wands. But you still lost fifty percent of your attacking force from the few that managed to get their wands. You are just as obtuse now as you were in school boy."

Hermione schooled herself not to rush after her husband as he left the room as Harry jumped up to follow him.

Severus exited the house and made his way to the field that he found Major Granger in. He had not lost control in many years and he knew that Mr. Weasley would never learn.

Harry approached Professor Snape and quietly spoke. "I am not my father you know. My mother told me about you in a dream and I stood for Hermione."

Severus sighed at the reminder as he turned to address him. "No you are not Harry Potter. You look like him to be sure but you have your mother's compassion and intelligence. And you stood for Hermione despite what I did to you during your stay at Hogwarts. Perhaps there is hope after all."

He looked to the young man that he once hated with a passion. "I will not survive this. You will make sure Hermione is taken care of?"

"Of that you can be sure of Professor as long as I live." Harry replied with feeling.

AN Severus puts the leaders of the Phoenix back into perspective but the Dark Lord has not called. What will happen next as Severus accepts Harry as an almost equal?


	19. Ch 19 Alice's Boon From The Dark Lord

Chapter 19 Alice's Boon From The Dark Lord

Severus entered his classroom and began to prepare for the beginning of term as the dunderheads were to return in seven days. He sighed as he went through the student stores to make sure all the ingredients were at their proper levels as he reflected on the last two weeks. The Phoenix continued their raids and battled DeathEaters and it was getting to a stalemate as the DeathEaters expected to be attacked and Voldemort increased their numbers as he sent them forth.

The DeathEaters no longer tried to kill everyone outright. They were more focused on capturing prisoners than defending themselves. He remembered the interview from a survivor printed in the Quibbler this morning.

"_They came out of nowhere and took my father and mother down to the basement. I was left alone with one DeathEater to look after me."_

"_Isabella how did you know that it was a DeathEater? Have you ever met one before?" _

"_Oh no I have never met a DeathEater before. But they were wearing skull mask and black robes. My mother and father told me about them and said to run if I ever saw one."_

"_And how old are you Isabella?"_

"_Fourteen."_

"_Why do you think that the DeathEaters were at your house?"_

"_My parents were Aurors."_

"_Please tell us what happened next."_

"_I heard screams and I heard my father begging for them to take him and let mother go. Then the front door blew open and in came these people wearing red robes with a mask that looked like a beak of a bird. One of them killed the DeathEater that was looking over me. Another took me outside and I saw a skull and snake was floating over the house. I don't remember how much time passed but the rest of the strangely dressed people came out of the house. Three of them removed their masks and told me their names and that my parents were dead and that they killed the DeathEaters."_

"_I know this is hard for you Isabella and I'm very sorry that your parents are dead. We must know their names."_

"_Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."_

"_Do you know who Harry Potter is?"_

"_Of course I do and he had the scar to prove it. And he gave me a message to pass on that everyone not gives up hope as he would chase down every DeathEater until there are none left."_

"_And what will you do now Isabella?"_

"_They gave me a port key to take me to safety and I'm using it now."_

_This reporter watched as Isabella vanished right in front of me._

And still the Dark Lord did not call him and he worried about that as when the school was on break he performed raids and was regularly called.

Severus pulled out his time piece and looked at it. Two hours before dinner in the Great Hall. Just enough time to review his syllabus and then prepare for dinner. He walked to the classroom entrance to his private quarters reflecting on Hermione. He only had a few chances to see her in person but she used the link to him to tell him that she was safe although a few times he sensed that she was in pain and knew that she had been wounded.

Opening the door he walked in and immediately dropped his papers as he saw his wife before him wearing a silk green gown. "Hermione!"

Hermione rushed over and kissed him. "Severus I have missed you."

He returned her kiss in kind and pulled away before he was caught up. "Why are you here?"

Hermione looked to her husband with desire in her eyes. "The Phoenix has cancelled some planned raids as they rethink their strategy. I have at least a day to stay with you Severus and I have missed you husband."

He allowed her to remove his robes and she began to work on the buttons on his vest. "Why do you have clothing that has so many buttons Severus?"

"I do try to maintain a reputation that I am unapproachable and the buttons help." He drily chuckled as he took in his witch frustrations.

"Hmmm." Hermione muttered as she finished the last one and removed his vest only to find that his white shirt contained more and growled her frustration.

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "Let me hold you Mrs. Snape as I have forgotten the feel of you against me."

Severus looked into her warm brown eyes knowing that he was hers alone. "I have missed you Hermione." Leaning down and whispering the words to her as he used his long fingers to slip the straps of her gown and watched it fall revealing her beautiful body. He kissed her neck and began to move down and suddenly pulled pack with a hiss.

"Two weeks and he decides to call me now." He growled as he pulled away from her and went to the wardrobe and pulled out his DeathEater robes and quickly dressed.

He saw the worry in her eyes. "Wait for me Hermione. Remember the potions you gave to me before for I'll need them when I return. Let Albus know that I am called."

"Of course Severus." Hermione softly said. She watched as he pressed a few bricks revealing an entrance as he entered and left her behind.

Hermione sank on his bed as she watched the bricks move back in place and silently prayed that he would arrive back unharmed.

&*$#

Severus arrived and immediately bowed to the Dark Lord and waited to be addressed. After what seemed to be two hours he sensed someone walking around him.

"Severus you did not tell me about Potter and his cohorts? Especially the one named Hermione Granger?" The Dark Lord asked with menace in his voice.

"My Lord I did not want to risk my position with information that you surely had from what has been printed in The Quibbler."

Voldemort listened to the muffled response from his minion. "Rise Severus and remove your mask."

Severus did as he was commanded and kept his head bowed as he prepared his mind for the presence of Voldemort. He felt cold fingers left his chin up and looked up into the red eyes of his master

Voldemort flicked through his mind, pausing at the memories that interested him that occurred during the last five years. He spent a long time as he reviewed his servant's memory. Everything in his mind matched what he already knew.

"Follow me Severus." The Dark Lord called as he went to leave his throne room.

Voldemort entered a dining room and sat down with a flourish. "Sit Severus for a meal. I'm sure that you will enjoy it."

Severus sat down and noticed that all of his favorite foods were on the table. "My Lord you honor me. All my favorite food is here. Is this my last meal?"

Voldemort chuckled as he picked up a glass of red wine and indicated for Severus to do the same. "It might be Severus depending on how this meeting plays out."

Severus took a sip from his wine as the Dark Lord continued. "This is part of a boon that I have given to one of my Outer Circle that is most faithful. One that first told me of the existence of Hermione Granger and the capture of Lucius."

Severus finished his glass of wine and exclaimed. "My Lord Lucius is captured? I had not heard of it."

Voldemort looked to his right hand man. "Such simple taste for food Severus. I admit that I am surprised that Sheppard's Pie and Bangers and Mash are your favorite meals. I expected something more complicated." He motioned to a DeathEater to open the door and watched as a witch entered.

Severus remembered his manners and stood up as the Madame Pomphrey's apprentice arrived and pulled out a chair for her to sit.

"Thank you Severus." Alice replied as he pushed her chair in and sat back down.

"Please eat." The Dark Lord commanded as he attended to his meal.

Soon the meal was finished as Voldemort called for his house elves to clear the table and addressed the witch.

"I have granted you a boon Alice for your service to me. Tell me faithful one, what is it that you desire that you feel that out of all my DeathEaters only Severus can help you."

Alice looked nervous as she had seen Snape in a rage before. She looked to him and saw that he was studying her intently. "Lord Malfoy My Lord. And as he is involved in spying on our enemy Severus is the only one that can get to him."

"And why Lord Malfoy? What is he to you?" Voldemort asked as he picked up his wand and held it lightly in his long fingers.

Severus recognized Voldemort's light tone and the way he held his wand. Someone was about to be punished and he was glad that it was not him.

"He was my sponsor My Lord and he is my master. I feel pain from the binding that we performed. I must have him." Speaking out in frustration.

"Look to me Alice." Voldemort barked out as he pointed his wand and went into her mind. After a few minutes he pulled out and looked thoughtfully at the witch. The binding happened after she had already been accepted into his ranks. "Very well Alice it is granted. Severus will be pleased to bring you your boon. Now leave us so that I can discuss this."

The wizards watched as the young witch left the hall.

Voldemort turned to Severus. "Well faithful one this falls into my plans nicely as I arranged this meal to remind you of where you stood if you failed me. I thought that she would ask to have you and you would deny her as she is not the type of witch that you prefer. Lucius has overstepped his boundary concerning the witch and I require you to bring him forward to answer for it." He motioned a DeathEater over and whispered and the DeathEater immediately left. "So Severus is it possible to rescue Malfoy and the others of the Inner Circle?"

Severus looked to his Lord and carefully replied "It will be difficult My Lord since Potter has decided to lead the attacks and I have been left out recently as he does not trust me. I do not know where they are being held at." One did not tell the Dark Lord no.

Voldemort chuckled as the DeathEater came back and handed him a parchment. "You will wait in my throne room. You have a very important mission to complete tonight."

Severus watched as the DeathEater left and he spread out the parchment that he had been given. "This tells me where all of my Outer Circle are currently located. Notice the concentration here." Pointing his wand to a tight cluster of black dots on the parchment. "Too many in one place as I discourage them meeting in groups outside of a mission."

"My Lord you have known where Lucius is the whole time?" Severus exclaimed as he remembered to inflect the proper amount of awe in his voice.

"Yes Severus based on the clustering of my captured Outer Circle. I watched as several died as the dots faded until the Phoenix realized that they could not use magical means to get any information out of them. No doubt they used muggle torture after that. Lucius is a titled important wizard and I am sure they have not tortured him at all. I left him there to suffer in humiliation for being so predictable."

Severus reflected that had been the case. "My Lord if I lead this raid than my usefulness will come to an end as the Phoenix will think that I betrayed them."

"And why would they think that Severus?" He asked as he once again held his wand lightly in his hand.

"I did not rescue the mudblood after all. It is only because of the old goat's trust in me that I was able to overcome it by feigning ignorance." He replied as he eyed Voldemort's wand. "Despite the appearance of Hermione Granger I know that she is dead. Her body was in wake three days in the muggle world before she was buried My Lord and no one survives the killing curse. It is a ruse My Lord."

"Put your mask back on. You will lead this raid Severus and just tell the old goat about my parchment afterwards." Pressing his Mark and twenty DeathEaters appeared along with one of the Inner Circle. "Bella is your second and these are the best of my Outer Circle. If you do not succeed with the tools that I have given you Severus at least you had a meal of your liking before I kill you."

Voldemort walked over to Bellatrix LeStrange and kissed her. "Bella my sweet one. We are rescuing our Inner Circle and it is your job to kill all of the captured Outer Circle as they have failed me. Make it messy sweet one."

Shit! Bella his second and twenty of the best and most dedicated of the Outer Circle with no chance of warning. What was he going to do?

Back at Hogwarts Hermione stood up. "I will warn them Severus." She thought out.

Severus stood as Voldemort motioned for the group to gather around as he pointed to the parchment for them to remember where they needed to go.

"You will not Hermione. If you love me and trust me you must remain silent. Otherwise Voldemort will kill me and my usefulness ends." He thought back as he touched the port key that Voldemort created along with his fellow DeathEaters as they disappeared.

She began to cry as Albus patted her shoulder. "Severus will be well Hermione. You have to believe it."

AN Next the raid and Severus's loyalty is tested once again.


	20. Chapter 20 Betrayal?

I Do not Own The Harry Potter World. JK Rowlings Does And I Make No Money From This Fanfiction

A/N Severus's loyalty is tested and his task must be done or the Dark Lord will kill him.

Chapter 20 Betrayal?

Severus looked to his group as they observed the main entrance of the large house. Based upon the parchment he knew that they were in a remote area of Wales. The prisoners had been moved from the main headquarters of the Phoenix after they were interrogated.

He pointed to two of the Outer Circle and motioned them to follow as Bella moved to join them. "Let's walk around the house and see what we have to work with." He hated making plans on the fly. They slowly walked around the house taking in the details and met back up with the rest of the group.

Looking to the two DeathEaters he asked "Notice anything significant?"

"All the windows on the second floor are shuttered closed."

Another voice spoke out. "There is only one way in and out and that is the main entrance."

Severus replied as he recognized the voices of Crabbe and Goyle from the years that he had taught them and been their Head of House back at Hogwarts. "Well spotted. Also the building is not stone but timber-framed. This helps us in the success of our mission." He glanced up and watched as the clouds cover the full moon. The Fates were being kind tonight as they would not be seen as they made their way to the target.

He turned to Bella. "How many of ours there Second Knight and how many of our group do you require?"

Oh this was going to be fun! Bellatrix LeStrange thought. "Three of who the Dark Lord commanded for us to return. Thirty of the others." It would not due for the Outer Circle to know that three of the Inner Circle had been captured. "I need five First Knight. Two to take back the three and the rest to complete what the Dark Lord commands of me." She pointed to Crabbe, Goyle and one other and motioned them over to her. "These will help me accomplish what I need to do."

"Very well Second Knight. Gather round most loyal of our Lord and listen to my plan." Severus replied as he explained his attack plan.

Bella listened and spoke out with indignation. "First Knight…"

"Silence your voice Second Knight. I have my orders as you have yours." He snarled out. He ordered the group to follow him as he slowly approached the house and paused as he saw the slight glimmer of a guard. "Stop!" He whispered as he pointed his wand out and steadied his resolve as he whispered "Avada Kedavra!"

They watched green light shoot out and watched as a body fell to the ground. The DeathEaters moved past with a few of them viciously kicking the body of Dedalus Diggle as they passed by it.

The group moved on until they were facing the main entrance. He pulled three to stand next to him as he brought down the last of the wards and whispered. "Intent at the lower level. We must make sure that the second floor does not collapse."

&!#

Kingsley sat next to Melody, Mrs. Potter, Tonks, and Ron enjoying his conversation with Mrs. Potter as they talked about the Wizarding world. Her questions were endless and he was glad to answer all of them.

Kingsley suddenly stood up and motioned for everyone to be quiet as he felt the wards fall. ""Grab you wands!" He shouted as he pointed his wand to the front door. "Something is not right here!"

The room suddenly fell down on him and he knew no more.

$#!

Severus and three of the Outer Circle shouted "Reducto!" As they watched the front entrance explode inward. "Go now and do what I command of you!" He shouted out as he ran through the dust and debris to find those of the Phoenix as Bella went up the stairs with her group.

Soon Kingsley, Mrs. Potter, Tonks, and Ron were stripped, bound, and gagged looking to him with hate in their eyes. "Go Outer Circle and assist our Second Knight." He commanded.

Severus watched as his group quickly obeyed his command as he saw a slight glimmer moving its way toward freedom. "Relashio!" He shouted as the body fell to the floor and saw the form of Hermione Granger.

He bound her and disillusioned her as one of the Outer Circle clumped back down the stairs. "First Knight those needing rescue have departed. We also found eight others with no Mark and killed them in the way that was commanded."

"More of the Phoenix. Tell the Second Knight to begin as these will hear. Go back up and enjoy yourself with our traitors."

He watched the DeathEater run back upstairs as he picked up a chair and sat it back right as he sat down and looked to the naked witches and wizards. They looked to him with horror in their eyes as the prisoners screamed into the night.

"My Second is enjoying herself. Justice for the Dark Lord as they spouted out their secrets." He spat out as he continued to watch their reaction. "It's a shame that you tortured and killed them in the most heinous ways Phoenix. At least that is what the Daily Prophet will report."

Kingsley looked to him in anger as the screams to fade into moans and eventually the house was quiet again. He released Hermione Granger from the ropes and picked her up by her neck and squeezed slightly.

"You are Melody Mockingbird?" He asked as the witch struggled to nod her head in agreement.

Severus threw her down on the ground. "I suggest you leave now Miss. Mockingbird and alert your leader to what has happened here."

Melody quickly scrambled away as she heard the clump of feet walking down the stairs.

"Look to them Outer Circle. The best of the Phoenix and they are tied up and naked. This proves that they are weak and we will succeed." He pulled out a rod that contained the Dark Lord's mark and silently heated it until it was red hot. "We will let them live and they will not forget their humiliation."

Severus grabbed the left hand of Kingsley and burned the mark into his flesh ignoring the screams until all had the Mark burned into their left hand as the sick smell of burned flesh hung in the air. "The Dark Lord has graciously allowed you to live and you will remember as the brand cannot be concealed or be removed by magic."

"Time for us to go." Severus flatly stated as they left the group moaning out in pain.

^&*(

Severus arrived back to the Dark Lord and immediately bowed along with his group. "My Lord it is done." He stated reverently.

"Outer Circle go and you will be rewarded. I am pleased with the service that you have performed."

Voldemort watched the group leave as he looked to Severus and Bella and the freed members of his Inner Circle. "Rise Bella and Severus."

He went into her mind and saw the torture and killing of his Outer Circle. She could be vicious and she was very creative tonight as she completed her task with enthusiasm.

"Go Bella and wait for me in my chambers." He commanded and watched her leave.

He then entered Severus' mind and viewed the memories. He had completed his task perfectly as he saw the naked prisoners bowed before him naked and the brand burned onto their hand as he commanded.

"Go back to Hogwarts Knight and tell Alice of your success and that she will be called soon. If you cannot convince the old goat about your "loyalties" to the Phoenix then you will come back to me. I have Alice to watch the school though she will not be as privy to the information that you had access to."

"As you command My Lord." Severus reverently replied as he walked past his fellow Knights. It would not be a pleasant night for them.

!#$

Albus convinced Hermione to accompany him to his office telling her that he would know the moment her husband arrived back at the castle. He motioned to her to sit down and called for the house elves to bring tea and biscuits.

He watched as she became more agitated and distraught as time passed and managed to slip a Calming Draught into her tea when she was not looking.

Hermione calmed down and looked to the Headmaster. "You've spiked my tea Albus."

"Yes Hermione. You were beginning to worry me. It is only a Calming Draught. You know that you can tell me anything." Hoping to get to the bottom of what was worrying the witch.

"No Albus I am just worried for Severus." She quietly replied.

Suddenly her "Doppelganger" burst through the door. "Albus we were attacked by DeathEaters and Professor Snape led the attack!"

"Calm down Melody and tell me what happened." Picking up Hermione's unfinished glass of tea and forcing it down her throat.

Melody told what had happened as Albus looked to Hermione and saw the look of guilt in her eyes and realized that that she knew what he husband had been up to.

"Melody stay here until I return. Hermione wait at the gates and bring Professor Snape to my office as soon as he arrives." Turning on his heels and Apparating out of the office with a loud clap.

"I thought that he was loyal to us." Melody sobbed out.

There was nothing that Hermione could say to the sobbing witch as she left to make her way to the gates.

#$$%^

Voldemort dismissed two of the recently recovered of his Inner Circle and looked to Lord Malfoy who was still bowed. "Lucius stand up and look to me now!" He commanded as he brutally entered his mind. "You have quite a few binded sex slaves Lucius."

He burrowed deeper into his servant's mind and found a locked memory that Lucius was defending. "And what have we here Lucius?" He asked.

Voldemort viewed the many secret meetings that he held with those of his Inner and Outer Circle planning on what they would do when he was defeated by Harry Potter.

Lucius panted out to catch his breath as the Dark Lord pulled out of his mind and looked to him. "So you doubt that we will succeed?"

Voldemort chuckled as he looked to the blonde haired wizard. "After so many years Lucius and you doubt me. And I find this all out because a plain mousy haired witch that is your slave and my DeathEater could not stand being away from you because of the binding!" He spat out. "Cruicio!" Holding the spell for five minutes before he released it.

"A change in my Inner Circle Lord Malfoy." Voldemort sneered as he pressed his Mark and called to Alice and Draco.

Alice arrived first and bowed to her Lord fighting the call of the binding as she knelt. She then noticed another arrive and mimicked her actions.

Voldemort conjured up some parchments. "You are lucky Lucius that I remember your service to me in the past as I will let you live." He grabbed the wizard's arm and pressed his wand upon his Mark.

"You are now of the Outer Circle Lucius and you will sign these documents passing the title of Lord to your son. I still need the influence of Malfoy for a little longer. Refuse and die!"

Draco remained bowed in complete confusion. What in Merlin had his father done?

"Of course My Lord and I am thankful that you allow me to live and I promise not to disappoint you again." Signing the parchment.

"Rise Alice. You now have Ex-Lord Malfoy here and he will do whatever you desire."

"My thanks My Lord!" She gushed out as she looked to her Master.

Voldemort looked to Lucius seeing the anger in his eyes. "You will not kill her Lucius. Now go! A room has been prepared for you. And you will tell your son at first chance of why you have fallen from my grace so that he may learn."

He watched them as they left and turned his attention to Draco. "Rise Lord Draco Malfoy and sign this parchment." He commanded.

Draco stood up and signed the parchment in complete confusion and watched as it disappeared.

Voldemort motioned for the young Lord to follow him. "Now take your father's place in the Inner Circle."

"As you command My Lord." Draco replied as he fought his fear as he followed the Dark Lord out of the room.

!#$

Severus arrived at the gate and found Hermione waiting for him. "Severus, Albus says that you are to await his return in his office."

"So Melody arrived back here. Good as they can get away before his Ministry minions get there and find them bound and naked." He looked to her with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Hermione to ask so much of you so soon. I owe you my life as if there were any signs that the Phoenix was prepared then I would be dead now killed by the Dark Lord."

Hermione pulled him down and kissed him deeply pouring the love and trust she felt connection she shared with him.

Severus ended the kiss. "Hermione I do not deserve the love and trust that you have in me but I thank the Gods that you think I am worthy of it." He motioned her to start the trek to the Headmaster's office as he placed his hands in hers.

Soon they were standing at the entrance and Severus looked to Hermione. "You might want to go in first wife and make sure you have Melody's wand. I don't think she would welcome my presence at this time."

Hermione left Severus as she walked into the Headmaster's office and noticed Melody pointing her wand at her.

"Where is that traitor Hermione? He betrayed us."

"Melody give me your wand. It is up to Albus to decide what will happen to him." Hermione asked in a soothing voice.

Melody hesitated for a moment before she handed Hermione her wand and sank down in a chair.

"Okay Professor Snape you can come in now." Hermione called out.

"Traitor!" Melody snarled out.

Severus crossed his arms and leaned against the stone wall as the portraits watched in interest. "I am not." He speaking in a bored voice as Hermione waited to intervene if necessary.

Melody looked to him with disbelief. "After everything you did Snape and you still claim to be loyal? Hah! How can you say that?"

Severus looked to the witch. "I let you live." Moving away from the wall and sitting down in a chair farthest away from the ex-Auror.

Silence hung heavily in the air as they awaited the return of Dumbledore.


	21. Chpt 21 Betrrayal Part II

A/N The Order discusses Snape's betrayal

Chapter 21 Betrayal? Part II

Albus arrived outside of the farmhouse in Wales and saw the damage to house and quickly placed a Notice-Me-Not charm on the house and quickly entered with his wand drawn. "Where are you?" He shouted out.

Kingsley shouted back "Over here Albus!"

Albus turned and walked into the destroyed living room and found the group bound and naked on the floor. He quickly released and clothed them using his wand.

Ron spoke as he stood up. "Snape did this. He led a group of DeathEaters here and rescued the Inner Circle and killed the rest of the prisoners and our trainees."

"Kingsley, Mrs. Potter go upstairs and see if any survived and be quick about it. Voldemort will be sending the Ministry here."

He watched them go up the stairs and motioned the others to follow him outside in case anyone arrived.

Soon the two met him. "It's a bloodbath in up there Albus." Mrs. Potter whispered thinking that the movie Cabin Fever did not even come close to what they found.

"Go back to the safe-house and have Harry gather the leaders of the Phoenix. I am sure that Severus had no choice in this. I will meet you as soon as I have talked to him."

Ron looked to the Headmaster with anger. "I knew that snake could not be trusted."

Albus said nothing as he turned his heel and disappeared.

He arrived in the entranceway of the castle and used the time to think as he walked towards his office. Voldemort never left survivors when he attacked and the fact that he did was worrisome. He felt that this was a message that he was ready to move out into the open.

Albus entered his office and spoke to Melody in a gentle voice. "The others have gone back to the safehouse Melody. Why don't you join them there and I will be along shortly."

"Of course Albus." Melody replied as she made her way to the door.

Severus stood up and dug into his robes and pulled out a jar. "Healing salve for your neck Miss. Mockingbird."

"Keep it Snape. I don't need anything from you." she snarled slamming the door behind her.

He was taken aback at look of hate coming from Hermione….no Miss. Mockingbirds face.

Albus looked to the witch and wizard. "Hermione please leave while I talk to Severus."

Hermione joined her husband. "No Albus. I stand by my husband no matter what."

He motioned to Severus and pointed to the penseive sitting at his desk.

Severus withdrew a copy of his memory of the past day and placed it in the stone bowl and stood aside as Albus and Hermione placed their face into the bowl and was pulled into his memory.

Time passed and both came back out of the penseive.

"I have never doubted your actions in the past Severus and I do not now. Go back to your chambers and take Hermione with you. I will let you both know of the outcome after I meet with the Phoenix."

They walked down to his chambers hand in hand and entered it noticing a bloody body on the floor close to the fireplace.

"Draco!" Severus shouted out as he rushed to the body.

"Godfather!" The body moaned out.

"I'm here Draco. Always here for you." Severus spoke in uncharacteristic concern as he knelt down and whispered into his ear.

Hermione reached into her husband's robes and pulled out the healing potions that he always carried with him. She forced them down the young wizard, massaging his throat to make sure he swallowed them all.

Severus stood up and levitated the moaning wizard from the floor and motioned for her to follow him into his bedchambers. "Remove his clothes Hermione so that we can see his injuries."

Hermione pointed her wand and whispered "Divesto" Watching the clothes disappear from the young man as Severus placed him on the bed.

She gasped out in shock at his injuries as she began to heal the deep cuts and broken bones as her husband grabbed Draco's arm and looked to it for a moment before gently placing it down.

"He is a member of the Inner Circle now." He mumbled to his wife as he pushed her aside to focus on the internal injuries of his godson and flowed healing magic into him.

Severus fell onto the floor his magic spent. "You must watch after him Hermione. He is my godson and I cannot allow anything to happen to him if I can help. it" As he slipped into sleep.

She conjured up an extra bed and removed her husband's clothes and gently placed him upon it.

She turned her attention to the young wizard and observed his flushed face as she pulled up a chair and sat down as he held his hand and began her vigil.

Albums arrived at the safe house and entered into a shouting match between his officers of the Phoenix.

"Silence!" He thundered out as the room became silent. "I know that you have discussed the actions of Severus Snape tonight. I have always trusted Severus."

Remus Lupin shouted out. "I have always supported him since it was revealed that he rescued Hermione Ganger but this is too much Albus!"

He placed his penseive on a table. "Look to the memory and decide for yourself." He commanded as he watched his officers both magic and doppelganger place their faces into the penseive.

They all pulled out of the penseive a few hours later and looked to one another in silence.

Mrs. Potter spoke out first. "He had no choice in this." She replied as she rubbed her hand that was marked.

Mr. Potter grabbed his wife's hand and gently rubbed it. "I support Professor Snape. I hate that my wife has been marked by dark magic but I will still stand by him."

The rest acknowledged their support except for Melody. "I cannot!" She vehemently stated.

Ron stood up and pulled Melody from her chair and gently placed her hand into his arm. "Come with me Melody." He softly asked.

Melody looked to the ginger haired wizard and allowed her to be led from the room.

Ron led her to the kitchen still holding her hand. "Melody you saw the memory. You are here alive with only a bruise. Merlin only knows the times that I have had my pride kicked down by Snape in the past. He had to treat you as he did in case he was caught. You're an Ex-Aurour. What would you have done if you were in his shoes?"

She grumbled "Probably the same Ron. I guess that only my pride that is hurt."

Ron looked to her. "The role you play is so important to the end Melody. If you promise to keep a secret I'll show you something that will convince you. You can do Legilmens?"

Melody looked to him with curiosity. "Only with direct eye contact and the willingness of the person."

Ron cleared his mind and pushed the memory to the front of his mind and took a couple of deep breath to calm himself and looked directly into her eyes. "Do it."

Melody did not break eye contact as she pointed her wand and whispered "Legilimens" and was thrown into a world of death and destruction with the DeathEaters dragging screaming men and women into the chambers that would lead to their death.

She pulled herself out of his mind and sobbed out. "What was that Ron?"

"A vision of the future if Voldemort wins Melody. Do you see why it is so important for us to succeed? We must not let that happen!"

"And why share it with me Ron?" Melody whispered.

"Because I love you Melody. The Phoenix needs you I'll grant you that. But I need you more." He softly replied.

"Nonsense Ron you see Hermione Granger looking at you. You don't even know me."

"Melody we have worked together and you only imitate Hermione when you need to. I hear your true voice. You could look like a Hippogriff for all I care."

She looked to the ginger haired wizard with doubt and gasped out in surprise as he swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

She melted into his arms and kissed him back amazed at the emotion he had brought out. She ended the kiss and pulled away. "Tell them that I support Snape. I have much to think about Ron."

"Just allow me to be yours Melody. I promise that I will always love you."

She nodded and gave him a slight smile before she turned and walked up the stairs to go to her room.

Ron walked back and stood next to Albus. "Melody supports Snape after she realized only her pride was hurt."

Albus whispered in his ear. "You will do well for her Ron and I wish you luck." Turning to the group. "It is decided and there will be no mention of this again as we need to be united. If we fall apart we will fail and most of us knows what will happen if that comes to pass."

The room became silent with the reminder.

!#$%^

Draco came to and looked to Hermione. "I thought I heard an angel in my dreams and I wake up to find you here."

Hermione looked to him for a moment with a half smile as she stood up. "I'll wake Severus up. He was worried about you."

"Let him sleep Hermione. And he allows you to be familiar to him. Is there more going on than what I know?"

"Yes Draco we are married. I know that you think you loved me Draco…"

"Hermione I did love you but even back then I know that it would not be. Too much has passed between us. Besides I married Astoria Greengrass and I do love her."

"I'm going to wake him now Draco. He would be upset if he found out that I let him sleep." She went to her husband and gently woke him up. "Severus Draco is awake."

He immediately sat up and looked to her as he dressed himself using his wand and approached his bed. "Draco what have you done to upset the Dark Lord?"

"I think my father upset him Godfather. He was moved to the Outer Circle and placed me in the Inner Circle and made my father sign over the Lordship to me. Father is supposed to tell me why the first chance he gets."

"You must be careful Draco. You are now in the same position as I and I hoped that you would avoid it."

Draco groaned as he sat up. "I need to get back to the Manor before I am missed. Hermione be a dear and go to another room as I get dressed. I would hate that you would choose me over your husband once you've seen my considerable assets."

Hermione huffed out as she left room. "Severus's assets are more considerable than yours Draco Malfoy."

Draco conjured up a set of robes from the blanket and looked to his godfather. "Congratulations on your nuptials.

"Do not tell anyone Draco or so help me the torture you had tonight will pale in comparison."

"No worries on that. I think she told me only because she knew that I loved her at one time and felt awkward." Draco replied as he winked at him.

Severus walked over to the wall and revealed the tunnel that would lead out of the castle. "I'm glad to see you back to normal."

Draco looked to him for a moment. "It's going to get worse."

Severus sighed and looked to the young man. "Yes Draco and I hope we survive to see the end of it all."

Draco merely nodded to him as he went through the wall and Severus closed it behind him.

He used his wand to place fresh sheets and a blanket onto the bed and sat down. "Hermione he is gone." He called out.

Hermione entered the bedchambers and found that her husband had fallen asleep once again clothed. She undressed him and joined him in the bed. "Things just keep getting between us." She whispered as she sank into a deep sleep herself next to the wizard that she loved with all her heart.


	22. Chapter 22 Interlude

A/N Mature escapade and Dumbledore gives Severus and Hermione a task. Parents are warned as this is M after all.

Chapter 22 Interlude

Severus woke up and felt Hermione beside him her body spooned against him and her arm thrown around him. Her carefully moved her arm away and turned around to look to her.

He watched her as she lay there in sleep. He was once again amazed that she had chosen him and every time that he looked to her he felt his burdens lift and a feeling of love replace it. She was the drink of water that a thirsty man in the desert desired and yearned for and could not get enough of. He ran his long fingers through her hair as he watched Hermione's eyes fluttered for a moment and then opened.

"Severus." She sighed out enjoying his touch.

"Hermione." He whispered as his fingers traced down her neck as he began to kiss her breast.

"Oh Severus don't stop." She moaned as he began to lick her nipples.

"Never Hermione. Do you like it?" He asked as he began to kiss her navel and move downwards.

"Oh Merlin yes!" She moaned out as she felt him move downward toward her quim and began to expertly lick. "And now Hermione?" He murmured as he continued as he snaked his hands down and grabbed her ass and forced her to arch up.

"Severus…I…" She shouted out as he brought her to orgasm. "Oh my god!" She shouted out.

Severus moved up until his cock was placed at her entrance. "No Hermione it is just me and I am not God. I want to feel you wrapped around me. " Growling as he plunged into her as he moved to kiss her deeply.

He began to move rhythmically as she matched his thrust. "You are heaven to me Hermione." He whispered out as a light sheen of sweat covered his body. "Do you feel it?"

"Oh yes Severus!" She shouted out as he filled her completely as he looked into her eyes.

He slowed his strokes to enjoy the feeling of her wrapped around him. "This feels so right Hermione and I do love you with all that I am."

Soon he was pulled into heaven. "Hermione!" He moaned out as he quickened and felt himself release into her.

He looked to her as he came and noticed the same bliss in her eyes as he rolled off her and gathered her into his arms.

"I've missed you very much Hermione." He whispered to her as he felt her press her back against him.

"And I have missed you too Severus. Every time we are together something just seems to get in the way. The Fates are cruel."

He chuckled as he absently rubbed his hand along her side with a light trace. "When all of this plays out I will never leave your side."

"Not even to use the lavatory? Speaking of which I really need to use it." Unwrapping his arms from around her and scooting out of the bed, heading for the loo.

This morning had been rather nice he reflected as continued to lie in bed. Hermione had brought out the deepest feelings in him. He had never believed that he would get over Lily or even fall in love again. And yet the witch brought out the most intense feelings that he had ever experienced. His survival was unlikely and that saddened him somewhat as he had never thought much about the future as he had nothing to live for.

He heard her voice float out of the bath chambers. "I love you too Severus. Come in here so I can remind you of what you have to live for."

He had forgotten the strange connection that they shared that linked their thoughts. He padded across the room and went into his bath and saw that Hermione was already in the shower. Joining her he gathered up a bar of soap and lathered up her body.

"I am thinking some very naughty thoughts Mrs. Snape."

"Hmmm. Sandalwood and spice. So that is the scent of you." Breathing in deeply as she took the bar of soap from his hands and began to lather up her husband. She pressed closer to him her finger trailing to where his bum started and pushed her finger against his hole. He shuddered as he jumped slightly and felt his cock twitch. He looked at her with surprise.

"I may be having some naughty thoughts as well Mr. Snape and why the look of surprise? I told you that I read some books." She lustily told him.

"Oh really?" He purred back as he took the bar of soap and lathered his hand and began rubbing her clit and enjoyed the sound of her moans. "Did the book mention that?"

"No husband but the book did mention this." As she lathered his cock and began moving her hand up and down the shaft and used her other hand to gently wash his balls.

"Hermione…." He began and was interrupted by the voice of the headmaster. "Severus I need to speak to you."

"Damn!" Severus growled as he released his wife and quickly washed the soap from his body. "Finish your shower Hermione and I will see to Albus. Perhaps you can show me this book later."

Hermione looked to Severus huskily. "I promise I will be doing a lot more than just showing."

Severus chuckled at the wantonness of his wife as he dried himself off and quickly dressed into his normal teaching robes and walked into his outer chambers to see that Albus had already made himself comfortable and was holding a cup of tea.

"I hope I did not catch you at an inopportune moment Severus." Albus replied with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

He looked to the Headmaster darkly as he poured himself a cup of tea and sat down. "Enough chit chat Albus. Why are you here?"

"Voldemort left survivors this time. I fear that he is ready to make his move and there is one thing stopping him."

Severus dark glare changed to one of interest. "And what is that Albus?"

"Me. And I will be taken out of the picture so to speak in one month's time." Albus somberly replied as he absent-mindedly stroked his beard. "Why don't you call Hermione in so that we can all discuss this as I have a task for you both."

Severus went to the door of his bed chambers and called out. "Hermione Albus wishes to speak to you. He has a task for us to complete."

Hermione came out dressed in Severus's clothes. "I'm sorry Severus but I have none of my own here."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Hermione you are a witch. You could have conjured some up."

Hermione looked embarrassed for a moment but then felt a little mischievous. She pointed a finger to her husband. "Mr. Snape you are well out of line. Ten points from Slytherin and detention tonight. I have some tasks that you might be willing to complete." Winking at him.

Severus just glared at her while Albus clapped his hands and laughed. "Severus your House is in the red already and the students have not arrived. Hermione as this is the day that the students are arriving back House Points are active again. And while most professors do not have their spouses here, those that reside here have the power to take points as it ensures that the students give them the same respect as those they are married to. Please remember that while your husband attends to his detention."

"Oh!" Hermione murmured as she looked to her husband glaring at her. "Well Severus I hope that you perform admirably during detention."

"I'll show you just how well wife." He thought to her using their link.

"I really hope so." She thought back.

Albus broke the silence. "Well now that I have you both here I was just discussing my imminent death. It seems that Alice has been ordered to poison me exactly one month after schools starts."

Hermione gasped out in shock. "We must not allow that to happen Albus!"

"No Hermione. I will allow it as it is needed to draw Voldemort out into the open. But Voldemort's snake Nagini must die before the Final Battle. It is a Horcrux and if it survives then Voldemort cannot be defeated and all will be for naught."

He pulled out a large old tome and placed it on the table between them. "I pulled everything concerning Horcruxes from the library as soon as I became Headmaster and realized the fascination that Tom Riddle had with them. You need to read it to understand how to kill the one residing in the snake. Horcruxes were never supposed to be made with living creatures."

Hermione eyed the book warily as the Headmaster continued. "Severus I need you to bring Hermione to the staff meeting as she will be apprenticing to Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration. As professors can choose their apprentices I am not required to get the Governor's approval. I want you to tell him that it is indeed the true Hermione Granger. Alice will see that and report to him. Then you can report later and verify that it is true as you tended her wounds so long ago."

"It will put her into even more danger Albus if he becomes aware that I have access to her. He might command me to bring her to him."

"I'm sure that you will find a way to dissuade him Severus. I am hoping to delay my inevitable poisoning as we gather our forces."

"I must protest Albus." He roared out.

Hermione grasped his hand. "Severus you must do this. If you are called to bring me to him we'll address it later."

He looked to her in anger and said nothing as Albus pulled out his time piece. "Welcoming staff meeting is in two hours."

Albus stood up and looked to him sadly. "I know that I ask so much of you Severus but the end is in sight and we must work towards that."

&*(^

Severus stood outside the gates waiting for Hermione to arrive. They had carefully choreographed her arrival as Severus felt that he needed a true memory to present to his master as he did not want the Dark Lord in his mind any longer than he needed to be. He willed himself to be exactly as he was to her five years ago.

He watched her walk up to the gates dressed in the blue robes of a Transfiguration apprentice.

"Miss. Granger." Greeting her with a cold voice. "I know that you died and I am not convinced that you are she. How did you survive as I saw your dead cold body in the infirmary?"

"Just open the gates you snake. I am surprised that Professor Dumbledore allowed you to stay." She growled out in anger.

"I am not opening these gates until you prove to me that you are truly Hermione Granger, Know It All and personal pet of McGonagall."

"Fine you bastard." She shrilled out as she lifted up her robes and revealing the scars from her ordeal. "You should recognize them as you healed them so that Voldemort could play with me."

"There are more there than I remember." He snarled back to her.

"Honestly what part of "the Dark Lord played with me" do you not understand?" She huffed as she pushed the gate open herself and walked through.

He rushed to catch up to her. "Where have you been?" He commanded.

Hermione stopped for a moment and looked to him with hate. "You master must be losing his touch. Filch found me at the gates and brought my body to Dumbledore. I was almost dead. He managed to save my life and transfigured a bone into my likeness for burial. Then I was sent to the States and completed my schooling at Salem."

She began walking again as Professor Snape stopped her. Pulling out her wand she snarled "Stay away from me you traitor. Now that I am back I am going to tell him where your true loyalties lie. I am not afraid of you!"

Snape pulled out his wand as well and snarled out "Crucio!" Watching as she dropped to the ground and writhed in pain. He watched her for a minute before he released the curse.

"Not a wise course of action Miss. Granger and you should be very afraid of me." Watching the witch on the ground as he tossed down a phial of Pepper Up potion.

"Remember that you will be residing in this castle and as Head of House I have access to every nook and cranny of the castle. Even to your personal chambers. After all you have to sleep sometime. Now drink up!" He commanded. "I wouldn't want the newest apprentice arriving to Hogwarts with the after effects of Crucio apparent." He continued to speak as he sneered down to her.

"Speak to the Headmaster of my true allegiance and I will hunt you down and kill you. Believe me I will leave no trace of me murdering you. Your body will never be found." He snarled out.

She drank the potion down and looked up to him in fear. "Of course Professor Snape." She stuttered out.

He began to walk away and waited for a moment as she was still on the ground. "Get up you stupid mudblod as we have a meeting to attend to."

Hermione scrambled to follow him pushing aside her fear and the need to get away from him. She had forgotten how frightening he could be.

They made their way into the castle and went directly to the staff lounge. "Headmaster I have retrieved the new apprentice." He moved away to reveal her as the whole staff gasped in shock as she made her way and sat down next to Minerva.

Albus looked to his staff. "I am pleased to present apprentice Hermione Granger. She will be apprenticing in Transfiguration and I do apologize that I did not let you know that she survived but secrecy had to be maintained."

He looked to his staff. "The students arrive in a couple of hours so let us begin."

Severus watched Alice as she sat in the meeting her excitement apparent as Albus ended the meeting.

"Hermione I suggest you get with Alice after classes start so that she can explain what is to be expected of you as she is finishing up her last year here. A room in Professor McGonagall's quarters has been created for you. I'll see everyone at the Welcoming Feast."

Hermione turned and looked to Alice. "Please come to my room so that we can talk. I am excited about being here."

Alice looked to her. "I'm afraid I can't as Madam Pomphrey will need me."

"Nonsense dear." Madame Pomphrey called out. "Our stores are ready and it is your responsibility to talk to the newest apprentice. You two run along and I'll see you at the Welcoming Feast." Shooing the two off.

Hermione happily dragged Alice off to occupy her for two hours to prevent her from going to Voldemort until after the arrival of the students.

^&*(

Severus watched as the newest students stood in line to be sorted as Minerva stood beside the stool with the Sorting Hat in her hand.

It was a game to him as he predicted houses with the first years. It kept him occupied during an otherwise boring wait until meal.

Hufflepuff. "Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat cried out.

Ravenclaw. "Ravenclaw!" The Sort Hat called out.

Gryffindor. "Slytherin!" The hat cried as he focused his attention to the boy. He was tall for his age and looked around as though calculating. He would have to keep an eye on this one.

Soon the Sorting was finished and welcoming speech complete and the hall began to enjoy the feast. He watched as his wife sat chatting amicably with Alice and chuckled when he noticed that the apprentice was wishing to be anywhere but where she was at that moment.

"We will have to meet up again when things settle down Hermione. Things are a bit hectic around here during the first week." Alice told her as she stood up to leave.

"Thanks for the talk this afternoon Alice. I hope that we will be able to meet up again soon." Hermione replied as she turned to make her way to her new quarters.

This was the moment Severus was waiting for. He strode up and addressed the apprentice. "Miss. Dyson I need a moment of your time." Motioning for her to follow him.

"Of course Professor Snape." She replied as she followed him down to his classrooms.

"Ah Professor I see you have brought a lovely lass down here and not a student. Used one of my concoctions have you?" The portrait hanging on the wall asked.

Severus looked to the portrait. "I have no need of your concoctions Valentine and I require a word with the "lovely lass" in private." He sneered at the portrait as he released the wards from his personal chambers and motioned for Alice to enter first. He hated having the portrait in his classroom but even he had to acknowledge that Valentine was a brilliant Potions Master in his time despite the fact that he created most of the lust potions used now.

He finished resetting his wards and looked to the young witch. "We can speak freely here as I keep no portraits in my chambers and the wards I have set will not alert the Headmaster. Is the new apprentice truly the Hermione Granger that you observed in your mission with the Phoenix?"

"Yes Professor Snape. I am sure of it." She replied.

"Very well then." He replied as he pulled out his wand and transfigured her clothing into one of the Outer Circle. "Stay here while I change."

Severus walked into his bedchambers and quickly dressed into the robes of the Inner Circle and placed his mask on and walked back into his outer chamber where Alice stood waiting for him.

"Albus thinks that I am loyal to him and I am not. We must report our findings to our Lord immediately." He told her as he moved to the wall and pressed a series of bricks to reveal a passageway. "Follow me." He commanded as he walked through the wall.

Soon they were out of the castle and Alice felt him grab her arms and felt the pull of Apparition take them away.

They appeared in front of Voldemort and immediately bowed. "Severus, so unusual for you to come to me on the first evening of school and I see that you have brought Alice along with you. What news do you have for me faithful one?"

He rose to address his Lord. "My Lord the mudblood Hermione Granger is at the castle as an apprentice. Alice has confirmed that she is the same witch when she was on her mission with the Phoenix."

"Really?" He asked with interest as he stood up from his throne and walked down to stand in front of Severus. "You told me that someone must be imitating her."

"Forgive me My Lord but that was what I believed until she showed me the scars from the past. Look into my mind and see for yourself." He spoke humbly to avoid the Dark Lord's wrath.

Voldemort delved into his servant's mind and watched the memory. She had not lost any of her defiance and Severus had certainly put fear into the witch. Pity she was of tainted blood. Never had anyone been brave enough to turn their back on him in his house. He may have a use for her yet despite the tainted blood.

He withdrew and sat back down. "That explains the report from the American contacts that there was a witch that did attend Salem's with the name of Hermione Granger. Tell me Severus have you seen that American doppelganger of Potter hanging about? You know, the Colonel from the desert?"

"No My Lord. I've only seen that brat Harry Potter. You know that since he has actively started to take the lead in the Phoenix I have not been called to any meetings that he holds."

"Yes!" He hissed out. "I think that I need to make a sacrifice to get you into his good graces." He looked to the witch still bowed. "Rise Alice."

Alice rose and looked to her Lord. "You will do as I have commanded previously. Severus, Alice requires a poison to complete my command."

"Traceable or untraceable My Lord?"

"Tracebale."

"Quick or painful?"

"Oh very painful Severus. I want him to realize that he was poisoned. How long will it take?"

"My Lord the poisons I currently have on hand are untraceable ones that do not meet your requirement. It would take me six weeks to brew what you require."

"That long Severus?" The Dark Lord's wand arm was twitching.

Severus immediately went to kiss his hem. "My Lord most of the poisons required of me is traceless ones. I must beg forgiveness for not having on hand what you require of me. I have failed in your service."

Voldemort sighed as he realized he could not fault his Potions Master. "Rise Severus. Six weeks will be fine. Give it to Alice as soon as you complete it." It was only a two week delay in what he required. "You both have served me well. Go back to the school before you are missed. Severus I will be calling you soon."

They both did a quick bow before they left Voldemort's presence.

They arrived at the gates and Severus looked to the apprentice. "Why does our Lord require a poison for you?"

"You are of the Inner Circle. I'm sure he would have told you if you needed to know." As she began to walk through the gates.

Severus watched the witch go as he pulled out his time piece. Curfew was now in place and he decided that he would not disappoint the students breaking the rules as he transfigured his robes and walked up to the castle.

He was disappointed as for once he did not find any students scuttling about after curfew and went to his chambers to find Hermione sitting on the couch next to the fire with the tome that Albus had given her on her lap.

She lept to help him remove his outer robes. "You're back." She breathed. "I was worried about you as you took Alice with you from Great Hall."

He could get used to this. "I am fine Hermione and I gave the Headmaster in extra two weeks of life."

She looked to him noticing that he had not been tortured as she gathered her books. "I need to go to my quarters now. Minerva would not understand if I did not make it back."

Severus nodded his acceptance of her words. "I am well Hermione. Go on and remember that you did promise me a detention."


	23. Chapter 23 Revelations and Repercussions

AN: Thanks to my faithful reader Sweet Tang for continuing the reviews. Revelations are revealed and Hermione has been given a terrible task

Chapter 23 Revelations and Repercussions

The first day of classes ended as Severus watched the last class of the day leave. Merlin! They get more ignorant by the year it seemed. Not a bright one in the lot. He sat at his desk to begin grading the pop quizzes that he assigned and did not bother to glance up when he heard the door open. He spat out "If you are here to explain your pathetic efforts at an easy test then get out now as I do not have the time to listen to your sniveling."

"Ah Severus..." Albus spoke out.

He glanced up and saw the Headmaster with Hermione. "My apologies Headmaster." He smoothly replied as he placed down the parchment that he was grading. He stood up and walked to the door to his chambers and opened it, allowing them to enter first.

He followed them and went to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a large serving of Old Ogden's. "I suppose you are here to learn the details of your demise." He muttered as he drank half the glass down in one go.

"I know that this is difficult for you Severus but you will not be responsible for my death."

He looked to the Headmaster in anger as he suddenly threw the half filled glass he was holding and watched as it smashed into the wall, the liquid sliding down. "No Albus but I will be the instrument." He spat out.

Albus gently grasped the dark wizards shoulder. "Look to me Severus." He softly commanded.

Severus looked to the one person who had always trusted him explicitly. Everyone that had cared for him ended dead. His mother, Hermione, and now Albus. Okay scratch Hermione but she was more than likely going to die after her newfound lease on life.

"I promise not to let that happen." Hermione thought to him using her bond and hoping that her thoughts would sooth him.

"Remember the talk that we had about sacrifice and how you wondered if I understood the concept? I do know sacrifice Severus as unbelieving that it sounds. You remember the dark wizard Grindelwald? I loved him and we were close when we were young. We were inseparable until there was an argument and an unfortunate accident and he left. Decades later I was forced to stand against him and I defeated him. He was placed in Nurmengard and I have not visited him once in the many decades that have passed since. In my youth I held the same views as Voldemort and it took a tragic accident to see that I could not be trusted with power. That is why I have always refused to become the Minister of Magic the many times that it has been offered to me."

Severus sat down on the chair that Dumbledore had conjured up. He had known of the Headmaster's orientation for a number of years but he was shocked about the intimate tie in with such a dark wizard. And Albus holding the same views as Voldemort was unbelievable considering what he knew of the man.

Albus sat down next to him. "Severus I have lived a long life and if my death can help bring Voldemort down then it is a meaningful one and that is a death that I would rather have. We all have our time my boy." He patted Severus's hand. "Now tell me the details. I have much planning to do and not much time to do it."

"I have delayed your death an extra two weeks as I told the Dark Lord I did not have what he required on hand." He looked to the Headmaster with a neutral expression. "I apologize ahead of time but your death will not be quick and will not be painless." Severus continued explaining the poison of his demise. He also told of the Dark Lord's plan to get him back into good grace with the Phoenix.

Albus nodded as he stroked his beard. "A brilliant choice of poison Severus. Hermione you must come back with me as Minerva would not understand your relationship. I promise to keep her occupied this evening so that you two can discuss the task that I have given to you."

She placed a book on the arm of the chair. "I'll see you after dinner." She told him as she gently kissed him on the cheek and left with the Headmaster.

Severus picked up the book and began to read as he wondered once again how the old wizard kept up with the plans within plans.

Albus escorted Hermione to Minerva's chambers. "I must leave you now but I do have an additional task for you. You must kill Harry Potter before the Final Battle takes place."

She looked to him in shock. "Albus this must be a joke!"

He looked to her sadly. "I assure you that it is not. You have read the book. Remember the theory on living souls?"

"So that is what you've been hiding from me. I knew you were holding something back!" She whispered to make sure that Minerva could not hear through the door. "How can you expect me to do such a thing?"

"You must find a way Hermione. Harry will not be able to kill Voldemort until he is free of the horcrux. Just imagine what would happen if Harry tries to kill him and he found out that he still lived after the attempt. He would capture him and feed him the Draught of Living Death and keep him in eternal sleep to insure his immortality as the Horcrux residing in him would guarantee it. Neither can die while the other one lives. Do you see the logic?"

"I will talk to Severus and he can help me." Hermione murmured to herself.

"No Hermione! Severus is under an Unbreakable Vow to protect Harry. If he knew about it he would be compelled to kill you to protect him."

"Oh Merlin Headmaster! Severus and I share a connection and we can sense each other's thoughts, feelings, and conversation." She felt along the Bond and realized that he was aware of what they had been discussing.

"Headmaster! He knows!" She shrilled out with fright.

Albus immediately grabbed her hand and Apparated them out of the castle.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus frowned as he immediately placed his book down and grabbed his wand. Before he came to his senses he found himself running through the halls. He willed himself to stop as he realized that Hermione and Albus were making plans to kill Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Vow kicked in. No! He shouted in his mind. I will not kill them!

The compulsion was too strong and he found himself at the door to Minerva's chambers. He knocked and Minerva opened up her door. "Severus what a pleasant surprise." Noticing the strange look of her visitor.

"Minerva have you seen Albus? I have a matter of great importance to discuss with him and he was bringing Miss. Granger to you." He asked with a strangled voice.

"You look and sound strange Severus. Are you feeling well? Besides I haven't seen the Headmaster at all."

She watched as he pointed his wand out and began to mutter locater charms and then he suddenly left her without a word.

Minerva watched as he strode quickly away and thought that he might be catching something.

Severus exited the castle and ran to the gates so that he could Apparate.

Albus finished his tenth side along apparition and bent down panting. Apparition was normally draining and to do it rapidly ten times had taken his energy out of him. "Run Hermione! I will try to stop him."

Hermione helped him up. "I can't leave you like this Albus."

"Go or we will both be dead. We only have a few minutes at best. Severus's tracking skills are incredible and he will find us. No go and do as I say!" Pushing her away from him as he pulled out his wand.

Hermione began to run toward a barn as she looked back to him. Oh Gods she thought as she felt her heart thumping as she heard the crack of apparition that announced the arrival of her husband. Arriving to the barn she covered herself with hay and pulled her wand out and waited.

Severus saw Albus and began to advance on him with his wand drawn. "Albus you old fool! I can't believe you made me take this vow knowing that the boy must die!" He shouted as he began sending dark curses to the wizard.

Albus deflected them. "Severus fight the vow long enough for me to release it!" He shouted back as he continued to deflect the curses. His Potions Master was not giving him enough time to concentrate as his magic was low due to rapid apparition. He missed one as he felt a deep slice cut his arms as he dropped his wand screamed out in pain.

Severus stood still as his body began to shake as the scream brought him to his senses. Must fight this! He fell to his knees as he felt the Vow start to kill him as he fought it. His body began to convulse and he began to lose consciousness. He felt his arm being grabbed and heard a shout. "Severus Tobias Snape I release you from your vow to protect Harry Potter!"

HGSS HGSS HGSS

Hermione had heard everything and waited as she her body trembled with fear. There was silence as she continued to wait. Still not a sound was heard. She dug herself out of the hay and peered out of the barn door and saw two unmoving forms on the ground in the distance.

"Severus!" She thought out using the Bond. There was nothing.

She ran to the wizards and fell to the ground and found Albus unconscious and bleeding from the deep cuts on his arms. She quickly healed the cuts and felt for a pulse and sobbed out in relief as she found it.

Hermione turned her attention to her husband as she turned him onto his back.

He was normally pale but gods his lips were blue. She began rescue breathing and after a few breaths she leaned down and heard a slight moan as Severus took air on his own with a deep moan. She thanked the Gods that she had taken CPR every summer when she was attending school.

She dug into Severus's robes until she found phials of potions that he always carried and laid them on the ground as her thoughts flittered quickly in her mind. It was obvious that Severus had fought the vow and she did not want to give him anything as she was not a Medi-Witch and did not know what to do.

Hermione turned to the old wizard and gently placed his head in her lap as she fed him the Pepper up portion.

Albus immediately stirred as his eyes opened and looked to the worried eyes of Hermione. "How is Severus?"

She helped Albus up. "He is unconscious. Headmaster, you need to help him!"

"Hermione I am going to take him to my office. Apparate and get Madame Phomphrey and bring her to my office." As he pulled up the wizard and disappeared with a plop with Hermione following behind.

Hermione burst into the Infirmary where Poppy and Alice looked her with surprise. She smoothed her robes as she realized that it would not due for the true Deatheater residing in the school to learn of the events of tonight.

"Madame Pomphrey the Headmaster requires you." She spoke in the calmest voice that she could muster.

Poppy noticed the state of Hermione and went to her. "Alice be a dear and watch over things here will you?" As she left with the newest apprentice following behind her.

"Of course Master." She replied as her eyes betrayed her curiosity.

Soon the witches arrived at the Headmaster's office and entered it. "Albus!" Poppy exclaimed as she took in the state of him. "You look dreadful."

"Never mind me Poppy. See to Severus. He has fought an Unbreakable Vow."

"And he lives?" She exclaimed in surprise as she bent down to the prone figure on the floor and began to cast diagnostic spells. All was well with the wizard other than a low magical reading.

She stood up. "All he needs is rest. A day or two and he should be well enough to take points away and be his prickly self and give out detentions out with his usual zeal." As she conjured up a stretcher. "I'll take him to the Infirmary so that he can rest."

""No Poppy. Let him stay here in my chambers. I'm sure that Miss. Granger will watch after him while I tend to his classes."

"Of course Headmaster though he will be angry with a Gryffindor watching over him when he wakes up." Hermione replied.

Albus helped Poppy settle the wizard in his chambers and settled him into the bed and escorted Poppy out of the office. He came back and saw that Hermione was sitting in a chair and was holding the ill wizard's hand.

He stood as he took in the sight. "Hermione he must love you very much to be able to fight the Vow. Love is a very strong power that is underestimated." He sighed as he looked to them. "You must do what I have requested of you earlier. I know that I ask so much of you."

Hermione said nothing as she watched him leave the chambers.

Dumbledore went into his office and sat down as he looked to a portrait and spoke. "Dilys be a dear and pop into the infirmary and listen for a while."

"Of course Headmaster." Dilys Derwent former Headmistress and healer of St. Mungo's from long ago replied as she left her portrait.


	24. Chapter 24 Training for a Terrible Task

Chapter 24 Training for a Terrible Task

Severus woke up feeling disoriented. He remembered fighting Albus and then nothing. He looked to his right and found Hermione asleep in a chair next to his bed. But this was not his bed and this was not his chambers.

The door opened and Albus entered. Noticing the sleeping witch in the chair he conjured up a small bed and placed Hermione on it using levitation. She sighed as she stretched out and continued to sleep.

He sat down in the chair. "Severus I must admit that you gave me a fright earlier. I would have never tasked Hermione if I had been aware of an unusual link between the both of you. Tell me about it.

"A glass of water first." He rasped out as he watched the Headmaster leave the room for a moment and returned with a pitcher of water and a glass. Albus filled the glass and handed it to the dark wizard and sat back down.

Severus drank a large portion of it and set the glass down. "Looking back I realize that I was connected to her the night before she died. I was pulled into her thoughts as she was preparing herself to meet Voldemort. She was reflecting back on her time at Hogwarts and she realized my presence and told me not to blame myself as it was Fate. When she arrived back the connection was re-established. I suspect that it is because the incantation was meant for me."

He looked pensive for a moment before his eyes hardened as he snarled to the Headmaster. "Why did you force the vow upon me when you knew that the son had to die? How long have you known old man?"

Albus sighed and felt a release of the terrible burden that he had carried on his own for years.

"I suspected it from the moment he was scarred but I confirmed it the year that Harry was lured to the Department of Mysteries." He softly replied.

Severus reflected. The man had been keeping the knowledge to himself for years. Manipulative bastard! He knew and still kept the vow active.

Albus continued. "I never intended to tell you Severus as I had planned for someone else to kill the boy without your knowledge, thus protecting you from doing anything about it. I never imagined that you and Hermione would be linked to one another."

"And what happens next Albus? Do you trust me enough to tell me your plans without the Vow that you manipulated me into as it seems your choice is very reluctant to kill her best friend. The witch and those two wizards are thick as thieves."

Albus sighed. "Hermione must complete the task and you know that. You must help her find a way. I know that you could kill him but your status within the Phoenix has always been one of distrust and I hope that this can be completed before my death as I would not have to worry about it." He patted Severus's hand as he stood to leave. "Rest up my boy as I have arranged to take over your classes for the next two days so that you can rest."

"No Headmaster. If Alice reports to the Dark Lord that I am indisposed it would create questions which I would rather not address." Severus snarled out. "Besides that would mean that I would not be able to complete the poison in the six weeks I was given and the Dark Lord would not be pleased."

Albus looked to the wizard on the bed and sighed as he left his room.

Hermione woke up and found that Severus had left the room and smoothed her robes as she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She walked past the rows of tables and took her seat at the Head table next to the medi-apprentice. "Good Morning Alice."

The mousy witch looked up from the paper she was reading. "Good Morning Hermione. I hope everything was okay last night. You looked upset. All Poppy told me that it was a simple matter with the potions professor and it was taken care of. Do you know anything about it?"

"No Alice I was sent away right after I escorted Poppy to the Headmaster's office. I see Professor Snape coming in. Perhaps you could ask him?"

The both looked to the dark wizard as he noticed them staring at him and shot back a glare as he took his seat and began to read the paper that was waiting on the table.

Hermione giggled as Alice replied with shocked voice. "Are you barking mad Hermione? I'd rather deal with a Hippogriff!"

"He has not changed in the five years since I left this school. Still a bastard in my opinion." She huffed.

Alice looked thoughtful. If she could get close to this witch than she could further herself with Lucius as he removed the bind and commanded her to never approach him again and she missed his touch. "Most girls in our class had a crush on him me included. The fact that he is unobtainable and his voice is what turned us on about him."

Hermione looked at her in surprise. "When I was in school I was a bookworm and did not have time for that nonsense. What house were you in Alice?"

"Slytherin." She replied with pride.

"Well you certainly aren't like most Alice. Talking to a Gryffindor that is a Mudblood."

Alice whispered to Hermione. "I'm not like them at all though I was proud to be in the House. All of my family has been Slytherin. Besides I recognize your voice from a group that we both now."

"There is that as I knew you were our medic." She whispered back.

"Hermione we have no duty after dinner on Friday. Let's go out to the Hog's Head for a girl's night out. After all we are the only two apprentices here."

"I'm not sure that would be best Alice. I have a lot of reading to do with Transfiguration."

The bell rang and Hermione watched as the students began to leave. "Okay let's do it. I have not been out since I returned back to Britain."

Alice stood up. "You will not regret it. I have to go now. I'll see you later."

Severus sent his thoughts out to his wife. "You know that she is only using you Hermione."

Hermione began walking towards the Transfiguration classroom. "I know Severus but I must allow it to see what will happen. I'll tell Albus so he can make sure that there is back up available. If she moves then she will be revealed and we can deal with her."

"Meet with me tonight Hermione. You know we have something to discuss and I am thankful that I did not have to kill you." He sent back.

She sent nothing back as she entered the classroom to teach her first class of first years.

"Good morning class. I am Apprentice Granger and I will be teaching you today." She spoke out as she began to teach.

She walked the classroom to observe the students transfiguring a rat into a teacup. Stopping at a young wizard as she remarked "The transfiguration of your rat into a snake is remarkable but I believe the requirement is a teacup."

Slytherin Brody LeStrange muttered. "But a snake is much more interesting." As he transformed the snake into a teacup.

"Five points to Slytherin for creativity." She replied as she continued to walk the classroom.

She went back up to the podium and spoke. "You will write a parchment about the three rules of Transfiguration and turn it in tomorrow. Those that have questions please stay behind and I will answer them."

Hermione sat at her desk as the students approached her. Most of the questions were not about Transfiguration but about Harry Potter as she answered them. No he was not a myth. And yes he was very much alive and trying to bring down He-Who-Must Not Be-Named.

Minerva walked over to Hermione who was seated at the desk. "You did well Hermione. Mr. LeStrange is going to be a handful I see."

"Yes Minerva. May I recommend an optional class for those that seem to want to be challenged?"

"An excellent idea Hermione. I'll recommend an after class activity for those that qualify. Let's watch for a few weeks to determine those that are worthy."

"I knew that you would be perfect for the spot when Albus announced it. I never said it Hermione but it took me two years to get over your death. I am glad to have you back with us." Hugging her apprentice.

"I am sorry for the secrecy but it had to be Minerva. I often worried about everyone." She lied. After all she was unaware for years until she woke up in Major Granger's mind.

Meanwhile Alice put pen to parchment.

Master,

I know that I have disappointed you and I want to make it up to you. I have convinced Hermione Granger to join me for a night out at the Hog's Head. You can capture her and bring you back into grace with our Lord. Alice.

Lucius received the owl and read it. Perfect! He thought as he began to make his plans. The Dark Lord had assigned him grunt work determining the half bloods and mudbloods residing in Hogsmeade. It had taken him a week standing at the shops and houses within a twenty mile radius to obtain what he required and he hated every moment of it. He did not want anything to do with the witch that brought his downfall but maybe she could be used and discarded once again.

Severus ended his classes for the day and began to grade the essays that he had assigned. He jerked at the intense burning of his Mark indicating that the Dark Lord needed to see him immediately.

He arrived and immediately bowed to the Dark Lord and waited.

Voldemort looked to his right hand man. "Rise Severus."

Severus stood up and addressed his master. "My lord I wish to serve."

"Always Severus and you do well in my command. I have what I promised you." Handing him a parchment and watched as his minion read it.

Severus read the parchment and observed that it was a list of muggle-born and half bloods residing in Hogsmeade.

"Friday I will be attacking Hogsmeade with those addresses with fifty Deatheaters. I expect you to pass along this information and participate as one of the Phoenix. There is one I expect you to kill and it is Lucius Malfoy."

"Of course My Lord. It shall be as you command." He respectfully replied.

"When your brew is finished we shall be able to move and take down the Ministry completely."

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione made her way to her husband's chamber her heart heavy. She stopped at the door for a moment and composed herself. She could not find fault with Albus logic. She opened the door and found him looking to her his eyes unreadable.

"Come Hermione." As he swept past her and motioned that she should follow him. They walked quietly for a long time and stood at a wall. With a wave of his hand an opening appeared with stone steps leading downward. He grabbed a lit stone and they began to descend into the bowels of the castle.

Soon a large room was revealed with hundreds of doors along the sides.

"What is this place Severus? It is not mentioned in Hogwarts: A history." Looking at the long room in wonder.

He chuckled softly as he responded. "I'm not surprised Hermione as you are standing in the castle's last line of defense. It is a Siege room and any magic used here cannot be detected by the outside world and it can hold one thousand. This is perfect to train you."

"I don't think I can do it Severus. Intent is needed to kill and I could not even handle the consequences of simple torture." Hermione moaned out.

"All that you need to do is focus anger Hermione. Not necessarily anger of your target but as situations as a whole. Though you hide it well there is unreleased anger in you." He saw a rat crawling against a wall and it stopped as though it could not move. "Now observe." Pulling out his wand and shouting "Expelliarmus" and watched as the rat fell down.

Hermione rushed over and looked over the rat. "It's dead Severus!" She exclaimed in surprise.

He conjured up a chair and sat down. "And why do you think that is Hermione. After all the Disarming spell is not fatal." He looked to her observing that she had closed her eyes and began to move her lower lip indicating she was deep in thought. A habit that had not changed from her school days of long ago. Minutes passed and Severus began to wonder if he would have to tell her how he killed the rat.

Suddenly her eyes opened. "Your intent was to kill but you disguised the Killing curse with a different spell." She spoke out surprise evident in her voice."

Severus's voice changed to one of a teacher. "Correct Hermione. But how did I accomplish it? According to what you were taught this should be impossible to accomplish."

She saw his grin and realized that he thought that she could not figure it out. She pondered his caste spell and the result and suddenly grinned in triumph. "Wandless magic! You casted the Disarming spell with your wand while sending out the Killing curse wandlessly. However did you figure out how to do that?"

"When I became a double spy I was required to kill some of my fellow Deatheaters to protect their victims and I had to do it with a way not to cause suspicion. I know that you can do wandless magic and it is time to begin practicals." Pulling out a cage of rats and enlarging it.

After hours of attempts she had not killed one rat though they had been hexed quite thoroughly. She stood in the middle of the room with her head held down. "I can't do this no matter how hard I try."

Severus stalked up to her. "Miss. Granger you are pathetic." He sneered to her. "Harry Potter is not your target but he is a result of all that you have endured. After all he is the reason that you were tortured and killed, missing five years and causing poor Major Granger to go to her death." He walked around her. "Maybe it is true that Mudbloods…" He snarled "… aren't worthy of the magic they posses. Remember the vision Mudblood! The world will be better off and my Lord will prevail and terminate each and every one of you and the wizards and witches of the world will rejoice."

Hermione felt a hot anger rise up within her as she pointed her wand and shouted "Expelliarmous!" and watched as the rat fell down dead and stood trembling with her wand pointed out.

Severus rushed to her and gently pulled her wand from her hand as she fell to her knees shuddering. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her as he whispered in a soothing voice. "It's okay Hermione. Everyone has things that drive them to extreme anger. I had to find a way for you to unlock it as you have schooled yourself to hide those emotions so deep within. Just as deep feelings of love can heal deep feelings of anger can kill."

Hermione realized that her innocence had been swept away.

He Disillusioned his wedding band and wrapped her hand to it. "Feel my love Hermione. The deep and never-ending love and fidelity that I hold for you. And it is you and only you that will ever see that side of me." He whispered to her as he kissed her tenderly, reaffirming his words through the unique bond that they shared.

She shakily stood up and held her hand out. Severus stood up as well and placed her wand into her outstretched hand.

He watched as she pointed to the cage of rats and shouted "Expelliarmus!" And watched the rats die.


	25. Chapter 25 Back In Grace With The Phoeni

Chapter 25 Back In Grace With The Phoenix

Severus walked Hermione back to Professor McGonagall's chambers wishing that she could stay with him. He pulled a bar of chocolate out of his robes and handed it to her. "Eat this Hermione as it will make you feel better."

She murmured her thanks and took the chocolate as he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes pleased that he did not see any darkness in them. "If you feel remorse about tonight Hermione think of our love. I know you have healed your soul on your own before and even healed a good bit of mine." Nodding to her before he walked away, his robes billowing behind him.

Hermione entered and found Minerva waiting for her. "Apprentice how did your evening of collecting go with Professor Snape? I hope he wasn't his over-bearing self."

Hermione laughed. "Mistress everything went fine though I can say he just stood around as I did the grunt work and at the end saying my work was barely acceptable and I was better off in Transfiguration as I would make a pathetic Potions apprentice."

Minerva chuckled. "I'm not surprised though I must admit Albus was insistent on having you accompany him."

"May I have my leave Mistress? It has been a very long day."

Minerva nodded and watched as Hermione went to her room. She wondered when Hermione would come clean about her relationship with the Potions master. Being a teacher for so many years and watching her students grow up developed a skill to spot relationships immediately.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus made his way to the Headmaster's office and found the stairway revealed and walked up and through the open door.

"Albus." He greeted as strode over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink.

"How did things go Severus?"

"She will be able to complete what is commanded of her." He replied as he handed the Headmaster Voldemort's parchment.

Albus sank to his seat in relief as he read the parchment. That was one less thing he would have to worry about.

"Four days to plan this Severus. You will have to present this to follow through with the charade."

"I can't wait." He drawled out as he sat down his empty glass and left the room.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived at the Headquarters and stood away from the group and observed them. He felt a burst of jealousness as he observed the ginger Weasley wrap his arm around Hermione and kissed her on the cheek before remembering that it was Melody and not his wife. Looking further he found his wife chatting to Lupin. Mad-Eye Moody clumped past him muttering "Snake!" as he went to talk to Albus.

Everyone watched as Albus approached the podium in the meeting room and announced. "I have been informed that fifty Deatheaters are going to attack Hogsmeade specifically to kill the muggle-born and half bloods that reside there. We are here to plan a defense as I have a list of the intended targets."

Moody spoke out. "And where did you get that list Albus? Surely not from that snake Snape? I tell you that he is not to be trusted!"

He turned to the group that started to speak out that they trusted Snape.

"You are all blinded! All he does is provide information and we go and die. You must realize that we have always had deaths on our side and all he does is watch. How do you know that he does not pass our plans to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Shake the pixie dust from your eyes and see what he truly is! A traitor that we cannot trust!" Moody shouted out in anger.

"Severus, could you please respond to Alistor's words?" Albus called out.

Severus walked to stand next to Albus. "Most certainly Albus." He replied in a silky voice. "I will go with you. As the Order no longer goes around openly I will dress myself in the robes and mask of the Order and fight beside you." He looked to Moody. "You can even be my babysitter Moody and team up with me."

Albus spoke out. "Severus and Alistor are teamed up. Now let us plan as we only have three days to prepare."

The doppelgangers, Minerva, Remus, Mad-Eye, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Melody, Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Luna and Kingsley gathered around the table where a map of the village of Hogsmeade was laid out and began to plan their defense.

Soon the plans were laid and everyone began to leave. Severus watched as Harry and Ron pulled Hermione aside.

"It's unfair Hermione. Almost as soon as we were reunited with you Dumbledore pulls you to the castle." Harry told her as he hugged her.

She hugged him back. "I know guys but there is one thing that I have noticed and that is the feeling of fore-boding. I can even see it in the Slytherins at school. It's hard to explain. The world is definitely not the same since I left. I feel that evil and the Darkness is just biding its time and waiting for something to happen that will allow it to come out openly. Do you feel it?"

Ron hugged her as well. "I feel it too Hermione but it is stronger since you and the doppelgangers arrived. Something that we can't see is waiting and it knows that it will win and that scares me most Hermione. Sometimes I feel helpless and I sense it laugh at me."

Hermione gathered her friends closer in a hug. "But we are all here together and we will force it back. We will prevail because we love one another."

They stood together for a while as they felt the strong feeling of love wash over them and calm their thoughts.

Hermione broke the silence. "As an apprentice I have weekends off. I promise you that I will stay with you this weekend." She looked over and saw that her husband and Albus were waiting for her. "I have to go now. Be well and I will see you this weekend."

Harry and Ron watched her as she left the room with the two wizards.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The days passed quickly and Friday was upon her. The bell rang marking the end of classes for the day and Hermione watched the students leave the Transfiguration classroom as Minerva reminded the departing students of their assignment due Monday.

Minerva walked over to her desk and sat down sighing as she pulled out a bottle and two glasses and set them down and poured them a large helping. She held the glass out to Hermione and said "To the end of the second week. It is all downhill from here."

Hermione pulled up a chair and sipped her drink recognizing a ritual. "One day Apprentice you will appreciate the significance of this day."

Hermione laughed. "Oh please Mistress enlighten me on this profound moment."

"Don't get cheeky with me or I'll have to think of a way to punish you." Looking to the young witch with a smile. "The first two weeks of school is always hardest on a professor because we have to whip the students back into a routine and the pranks spring abound. After that everything falls into place and we can relax and began to truly teach."

Hermione took another sip of the liquor appreciating the flavor. "The scotch is wonderful Mistress. I was wondering if I could be given permission to leave the school and be away for the weekend as I want to visit with Harry and Ron."

"Be careful Hermione. You know what we have to do tonight and I don't see a problem with you being away for the weekend."

Hermione stood up and placed her empty glass down on the desk. "Thank you for sharing your special moment with me Mistress. I'll see you at dinner."

She made her way through the corridors as the students jostled around her and she felt a parchment thrust into her hand. She stopped and looked around but could not find whoever it was that had given her the note. Noticing a door to an unused classroom she entered it and warded the door behind her.

_Apprentice Granger,_

_I overheard the seventh year Slytherin Prefects threatening a house elf and handing it a potion to add to your food. I'm not sure what's in it but they said it would change you into something disgusting and be very painful. I enjoy your classes and would not want to see anything happen to you._

She sighed noticing the parchment was not signed and was not surprised. That was why she always checked her food before eating because she knew it was only a matter of time.

Leaving the room she made her way down to the dungeons and knocked on the door leading to the Potions classroom. The door opened and she noticed her husband sitting at his desk sipping a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Professor Snape may I have a word with you?" Unsure if anyone else was in hearing distance.

Severus flicked his wand at the door and warded it. "Of course Hermione."

She walked up to his desk and looked at the glass. "Is this a ritual for all professors?"

He chuckled. "Yes Apprentice. You'll find all of us doing this very thing on the two week mark though I do not know what the fuss is about as my students know better than to try anything."

She pecked his check and sat down in the chair that suddenly appeared. "Speaking of students someone gave me this." Handing the parchment to her wizard.

Severus read it and set it down recognizing the neat handwriting. "I'll take care of this."

"No Severus, let me. Do you know who wrote the letter?" Hermione asked as she noticed the anger in his eyes.

"As a matter of fact I do Hermione. It seems that you have a protector in the House of Slytherin in the form of a first year."

"Are you going to punish whoever wrote it?" She asked in worry.

He finished his drink and stood up. "No." He replied as he pulled her up from her chair. "The Prefects should have been vigilant in who was around when they implemented their plan."

Severus brought her into his chambers and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her. "It is difficult for me to see you walk these halls and not be able to touch or speak to you the way that you deserve Hermione."

She enjoyed the feel of her husband against her and sighed as she broke away and sat in the settee next to the fire. "I know Severus and I hate it too as I have to act and talk like I despise you when that is certainly not the case."

"Are you still going out with Alice despite the fact that you know what will happen?" Disapproval apparent in his voice.

"Yes Severus. If I back out she may be become suspicious. Don't worry about me. Did you read the book from Dumbledore?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yes and I agree with your assessment. Killing the host will not result in their death. It means that we will have to kill the snake twice. But you realize that once you kill Potter he will be vulnerable to death. Albus wants him to die before he departs the mortal plane. What do you think about it?"

Hermione sat deep in thought as she felt him sit next to her and held her hand. After a few moments she spoke. "I don't think it will make a difference Severus as Voldemort will move quickly to take over the Ministry as soon as Albus' death is announced. Probably before as Alice will give the poison in the Great Hall in view of the students and it will take a week for him to die. Don't look surprised as our link tells me." She moved and laid down placing her head into lap. "Your touch is soothing to me Severus."

He looked to her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "As your presence is to me." Watching as she fell asleep. Lily was right Hermione loved him.

"Hermione." He whispered as he shook her awake as it was close to dinner. "You must go now as it is soon to the dinner bell."

She woke up and look to him with her deep brown eyes. "Be safe Severus."

"Always my Lioness." He murmured as he helped her up. "Do not underestimate Alice. She has surely told Lucius about her date and do not be surprised when he arrives."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione watched as the plate of food appeared before her and glanced to the Slytherin table. Yes the Prefects were watching her intently. She also noticed first year Mr. Lestrange watching her as well. She realized he must have been the one to warn her.

She picked up her plate of food and walked over to the Slytherin table and stood in front of the seventh year Prefects. "I think you need to try a bit from my plate before enjoying the rest of your meal."

"You cannot force us you mudblood!" One spat out.

Albus stood up and sounded out. "Ten points from Slytherin for a rude remark and I think that you need to take a bite from her plate as something is amiss here. Professor Snape your House is out of hand."

"Thank you Headmaster for stating that very fact." As he walked down in anger and joined Hermione. "Well get to it." He snarled to his perfects.

The Prefects looked to their Head of House knowing that there was no way out as they took a bit of food from the plate and large boils oozing with pus erupted all over their body as they screamed out in pain.

Severus looked to the Headmaster. "By your leave Headmaster. It seems that two of my House imbibed something that did not agree with them." Yanking up the two students by the collar and dragging them out of the room.

He threw them to the Floor. "Obviously the Mudblood was warned. You must make sure that no one overhears your plans and you disgrace your House and me as you were caught. She always checks her food. Go back to our House and try to figure out how she realized your plans." He snarled out. "Don't bother going to the Infirmary as you need to learn a lesson through suffering. I'll heal you tomorrow." Watching the two students scamper out of his presence as he returned to the Great Hall.

He took his seat. "Headmaster my house has been addressed and I assure you that this will not happen again."

"Very Well Professor Snape. Forty points from Slytherin for trying to inflict harm to a member of staff. Be sure to tell them that they were lucky that I did not expel them."

Severus watched the green emeralds drop from the glass and stood back up. "Slytherin house you will go to your common room NOW and wait for me!" He shouted out in anger and watched as his Slytherins jumped up as one and immediately left the Great Hall.

He glared out to the now silent hall as he sat back down to finish his meal.

"Don't be too harsh on them Sev as it was only two that caused this." Hermione sent along their link.

"But I thank you for the opportunity for a learning experience for my First Years wife. They are going to see a side of me that will put the fear into them. It is rare that I get this opportunity so early in the year as most of my House's shenanigans are not caught." He sent back.

"Try not to enjoy yourself so much dear." She sent back.

She watched as her husband stood up and left the hall as the hall erupted out in laughter as the Headmaster stood up to get the hall back to order.

Alice tugged Hermione's robes to get her attention. "Hermione you still on for tonight?"

Hermione looked to the mousy witch. "Yes Alice. Give me an hour and meet me at the gates." As she stood up and left the hall.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Lucius looked through the curtains of the Hog's Head waiting for the hated mudblood to arrive. He was tasked to attack the village but he hoped that he could capture her and take her to his Lord before that time. He grinned as he saw the two witches approach the entrance and pointed his wand and whispered "Imperio"."

Hermione stood at the entrance to the Hog's Head as she felt the intrusion into her mind and quickly pushed it away. "Alice let's go to the Three Broomsticks as I've changed my mind." Pulling the witch to her as she began to walk away.

"Why Hermione?" She asked as they walked down the street.

"It did not feel right Alice." She replied as they walked down to the Three Broomsticks and entered into an almost empty room.

Rosmerta hugged Hermione. "I heard that you were back at the castle from the students. I was saddened at the news of your death."

Hermione hugged the witch in return. "I'm sorry but my survival had to be held in secrecy." Glancing about the pub. "Anyone that I should worry about?" She asked.

"No Hermione as most that you should worry about hang about the Hog's Head. Business is slow." Rosmerta replied as she led the witches to an isolated table at the corner of her pub. "If you need to leave quickly go through that door." Pointing to a dingy brown door. "So what's you poison?"

Alice replied. "Firewhiskey." As Hermione voiced the same.

Rosmerta left to get them their drinks.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus stood with the Order adorned in the robes and mask of the Phoenix. Harry looked to seventy five wizards and witches as he spoke. "No prisoners today. Kill any Deatheater that you meet. Let's go!"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Lucius watched as the witches walked away and followed them. So, the Mudblood could fight the curse. Even better he thought as he entered the pub and took down Rosmerta. He strode over to the table and looked to the young witches. "Well I find a Mudblood here. My lord will be pleased that I have captured you. Alice your services shall be rewarded faithful witch!" Disarming Hermone of her wand.

Severus finished killing the Deatheaters at the residence he was assigned as he felt Hermione's distress through the Link. Grabbing Moody's hand he rushed through the street not paying attention to the burning buildings as they passed by and burst into the pub.

"Where are you leading me to you snake? " Alistor roared as he noticed Lucius Malfoy's arm wrapped around Hermione's neck.

He watched in shock as the snake shouted "Avadera Kedevra!" and watched as Lucius slumped to the ground dead.

Suddenly Harry and Ron burst through the door shouting as Hermione shouted out "Expelliarmous!" and watched as her best friend fell down dead as the others looked to her in shock.


	26. Chapter 26 Battle of Hogsmeade

Chapter 26 Battle of Hogsmeade

Hermione rushed over to Harry's still body and knelt down to check him over.

"Ward the doors Snape!" Moody shouted out as he pushed Hermione aside and gently placed a finger on the wizard's neck searching for a pulse and stood up. "He's dead but how could that be? It was only a disarming spell." Muttering out the fact as he casted diagnostic charms that verified that the Chosen One had departed the mortal plane.

Severus warded the door and watched his witch as she sank down crying. Clever witch he thought as she took advantage to complete her terrible task and all she had was the faith of her research and an old manipulative wizard. After all the book was only theory as there were never any Horcruxs placed within a living being that was known.

Hermione sobbed out as she thought over her actions. She had been able to retrieve her wand from Malfoy as he fell down and heard Harry's shout as he came through the door. But Merlin what if she was wrong? If she was then she was responsible for murdering her best friend. She sobbed harder.

Ron went over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione it's not your fault. Maybe he was hurt when we were fighting in the streets. Come on you have to pull yourself together as there are still Deatheaters about." Pulling her up to him as he wrapped his arms around her as he muffled his sobs against her robes.

Moody stood up and pointed his wand at Alice. "And what of this one Snape?"

Severus looked to the mousy witch and saw the fright in her eyes as she realized that her life hung in balance. And that it did for if the Order did not kill her then Voldemort surely will. He decided that it would be proper for Voldemort to take her life.

"She is here by chance only." He smoothly replied. "The apprentices have planned this for a week. Obviously Lucius was here by chance and took advantage of the situation." He looked around the pub. "Where's Rosemerta as she never leaves hear pub during business hours." Searching the pub and finding her lifeless body behind the bar.

Walking back he addressed the group. "Rosemerta's body is behind the bar." Hearing Hermione cry louder.

All of a sudden a scream was heard and they all looked down to the body on the floor as it arched up in pain and settled back down. They watched as Harry's eyes fluttered open and shakily stood up.

"Potter you look like you need this." Severus spoke as pushed a phial of Pepper Up potion into his hands and watched as the wizard drank it down and placed the empty phial into his pocket.

"Thank you Professor Snape." Looking around and seeing the dead body of the elder Malfoy on the floor. "It seems that our mistrust in you is not correct and I apologize for that."

Severus merely nodded as he watched Potter walk over to Ron and Hermione and hugged them. He lowered his head and whispered into Hermione's ear. "I understand."

Harry walked over to Alice. "Please join us as we need your services Alice."

"Of course Harry." Changing her robes into one of the Phoenix as Harry conjured up a mask and placed it upon her.

Harry looked around. "There is nothing that we can do here and our comrades need us. Let's go." As he unwarded the door and left.

The others followed him as Moody pulled Snape aside. "I was wrong about you and I apologize."

Snape looked at the ex-Auror. "Save your pathetic apologies for one that cares Mad-Eye for I care not what you think of me." He snarled to him as he left the wizard behind.

They battled the Deatheaters for another two hours as the village of Hogsmeade burned around them.

Soon a single Deatheater was surrounded by the thirty survivors of the Phoenix. "Drop your wand Deateater there is no chance of escape." Harry called out.

"Never!" The Deatheater snarled out as he pointed his wand and killed the closest to him.

Several green lights shot out and took the last Deatheater down.

Harry pulled his mask off and knelt down and pulled of the mask of the Deatheater revealing Gregory Goyle and looked to his group. "Gather our dead and take them away." He split off a group of ten. "We have a medi - apprentice with us. Look for survivors and help them the best you can. The Ministry will show up in force soon and we cannot afford to be here when they do."

He watched as the group rushed off as he shakily ran his hands through his hair as Hermione and Ron appeared next to him and removed their mask as well and waited.

"The village is lost." He mumbled as his doppelganger approached him still masked.

"It is Harry but this is your battle cry. Let's go and attend the wounded for they will remember your face as you comfort them. The word will get out and those that are of the Light will rally around you."

Harry watched as the doppelgangers formed around him. "Right as always General. Let's get to it now." Motioning for the doppelgangers remove their mask and go to one side of the village as they went to the other.

Hermione knelt down beside a family of four and saw that a witch was holding the dead body of a four year old boy. She placed her hand on the mother's shoulder as she looked up with tears in her eyes "Why did this have to happen? Brent was only four what threat was he?"

Hermione hugged he witch. "There was no reason as your son was here. Voldemort cares not about your loss. All he does is cause death and misery. We tried to protect you the best that we could." Speaking softly to the witch. "You must be strong as he is moving out into the open. There is one side or the other now and you must decide." Leaving the family to comfort others.

Kingsley approached Harry. "The Ministry is coming in full force with Aurors and Healers. You must leave now."

Harry placed his wand to his throat as he spoke "Sonorus." "The Ministry is coming with Aurors and Healers to help you. Remember that this battle went on for three hours with no help from our government. We must leave now but remember that we did try to protect you and killed all of the Deatheaters. Phoenix leave now!" He waited a moment before he spoke out. "Stand by me and I promise you that I will take Voldemort down." Waiting a moment before he apparated away.

Harry arrived and looked to his fallen as he sank down and cried as he felt a hand upon his shoulder and looked up to the sad eyes of Albus. "Come with me Harry." He asked as he held out a hand.

Severus watched as the Headmaster led Potter away as he looked to his witch and Weasley on the floor crying together. He turned and walked out of the hall as he sent out. "Lioness."

Hermione looked up and watched as her wizard walked away. "Ron look to Melody as she needs you. This night has been hard on all of us with all of the deaths"

Ron looked to his best friend. "If you're sure Hermione." He replied unsure.

"I am Ron. Go and be with her as she needs you most. I'll be fine." She assured him as she pushed him away.

She waited a few moments before she left and found Severus in the hallway clutching his arm.

"I wanted to make sure that you are well Hermione. The Dark Lord calls and I cannot fight his summons much longer." He groaned out.

She placed her hand upon his cheek. "Go Severus and be safe. I am as well as could be expected." Speaking softly as he watched him break away and leave her.

Hermione watched as he left. "Be well Severus." She thought as she turned back and once again entered the hall with the dead laying on the floor.


	27. Chapter 27 Rally!

Chapter 27 Rally!

Severus knelt at the Dark Lord's throne. "Rise Severus and tell me of this night."

He did as he was commanded and finished his story. "I am sorry My Lord in how I killed Lucius. I had planned to corner him and prolong his suffering and make sure that he died knowing it was you who commanded it but I had Moody with me." He spat out.

"Yes and Alice was there. Apparently they were making plans to bring the Mudblood to me." Voldemort muttered as he thought over the night's events. "Tell me Severus did the Mudblood realize Alice's purpose?"

"Yes My Lord as Lucius foolishly implicated the witch's involvement. I Obliviated the mudblood and she has no recollection of Alice's duplicity and I covered up the witch's presence as mere circumstance." He humbly replied.

"Always able to think on your feet Severus for you are a clever wizard. And Lucius was right in his thinking. I have been intrigued with the mudblood since she arrived back on the scene so to speak. That is why I left her alone as I admit she is a puzzle to me. Only one other has survived the Killing curse and he has a scar to prove it. And from what I see of your memories First Knight all she has is the scars from her stay with me. She intrigues me." Voldemort spoke out as he thought of the enigma of Hermione Granger and remembered the witch's defiance.

Severus remained quiet as he waited. Fuck! The Dark Lord's attention was drawn to Hermione just as he feared.

"Tell me Severus of her behavior towards you. You put her down quite thoroughly when she arrived at Hogwarts."

Severus humbly replied. "She watches me always My Lord. And there is mistrust in her eyes when we do interact and that is not often. She is waiting for me to slip up so she can run to the old goat without fear."

"Her mistrust should be allayed now based on tonight. I am going to put you into a whole new light First Knight." Pressing his wand to his Mark and watched as six bowed before him.

"Rise faithful and take this." He commanded as he conjured up a parchment marking the location of the mudblood's muggle residence. "You will watch for one week and determine the muggle's routine. At the end of that week you will kidnap them and do with them as you please. I expect it to be very messy."

Severus watched as one took the parchment and the group left the Dark Lord's presence.

Voldemort looked to his right hand man. "I know that the mudblood is not the type of witch that you normally play with Severus but you will get close to her. After all you are a hero to the Phoenix right now and once you warn her of my plans for her parents she will see you in a new light and increase her trust in you. Then you will bring her to me when I have time to indulge my curiosity."

"My Lord the thought of being close to that mudblood disgusts me!" He snarled out as he watched the Dark Lord point his wand to him. "As you command so shall it be My Lord." Changing his tone as he quickly bowed down.

Voldemort placed his wand to his Mark. "Rise Severus and remove your mask. Let's see what Alice has to say for herself."

Severus did as he was commanded and watched as the apprentice appeared before them. "Rise and remove your mask." He commanded.

Alice did as she was bid and looked to the Dark Lord in fright.

"I sense and smell your fear Alice and it disgusts me. Speak!" Voldemort commanded.

"My Lord! Snape is not loyal to you. He killed Lord Malfoy!" She shouted out as her body trembled in fear.

Voldemort rose and went to her as his red eyes caught her blue eyes as he chuckled out. "Yes Alice and at my command." He replied as he walked around her. "But your plans with EX-LORD NOW DEAD MALFOY potentially interfered with my plans! You know what I task of you witch. My Knight saved your miserable life. You can have only ONE master and it is me!" Voldemort roared out as he entered the witch's mind. So she was drawn to the darker aspects of pleasure. He would show her dark and master her.

Voldemort sat back down at his throne as he looked to the witch with lust. "Severus go now and do as I bid."

"As you command so shall it be." Severus reverently spoke as he left the chambers as he heard Voldemort command. "Come to me witch!"

Alice moved forward as the Dark Lord smiled to her. Oh Merlin he looked more frightening than normal with that smile.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Mr. Potter stood Dissillusioned and watched as Harry arrived back at the hall containing the dead and survivors as he slumped down next to Ron and Hermione. While the mission was successful there was a sense of defeat in the air. He walked over to the Trio and knelt down. "A rough night to be sure young Harry but this is your trial by fire. The going gets tough from here on out. Please join me in my room."

They waited a few moments before they left the room and joined the doppelganger.

"Have a seat my friends." Pointing to the chairs in his room as he poured everyone a drink and handed the glasses to them. He raised his glass. "We remember the fallen and remember their sacrifices and loss be it soldier or civilian." As he finished his toast and drank his drink in one go.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry muttered the same words and drank their drinks surprised at the smooth taste and lack of the sting of Fire whiskey.

Mr. Potter looked to them and chuckled. "Jack Daniels is my preferred drink to that of Fire whiskey. Much more enjoyable to the palate." He told them as he sat in a chair across from them.

"All of you remind me so much of what I was when I was young and a newly commissioned Second Lieutenant. I want you to listen as looking back at my service I wish someone would have told me what I am about to tell you." He stated.

"Lieutenants bless them are the closest of officers to the soldiers charged over them. They interact closely with them as they are charged to watch over their soldiers. They know them and their personal life as they lead them directly into battle and they watch them die, feeling personally responsible for each and every death. They wonder if they could play things out differently, would the outcome be different." Looking to the young men and woman as he continued.

"An officer moves up the ranks, the more soldiers you have but you are distanced from them. You move from direct leadership to distanced leadership. You plan the missions and you eventually become a figurehead as the soldiers know your name and that you are in overall command. They may or may not meet you. Usually if you do meet them it is because they are wounded and you handing out medals to them. Soldiers become numbers as you factor in acceptable loss rates to your missions and you justify to yourself at the end that if the deaths were what you expected or lower, then the mission was successful. Do you know what rank you are when your thinking skews from that of deaths to numbers?"

Harry looked to him sadly. "A General." He whispered.

"Yes young Harry. And so you show up and rally the troops when needed and hand out medals when needed but at the end of the day it is the Lieutenants that lead them as you wait for the results. And now we come to you three. Lieutenants thrust suddenly to that of the equivalent of Generals but at the level of a Lieutenant as you plan the missions and then you lead them into battle. But that is the nature of this war against Voldemort as you have the additional burden of everyone thinking that you are destined to bring him down. And up to this point there has not been any direct confrontation or offense. It was only defense. So each loss of life is personal to you but that is acceptable as long you do one thing."

Harry looked to him realizing the truth of his words. "And what is that Mr. Potter?" He whispered.

Mr. Potter looked to him. "Be a General and Lieutenant all tied up into one as the days of old. Rally, inspire, lead and motivate your troops in the dark times. You did it before when you formed Dumbledore's Army as I have all of your memories and thoughts though there was little thought to loss of life. Oh the joy of being young and not realizing the bigger picture. The only difference now is you realize the potential cost of your plans."

Harry looked to the Doppelganger remembering Lord Malfoy's attempt to remove the Headmaster from the school. "And how do we do that Mr. Potter? I realize the truth of your words and Merlin help me but the description you stated is spot on."

"Disguise yourself young Harry and I will show you." Mr. Potter replied as he motioned the magical to follow him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived to the safe house and entered the room where the dead and the survivors were gathered in the same room and felt the feeling of despair in the room. Weak! He thought to himself as he stood against a wall and looked for the Trio and not seeing them. Perhaps he should align himself more closely to the Dark Lord as if this was the indication of the state of the Phoenix then they were doomed.

"Still your Slytherin thoughts husband!" Hermione admonished through their link.

He watched as the Trio entered the room and watched as Harry walked to the podium with Hermione and Ron beside him. "Order of the Phoenix." He spoke out as he watched the surviving witches and wizards look to him.

"I know your loss and your heartbreak at the deaths of the innocent and our fallen." Taking a moment to look at everyone gathered in the room as Albus entered the room and hung back. "I feel the same way. But we were successful as we took our enemy down."

The room was silent as they waited for their leader to continue

"Tonight we gathered to battle to protect the innocent of the Wizarding world. And that we did each and every one of you. We went forth justified in our resolve and each and every one of you performed splendidly. Our fallen is gathered amongst us and that is well as we remember their sacrifice and brought them home."

Mr. Potter looked to the gathered. "We will defeat Voldemort all of us together united as one." Looking to the group as he watched them flinch at the Dark Lord's true name.

"You fear the name." Mr. Potter continued. "But we know him and we have a power against him."

"And what is that Harry Potter?" One wounded witch spoke out in pain from her injuries.

"The very thing that has brought us together. The reason you are here. Some of you here rose up against him during his first rise to power and heeded the call to gather again knowing the danger and yet you are here. Why?"

The witches and wizards looked to him intrigued by his words and reflected on them. The entire room was silent as they waited for Harry to continue.

"Love! Love for our husbands and wives. Love for our children and family as you are here to protect them and their future. Look about you and see your comrades gathered around you. We all share a special bond as we are gathered to fight the Darkness. And we will do it together and we will win. Everyone here thinks that I am destined to defeat Voldemort. I will do it because you will be at my side." He ended his speech with feeling as the room erupted in cheers.

Mr. Potter looked to the side and whispered. "And that is how you do it Harry."

Harry watched as Mr. Potter, Ron, and Hermione joined the cheering group. Major Granger was right in her farewell letter. Mr. Potter is a leader of men.

Albus stood next to the Disillusioned young man. "Your doppelganger is inspiring."

"That he is Albus." Harry replied thoughtfully.

Severus stood back and watched the group gather around the Trio. He snorted as he reflected on the words realizing that it was the doppelganger that spoke the words.

"Admit it Severus. You were inspired for a moment before you quashed the emotion." Hermione sent out along her connection as she noticed Severus in the back of the room.

"Maybe for one moment." He sent back to his wife. "Flowery words are one thing but it is action that counts and cost the most."

Hermione watched as her husband walk out of the room.

Albus walked up to the podium and spoke out. "Never more inspiring and truer words were spoken and young Harry is exactly right. But we need to address the repercussions of our actions tonight."

The entire room became silent as they turned their attention to Dumbledore.

"Voldemort will be watching for death notices and will target the families of the fallen. We must get them moved to Hogwarts tonight. Those that are able to gather round as we need to complete this immediately before there are more deaths. Then we can honor and bury our dead in private."

The Phoenix gathered him as he began to task them.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione left Harry and Ron as she made her way up to her room yawning. They had moved all of the families and held a short burial for those that had fallen. She entered her rooms not surprised that her husband waited up for her.

Severus stood up and noticed the state of his witch. "I drew a bath for you."

They went to the bath chamber as he began to remove her robes and noticed the apple shaped birthmark on her left shoulder as he kissed it. "I have a paste that would remove it Hermione."

She settled into the bath as he began to take a cloth to wash her. "Don't Severus. The mark makes me uniquely me." She replied as she enjoyed his touch.

He finished washing her and noticed that she had fallen asleep as he gathered her into his arms, silently casting a drying spell as he placed her onto the bed as he removed his robes and joined her.

He had a week to rescue her parents and he knew of her plans to stay with her friends. He would address it later and let her enjoy her stay with Potter and Weasley before he dropped the bomb.

Severus wrapped his arms around her naked body as he allowed himself to fall asleep. There would be time to worry about the Dark Lord's plans for her later.


	28. Chapter 28The Golden Trio Reunited

I Make No Money From This and JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter. Rated M so parents you are warned

Chapter 27 The Golden Trio Reunited

Hermione woke up alone and yawned. The last thing she remembered was that she fell asleep in the bath as exhaustion took over. She noticed an envelope on the nightstand and opened it revealing a note from her husband.

Hermione,

Enjoy your time with the dunderheads and I will see you Monday.

She chuckled as she put down the letter and began to get dressed. No Wizarding robes for her today dressing into simple muggle jeans and a black T-shirt with white lettering state "The voices in my head are talking to me and they do not like you." She walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen to make a cup of tea and noticed Harry and Ron sitting at the table.

"Magical or doppelganger?" She asked as put the kettle on.

Harry laughed. "Magical Hermione and I must say that you look like shit."

Hermione turned and glared at him as she pointed to her shirt. "The same to you Harry Potter." She replied as she noticed the dark rings around his eyes.

Ron chuckled. "Still the same old Hermione. I remember that shirt as you forced us into that muggle shop in London in our seventh year."

Hermione brought her cup of tea and joined the table as she remembered the reluctance of the ginger haired wizard going into the store. She laughed as she rubbed Ron's hair and sat down. "Where is everyone?"

"The doppelgangers went to Blackpool to see the lights saying as long as they were in England they might as well visit a few places before they died." Noticing Hermione's look of horror.

"Don't worry Hermione I think they were joking. Everyone else went home to their families for the weekend. I personally think that everyone wanted time away as when we meet here it usually involves a mission and death."

"Harry you should have went with Ginny and Ron with Melody." Hermione admonished as she sipped her tea.

Harry looked to her. "Hermione everything has been so hectic since you returned. And I mourned you as your death almost broke me. The memory that you gave us after you died was the only thing that kept me going through the years. Then you arrive back in the flesh and we are apart for most of the time. Besides I have to talk to you about last night." Looking to her knowingly.

Hermione looked to him. "You're right Harry. I miss you both so much. Let's get out of here so we can relax and talk."

Ron looked to her. "Well it can't be any Wizarding place as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has spies everywhere."

"Somewhere isolated from view from both Muggle and Wizard." Hermione murmured as she realized the perfect place.

She stood up and motioned her friends to join her. "I have the perfect place guys. Grab my hand."

Harry and Ron grabbed her hand and they Apparated away and appeared in an obviously abandoned muggle church.

Harry pulled away noticing that he was in an old muggle church that had not been used in years. "Where are we Hermione?" He asked.

"We are in the muggle Stanford Training Area in Norfolk in the abandoned village of Stanford. The village was cleared during World War Two so that troops could practice for the Normandy invasion. Despite the promise of the of the muggle government to return the land they never did. The Ministry of Defence protects the church as most of the village was destroyed by live fire exercises. We are safe from prying eyes."

Harry sat next to her and looked to her. "You killed me last night Hermione." Noticing Ron's shock at his best friend's words.

"I did Harry at the command Albus. You had a Horcrux residing in you." She told him as she her eyes began to tear.

"I know Hermione and I want you to tell you that I understand. Everything was explained when I was in the other place."

Hermione sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "What place?" She whispered out.

"It was the other place Hermione. A place between the living and the dead. I saw Fred and met my Mum and Dad there. It was peaceful there Hermione and I felt love that I had only experienced one time before in my life when I met Ginny." Harry closed his eyes as he continued. "The dead of our mission beckoned to me promising peace and rest. Hermione it was appealing as I made my way towards them as I saw DEATH holding out a hand." Harry paused remembering the promise of rest. "My dad grabbed my hand and I suddenly found myself in what I think was the cottage that my parents died in while protecting me."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione moaned out.

"It's okay Hermione." Harry reassured her as he continued his tale.

"My Mum and Dad were there along with Major Granger and a man in a military uniform that I did not recognize. Mum explained that the Horcrux within me had been destroyed and that I could travel back to the living if I desired. Dad showed me the future if I decided to die and it would be worse than the vision that we saw. It was horrible!" Harry shuddered as he remembered. "I saw you crying with Ron and I came back."

Hermione looked to her wizards as she gathered them into her arms. "We are together again and we will defeat him."

Harry looked over the unused church. "Let's get out of this place Hermione. It reeks of deception from the muggles. The stones call to me to release it so that it would be used again as a place of worship. It has sat unused for decades and the church despairs and I do not have the power do what it wishes"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sighed as he dressed in his Deatheater's robes to check on those tasked to watch the Granger residence. He needed to see the lay of the land as he walked towards the two wizards as he cast a Notice-Me-Not charm around them and snarled out "Report!"

"First Knight they have not left the house at all."

"Very well and make sure you do EXACTLY as the Dark Lord commands." As he walked away in deep in thought. Hermione should have sensed what he was doing and commented about it. He knew that she was safe as he had not felt any fear from her at all.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"Come on guys lets go again!" Dragging her two friends towards the huge rollercoaster.

"Blimey Hermione this muggle park is wicked." Ron spoke out as he hugged her.

"My mum and dad would take me here every summer. I love Thorpe Park."

They wrapped their arms around one another as they stood in line.

Later they sat at a table eating chocolate ice cream.

Harry looked to his best friends. "Gods I've needed this Hermione. I have not been in the muggle world in over five years and always constantly moving around."

"What were you doing Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hunting Voldemort's Horcruxs when I was not mourning over you Hermione." Harry replied. "I told you before that your message to us carried me through the years. So we carried on with the intent of taking Voldemort down for you."

Ron looked to her. "When I saw you in that bed I could not believe my eyes that it was actually you. I waited for Snape out in the hall later and confronted him about it and he ignored my questions and walked away. I was so angry at his attitude and hexed him in the back." He shuddered as he continued. "Snape turned on me so fast with his wand out and hit me with so many hexes in less than a minute and he just looked down at me with a sneer on his face as I lay their disfigured and in horrible pain. He then fetched Poppy and left me laying there without saying a word."

Harry laughed. "Sorry mate but remember the rumors at school that the only reason Snape was a potions master was because he was terrible at anything that required a wand. You dispelled that one quickly and admitted later that Snape was deadly with one and he would not want to face him."

Ron glowered. "You would say that too if you had to stay three days in the Infirmary."

"So what's next Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well I've done what I wanted to. What about you Harry? Anywhere you want to visit?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I know it sounds lame but I want to see the sunset and stay on the beach. The Dursley's never allowed me to go when they went on holiday. I've seen pictures and I've always wanted to experience it."

"And so you shall Harry." Hugging her friend. "It's almost sun set now. Any particular beach?" She asked.

"Oh yes Hermione. I know just the place." Motioning his friends to follow him as they left the park to find a place to Apparate.

Harry held out his hands. "Let's go!" As he turned and side Aparrated his friends with him.

They arrived at the isolated beach as Hermione looked out in wonder. "It's beautiful Harry. Where are we?"

"Barafundle Bay in Pembrokeshire Wales."

Ron pulled a handkerchief and transfigured it into a large blanket and spread it out and sat down as his friends joined him. "I've never been to the beach before. It's beautiful."

Harry hugged Ron. "Neither have I Ron. It is exactly as I thought it would be." Watching the yellows and reds of the fading sun set.

They sat silently as the sun set lost in their own thoughts.

Hermione removed her shoes and transfigured one into a tent and the other into a large down quilt and placed a Notice-Me-Not charm along with strong wards to alert them if anyone happened by.

Harry went into the tent followed by Hermione and Ron. "Thanks Hermione for a wonderful day. We are together just like before."

Hermione snuggled against Harry as she felt Ron wrap his arms around her as he sleepily replied. "I missed you Hermione and this day was just awesome."

"Just remember that even though we are not together we always are. I will stand by your side and we will overcome the Dark together."

The Trio felt the sense of love wash over them as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus was sitting in his study grading papers as he felt a strong feeling of love wash over him. He placed the parchment down and decided to retire for the evening. Hermione was well and being with her friends had healed her of the terrible task that she had to perform.

"Sleep well Lioness." He sent out along his bond as he finished his nightly rituals and fell asleep as well.


	29. Chapter 29 Detention

A/N Mature situation in the chapter Parents are warned and as always JK owns Harry Potter and I make no money from this fanfiction

Chapter 29 Detention

Hermione woke up in the tent with her best friends wrapped around her. This was the second best feeling ever she reflected.

Severus woke up at the buzzing of his wife's thoughts. "Good to know that I am not placed in second wife." He sent back to her.

She looked to her friends still sleeping as she responded feeling the sting in his thoughts. "Severus you know that they are my friends and will only be that. Only you own my heart and soul." She sent back in a huff.

"I am still waiting for my "Detention" Professor Snape." He sent back.

"Oh and you shall have it tonight and do not be late Mr. Snape or else you will regret it. Seven PM on the dot."

She watched as Harry and Ron stirred and looked to them. "Ron we did what Harry and I wanted. What about you? What is it that you desire?"

Ron looked to them. "I only wish to be with Melody." He replied with feeling.

"Let's go to the Burrow Ron as Hedwig is there and you can send her a message." Harry replied as he left the tent and looked to the beach.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as she looked to the surf. "Thank you Hermione." He softly spoke. "If I die then it will all be worth it as I have seen the one sight I desired most."

"Nonsense Harry. We are going to the Burrow and Ginny will be there. You need to bring her here as it means so much to you." She replied.

"Right as always Hermione. I will marry her once everything is said and done and the ceremony will be here." Harry replied as he watched her transfigure the tent and quilt back to her shoes as she slipped them on.

Ron strode over to them and grabbed their hands. "To The Burrow!" He stated as he turned his heel and Apparated them away.

They arrived at The Burrow as Arthur and Molly greeted them. "Ron!" Molly exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her youngest son.

"Hi mum. I need an owl." Ron spoke out as his mother replied. "Of course dear." Calling out to Hedwig as the owl decided to take up residence there when Harry was away.

The white owl flew down as she trilled a soft note to her master. Harry rubbed her head. "Hedwig take the note from Ron and deliver it quickly."

Ron hurriedly wrote the note out and gave it to the owl. "Thank you for sending the note for me Hedwig. Make sure that she responds." As he handed the owl the note and watched as she flew away.

Harry looked to Ginny as he spoke. "Ginny could I have a few words with you alone?"

"Of course Harry." Ginny replied as he took her hand and led her outside.

Suddenly Melody arrived and grabbed Ron's hand. "I got your owl."

Ron wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as his parents looked on. They looked to Hermione in distress as she replied. "It's okay. Too many years have passed and Ron has found someone that he truly loves." Hermione told them.

She looked to them in sadness for moment. "I know you thought that Ron and I would be a pair and we probably would have been. But Ron has found his love and I am happy for it." Watching as the two left the room. "Melody will be a perfect match for him as I know that he loves her."

Arthur went to hug her. "I'm sorry Hermione."

"Don't be Mr. Weasley. She looks like me to be sure but Ron loves her and that is enough for me." Hermione told the elder red head.

"Of course Hermione." Arthur replied as he watched her make her way to the door. "Are you well after the battle? I admit that it took a lot out of us. Please stay for dinner."

She smiled at his worry. "I have things to do at the castle but thank you for the invitation. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Harry and Ron are with those that they love. And we all need a bit of love in our life right now."

Arthur looked to her sadly and asked. "And what about you Hermione?"

"I have been away for years and time moves forward. I did not expect them to pine away for me. Love heals a tattered soul and I knew everyone took my death hard." Hermione replied as she walked to the door. After all she had a detention to plan.

HGSSHGSSHGS

Hermione sat at his desk and waited for her husband to appear. At exactly 7 sharp he arrived in his Slytherin robes from long ago and sat at the front table facing her. "Professor Snape I am here for my detention." He spoke out in respect as he observed her in his robes. He rightly guessed that she would nick his clothes and wear them.

Hermione stood and sneered. "Very well Mr. Snape. Attend to the first years cauldrons with no magic." She commanded as she watched him scrub the cauldrons and approached him. "Not good enough Mr. Snape." She snarled out as she looked to him.

She approached him and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around to face her. "Unacceptable Mr. Snape. Perhaps you need more instruction on the proper way to wash things?" She looked to him for a moment with a hint of mischief. "Five points from Slytherin Mr. Snape as I see you need individual attention and you are wasting my precious time." Ignoring his glare as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his chambers.

Meanwhile the Slytherin students studying in their common room looked up as they heard the tinkle of lost points drop in the miniature copy of their house Hour Glass up in the Great Hall.

"Bloody Hell!" One of the 7th Year prefects shouted as he jumped up. "I told everyone to lay low. Snape's still angry at us!"

"Only at you." Brody LeStrange stated as the room laughed out and then became silent as they watched the Prefect turn and pointed his wand at the first year.

Brody stood up not bothering to pull his out. "Before we start this let me remind you that Bellatrix LeStrange is my aunt and she can be very vindictive when it comes to family Gerald Greystone."

"Coward!" Gerald spat out.

Brody laughed. "Just applying practical Slytherin traits. You would do the same in my shoes." As he watched his fellow students step back from them and watch the confrontation in interest.

The other 7th year Prefect stood between them. "Let it go Gerald. We've got to do a House count and find out who is at fault and then take care of them the Slytherin way." Grabbing his friend and dragging him up the stairs.

Brody sat back down and resumed reading his book as the rest of the room looked to him in respect.

The Prefects trudged down the stairs and looked about the common room finishing their count. Gerald shook his head. "Everyone is accounted for. I don't understand."

One of the first years spoke in a timid voice. "Maybe you should tell Professor Snape?"

"Are you crazy! Snape hates to be bothered after class and Merlin help you if he determines that you wasted his time. Besides I'll tell him after breakfast. I'm off to bed."

Brody watched the 7th year and could not help himself. "Mind the stairs. Dead man walking."

The common room erupted in laughter as they watched Gerald go up the stairs.

Gerald fumed at the boy's disrespect. This was not over by a long shot.

Hermione stood with her arms crossed glaring up at Severus and then completely lost it as she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Severus. I admit that I am not nearly as intimidating as you considering our height difference and your boots don't help. Are those really the robes from your years at Hogwarts?"

"Yes Hermione. Look to the House insignia." Pointing to the different looking insignia from the one used currently as he kissed her tenderly. "Perhaps Lioness the next detention should be with our roles reversed. After all I have given out so many detentions that I am a master of it."

She laughed as she removed his outer robes and let them fall to the floor as she untied the silver and green tie and let it drop to the floor as she helped him out of his sweater.

He began to unbutton the many buttons on her robes and snarled out. "Remind me why I wear clothing with numerous buttons?"

"To have an air of one not to be approached." She lightly replied remembering his words to her.

He pulled away from her suddenly held his wand in his hand. "Divesto!" And watched as the clothes disappeared. "Professor Snape you are very approachable now." His voice low and velvety as he motioned to her to approach him.

She thought "Divesto" As she held out her hand to put him in the same state as she as she walked up to him and placed a hand on his bare chest and sighed. "I have missed you Severus."

He wrapped her into his arms and whispered. "I've missed the feel of you Lioness. But I need to show you that I can wash things thoroughly with proper care and attention. After all you mentioned it in my detention."

He led her to his bath chambers and turned on the shower and stepped beside her as she looked up to him feeling the warm water splash on her and handed him a bar of soap. "Mr. Snape I hope you pass the practical."

"I'm sure that I can manage it Professor Snape." He whispered into her ear as he began to lather her body. "You are beautiful Professor Snape. Perhaps I'll earn some house points tonight to make up those that you took away." He murmured as the bar of soap went lower as he washed her quim.

He listened to her moan and he continued his manipulation of her clit as she suddenly orgasmed as he held her in his arms. "How did I do Professor Snape?" He asked as he held her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Barely acceptable Mr. Snape. It depends on the next set of practicals. Let's see if you rise up to the challenge."

He chuckled as he allowed her to lead him to the bed as she joined him. "I see that you have risen to the challenge Mr. Snape." As she straddled him and placed his member at her entrance.

Severus moaned as she slid down along his hard length. "Teach me Professor."

"Oh I shall Mr. Snape." As she bounced along his length her bum hitting against his balls as he grabbed her hips and controlling her motions as he thrust into her wildly.

He tried to control her as she sped up her pace as he came and shouted out "Hermione!"

She leaned down and kissed him deeply. "It's Professor Snape and I suppose you pass."

He looked into her brown eyes. "My grade Professor?"

She removed herself and snuggled against him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Acceptable Mr. Snape. After all practice makes perfect." She replied as she fell asleep.

Severus looked to the sleeping form of his wife as he as he set a Tempus spell to awaken him in one hour's time as he had patrol. Once again he was humbled at the fact that she had chosen him as he drifted off to sleep next to her.

The alarm went off and he shook her shoulder. "Hermione I have patrol tonight and you have to get back to your chambers or Minerva will begin to worry."

She woke up and looked to him with a smile. "I do hope you enjoyed and learned from your detention Mr. Snape."

He kissed her tenderly and pulled her up from the bed as he transfigured her discarded robes into that of a Transfiguration apprentice and help her into them. "Without a doubt Professor Snape. I only hope that I go from Acceptable to Outstanding in time."

Hermione looked to her husband as they walked out of his chambers and into the hall. "I'm sure you will."

They stopped at the entrance to the Slytherin House. "Stay here a moment as I rectify the unfair points you deducted from me." Entering his house and glancing at the darkened common room as he went up the stairs to wake his 7th year prefects.

Gerald Greystone awoke to find himself looking into the black eyes of his Head of House. Oh Shit! He thought. He knew about the House points. He jumped up and began to stutter. "Professor Snape if this is about the loss of points earlier….."

"Get everyone up now Mr. Greystone and have them meet me in the common room." He snarled out as he pulled out his watch. "You have two minutes!" Leaving the student to gather his housemates.

Standing in the now lit common room he waited as he held his watch counting down the time. Before the time expired he watched as House rushed down the stairs in various stages of undress.

The Slytherins looked to him in fear as he called for a House Count as he put his watch away. "All accounted for and good job to you all. Five points to Slytherin and get back to bed now!" He commanded as he watched his students scrambled up the stairs in confusion and glad to be away.

He joined Hermione in the hall and escorted her to Minerva's door as her turned to her and kissed her. "I'll leave you on this note Professor Snape. The taking of House points is monitored by the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. I'm sure they'll be asking you about it at breakfast."

She glared at him as he walked away robes billowing around him as he went to do his patrol. Bastard! He could have warned her.

She entered Minerva's chambers and found the elder witch looking to her from her chair. "Welcome back Apprentice. I hope your visit was enjoyable."

"It was Mistress." She replied as she saw the knowing look in her eye.

"I am the Deputy Headmistress and I saw that you took points from Slytherin house tonight. Why was that?"

"Erm…" Hermione stuttered as she did not expect the question watching as her Mistress stood up and grasp her hands.

"I smell sandalwood and spice. Professor Snape is the only one in the castle that smells of that. Spending a bit of time in the dungeons Apprentice?" She asked lightly.

"Severus I've been caught! Damn you and your soap!" She sent out along her bond.

Severus stilled his steps in his patrol as he focused on their connection. "Tell her nothing." He sent out.

Minerva sat Hermione down and poured a generous helping of scotch handing it to Hermione as she waited for the young witch to respond.

Hermione drank down the scotch in one go and looked to her Mistress. "Mistress…" She stuttered.

Minerva sipped her scotch and set her glass down. "Do not lie to me Hermione. You were never able to lie convincingly when confronted. You are having an affair with our Potions Master?" She lightly asked as she observed her apprentice.

"Not exactly an affair Mistress." Hermione carefully replied as she disillusioned her wedding band and showed it to the older witch. "I'm afraid I got carried away. I forgot that as a spouse I have the rights to give or take points."

Minerva chuckled as she patted her hand. "I saw that Severus made them up so no harm done. But your marriage could make it very dangerous for the both of you." Seeing the worried look in on her apprentice's face.

"You are breaking no rules as you are married and you are not his apprentice and are of age. How many know about your marriage?"

Hermione felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Only Albus, Harry, and Mr. Potter as they were at the ceremony and now you." She replied as she Disillusioned her wedding band.

"I've suspected you two since the beginning of school. I'm happy for the both of you. I remember when Severus created them in his third year and hoped that he would find someone. You have your work cut out for you Hermione as he has not had an easy life."

Hermione placed her empty glass down as she replied. "I'm sure I'll be able to whip him into shape." Standing up to take her leave. "Thank you for understanding. I hated hiding this from you."

Severus stopped once again as he sent out. "I do hope your endeavor will be more creative. I've been whipped so many times that it hardly draws a reaction from me."

Hermione left her Mistress and entered the room. "Not exactly the whipping that I was envisioning husband." Changing into her nightgown and crawling under the covers. This had been a fantastic weekend she reflected as she drifted off to sleep.

Severus had finished his rounds and was sitting at his desk grading paper as he sensed her buzzing thoughts. His weekend had been rather nice as well. With Minerva knowing about their marriage he hoped that he could arrange to spend more time with her.

Severus wondered why Hermione had not sensed the task given to him by the Dark Lord. She would know about it soon enough as he had five days left to complete it or her parents would be dead.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione walked through the staff entrance to the Great Hall hoping to avoid the Headmaster and inwardly groaned as she noticed the old wizard sitting at his spot eating beans and toast.

Breakfast was an informal affair as the teachers were not required to sit in their regular spots as they did at lunch and dinner.

She saw Albus stand up and pull the chair next to him out as he motioned for her to sit.

Hermione sat down and looked to the Headmaster noticing the humor in his eyes as he spoke. "I see that five points were deducted. I take it that the detention you mentioned in a previous conversation did not go well?"

Hermione looked to him. "The practicals redeemed him Headmaster." Replying as her food appeared and began to eat.

She looked up as the door banged open as her husband appeared robes billowing behind him as he took the seat on the other side of the Headmaster. "Good Morning Professor Snape." Greeting him as he looked to her for a moment and then ignored her as his food arrived. She was surprised at his choice of seating as he always took the seat furthest away from anyone.

"I'm only sitting next to him for your moral support wife. I sensed your conversation with the old man and yet you only gave me acceptable." He sent out as he glanced over and saw the red flush creep up her face.

Hermione watched as the students began to fill the hall and began to take their seats. "Well Severus this bit of sacrifice is moving you to your goal of an O." She sent to her husband.

He sent nothing back as he watched the Slytherins enter the hall in one group as they always did. Now that was interesting he reflected as he saw a number of sixth and seventh years gather around First Year Brody LeStrange and sat beside the boy. It seemed that the power base of his House had shifted to a first year which was unheard of.

Severus studied the boy. He was the one that he thought should have been placed in Gryffindor. He had not paid attention to the name as he only looked to the student during Sorting. It would do well to watch him considering his name and relationship.

He looked to Mr. Greystone and saw the anger in his eyes as he sat at the end of the table a sure sign of his fall.


	30. Chapter 30 Rescue Part 1

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I make no money from this fan fiction

The stage is set for a rescue and Severus reveals the Dark Lord's command concerning her parents. Please review good or bad.

Chapter 30 Rescue Part 1

The day went by quickly and he soon found himself at dinner as he watched Hermione sit down next to her fellow apprentice.

Hermione noticed Alice's nervousness. "Alice, don't blame yourself about Rosemerta's death and Lord Malfoy trying to capture me. How were you to know that he would show up?" She whispered to the young witch.

"I would have never suggested going out if I had known he was there Hermione. I didn't even know he escaped as I knew we captured him." She whispered back realizing that Snape must have Obliviated the Mudblood.

"Let's talk right after dinner. I see that this is bothering you and it's obvious you feel guilty about it." She told the mousy witch as she thought bitch you planned it and should be right to worry and if not for Albus I would have ratted you out.

Severus felt the sting of her thoughts. "Hold your roar Lioness after all you knew it was going to happen. I did warn you." Watching as the two witches finished their meal and left through the staff entrance.

Hermione led Alice to one of the unused classrooms and warded the door behind her as the witched grabbed her and began to cry.

She patted the apprentice thinking that she was quite the actress. "There was an attack where he was being held and I should have told you he was on the loose. We kept it secret as it would be a blow to everyone to find out he had been rescued. I can't blame him as Voldemort tried to kill me five years ago and was unsuccessful and I have the scars to prove it." Lifting up a portion of her robes and revealing the scars of Malfoy's whip. "He gave me these at the command of Voldemort and I am glad that he is dead. I hope the Veil sorts him into the hell that he deserves."

Alice looked to the hideous scars. "Thank Merlin the Order arrived to save us. And Snape! He saved us! Maybe he is not the bastard that you previously thought."

"You're right Alice. He did save my life. I'll have to think about it."

"And Harry? Is he well? I worry about him as he should not have died from your Disarming charm."

"He is Alice and I'll tell him about your concern when I see him next. The charm caused him to pass out from exhaustion as he was fighting earlier and his heartbeat was so low that Moody thought he was dead. He never was and Snape's Pepper Up potion fixed him up."

Hermione released the traitor. "I have to be off now or Professor McGonagall will punish me if I am late to my apprentice training."

Alice looked to her. "Thank you for telling me this. I feel better now." She replied with feeling as two apprentices parted ways.

"You handled that quite well. I am sure that the Dark Lord will know of it soon. She suspects that I Obliviated you and I told the Dark Lord that I did. I award you a BAFTA." He sent out as he made his ways to his chambers.

"How can you stand these games Severus? It really stresses me out." She sent back.

"Welcome to my world Hermione. Now that Minerva knows of our status I am hoping to meet with you more." He sent.

Hermione walked into the Transfiguration class. "I hope so Severus."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus met with the Deatheaters watching the Grangers and found out that they planned to kill them at their practice as the muggle headlines would scream about the death at their place of business.

"Think about it First Knight. Our Lord commanded us to make it messy and they never leave their house except to go to work and their work is in a busy place in town." One said.

"And we'll destroy that place as well and will draw more attention of the muggle press. I need to make her pay for the death of Goyle!" Another Deatheater spat out.

Severus recognized the voice of Crabbe as he replied. "Well planned and I am sure our Lord will reward you." He thought for a moment. "Most muggle people take off time during lunch. Make sure that you strike at 12 pm. And your only target is the Grangers."

"As you command First Knight." Crabbe replied.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus posted the day of the attack as study time in the Library for all his classes and cleared his absence with the Headmaster.

Albus listened to his plans. "You're cutting it close Severus. I take it Hermione knows nothing about this?"

"She does not and I do not understand why as we know all of our thoughts and feelings." He replied as he explained the Dark Lord's command. "I have arranged for Hermione to accompany me on rounds tonight. Then we will plan."

Albus looked to his Potions Master. "I will tell Minerva something to explain her absence on Friday."

"Don't bother Albus. Minerva found out about us a couple of days ago. Just tell her the truth as I am sure that Hermione will tonight."

Hermione made her way to her Mistress's chambers and found Minerva sitting at her desk. "Hermione this came for you just a few minutes ago. It's from Severus."

She opened and read the contents. "I have patrol with him tonight. It says we need to discuss something important."

Minerva pulled her watch out. "There is two hours until that time apprentice and that does not get you out of your work." Handing Hermione a paper containing list of assignments. "I expect the first two to be completed before you leave."

Fifteen minutes until the posted patrol time Hermione entered Minerva's common room and handed the older witch her assignments.

Minerva glanced through them pleased. "Even managed to complete two extra Apprentice. Run along to your patrol and arrive back before the students are up and about."

"Of course Mistress. I would hate to think that I am losing sight of my responsibilities." Exiting the door and found Severus waiting for her, his dark obsidian eyes unreadable.

"Tonight's patrol starts at the Infirmary where I have to get an update on any residing there. Follow me Apprentice Granger." He sneered as students walked past giving a sympathetic look to the unlucky woman.

"Of course Professor Snape." She stuttered in fear as she rushed to keep up with him.

They walked into the Infirmary into a buzz of activity as they heard a boy moaning in pain.

Poppy forced another potion into the disfigured boy's mouth. "Tut, Tut Mr. Greystone. This is for pain and very soon I will get you back to rights."

"Stay Apprentice." He commanded as he walked to the bed and watched Poppy work on his Slytherin.

After about ten minutes Poppy rose and stretched and noticed Severus standing beside the bed. "Professor Snape I was just about to send Apprentice Dyson after you."

"No need to Madame. What is going on with Mr. Greystone?"

"Alice stay out here and watch over Mr. Greystone while I talk to Professor Snape in private."

The apprentices watched as the professors walked into the office as Hermione walked up to the bed.

"Get out of my sight Mudblood!" Greystone muttered as he succumbed to the sleeping potion.

"Merlin what happened to the boy Alice?"

"I can't tell you but it involved a duel and he lost."

Hermione eyed the student then looked around. "There is no one else here. Madame Pomphfrey already released the dueler?"

Alice looked to her. "The other boy did not even have a scratch. What in the world are you doing with Snape? I thought you hated him."

"The hateful man comes barging in my Mistress's chambers with a note for from the Headmaster stating that I accompany Professor Snape on patrol tonight. A hateful face appeared on Hermione's otherwise relaxed one. "I will have words with the old man as I will not tolerate this as I am a Transfiguration apprentice and not a Potions one."

They both jumped up as the office door banged open as they watched the witch and wizard talking.

Alice whispered into Hermione's ear. "I have not seen him this angry in ages. I feel sorry for you."

Severus suddenly broke away from Poppy and walked past the apprentices as he snarled out. "Apprentice Granger we still have duties to perform."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They walked the fastest patrol ever in the history of Hogwarts as Severus needed to get it done so he could address his house.

They arrived at his chambers and Hermione sat down in a chair watching as he went to a bookcase and pulled out a small book with a dark black cover with the insignia of Slytherin colorfully adorned on it.

"Hermione I need to take care of my house and then we need to talk. Call Sassy for tea while you wait for me." Throwing open the door leading to the Slytherin Common room as he began to yell. The door banged the wall and slammed shut behind him.

Severus finished with his house and walked back in noticing that Hermione had fallen asleep in the chair. He gently shook her awake as she sat up. "I'm sorry for falling asleep." She muttered as she felt him pick her up and place her on the sofa in a sitting position.

She watched as he walked over to his Liquor cabinet and heard the clinks of glass.

Severus handed her the smaller glass. I want you to drink this in one go Hermione. We have something very important and dangerous to discuss and I do not need your Gryffindor brashness to come out as we need to be Sytherin in this.

She watched him drink his drink in one go as he watched her sniff the glass before drinking it down and chuckled as she immediately began to cough.

He watched her recover and as soon as he saw her body relax he gently grabbed her hands and held them as he looked into her eyes. "The Dark Lord has commanded the death of your parents. I am sorry."

Hermione shot up as tears began to run down from her eyes. "We must do something Severus and now!"

He pulled her back down onto his lap and held her tightly in his arms. "And I will Hermione. This is part of a plan to allow me to get close to you so that I can bring you to the Dark Lord."

She calmed down as she listened to him explain the plan and the Deatheaters currently watching her parents and the decision that the attack would take place at their office.

"Now Lioness we plan." As he conjured up a parchment as he began to list the Granger's habits as Hermione talked about her parents.

After two hours he felt that they had an acceptable plan that should be safe for everyone involved. He stood up and pulled his watch out noticing that it was late. "You have to get back Hermione as Minerva will be concerned."

Hermione yawned and lay down on the sofa. "She gave me leave to stay with you as long as I do not get noticed by the students when I leave. Lay with me Severus as I need to feel your presence beside me tonight."

He wandlessly enlarged his sofa and removed his outer robes and wrapped himself around her and they soon fell asleep.

AN BAFTA is British Academy of Film and Television awards. Next is the rescue.


	31. Chapter 31 Rescue Part 2

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I make no money from this fanfiction

AN Rescue and more complications. Please review good or bad.

Chapter 31 Rescue Part 2

Hermione gathered what she thought she would need and placed them into backpack and entered Minerva's office and was surprised to find the elder witch up and waiting for her. "Let me walk with you down to the dungeons."

Hermione smiled feeling her emotions settle with the comforting presence of the older witch. Soon they were at the entrance to her husband's chambers when they noticed the door open.

They walked in and saw Albus and Severus having breakfast as Severus stood up and motioned for them to join them.

Minerva looked to the dark wizard. "Everything is planned?"

Severus sipped his juice and placed the glass down. "Yes Minerva and I do not see why it will not be a success."

They began to eat as Severus watched his witch make a mess of her eggs with her fork. He buttered up two pieces of toast and lightly covered the toast with strawberry preserves. "You must eat something Hermione or you will be useless to me when I need you most."

Hermione nodded and began to nibble at her toast as everyone finished their breakfast.

Severus rose indicating that it was time to leave. "Give us a moment as we have to take polyjuice." motioning Hermione to join him in his chambers.

"This is it Lioness." Handing her the phial. "We will have them safe here within the next two hours."

Hermione drank her phial down and changed into a tall skinny young woman with red hair and watched as Severus changed into a short squat balding man with a receding hair line.

Severus looked up to her when he heard her laugh. "Do not say a word." Changing his robes into a sensible muggle business suit as she changed hers into jeans and a halter top adding a brown jacket.

Albus spoke when they came back into the room. "Good luck to both of you and you can Apparate directly back to your chamber as soon as you have the Grangers.

Minerva looked to the couple as she held a hanky. "See you both soon. Be safe." She whispered.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus as the old witch and wizard watched as Severus turn his heel and the both of them disappeared.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They arrived at in a little used alley about a 20 minute walk from her parents practice and began to walk. Once they were in then the Polyjuice potion would wear off giving them twenty minutes of waiting for her parents to arrive.

"Let's go my dear." Grabbing her hand as they began to walk. "Look for people that seem out of place Hermione for those will be Deatheaters."

He pulled her down and whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her neck in case they were being watched. "See anything out of place?"

Hermione looked despite the awkward position as she was taller than Severus. "There is nobody at all."

He pulled her to a bench muttering some locater charms under his breath. "Our task is easier Hermione as they are lax and only watch the residence and follow your parents into work. Let's go."

They walked into the building as Hermione went to the office on the left and held her finger on the lock thinking "Alomora!" and heard the tumblers release as she opened the door and motioned for Severus to follow her.

She turned on the light and was amazed at the change of atmosphere in the practice. Gone were the amusing dentistry pictures and pictures of her in various stages of age were now in their place. She walked over and turned on the computer and noticed that they had no appointments today. They had not had a booking in two weeks. How on earth were they living? She suddenly realized that they had never recovered from her death.

Severus felt the sadness along their connection and wrapped his arms around her and just held her as she trembled. "Hermione once we take them to the castle and release the Obliviate I am sure that they will understand."

She nodded as she saw the clock. "We must Dissillusion ourselves and wait for my parents to arrive." As he pointed his wand to himself and disappeared as Hermione did the same.

They watched as her parents walked through the door as they walked past listening to the conversation.

"I don't understand why we come here Henry. We have not had a booking in two weeks and are almost at the end of our savings. We need to cut our losses…." Voices fading.

Hermione Illusuioned herself and sat down as she watched her husband do the same noticing that he had changed back into himself and was wearing a muggle suit.

She watched as her mother walked into the reception area and noticed the couple sitting. "I'm sorry I did not hear you come in."

"Dr. Granger I am hoping that you can help my husband. We are from out of town and a friend of mine told me about your practice."

Marsha looked at the young woman and froze, realizing the young woman closely resembled her departed daughter.

"Dr. Granger are you well?"

Marsha was pulled out of her shock by the voice of the older man. "Please forgive me. Your wife bears a striking resemblance to my departed daughter." Motioning to the walls as picked up a clipboard and handed it to the man. "Just fill these out and put down what your ailment is. I'm sure that we will be able to help you."

Severus finished filling out the forms and handed them back. "I'm sure that it is nothing Dr. Granger but my wife insists on a check up."

"My name is Marsha Mr. Snape as we operate on a feeling of familiarity. Is it okay if we call you Severus?"

"It is Marsha. I hate to be pushy but we have a plane to catch in a couple of hours."

Marsha looked at the clipboard as she went back and called out to her husband. "Henry we have a patient and he has a plane to catch in a couple of hours. Possible dental carries."

Henry came in and motioned for the man to follow him as he read the clipboard. "I'll have you fixed up right as rain in time to catch your flight."

Hermione noticed her mother looking at her and decided to act. "Marsha its warm do you have a stand where I can hang my jacket?"

"Of course Mrs. Snape. It's over there in the corner." Marsha replied still amazed at such a close resemblance to her departed daughter. Even the voice sounded the same though older. She watched as the young woman removed her jacket and went to hang it on the stand and saw the apple shaped birthmark on her left shoulder. The coincidence was too much. "Hermione?" She whispered out.

Hermione turned and faced her mother. "Yes Mum it's me and I'm sorry I have been away for so long."

Marsha screamed and fainted as Hermione rushed to her.

Henry had begun his examination shaking his head at the state of the man's teeth when he heard the scream. "Wait here for a moment Severus while I check on my wife." Rushing out of the examining room.

Severus quickly disconnected the muggle torture devices and discretely followed the muggle and almost ran into him as the dentist suddenly stopped.

Henry's jaw dropped when he saw the apple shaped birthmark. "Hermione?"

"Yes Dad." Hermione replied as Severus pushed her father aside and pulled out his wand and pointed it to her mother and intoned "Reinervate".

Hermione pulled her mother up and guided her to the chair next to where her father had taken a seat disbelief still evident on his face.

"We have one hour to convince them Hermione. I am going to check to see if our guest has arrived."

The muggles watched as he pointed his wand to himself and disappeared and gasped out in disbelief.

Hermione knelt before her parents and told them some of the memories that would confirm her identity.

Severus appeared back in the office and watched as Hermione hugged her mum and dad and heard the sobbing. "I hate to break up this joyful reunion but they are out there now and have thirty minutes left."

Hermione let go of her parents. "There are people out there that are going to kill you in a horrendous way and we are here to save you. You need to come with us now! I promise that everything will be explained."

"I don't know as this is all too much to take in." Her father started.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Severus snarled his patience at an end. "Either you believe her or you don't. If you do not come with us then I will leave you to your death."

"Mum, Dad your mind has been wiped and memories inserted that I had died from an accident. That was not the case as it was different and Severus saved me. It was for your safety that it was done. Once we get to the castle than we can explain more but we must leave soon. Trust me like I have always trusted you." She begged.

Hermione watched as her mum stood up. "Let's go with them Henry. No matter what happens it will be better than this."

"You have chosen wisely Marsha." Severus replied as he wrapped his arms around the group and Apparated directly into his chambers.

HGSSHGSS

Crabbe and his fellow Deatheaters walked into the office and noticed it was empty. "Check the back!" He growled. This was not good, not good at all.

"They are not here Crabbe." One spoke out. "What are we going to do as you know that the Dark Lord is going to kill us for our failure to complete what was commanded of us."

Crabbe panicked as his thoughts raced and his Slytherin traits kicked in. "You agree that we are going to die when we go back and report our failure?"

He heard the muttered "Aye" of agreement.

"Then we must not do that. One of you find a couple of large dogs and bring them here. I will transfigure them into the muggle's likeness and we will complete what we came here to do."

They looked to the man and shrugged as one left quickly coming up with a plan to blame Crabbe if the Dark Lord found out.

Soon the screams of torture sounded out through the building as people left the other offices to find the source as the building fell down around them with fires starting to flare in different parts of the rubble. Muggles pointed up to the sky remarking on the strange cloud that had appeared resembling a skull and snake.

The Deatheaters watched the muggles respond to their attack as the chaotic scene unfolded before their eyes.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They arrived at Severus's chambers disoriented by the travel.

"I think I am going to be sick." Henry muttered as he made dry retching noises.

"A common side effect of Apparation Mr. Granger and I do apologize." Severus replied as he guided them to a sofa and sat them down. He went to his cabinet and poured two large glasses of brandy and handed them to the couple. "This is brandy and it will help."

He watched as they drank and knelt down to meet their eyes. "Are you ready to learn the truth?" He asked in a silky hypnotizing voice.

"We are Mr. Snape." Marsha replied as she looked to him.

Severus pulled out his wand. "Look into my eyes Marsha Granger and listen to my voice. You are pulled into it. You are relaxed and trust me and you are opening up to me." He whispered and soon found himself within her mind as he released the Obliviate.

He did the same with Henry and enlarged the sofa as Hermione laid them down next to one another.

"They should awaken in about an hour Hermione. Albus' penseive is on the desk and I am not going to tell you what to show them. I suggest not hiding anything from them as they deserve to know the truth as they have obviously suffered. If the Headmaster asks of my whereabouts tell him that I am reporting in and that I should be back shortly."

Hermione rushed over and kissed him. "Be safe Severus."

Severus went over and tapped the stones revealing a passageway. "Don't worry Lioness as I have done exactly as commanded and there will not be a beating in store for me today."

She watched as the stones closed behind him as she turned her attention towards her sleeping parents.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Mr. Greystone and Mr. Bole sat together at the table in the library working on the Potions assignment that Snape had left for the class to do in his absence.

Mr. Bole hissed at his fellow Prefect. "You need to think this through." Pushing the small black book back to him. "You were in the Infirmary almost two days the last time you tangled with him."

Greystone looked to his friend. "Either you stand by me or you don't. Don't forget that I stood up for you in our second year Frederick."

Frederick Boyle sighed as he remembered. "I think that you are crazy to do this Gerald but if it gets approved I'll stand by you."

HGSSHGSS

Severus bowed down in front of the Dark Lord waiting for his command.

"Rise Severus. You were successful in your rescue?"

"I was My Lord." He reverently replied as he steeled himself for the expected intrusion of his mind and prepared himself.

"Hmmm." The Dark Lord thought for a moment after sifting through the memory. "The Outer Circle is calling to report their success of the mission. Let's see what they report." Pressing his wand to his Mark to call them.

Six members of the Outer Circle appeared and immediately bowed. "Rise faithful and give me proof."

One masked Deatheater handed him a muggle newspaper and immediately went back to stand next to the others and watched as the Dark Lord read it.

Voldemort dropped the paper to the ground and stood up with his wand pointed out. "You lie!" He roared out as he pointed his wand out and killed five.

He walked to the single Deatheater and pulled his mask off. "Crabbe your death would not teach you a lesson on telling me the truth. You lied to me but I admire the planning behind it. Crucio!" Watching the wizard fall and began to scream.

"Go Knight you have done well." The Dark Lord commanded and Severus hastened out of the room as the wizard's screams echoed out in the room.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived at the gates and made his way to the castle and noticed that Albus was outside waiting for his return, his hand holding a small black book.

He strode up to the headmaster and waited.

Albus looked to Severus with a grave look and handed him the book and a piece of parchment. "An issue has come up with your House Severus and as you were not available, the student came to me. The request disturbs me but the Rules of the Founders overrule what I would have said no to." Handing the items to his Potions Master.

He took the items and read the parchment first and then read the highlighted passage in the book. Damn! The student was justified in his request but surely did not realize the consequences of his actions.

Albus spoke. "He is aware of the consequences Severus as I made sure to tell him. He still insists and you have no choice in this as well."

"Where is the student Albus? I will try to dissuade him but my warnings will fall on deaf ears as the boy acts on emotions and has no common sense whatsoever. He is like his father, the blasted brat!" He snarled out.

"He is in my office and I will leave you to it. Please let me know of the date so I can prepare for it. After all it has been three hundred years since this ceremony has been requested."

Severus said nothing as he walked through the doors and made his way to the Headmaster's office. Merlin help any student that got in his way.

He entered the office and noticed the wizard sitting in the chair in front of the desk. "Mr. Greystone."

The student jumped up and turned to face him. "Head of Slytherin House."

"You realize what the ceremony entails and its consequences?" Severus demanded.

"I do Head of Slytherin and I still demand it." The boy formally replied back.

"He put you in the Infirmary before. What makes you think this would be different?"

"I will be bound by no rules and I will win Head of Slytherin. I demand this and you have no choice." Keeping his voice respectful.

"Very well young Slytherin though I am disappointed that you could not think of other means." Calling a castle owl and using the parchment on the Headmaster's desk to write out a note to the boy's father and handing it to the bird. "Do not leave until you have an answer."

They watched as the bird flew off as another owl arrived with a package and dropped it in front of the student. "Meet me at the Great Hall with your second and both of you wear what is in that package. Now go!" Severus hissed out and watched his student leave the chambers as Fawkes the Phoenix trilled a sad note.

Severus walked up and rubbed the beak of the headmaster's Familiar. "I know how you feel Fawkes and I feel the same way. Such a waste."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione watched as her parents fell out of the penseive holding one another and crying. "Oh Kitten!" Henry sobbed out.

She held them both as she cried as well. "I only suffered a little bit mum and Severus did save me at the end of the day. So what if it came to pass five years later?"

"You call standing naked and being tortured and whipped only a little suffering?" Marsha sobbed out.

Severus walked into the room and stood still as he observed the Granger family on the floor sobbing.

Henry suddenly jumped up and approached Severus as his fist connected to the wizard's jaw and sending him to the floor as Hermione cried out "Dad!"

Severus stood back up and rubbed his jaw as he looked to his Father In Law with anger in his eyes as he pulled out his wand.

"Severus no!" Hermione commanded as she stood between them.

He looked to his wife and handed her his wand. "I think that your parents and I need to have a heart to heart discussion Hermione. Why don't you go to the kitchens and get some food and bring it back down to us?"

"Severus I know that you can do wandless magic. You must not hurt them." She sent along her bond.

"I will not and the only reason is that they are your parents. I deserved it." He sent back.

Hermione tucked the wand into her robes and looked to her husband and father. "I am going to get some food as everyone must be famished."

She exited the chambers as a young voice greeted her. "I knew that I would find you here and I know your secret."

She froze as a student melted from the shadows holding a package and waited for her response.


	32. Chapter 32 Slytherin Rites Part 1

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I make no money from this fanfiction

AN Hermione caught in an unexpected situation and a warning is given. Please review. ***Edited to correct a continuity flaw that I noticed while writing the next chapter as I incorrectly introduced the Guardian Bole instead of Greystone.***

Chapter 32 Slytherin Rites Part 1

Hermione held her wand in her pocket as she recognized the voice of the Slytherin student.

"Take your hand out of your pocket and leave the wand in it. And don't bother with your wandless magic as I already have a shield in place and my wand is pointed at you."

Damn! Hermione thought. How in Merlin had he found out about her wandless magic?

The student spoke out again. "Start making your way up the stairs and enter the first unused classroom."

Hermione stated to walk as she tried to come up with a plan that would not hurt the boy.

Severus paused for a moment while he was talking to her parents. "Lioness is everything well? I feel your concern." Feeling that something was not quite right with his witch.

Hermione sent back. "Don't worry about me Sev. Talk to my parents as they would be concerned if you rushed out after me all of a sudden."

Hermione silently casted a shield around her deciding that she would at least listen to the boy before she brought him down. She entered the unused classroom and sat at a table and watched the student enter behind her.

The student lowered the hood that hid his features. "I'm sorry if I scared you Apprentice Granger but this was the only thing I could come up with short notice." He spoke out as he placed a package down and sat on the table across from her.

"Mr. LeStrange there is such a thing as asking to meet with me in a letter and have it delivered to me. I hope that whatever you have to say is worth the possible expulsion for kidnapping a member of staff." Speaking calmly. "And what secret do you think I am holding?"

Brody laughed. "Your relationship to Professor Snape of course. I saw you on his sofa before the door banged shut. Don't worry as I am the only one that noticed. All of the other Slytherins jumped up in fear and focused only on our Head of House making his terrifying appearance."

His laugh reminded her of Bellatrix LeStrange when she tortured her years ago. She grew wary as she waited for him to continue.

"But I did not bring you here because of that though the Dark Lord would find that interesting."

At the mention of the name Hermione grabbed the boy's left arm and roughly pushed his robes up revealing unblemished skin.

She dropped his arm and watched as he pointed his wand and muttered the incantation revealing the Mark deeply etched into his arm. "I am one of three hundred witches and wizards that have a hidden Mark. But we are not here because of that. I brought you here because of this." Handing her the parchment.

She read it and put it back down. "Not sure why this would involve me as it looks like a Slytherin matter."

"It is a Slytherin matter Apprentice Granger." As he handed her the small black book. "Read the whole chapter and you will see why we are here."

Brody watched as she read the chapter, the pages going back indicating that she was re-reading the chapter several times.

She placed the book down and looked to the boy in disbelief. "You want me to be your Second? I'm not even a student here and never in the House of Slytherin Mr. LeStrange."

"Ah but you are Apprentice Granger. The rules of the Founding Four clearly state that apprentices in Hogwarts are still considered students no matter how modernized this school has become. I looked into it."

She studied Brody for a time. "You're very perceptive of things for a wizard of your age Mr. LeStrange."

Brody looked to her sadness evident on his face. "Three years ago my parents were killed by the Dark Lord for failing him in a task. My only living relative is Bellatrix LeStrange and I became her ward. She quickly set me to task in the Dark Arts and I am a protégée of sorts to the Dark Lord. I am being tailored to become one of the Inner Circle when I graduate. I have done unspeakable things and whenever I express my remorse my aunt is quick with punishing me with Crucio. It makes you grow up fast. And I always have to be one step ahead of my fellow Deatheaters."

"And why are you telling me this? You realize I could turn you in to the Phoenix."

"You could Apprentice Granger but I am telling you this to secure you as my Second. Mr. Greystone hates you and I figure that having you as my Second would insult him further just as I intend."

"I hate to sound Slytherin because it is against my Gryffindor values but I have to ask what's in it for me?"

Brody picked up the book and pointed to a passage. "I'm sure the Gryffindor in you would want to join me because of this."

Hermione read the passage as she began to smile. "It seems you have yourself a Second Mr. LeStrange. Besides I owe you for warning me about the tainted food and a Gryffindor never forgets a debt."

Brody laughed again. "I was hoping I would not have to use that card but I would have if needed."

"You are Slytherin. I would not have been surprised Mr. LeStrange."

He handed her the package as he spoke. "Wear these and show up at the Great Hall at midnight." Sliding off the table and pausing at the door. "The hat was going to Sort me into Gryffindor but I begged it not to. It would have been detrimental for my health."

Hermione watched Brody leave as she reduced the package. She waited for a few moments before she left the classroom and made her way to the kitchens.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived back at her husband's chamber's and noticed that her parents were sleeping peacefully on the enlarged sofa. She looked to him questioningly as she placed the tray on a table.

"I slipped Dreamless Draught into their tea Hermione. I showed them the memory of me taking care of you and everything that has happened from my point of view. They accept me and are not angry at all and rather happy that you are back in the land of the living despite the fact that you are married to me."

Hermione wondered why Severus was not asking questions about Brody LeStrange. She then remembered that she had no knowledge of her parent's situation and her husband knew about it for a week. It seemed that the connection went dead if it determined that the action or thought would be hurtful to another.

"Go to your chambers Hermione as your parents will not awake until the morning. I have duties that will take me into the early hours of the morning." Opening the door indicating that she should leave him.

"I would rather stay here Severus."

"I do not know when I will be back and it involves my House. I'm sorry Hermione I must insist."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The cloaked figures stood waiting at the Great Hall as Professor Snape approached them. "Headmaster, Challenged, Guardians and Seconds follow me and you will not say a word unless addressed." The seven followed him silently as he led them through an unused portion of the castle until they were at a door that obviously not been used in centuries.

They watched as Professor Snape removed a key from around his neck and opened it. "You will stay here and not say a word until I come back. Headmaster?"

Albus followed Severus into the room and it shut behind them leaving the group to their own thoughts.

A large painting hung on the wall with a figure watching the approaching wizards with interest. "Headmaster Dumbledore and my Head of House Snape. No one has been here in centuries."

Severus looked to the painting as he spoke. "Founder of my House Duel Ut Nex has been issued and accepted from a Slytherin to a Slytherin. We are here for your council and approval according to the rites that were written long ago by you."

Salazar looked down to the hooked nosed wizard in interest. That one had not been used in ages as his House tended to rely upon tactics and time rather than risk their lives. "The challenger understands the risk and still wishes to pursue this despite it?"

"So it seems Salazar. He feels that he would not get satisfaction based on the current rules of the school as it limits his actions."

Salazar looked thoughtful. "Bring in the challenger Severus Snape and let me determine the worthiness of the Slytherin."

Severus walked to the door and opened it. "Mr. Greystone your presence is required."

Mr. Greystone walked in and joined the Headmaster in front of the painting. "Remove your hood and let me look at you Gerald Greystone."

Gerald lowered his hood and looked up to the painting with a smug look changing to one of surprise as a magic enveloped around him and he sensed the Founder within his mind. The strange feeling went away as he waited for the founder of Slytherin to address him. "Gerald Greystone this would not be a wise course for you and listen to my words as I give you council. You are a Slytherin to be sure but you lack the patience to plan and wait for their fruitarian as you are used to getting what you want though popularity within the House or by threats. Overcome your feeling of vengeance through other means."

Gerald became angry. So the Founder thought he would not succeed. He would show them all. "I demand it and it is my right and I will win."

Salazar looked down to the angry young man. "Very well Gerald Greystone your petition has been heard. Send in the Challenged and stay outside until you are called."

Gerald angrily walked to the door and called for Mr. LeStrange to enter.

Mr. LeStrange entered the room and slowly walked up to the painting taking time to observe it as he stood next to his Head of House and waited.

"Remove your hood and let me look at you Brody LeStrange."

Salazar sent his magic out once again and entered the boy. Hmmm a First year that had stood up and taunted the Seventh year unmercifully resulting in a shift of power within the House of Slytherin. He now understood Gerald Greystone's frustration. Oh the boy practiced Slytherin traits to be sure but there was something more going on with the boy.

"Brody LeStrange I believe you have been mis-sorted but you are a Slytherin just as all in your family before you. I ask you this question only as you are the youngest ever challenged in the House. You understand the consequences?"

Brody replied respectfully. "I do sir and if Mr. Greystone wishes to pursue this than I will agree to it."

Salazar looked to the boy. "Very well Brody LeStrange. Bring in the Seconds."

Brody left the room and the Seconds entered and stood before the painting beside the Headmaster and Head of House.

"Seconds that are loyal to the Challenger and Challenged. Do you understand what you must do and are willing to ensure that they are able to meet on the field of combat at the appointed time? Lower your hood and indentify yourself and speak aye or nay."

Frederick lowered his hood and looked to the painting in awe. "Aye Founder of our House and Gerald stood by me before and I will stand by him now. I am Frederick Bole."

Hermione lowered her hood as well as she heard gasps of shock from the Headmaster, the Second, and her husband. "Aye Founder of Slytherin House and I will stand next to Brody LeStrange. I am Hermione Granger."

Severus spoke out in anger. "This is unacceptable Salazar. She is not of our House nor a student here!"

Frederick shouted out as well. "And a Mudblood as well! She is unfit to even be near anyone of the House of Slytherin let alone Second!"

"Silence!" Salazar thundered out. "I will determine who is worthy or not." His magic entering her mind. What an interesting mix he reflected. She exhibited traits of all the Houses. Loyalty from Hufflepuff. Intelligence from Ravenclaw. Bravery from Gryffindor and Slytherin tactics and able to plan. She definitely was an oddity despite her un-pure blood.

Hermione heard his musings and pulled out her wand and pointed it to the painting. "Say one word about my blood or my unworthiness and I will destroy your painting Salazar Slytherin. I'm not sure if I would be successful but I will give it a go and you can kiss my ass!" She snarled to the painting tired of the un-pure references.

"Put the wand away Gryffindor. The ceremony allows any to take up the position of Second despite House or lines." Salazar replied as he eyed the wand. "You are an apprentice here and still a student according to the rules of old. You have a challenge more so then most Seconds as you will have to reside in Slytherin House and you have un-pure blood and not of our House."

Hermione put her wand away as she glared at the painting and listened as he continued. "You will wear the robes of Gryffindor House once again and you will stand by the Challenged. Think you are up to that?"

"I am Salazar Slytherin and proud to stand by Brody LeStrange." Hermione stated.

Salazar looked to the witch as he called to his Head of House. "Bring everyone here so that we can finish this."

Severus went to the door and called everyone in and took his place beside the Headmaster and waited for Salazar to speak.

"Guardians of the Challenger and the Challenged. A fight to the death has been determined to be acceptable and will happen in one week's time. It matters not your acceptance but that you are informed. Remove your hood and state your views.

Bellatrix LeStrange removed her hood and cackled out. "Bellatrix LeStrange and I will be more than happy to witness the death of your son Bole. I am already mourning your loss and cannot wait to tell our Lord."

"Daray Greystone and my boy will kill him Bellatrix mark my words. I am not afraid of your status with our Lord!" He snarled out.

Salazar looked down to the assembled. "So mote it and in one weeks time you will gather before me again. Now leave as I require my head of House."

Severus watched as everyone turned to leave as Hermione looked to him for a moment and began to leave as well.

"Wait for me in the hall as I believe we need to discuss this." Severus sent along the Bond.

Salazar watched his Head of House with interest. "You wife is certainly an interesting woman Severus Snape despite her un-pure blood."

"That line gets tiresome Salazar. You know my status as well and yet I am Head of your House and I do not hear you saying anything about that."

The painting ignored his scathing remark. "The Darkness knows of your true loyalty Severus Snape and is beginning to whisper to Tom Riddle. You must prepare yourself for the worst." The painting warned.

"Thank you for the advice but I ask why you care? Your views are well known and have been passed down through the centuries." Curiosity in his voice as he spoke.

"When you have been dead as long as I you find that it does not matter much anymore. I hated muggle born because they were holding witch hunts and many witches and wizards were murdered because of them. That is not the way of the world anymore as I realized it was just their ignorance. Maybe if you survive the battle that is approaching you can mold Slytherin House into what I originally intended it to be. Nurture the most cunning and ambitious to be the most successful in the Wizarding world."

"Gryffindor must be rolling in his grave to hear those words Salazar. You left because they were taking in non pure wizards."

Salazar looked to the wizard and chuckled. "We had a discussion about it last night. Don't you sense that there is not something right with our world Severus? There is a feeling of anticipation and foreboding and if you listen to your magic you will realize that it is true. Your wife knows it. Even Harry Potter senses it. I was never an evil wizard though most come from my House. It is because my House embraces cunning and with cunning comes deceit to get your way. And the Darkness loves those of that type so it is easy to see why they get pulled into it."

Severus reflected and realized that the painting's words were true.

Salazar looked to the wizard with satisfaction. "You have Darkness within you Severus Snape but it does not come out much as you are married to someone pure and of the Light. But it will whisper to you soon Severus Snape. I have warned you and I will see you next week."

Severus looked to the painting and noticed that the Founder had left. He sighed as he turned to the door to address his wife.

Hermione watched her husband walk into the hall and looked to her. A few uncomfortable minutes passed as they looked to one another.

Suddenly Severus swept her into her arms and kissed her gently. "You love me Hermione Snape? I need to hear your sweet voice."

She looked up to Severus and noticed his troubled expression. "I love you Severus and I always will and you are the only wizard for me." Kissing him again as she pushed her love for him across the Bond.

He looked to her. "You feel the unbalance of our magic and the Darkness waiting?"

"I do Severus and ignore it as we will win. But there is something building and it disturbs me."

He pulled away from her and pointed his wand changing her robes into that of Gryffindor. "I must take you to your new domicile. You must never let your guard down as you enter the serpent's lair."

As they walked she told him of her meeting with Brody LeStrange and his hidden Mark and the fact that there were three hundred witches and wizards with it.

Soon they were at the entrance to his House. "Are you ready Hermione?"

She drew a breath as she calmed herself. "I am Severus."

"You realize that I will not be able to step in to protect you."

"I know Severus but I will be fine." Squeezing his hand in reassurance.

They entered and Severus noticed that his entire House was in the Common room reading the Slytherin book. The factions had already formed.

The room became silent as they noticed their Head of House and the Mudblood.

Severus looked to his House. "I see that word spreads fast about the upcoming challenge." Pointing his wand and creating two separate rooms. "Seconds and those they swore to protect will reside in these rooms when not in class. Mr. LeStrange and Mr. Greystone approach me."

He watched as the two wizards approached him and stood waiting as he conjured up parchments and watched as they floated into their hands. "The rules for engagement are there. I suggest that you read it carefully. I bid you good night."

He walked to the door to his chambers as he noticed several of his students draw their wands and pointed them toward Hermione.

AN Next the challenge and Severus completes the potion to kill Dumbledore.


	33. Chapter 33 Slytherin Rites Part 2

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I make no money from this fanfiction

AN An extremely long chapter and death. Sorry that I could not tie the rite up and forced to complete it next chapter. Hermione's true power is revealed and we see a softer side of the dour Potions Master.

Chapter 33 Slytherin Rites Part 2

Severus ignored the bangs and screams sounding from the Slytherin common room as he put on his Deatheater robes and grabbed his mask. He felt his wife's satisfaction across the connection and grinned to himself as he knew that she was enjoying herself. "Call for the Headmaster if you need to as this is related to the challenge and I cannot interfere. I will be away for a while as I have to report to the Dark Lord."

He felt her acceptance of his words through the connection as he left the castle and apparated away.

Appearing in front of the Dark Lord he went to bow.

"Stop Severus and remove your mask as all here is of the Inner Circle."

He did as he commanded and noticed Bella and Greystone standing next to the Dark Lord with drinks in their hands. "Bella, Greystone I thought that you would be here." Greeting them as he noticed a large glass of Firewhiskey floating in front of him and grabbed it and took a sip. "Many thanks My Lord."

"Deul Et Nex has been offered up against young LeStrange by young Greystone?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes My Lord and Salazar Slytherin tried to dissuade the boy. It is his belief that the boy will lose." He replied as he continued to sip his drink and observe his fellow Deatheaters. Something more was going on here.

"I was telling Daray of my disappointment in his son as now I have conflict between him and dear Bella. I just came up with an idea. These two shall duel as well after the rite is completed since they are required to be there."

"An excellent idea My Lord." Severus spoke out as he noticed the look in Greystone's eyes as Bella's cackle of joy echoed in the room.

"My dearest Daray I am going to enjoy killing you ever so sloooowly." Bella sang out in a sing song voice as she walked around the wizard with her wand lightly touching Daray's robes.

"And how is my brew going Severus?" The Dark lord asked as he enjoyed watching Bella play with Daray.

Severus finished his drink and continued to hold the glass as he replied. "Ahead of schedule My Lord. It should be ready this Friday."

"Wonderful news Severus but with this going on I will have to keep to the original schedule." Dark Lord replied in a light voice as he conjured up a note and sealed it and handed it to Severus. "You know who to give it to. You can go now and I will expect you here after the rite is complete with word of who won." Handing the parchment to his First Knight.

"As you command My Lord." Severus left as Bella once again cackled out in joy.

Severus apparated to the gates shaking his head. Bella was certifiably insane and he always felt uncomfortable around her. He quickly strode across the grounds and entered the castle looking for students out after curfew as he headed up to the Infirmary.

He drew his wand as he heard screams of pain and banging behind the closed door. What the hell was going on in there? He kicked open the doors and rushed in with his wand pointed out and saw that Poppy was looking to him with relief in her eyes. "Thank Merlin you're here Severus. I need your help as there are too many of them and the Headmaster says we can't get help from St. Mungo's as this is a result of some Slyhterin rite."

Severus stood there for a few minutes watching the Headmaster and the entire teaching staff helping Poppy and her apprentice as best they could. Even the caretaker Mr. Filch was there handing out bandages and assisting the best he could. What the hell had happened while he was away?

"Poppy I already told you that he is unable to help as his hands is tied because of the rite." Albus called out to her.

"Is my entire House here Poppy?" Asking with disbelief evident in his voice. He was glad that everyone was too busy to notice.

"Everyone except the First Years and Mr. LeStrange. All here is accusing Apprentice Granger of doing this but I don't see how one witch could hurt so many at once. Why in the world was she in Slytherin House anyway Professor Snape?" Disapproval evident in her voice.

"She was there because of the rite Poppy. Are there any that have passed to the Veil?" Looking around as he tried to perform a mental House Count.

Poppy stopped what she was doing and called her apprentice over and whispered into her ear. Alice merely nodded and picked up the girl's hand and held it.

Poppy took Severus's arm and led her into her office and pointed to the four cots. "They are victims of the Killing curse Severus." She whispered to him as he walked over and pulled down the blankets revealing the faces of three wizards and one witch that were in Seventh year. He gently picked up the left arm of the witch and muttered a charm as the Dark Lord's Mark flared brightly for a moment and then disappeared.

Poppy gasped out in shock and the suddenly her thoughts clicked into place. "Look at the hate frozen on their faces Severus. I think they casted the curse and it somehow backfired."

Severus covered them up and turned to Poppy who was now silently weeping. She had always been there to patch him up and heal him when he came back from the Dark Lord and sat with him and whispered soothing words as he healed. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she began to sob. "Poppy you must be strong as you have always told me in the past when I came in near to death so many times in the past. Everyone is depending on you and you will do the best for my House." Whispering into her ear. "I promise to send First years up here with everything that I have to help you as the brews were made before the rite was issued and they can be used on your patients."

Poppy pulled away from him and straightened her blood stained robes. "Thank you Severus and I promise not to tell anyone that you actually have a heart."

He allowed himself a chuckle noticing that the sound relieved the distressed medi-nurse. "I would appreciate that Poppy as that would ruin the reputation that I have worked so hard to keep. I'll use your Floo and I promise that help will arrive shortly."

Poppy left her office as he picked up some Floo powder and tossed it into the fire and snarled out "My Chambers!" Stepping into the green fire and disappearing.

Hermione and Brody were sitting at a table in the common room discussing tactics and jumped as Severus angrily entered the room and looked to them for a moment before striding up the stairs three at a time and entered the First Year dormitory.

Severus looked to the large group that huddled together in the middle of the large room. "Stand up!" He barked out watching as they all jumped up as one and looked to him in fear.

"How many here are aligned with Mr. LeStrange?" He asked his tone just a little softer.

There was silence as he asked. "And who is aligned with Mr. Greystone?"

Still no one moved to speak. "You are going to be heroes First Years as you are going to help treat the rest of your House with their injuries. Now straighten up and follow me."

Hermione and Brody watched as the Potions Master came back down the stairs with the entire First Year following behind him and watched as he drew a key from his robes and unlocked his private potions cabinet and started handing out phials of potions and jars of salves to each student.

"These brews and salves will help your fellow students and you will remain and help until Madame Pompfrey releases you. Do you understand my command?" He asked in a calm voice.

One timid witch spoke. "We do sir and I promise that you will not be ashamed of us."

"I am not disappointed in any of you young Slytherin. It seems you had the common sense not to involve yourself and duck. Now go as time and your help is of importance." Watching them leave.

"You two will not move a muscle until I come back here." Anger apparent in his voice as he went to the door that led to his chambers.

Severus checked on Henry and Marsha Granger making sure that they were still asleep from the draught and went straight to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass and carried them with him back to the common room. A calming draught was out of the question as he needed to think on how to handle the implications of tonight as there was no doubt that word would quickly get out.

He sat down across from the witch and wizard and quickly slammed down three shots of the fiery liquid and felt his tense muscles relax. "Mr. LeStrange you will now tell me what in Merlin has happened here tonight."

Brody stuttered out. "I swear Professor Snape we did not send out one curse."

Severus glared at the boy. "So almost the entire House of Slytherin decided to point their own wand to themselves and send out killing curses and deadly hexes on a whim?"

Hermione giggled picturing the image until her husband brought her mind focused once again. "What amuses you so Miss. Granger?"

"Because Professor Snape they did that very thing in a way." Quickly explaining that everyone pointed their wand at her and Mr. LeStrange jumping up next to her with his wand pointed out and explained the altered extended shield charm that she performed.

"Show me." He demanded.

Hermione silently shielded herself and nodded to Mr. LeStrange as he sent a tickling charm out and watched as it bounced back and strike as he immediately fell to the ground in a laughing fit.

Severus pointed his wand at the First Year and intoned "Finite Incantatum" to stop the charm and watched the boy stand up and join Hermione.

A voice sounded out in the room. "Head of House their words are true as I saw it all. The power the witch has is unbelievable. Who could ever imagine that a Mud…"

Hermione whirled around and pointed her wand at the painting. ""The witch" does not care for the term you are about to use and I am now confident that I could destroy your painting." She snarled out.

Salazar held out his hands in surrender. "I meant to say who would think that a witch of her class could conjure an extended shield strong enough to hold against over one hundred hexes and curses sent all at once." Respect evidenced in the painting's voice.

"The rite limits my words as Head of House. We will be talking of this if you survive the week and the duel. I suggest that you go to bed now."

He picked up the bottle and glass and watched as they left. At least they would not have to worry about attacks for the next few days. He put away the whiskey and glass and made his way back up to the Infirmary to advise the Headmaster of his findings.

Severus entered the Infirmary looking for the Headmaster and saw him walk towards him.

"What have you found out Severus that could cause all of this? Almost an entire House taken out and it is unbelievable."

"The students did it to themselves according to Hermione and Mr. LeStrange and Salazar Slytherin confirmed it. She casted an altered extended shield spells of her design to send back whatever was sent to the caster. I did not believe her until she showed me."

They watched the First years assist the professors and comforted their fellow housemates. "Your First Years are incredibly compassionate Severus."

"Wait until they are older Albus as my House will break them of it. After all most of their parents are in league with the Dark Lord in some form or another. Speaking of which I need to tell you that Hermione found out from Mr. LeStrange that there are three hundred witches and wizards with the Hidden Mark that we discovered earlier. He informed her that he was being groomed for the Inner Circle which does not surprise me considering who his Guardian is."

"So much hate for one witch to cast out such charms and hexes Severus? It alarms me." Albus continued to speak as he pulled his ring off and handed it to the younger man. "Classes are cancelled for the next two days and you are the temporary Headmaster of this school as Minerva nor I cannot perform our duties and needed here. Students are allowed outside for two hours after lunch and are expected to remain in their House except for meals. Have the Head Boy and Girl and the Prefects assist you."

"As you wish Albus." Severus replied as he moved to leave.

"One more thing my boy." Albus spoke his eyes twinkling.

He arched an eyebrow as he waited for the old wizard to continue.

"I expect you to deal with the press nicely as I sense they are gathering at the gates as we speak." Chuckling as he went back to assist the injured.

He placed the Headmaster ring on his finger as he left the Infirmary and felt the presence of the castle within his mind reminding him that it was only temporary and made its feelings known that he was the only one left to run the school and the last choice it would ever accept.

Severus stopped and smirked as he placed his hand on the castle wall and let it know what he really thought about its words and chuckled as a large rumble resounded throughout the castle.

Suddenly Albus appeared and shouted down the hall. "Severus do not make the castle upset. It has ways of getting even you know."

The Founding Four were playing cards in one of the portraits vacated by its occupants in Slytherin House.

Godric Gryffidor laughed as he threw in his cards. "Seems that your Head of House is the Headmaster now Salazar and has already angered the Castle. He should have an interesting time until he apologizes."

Salazar laughed as he raked in his winnings. "The wizard will never apologize Godric. They will have to come up with a truce."

Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw shook their heads as Rowena spoke up. "You would think that after a thousand years you two would overcome your rivalry."

The wizards looked to the witches as they both responded with a laugh. "Never!" And continued playing cards as the witches watched them with disgust clearly showing on their face.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus slept in the Headmaster's office and rose to attend to his morning rituals and noticed a cloud forming over his head and let out a pouring rain soaking him completely. Oh for fucks sake this would not do at all as he imagined the students ridiculing him.

He placed his wet hand on the wall and thought out. "Neither one of us is going to apologize so let's have a truce as we both have to deal with one another. At least it's temporary. I don't suppose you can send that cloud out and gather above the press that I will have to deal with later on?"

The cloud immediately went away and he performed a drying spell on his robes as he made his way towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He couldn't wait to see the look on the darling faces as he dropped the bomb.

As he walked the castle he could hear the staircases creak and it sounded suspiciously like laughter. Damn castle mocking him.

He sat down in the Headmaster's chair and waited for students arrive. Soon Hermione and Mr. LeStrange entered and sat down at Slytherin table and waited. They were not surprised that he was alone based on the chaos from last night.

Hermione felt his anticipation and mirth through the connection that had suddenly opened. "You are enjoying yourself too much you know."

Severus looked down to her smirking as he sent back. "It's worth it as I have to deal with the press later and I have been told that I have to be nice."

Students began to enter the hall and take their seats noticing Slytherin table practically empty and no one except for Snape at the Head table and he was sitting in the seat reserved for the Headmaster.

"Blimey!" One Gryffindor Seventh year whispered to another. "He's wiped out the entire staff and taken over."

"Is that Apprentice Granger sitting at Slytherin and why in Merlin's name is she wearing Gryffindor robes?" A Ravenclaw Third year whispered to another.

"How can the castle accept this? The man is evil and it's supposed to protect us."

"Merlin he's killed off his entire House. Wonder what they did to upset him?" A Hufflepuff spoke out to his table.

A few Hufflepuff First years began to cry as they heard the conversations around them.

Headmaster Snape let the students speculate for a few more minutes and then approached the podium with an evil grin and wand in hand as the entire hall became silent.

"You have correctly deduced that I am Headmaster now and you will obey me or suffer my…wrath." Looking down and noticing that he had the student's complete attention. "Classes are cancelled for the next two days." Pausing at the few who were brave enough to cheer. "You think that I would be that easy on you?" He snarled out. "Assignments to last you two days will be found in your House Common Rooms and I suggest that you complete them. Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl will be in charge of you and if you disobey them then you disobey me." Severus waited a minute to let that fact sink in and then continued. "You will stay in your House and will be let out for two hours after noon meal. You will receive incoming owls but not today and are not allowed to send any out. Please try to do so as I am itching to use my wand to prove to you that I am not a Potions Master because I cannot use it. Now enjoy your meal in silence and Head Boy and Girl and Prefects will stay behind for instruction. Mr. LeStrange and Miss. Granger will stay behind as well."

Food appeared on the tables and Severus went back and sat down in the Headmaster's chair and began to eat enjoying the complete silence.

He felt the grudging respect of the castle as he took over complete control of the student population by his reputation alone. There was never a quieter meal in Hogwarts history as most quickly ate and left the hall.

An owl flew in and dropped the Daily Prophet onto the table and quickly left. He looked to the headline that screamed out "INSANE MUGGLE-BORN WITCH TAKES OUT SLYTHERIN HOUSE OF HOGWART'S!" The article was amazingly accurate despite the headline. He felt anger in his connection to his wife as she sent to him. "Call me an insane witch did she?"

He sent back "You will get to meet with Rita shortly and you are not allowed to hex her in my presence."

Soon the Great hall was empty except for those that Headmaster Snape commanded to stay behind.

Severus went down and addressed the group. "Fifth Year Prefects will attend to their house and pass out assignments. The rest of you with the exception of Mr. LeStrange and Miss. Granger will go out to the gates and bring whoever is gathered there into the Hall."

He watched as the students scrambled to obey his command. Soon the hall was filled with every parent of Slytherin house along with the press. He chuckled as he saw the rain cloud over the press and no one else as everyone sat down at the tables and waited for him to speak as the clouds disappeared and drying charms were heard. Everyone was shouting out questions to him as several wands were pointed to him. "Silence!" He thundered out.

Severus glared at the group and waited as everyone looked up to him. "If you expect me to answer any questions then you are foolish." Walking up to a stand that held something that was covered with a drape and pulled it down to reveal a portrait with the Founding Four looking back at the group. "You will listen to the Founding Four for the words they speak are true." Sitting down as Salazar Slytherin began to speak. Then Godric Gryffindor followed explain rite of the Founding Four and the fact that the Headmaster had no choice but to accept the challenge.

Severus waited until they were finished and stood back up and addressed the crowd. "Slytherin that are gathered if you had ever bothered to read your book then you know that it true."

Two wizards strode up. "Impossible that the Mudblood could accomplish such a shield. You are covering something up Headmaster." One spoke out in anger.

"Miss. Granger come here as I believe you have a challenge on your hands." Looking to the group. "This school is not responsible for any harm that might befall you in your challenge." Snape mentioned as he stood well away from her.

Hermione strode up with her wand in hand as she quietly spoke out her shield charm. "Bring it on." She stated as she waited with her wand held down.

The two wizards of the Outer Circle looked to one another for a moment as they pointed their wand at the witch and shouted "Avadera Kedevra!" Togather.

The press gasped out in shock as they watched the killing curse shoot back from the witch and killed the wizards who caste it.

"So that proves it and what a waste. Head Boy and Girl you will escort the press from the castle." Watching as they jumped up and motioned for the witches and wizards to follow them and soon left a group of stunned Slytherin parents to deal with. Severus spoke as he went down to talk to the parents "Mr. LeStrange and Miss. Granger you will go back to Slytherin House now." Watching as they left the Hall.

"Seventh Year Prefects you will pass a parchment around and have everyone here sign it and take it up to the Infirmary so that Madame Pompfrey will know that the parents are here. The rest of you will make sure that your House obeys my rules."

He watched as the students scrambled to obey his orders and spoke to the parents. "Because of the rite I am limited to what I can say or do. You will stay here and Madame Pomphrey will advise you." Sweeping out of the Hall with his robes billowing behind him.

AN Next is the completion of the rite. Sorry to mislead you a bit before.


	34. Chapter 34 Slytherin Rites Part 3

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I make no money from this fan fiction

Contains violence and death. Who does the challenge go?

Chapter 34 Slytherin Rites Part 3

Severus went to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor House and performed head counts to make sure that everyone was obeying his directives. He chuckled to himself as he went to Slytherin to check on Hermione and Mr. LeStrange.

There they were. Hermione instructing the boy as he worked to complete the assignments. "Mr. LeStrange and Miss. Granger follow me." Leading them to a door that led to his Potions classroom.

"Hermione your parents are awake and I have a House elf delivering food. You need to talk to them and I will make sure that they are moved into a safe residence within the castle until the final battle." He sent to her as he commanded Mr. LeStrange to sit as he opened the door leading to his chambers.

"Miss. Granger you will go to my study and pull out my own copy of Most Potente Potions and bring it to me."

"Of course Professor Snape." She stuttered out as she opened the door the door and went through it.

Severus turned his attention to the young boy as he casted a strong silencing charm upon the room and observed the boy.

"You should have been sorted into Gryffindor Mr. LeStrange. Leaping up to defend her and your status of our Lord?" He sneered to the boy.

"Told you did she?" Brody asked as he rubbed his left arm. "I did not know anything of my parent's involvement with the Dark Lord until Aunt Bella was given guardianship over me. Besides what of your relationship to my Second? I saw her in your chambers."

"A mission that our Lord gave to me and you do not need to worry of it." Severus snarled out.

"Whatever. I only told her of my tie to get her to be my Second to mess with Greystone and it has."

"Have you thought of the consequences boy? She could turn you in."

"If she tries than I will kill her. You know my Aunt and she told me that I am near equal to her." Brody calmly responded back to his Head of House.

They both became silent as Hermione entered the room with the book that Severus had requested and handed it to him.

Severus took the book and looked to the boy for a moment and stood to leave. "I expect you to complete your assignments Mr. LeStrange as you currently have no distractions in your House to prevent it." Leaving his classroom in a flourish.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco bowed before the Dark Lord and rose as he held the newspaper up.

"Draco rise and let me see what you have brought me." Red eyes glittered at the young blonde wizard.

Draco handed him the newspaper pushing the feelings of guilt down as he had inherited father's duties of bringing news of interest to the Dark Lord. "My Lord, Snape sent this to me as he is busy in the duties of a Headmaster right now."

Voldemort read the paper and set it down. "Draco you have done well in your service to me. You may leave."

Draco hurried out of the Hall thankful that he was not punished.

Voldemort reflected. "The witch taking out most of Sytherin?" He pulled out a parchment and began to write a letter to the Mudblood.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Wednesday came and found most of Slytherin house restored as all the students looked up to the Head table and noticed that their Potions Master was once again seated at his usual seat.

Albus went to the podium and spoke. "Thank you all for supporting Professor Snape as the rest of the staff was tied up in other business. Ten points to all the houses. Fifty points to Slytherin for the actions of the First Years to their fellow classmates. "

He looked to the students. "And now a moment of silence as Slytherin has lost four fine students. Please take a moment to pay proper respect for the dead as they travel to the Veil."

The students bowed their head in respect as they tried to figure out who it was that died.

"And now a warning as each and every one of you has a book of your House that details rites of the Founding Four. Duel Ut Nex has been issued within Slytherin house. I suggest you read up on it to prevent inadvertent harm to yourselves. Eat up!" Albus finished and sat back down at the Head table and watched as the students pulled small books out to read as a nervous hum sounded out within the hall.

Severus merely looked down to the students in normal fashion as he began to eat. He chuckled to himself when he saw Hermione and Mr. LeStrange surrounded by First Years. The older students probably commanded them to do it so there would be distance between them.

He noticed a raven circling Hermione as it finally dropped a letter down and immediately left. He knew that raven belonged to Voldemort and went down to prevent her from opening it.

Leaning down over her Severus snatched the letter from the table. "Miss. Granger a love letter from your beloved Duo?" He asked as he snatched it from her hands. "I think that I'll take that from you and you can see me after breakfast."

"Lioness trust me. That letter is from the Dark Lord. The raven is one of the birds he uses." He sent out to her using the connection.

"Of course Professor Snape." Hermione replied as she watched her husband walk away. Why did Voldemort send her a letter? It then hit her that he must have read the Daily Prophet.

Hermione looked to Brody as she finished her meal. "I am required to be with you at all times and I have to meet with Professor Snape. I'd rather get this done quickly as possible as we have Transfiguration this morning."

Brody finished his meal. "Can we harass my housemates before we go Apprentice Granger? It would help to lessen any possible retaliation demanded by the Rite."

Hermione chuckled as she pulled out her wand. "I suppose we could as everyone with the exception of the First years chose to stand by Mr. Greystone. You or me?"

Brody looked to her. "You of course. No one believes that I could ever do what you did."

Hermione grinned as she stood up with Brody and walked past the tables where the older Slytherins were sitting.

Gerald looked to the mudblood and noticed that she had her wand pointed to him. He put down his piece of toast down as his fellow snakes jumped away from him. "I hope everyone here is whole and healthy again as I would never harm a hair on your precious heads. Well all except one as I am a Second and supposed to attack the Challenger when able to as those sworn to him will protect him. "Serpensortia!"."

The Slytherins jumped back in fright as a huge snake issued from her wand landing on Mr. Greystone's plate and immediately rose up hissing in anger.

Hermione laughed as she walked away with Brody. "Have fun with that and I'll see you later Mr. Greystone."

Minerva jumped up as Albus pulled her back down. "Hermione is acting within the rules of the Rite and it is expected of her." Hermione's laughter echoed throughout the hall as she left with Brody.

Minerva looked to the Headmaster with disgust. "It is wrong Albus."

The Headmaster looked to his deputy with sadness in his eyes. "I agree Minerva but I have no choice but to allow this to happen."

Mr. Bole pointed his wand and the snake disappeared. Merlin what had he gotten himself into?

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione and Brody made their way to the dungeons as Hermione worried about the letter. She knew that Voldemort would take an interest in her based on her husband's words. Damn Rite. But the reward was so enticing remembering the taunting and hexes that she received in her Hogwarts days from the Slytherins.

They entered the classroom as Professor Snape stood up from his desk. "Mr. Greystone take an inventory of the student supplies and write down what is in there. Remember our words from before." He snarled to the First Year watching the boy go into the opened cupboard.

Severus watched the boy go into the cupboard as he silently incanted "Mufflito." As he handed the letter to Hermione. "There are no charms or hexes upon it so it is safe."

Hermione looked at the letter warily before opening it and began to read.

_I've realized that you have become a rather interesting witch Hermione Granger as I read the article given to me by Lord Malfoy._

_I have Duel Ut Nex going on myself and if Mr. LeStrange survives you will come here because you are his Second. I would rather have you come to me voluntarily as I generously promise safe passage just this once. If I have to send someone to fetch you I assure you that it will not be pleasant and you would be killed this time._

_You know how to get here._

She squeaked out as she dropped the letter and watched as it fell burning to the floor.

"We'll speak of this later Miss. Granger." Severus growled to her as Mr. LeStrange walked up and handed him the list.

Severus walked over to his desk and wrote out a note and handed it to Mr. LeStrange. "Go now as you will be late to class."

"You will send me a letter requesting a meeting with the Dark Lord on Friday and explain that it will only be if Mr. LeStrange is victorious. That way I can report back to him as it is obvious that he means for me to take you there." Severus sent to his wife as he watched her leave.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione reflected on the week. There were not many attacks on Mr. Lestrange because of the rite because Slytherin house was afraid of her. The few that did ended up in the Hospital wing for a day or two.

The students entered the Great Hall on Friday evening and noticed Slytherin table was occupied only by four. The buzz of voices quieted as the Headmaster approached his podium. "Students as you noticed Slytherin table is bare except for the Challenger the Challenged, and Seconds of Duel Ut Nex. You will be quiet as the Head of Slytherin house finishes the challenge in front of the school as required." Leaving the podium as Professor Snape took his place.

"Challenger, Challenged and Seconds please stand before me and stand before the school."

The three wizards and witch did as he obeyed and waited.

"Gerald Greystone of Slytherin house. You have issued Duel Ut Nex and are here before Hogwart's own. Do you intend to continue?"

"I do Head of Slytherin House." Gerald stated out.

"And you Brody LeStrange are challenged. Do you still accept?"

"I do Head of House." Brody replied.

Professor Snape looked to the students. "You have heard the acceptance and Duel Ut Nex is to be at midnight. Challenger, Challenged, and Seconds enjoy your last meal."

Hermione went to her place at Slytherin table and looked up in distress to her husband as the food that appeared was the same that Severus gave her so many years ago and noticed that he had already left.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus led his House into the room and warded it and looked to Salazar Slytherin. "The House of Slytherin is here."

Salazar looked to his gathered House. "Very well Head of House. Bring the seconds and announce their reward as they have defended those that they vowed allegiance to and enabled them to make it to the field of challenge."

The seconds stood before the painting as the House watched in interest.

Severus stood before Mr. Bole. "As per the Rites 100 points to Slytherin House because of your loyalty and success." Pinning on a silver badge with a bold S and snakes wrapped around it.

He then stood before Hermione. "Miss. Granger though not of my House you have stood up and protected the Challenged." He pointed his wand and changed her Gryffindor robes to that of Slytherin. "Because of your loyalty and success you are a Slytherin and enjoy all rights associated to our House. 100 points to Gryffindor." Pinning the same badge onto her robes. Angry cries were heard out as the painting silenced them in a thunderous voice. "She is worthy and you will treat her with the same respect as your housemates!"

The House became quiet at the words of the Founder as they looked to their Head of House as the Seconds stepped away. "The rules are there are none. You are only required to have your robes and wand. No shield spells will be caste. Step ten paces away from one another and begin." Watching as the wizards complied.

Gerald spat out "Avadera Kedevra!" watching the young wizard barely jumped away. "You are going to die LeStrange!"

"I gave you an out Greystone! You should have taken it." Brody yelled back to him and watched in satisfaction as his cutting hex found its mark as his opponent grabbed his shoulder blood showing on his hand.

Brody quickly shrugged off his outer robes. If Greystone got behind him it could be used to choke him to death. He suddenly dove to the floor as he noticed a slight shimmer and the shout of the killing curse that he sent out barley missing him again. He heard Gerald's heavy panting and pointed his wand to the sound and intoned "Finite Incantatum" releasing the disillusionment charm and saw that Greystone was leaned over and panting out as blood dripped off his fingers.

Brody walked over to the challenger and pulled out two vials of potion. "Never let it be said that I never gave you a chance Greystone. Using the Killing curse takes a lot of magic and drains you. My Second brewed these and if you want your chance of killing me than I suggest you take them."

One First year whispered. "That's cheating."

Another voice hissed back. "There are no rules so how can you cheat?"

Bella watched Brody and frowned. He should just go for the kill. Oh he was playing with his victim but it sounded so chilvouros versus mocking. She would correct Brody when they were alone so he would not make that mistake again.

Brody laughed loudly, echoing in the room as he watched Greystone drink down the potions in disgust and threw the vials at him not noticing a dagger was thrown as well. He grunted as he felt it slide into his chest and staggered for a moment as he looked down at it. As long as he kept it in him would not bleed to death.

"You are too weak LeStrange helping me out and enabling me to strike you." The boy's impertinence driving Greystone to anger. "I am going to finish you now!"

Brody used his wand to quickly cut the dagger down until about an inch was protruding so that it would not get in his way grunting in pain as he felt the charm heat the blade and the quickly sent out "Reducto" Sending the approaching attacker violently back as Brody grabbed a phial out of his pocket and drank it down and laughed out madly as he felt in skin turn into hard leather. Hermione said that it would last only five minutes and that was all he would need to finish this. He pulled out a dagger as leapt onto the downed wizard and struck repeatedly with his blade as Greystone tried to do the same, his blade slipping off the hard skin.

"You!" Greystone shouted out as Brody slit his throat and watch as blood poured from his neck.

Brody leaned down and looked into the dying wizards eyes. Auntie always said that you need to watch the eyes as they died and he stayed on the body watching as the wizard struggled. He moved closer to smell the breath of the dying wizard before moving to his ear and whispering. "I'm sorry as you gave me no choice."

He watched as his opponent nod his head once and then the entire body shuddered for a moment and then stilled.

The whole room was silent. They expected a magical battle and were sickened at the sight of blood pooling around the dead student.

Hermione rushed over and pulled Brody off Greystone as Professor Snape knelt down and checked for a pulse.

"Duel Ut Nex is complete as Mr. LeStrange lives and Mr. Greystone is dead. All go now except for Miss. Granger as her last duty has not been performed." Professor Snape commanded as he pinned on a larger silver badge emblazoned with DUN V with snakes wrapped around it on Mr. LeStrange's shirt and immediately left as well without saying another word.

Hermione looked around in confusion to the empty room. What the hell was she supposed to do?

"No magic Miss. Granger. He is dying and you must either save him yourself or take him somewhere to be healed. It does not matter if he died now as he is considered the winner." Salazar called out from his portrait.

Hermione immediately picked up the still form and settled into a fireman's carry thanking Merlin that she took those courses every summer before she died. She hustled out of the door to find the Bloody Baron standing there with sadness in his eyes.

"Baron! I cannot use magic and you must go and tell Poppy internal bleeding with a possible deflated lung so she can be ready when I arrive." Running past the ghost and carrying her burden up the stairs.

She ran through the dark castle depending on her memory of the castle as she ran on and cried in relief as she saw that the Infirmary doors were open spilling light out and guiding her. She lowered Brody to the floor and immediately passed out from her effort.

Poppy immediately placed the two into beds as Alice attended to Hermione as she attended to Mr. LeStrange. The Baron was right in his message as she magically removed the blade and whispered a charm to seal the internal injuries. She then applied a healing salve on the wound and looked up to Belletrix LeStrange. "Miss. Granger's message was correct and if not for her Mr. LeStrange would have died as it would have taken more minutes than what I had to determine what was wrong."

Poppy looked as the witch hissed out at the information. "Professor Snape they both need rest. Can you escort Mrs. LeStrange out and I will tell her by owl if she is needed." She wanted the crazy witch out of her domain.

Severus whispered into Bella's ear. "I told you the mudblood would be successful. Tell our Lord as soon as the two are able to we will be there." Escorting her from the room.

Alice watched her two fellow Deatheaters walk out of the room as she patted her pocket containing the phial. Soon her task would be complete.


	35. Chapter 35  Before Voldemort

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I make no money from this fan fiction

Chapter 35 Before Voldemort

Voldemort frowned as Bella told him the results of Duel Ut Nex at Hogwarts angered that he would not have the mudblood before him immediately." Greystone looks like you have a reprieve. Leave now and wait for my summons."

"As you will My Lord." Greystone replied as he rushed away. He was no fool and knew that he could never best Bellatrix LeStrange as he had seen her in action and knew her violent tendencies. At least he had more time to get his affairs settled.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat up as Poppy walked up and began to examine her. She had slept most of the night and day and still felt incredibly tired.

Poppy looked to the apprentice. "You were correct in your assessment of Mr. LeStrange Hermione. If I needed to diagnose him, Mr. LeStrange would be at the Veil now. I wager that you are tired and sore. Not surprising considering the distance you had to carry Mr. LeStrange and the adrenalin you expended." Patting the young woman's shoulder. "One more day I think and you will be right as rain."

Alice walked over as the medi-witch left and handed Hermione a phial. "This will help the soreness that you are feeling." She placed another phial on the stand next to the bed. "This is a sleeping draught and will place you into a healing sleep. Take it when before you sleep."

Hermione expressed her thanks and watched as Alice walked away and went into Poppy's office.

She looked over to the next cot and saw that Brody was watching her.

"I see that you are doing better Mr. LeStrange." Hermione spoke going back to formal address as she was released by the completion of the rite.

Brody picked up his wand from the stand and whispered "Muffilatio" and placed it back. "Why?" He quietly asked. "You could have left me there to die. You were released from your duty as a Second."

"I guess you should be thankful that my Gryffindor tendencies came out instead of the newly acquired Slytherin ones." She lightly replied as she looked to the young boy.

"It would have been easier for you to let me die considering the threat that I will be in the future."

"True but I sense there is something more to you Brody LeStrange. You may have been forced into something but that does not mean that you have to accept it. Find your own place and stand by it." Seeing the turmoil in his eyes. "Remember that the future is not yet written."

Just then a tawny barn owl flew into the room and landed on Brody's lap and lifted out a leg.

"Letum." Brody greeted the owl as he took the letter from his beak. "I'm sorry but I do not have anything here to give you."

Brody watched as the bird glared at him and knew that it was waiting for a reply. He quickly read the letter and conjured up a quill and ink and penned back a response and gave it to the owl and watched as it flew away.

"Don't go Hermione. The Dark Lord will kill you." He pleaded.

Hermione looked to him. "I must Brody. I will be brought before him if I do not and I would rather face him voluntarily instead of being forced there." Picking up her wand and ending the silencing spell as she noticed a large group of First Year Slytherin students enter the infirmary and gathered around Mr. LeStrange and began to talk excitedly.

Madame Pompfrey rushed out of her office. "He is only supposed to have three visitors at a time. There are other people healing in here for Merlin's sake."

Hermione spoke. "It's okay Madame Pompfrey. I am going to take this sleeping potion now and they will not disturb me." Picking up the phial and drinking the contents. She lay back down and went immediately asleep.

Severus was grading parchments in his chambers and stood up from his desk as a yawn escaped. What in Merlin was happening? It was still early in the evening and he had patrol to do later. He staggered over to his couch and fell immediately asleep still fully clothed.

He sat up as Hermione walked up to him. "In the dream world again Hermione? You know that we do not need that now." Observing that she was dressed in robes of a Slyhterin.

"I did not come here on my own. I took a healing sleep potion and it is obvious that I am here to be healed."

Severus slowly approached her and traced her jaw with a long finger as she looked up to him. "Coming to my chambers dressed in Slytherin robes? I find that alluring even when I am angry at you for not telling me you were Mr. LeStrange's second. I'll have words for you in the morning my dear." Pulling her to him as he smelled her scent. The witch was aroused.

"Enjoy the view Head of House as this will be the last time you see me dressed in the House of Slytherin." As she began to unbutton his robes. She growled in frustration. "There are far too many."

Severus chuckled as he let her continue. "Yes to keep up the appearance of being unapproachable but that never seems to deter you."

She finished the robes and he slipped out of them as Hermione sighed and began unbuttoning his shirt. Stopping for a moment she placed her hand on the front of his trousers and rubbed the bulge of his erection. "Do you know what I have underneath my robes?" She whispered lust apparent in her voice. "Please enlighten me." Running his hands over her robes as she started to unbutton his shirt again.

Hermione finished her task and pulled the shirt away. "Nothing."

Serverus pulled the witch down to him holding her in one arm as he kicked off his boots and removed the rest of his clothing and pulled off her robes. "I see the truth of your words wife and it pleases me." Picking her up and making his way to his bed and laid her down.

"I think it is time I healed you Hermione." He huskily whispered to her as he began to please her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus woke up disoriented in his bed. He remembered falling asleep on the sofa. Glancing down to the floor he saw his clothes on the floor which was not like him at all. He suddenly remembered his dream as he slid out of his bed and made his way to his bath chambers with a small smile on his face.

Hermione woke up and looked into the worried eyes of Madame Pomphrey. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

Madame Pomphrey spoke with relief evident in her voice. "You tossed and turned for hours Hermione. I thought that I might have miscalculated the dose. Brody's visitors noticed and I have been watching you. The draft should have caused you to fall into a restful sleep. Were you having nightmares?"

She remembered her dreams as a red flush crept up her neck and face. "I did but they went away."

The medi witch rose from her chair and pulled a curtain around her chair and conjured up a fresh gown and bathrobe. "Go and take a shower Hermione. You sweated buckets and I am sure that you will feel better."

Hermione took a long hot shower and dried herself off. She felt great she reflected. The dream was so real relishing the memory of her husband loving her.

She dressed back into the standard Infirmary bedclothes and suddenly came up with an idea. The Slytherins would be visiting LeStrange and she would remind them of her new status in her house. She grinned as she wandlessly changed her clothes to Slytherin attire. Straightening the green and silver tie she reflected that it looked good on her. She could not wait to see the looks on her "fellow" house mates.

She left the room and began to make her way to her bed when she was grabbed and hugged. "Harry! Ron! What on earth are you doing here?" Laughing as she hugged them back.

"The Headmaster told us you fell ill because of some rite and requested that we be guest speakers in Defense today." Harry replied and as he noticed her attire.

"Hermione! Slytherin robes?" Ron cried out in anger.

Brody looked to the group. So that was Harry Potter, mortal enemy of his Lord. He did not look like much.

Hermione pulled her friends over to Brody. "Mr. LeStrange this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley two of my closest friends."

Brody spoke out. "They do not look happy at the dress of your House Apprentice Granger. You are one of us now." Turning his back on the group as they went to Hemrione's cot and pulled the curtain around it.

Ron incanted. "Muffliato" and spoke. "I think you need to explain this. How could you ever be of their House considering the things they did to you?"

Hermione spoke about the events of the past week and why she had those robes on fingering the pin that she had been given.

"Priceless Hermione." Harry laughed. "If only Malfoy was here to see it."

"Exactly. Now tell me what's been going on in the last two weeks."

She listened of the strange disappearances of the population of whole Wizarding villages and the constant missing person reports. Even Albus was stumped as it seemed like they left immediately as some homes had cauldrons on and food and drink on the table.

Harry pulled Ron up from the chair. "We'll go so that you can continue your torment of the Slytherins. Be careful as I can feel the Darkness pressing against me with even more force. Something terrible is going to happen soon."

She watched her friends leave as she settled down on her bed and began to catch up on the missed assignments from her Mistress.

Madame Pomphrey released them after dinner and told them to report to the Headmaster. Brody was strangely quiet as they walked to the gargoyles. They swept immediately away and the witch and wizard walked into the Headmasters office.

"Apprentice Granger, Mr. LeStrange. Professor Snape says that you have one task remaining to complete the rite and you are released to him." The Headmaster spoke.

Albus looked at the young Slytherin. "Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those that ask for it."

Professor Snape spoke out in an impatient voice. "Yes Headmaster everyone here knows that. Now we must be off." Opening the door and motioning for the two to follow him.

Soon they found themselves beyond the gates as they stood beside the tall wizard. They watched as he transformed his robes into those of the Inner Circle and roughly grabbed both of them and snarled. "The Dark Lord requires your presence." Unwrapping a Port Key and they were instantly away.

They all fell in front of Voldemort as Hermione stood up as the other two remained bowed.

Voldemort stood from his throne and walked down to the mudblood. "You have chosen wisely my dear to come to me willingly." Walking around her and noticing her Slytherin robes. "You intrigue me Hermione Granger." Pointing his wand and removing her clothes taking in her deep red scars and looked to her and chuckled as she made no attempt to cover herself.

She shuddered as Voldemort ran a long finger from her right nipple and traced the scar down to her lower back. "I remember this freshly given to you by my most faithful." Chuckling as he saw the defiant stance of the witch.

"My Lord why have you called me back here?" Hermione demanded in a mocking voice. "I have my wand I can perform that makeover that I promised to give you years ago."

"Be careful my dear as I would not want to be driven to kill you when I have generously given you safe passage." He replied red eyes glittering as he went back and sat at his throne as he observed her. "Despite the robes that you were wearing you still act like a Gryffindor."

Severus remained bowed as he sent through the connection. "Don't test him Hermione I could not bear to lose you again."

Voldemort pointed his wand to her as he noticed a slight tremble from her. "Being before me again frightens you Hermione Granger. I sense your fear."

Hermione snorted. "I fear for the Challenged. You said you had your own Duel Ut Nex going on. What has Brody LeStrange ever done to you to warrant us being brought before you?"

"A boon to you Mud Blood for being brave enough to willingly come before me. Most run and I do not like it when I have to hunt them down." Voldemort replied ignoring her question as he removed all of her hideous scars from the past and dressed her back into her original robes. "You see I can be generous when I want to. Raise my faithful." Watching Severus and Brody rise and stood beside the witch.

Voldemort pressed his wand and called Bellatrix and Greystone to him and they immediately bowed to him. "Remove your mask and stand." He commanded as his faithful followed his order and stood waiting.

"A change in plans sweet Bella. As a Greystone challenged a LeStrange and Lestrange survived the same Duel Ut Nex is active within my realm. Brody LeStrange will battle Daray as he bested the House of Greystone."

Daray felt a twinge of hope as the Dark Lord continued speaking. "If Brody falls then his Second will step in until the challenge is complete. Same rules as before. No shields are to be used. Use any means to survive."

Hermione glared at Voldemort. She could not deny that he went back on his word. If she died then it would not be at his hands. Clever plan. She felt potion phials being pushed into her pocket as Severus looked to the Dark Lord with no emotion showing his face and his robes hiding his actions.

Bella cackled out. "It does not matter My Lord. My nephew will take him down."

Voldemort conjured up a chair very much like his own and commanded. "You will sit next to me Hermione Granger. Severus stand beside me. Bella sit at my feet."

Oh Merlin! Hermione thought. Bellatrix would not like this if she realized the implications that the Dark Lord implied. She watched the deranged witch as she looked to the Dark Lord in anger as she did as she was told. Damn the witch knew.

Voldemort wandlessly casted a Shield around them as he hissed out "Begin!" To the combatants as he reached over and placed his hand upon the Hermione's hand and chuckled as he watched her jump for a moment and settle down. He was within her mind.

Rows and rows of aisles and shelves lined with books appeared as he walked through them and found the one marked Severus Snape and saw two books on the shelves. He picked up the one labeled "Distrust" and placed his hand upon it viewed the memories of her time at school and his actions before and after and the chats with the medi-apprentice concerning him. He then placed his hand on the one marked "Trust?" Reviewing that as well. So the witch was opening up to his Knight but still unsure despite his rescue of her parents. He went on reading seeing her interactions with Potter and the Headmaster.

Voldemort came to a gate with a sign that read. "Request Access Through the Librarian." He saw a huge room with rows and rows of shelves in there. He could break into it but the witch would be left addled and he did not want that yet. He withdrew from her mind and watched the combat with interest while keeping his hand upon hers.

Both wizards left pools of blood on the floor as Brody fell down panting as his wand hung limply in his hand.

Daray placed his wand in his robes and pulled out a large knife with a serrated edge and stood over the boy panting as well. The toll of sending out the Killing curse many times had depleted his magic and he was unable to send it again. He pulled the LeStrange whelp up by his hair as he laughed. "Time to die LeStrange and my House is avenged!" Placing the blade on the boy's neck.

Brody twisted away from the wizard's hold pointing his wand and shouted "Avadera Kedevra!" Watching the green light strike Greystone on the chest as he fell to the ground. He had not sent out any magic that required the strongest use of his magic until he was ready.

Brody stood up his body shaking. "My Lord I win." Falling to the floor and laid still.

Hermione jumped out of the chair and rushed up to Brody and grabbed his wrist feeling a faint pulse.

"He is mine Hermione. Again my compassion as you can use the phials that my Knight placed into your robes to save him." Voldemort called from his throne. "But why would you? I may command that he kill you later as he is at the school and has access to you."

Hermione used the phials and forced Brody to drink them and healed his wounds with the use of her wand and stood up. "I am his Second I swore fealty to him and it is the right thing to do."

Voldemort looked down to Bella "Take that to his family and give them my condolences and this." Pulling a coin bag from his robes and tossing it down to her.

"As you wish My Lord." Bella replied as she put the bag into her pocket and walked over to the body of Daray and pulled it up as she turned her body and Aparrated away.

"Tell Potter to back down and submit to me. I will wait one week and if you do not bring him here with the aid of Severus then my plans will begin and you, Potter and your precious Order will be killed."

Hermione looked to the foul wizard. "I'll pass the message but I don't think he will be very receptive to it." Watching as Voldemort whispered in her husband's ears and the nod of his head.

Severus walked down and pulled Brody to him and grabbed Hermione's hand and Aparrated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They appeared at the gates and Hermione noticed the same raven that delivered the letter from Voldemort looking to her with interest.

"That is Zu. He can send whatever he sees and hears to Voldemort." Severus sent to his wife.

Hermione turned and looked to him. "How could Brody be a DeathEater Severus?"

"Granger I do not know every single witch and wizard that have dedicated themselves to the Dark Lord. I am as surprised as you are. I would have warned you had I known. I did warn you about your parents."

"Yes and I never got to really talk to you about that. I know Brody needs to get to the infirmary. Can you meet me at the big rock next to the lake in a couple of hours?"

He nodded as he motioned for here to go through the gates as he carried his burden. Hermione opened the doors and looked to him. "Promise you'll be there Severus?"

"I will Hermione." He replied as he left her to take Brody to the Infirmary.

HGSSHGSS

Bellatrix arrived back and bowed done before her Lord. "It is finished my Lord." She snarled out.

"Rise Bella and come to me. Why do you have such anger in your voice Second Knight?"

Bellatrix rose and walked up to his throne. "You insulted me in front of the mudblood My Lord."

Voldemort chuckled as he rose and grasped her hand and gently turned it over tracing his thumb along her palm. "It is only a game sweet Bella. Do you really think that I would pick that filth over you, most faithful of my followers?"

She said nothing as the Dark Lord continued.

"Come with me Bella and I will show you." Dragging her from the throne room with a fiendish smile on his face.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived first at the Lake and sat down at the rock and observed her surroundings. She found Zu sitting at the lowest branch of the trees closest to the rock watching her with interest. "I am foolish to expect him to show up." She muttered out speaking for the bird's benefit.

Severus suddenly appeared. "I told you that I would come here. Did you doubt my words?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Is Zu here? This is your show after all." He asked across their connection.

"Why did you save my parents Snape?" She asked. "After all you did not greet me very well at beginning of term."

"While you were an irritating brat when attending school Granger I found that when you came back you were less so. You began to intrigue me. I was there and did not rescue you before even though you knew I was of the Phoenix. I felt guilty and decided to act on my own and saved them with no one's knowledge. I wanted to prove to you that I am not Voldemort's wizard."

"Snape it is all surreal. How can I believe you? Albus did not believe me when I returned and warned him about you and only said you were faithful. And you took me to Voldemort? You could have said no."

"I am a spy and it is difficult to say no to Voldemort." Using the name to assure her of his loyalties. "It is Severus if there are no students present Granger."

"I am about to kiss you Lioness. Please look startled as we are acting out for the Dark Lord." He sent to her as he grabbed her and kissed her gently.

Snape pulled her to her and began to kiss her. She pushed him away for a few moments and then began to willingly kiss back. He ended the kiss and looked to her.

"You have feelings for me Sna…Severus?" Watching as he just nodded.

"My name is Hermione. Give me a few days to think upon this revelation." She told him as she stood up and left him and made her way to the castle.

Severus waited a few moments and heard the rustle of wings and saw Zu fly off. His witch was certainly creative. Chuckling to himself he made his way back to the castle.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort had kicked Bella out of his chambers and observed the sending of his familiar. Severus gained the mudblood's trust and things were progressing nicely.

AN Next the death of the Headmaster and things begin to escalate to the final confrontation


	36. Chapter 36 Light Fades Part 1

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I make no money from this fan fiction

Chapter 36 The Light Fades Part One

Severus went to the headmaster to inform him of the results of his meeting with Voldemort and observed elder wizard and Kingsley speaking to one another.

"Kingsley make sure our guests are taken care of from now on. Have them elect a representative to contact us and I will let you know who our contact will be."

The tall black wizard took the key and rumbled in his deep voice "Of course Albus." He walked past Severus and muttered a greeting as he left the office.

Severus arched an eyebrow in question as Albus greeted him. "Merely settling my affairs before the big day Severus. I take it our students have arrived back unharmed."

"Relatively unharmed. Mr. LeStrange is back in the Infirmary. He should be released in a day or two." Taking a seat and briefed Albus on the happenings of the night.

Albus removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes and looked to his spy. "He is taking an unhealthy notice in Hermione."

"I warned you both that he would. He has given Potter a week to come before him. If he does not than he promised to execute his plans."

Albus chuckled. "And "Execute" he shall no matter what the response is. Have you prepared yourself for next week?"

"I have Headmaster." He tonelessly replied as he stood up and left.

Albus watched the younger wizard leave and hoped that he would not suffer overmuch.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The week progressed and Hermione noticed the withdrawal of her husband and gave him space as she knew what was going to happen on Friday. She no longer had issues with her new house as they merely sat and listened to her and did not become disruptive as they normally did. While not accepted she was tolerated.

She made her way to the Astronomy Tower Thursday late night sensing that her husband was there through their connection. She opened the door and watched as her husband twirled around and pointed his wand at her and lowered it as he recognized her.

"Hermione." He greeted as he went back to the telescope and looked into it.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and whispered. "What has your attention Severus?"

He stepped away from the telescope and motioned for her to look. She peered into it and saw that it was not pointed to the sky but focused downward.

She saw Alice Dyson apprentice to Madame Pomphrey sitting on a large rock and looking to a phial that was in her hand. Hermione looked up from the telescope and spoke. "Maybe she is reflecting on her actions and will not finish what is commanded of her."

Severus stood before her. "Or maybe she is reflecting on the glory that she will receive from the Dark Lord on her actions." He snarled out.

"I don't think so Severus unless those are tears of joy she is shedding."

He looked back into the scope and saw that Alice was indeed crying.

"Come with me wife as we need to talk for the future is unpredictable as everything is rushing toward completion." Holding his hand out and felt her warmth as she grabbed it.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Alice Dyson sat on the rock looking at the phial. Tomorrow at lunch she was to use the phial that would cause the death of the headmaster. When she was first tasked she was honored to be the one to kill the headmaster. But since the Dark Lord's punishment and torture her, she had come to see him in a different light.

She reflected on her time spent with the Order and of the words that Harry told her before. Her life was a mess now and no hope of fixing it. This one act and she would be free.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat at his desk busily preparing stacks of test for the third year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class when the door to his classroom opened and saw that Albus had arrived with Lord Draco Malfoy and Mr. Bole.

"Professor Snape I have two of the Board of Governors to see you. They would like to discuss your curriculum with you. I'll see you at lunch."

Severus watched as the headmaster left and pulled his time piece out and looked to the time. "I have twenty minutes before class and I tell you what I have told the Board every time that you visit. I will never change the way I teach or change my curriculum." He snarled to them.

He strode over and opened the door to chambers. "I believe that we should talk here so that no students will disrupt us."

Draco and Bole walked in and Severus secured his door and placed complicated wards around it to prevent being disturbed.

He walked over to his liquor cabinet and fixed three large helpings of firewhisky as he called out. "Bole are you even a member of the Board of Governors as I find it hard to believe." Turning to his guest and handing the glasses out and motioned that they should sit.

"Yes Snape!" Bole snapped back in agitation.

Severus sipped his drink and directed his eyes to Bole. "Hmm just goes to show they'll take anyone in."

"Watch your tone Snape." Draco said in a dark voice as he pulled out a birdcage from his cloak and opened it and released the raven Zu into the room.

Zu perched on the mantelpiece of the floo and waited.

Draco spoke out. "The Dark Lord wants to know if the mudblood sent the request to Potter."

Severus looked to Zu and bowed as he spoke. "No My Lord and I know she contacted him."

Zu snapped his beak in anger and flew down and landed on Bole's shoulder.

"Go and check the Infirmary Bole. Make sure you have a chat with Alice." Draco commanded.

Bole finished his drink and stood up as Severus interrupted. "My Lord, it would be best if a student escorted you so there would not be any questions from the Prefects as students are now headed to class.

Zu nodded and Severus opened the door to the Slytherin Common room. He saw reading at a table as period was free.

"A word Mr. Lestrange." Motioning that the student should enter his chambers and watched as the First year obeyed.

" Please escort Governor Bole so that he may inspect the infirmary."

Brody saw Zu looking at him and bowed. "As it is willed My Lord."

Severus watched Bole and Zu leave with the first year and turned to see Draco sink back onto the chair.

"Godfather how do you do it hiding your disloyalty while doing terrible acts in the process. It is wearing me down." Draco muttered as he accio'ed Snape's bottle of firewhiskey and poured out a large helping.

Severus observed his godson. The wizard was exhausted he observed. "Stay." He commanded as he went to a shelf and pulled out five phials and brought them over and set them down. "Drink in this order: red,blue, green, purple, and then brown."

He watched as the man gagged on the last one. "And that would be the Revitalizing Potion. I will make sure that you receive these Draco as you are not taking care of yourself."

Draco placed the last phial down and watched as his Godfather sat back down with a sigh and looked to him.

"Why are you and Bole really here Draco?"

"We are here to observe and be a reminder for you and Alice. As for the reasoning behind it I have no idea. Why did your First year bow to Zu?"

"Surely you recognized his last name Draco. He is Bella's nephew and Marked and being groomed for the Inner Circle."

"So he is the short Deatheater that always stood away during the summer." Draco exclaimed in surprise as he finished his drink and looked to the man that he respected. "The Darkness calls me further Godfather. It takes its toll on me as I have to continue in my father's footsteps."

"I know Draco and it calls to me as well. Be strong just a bit longer and focus on the love you hold for your wife to keep it at bay Draco. I never wished for you to be this far into this." Severus replied as he looked to his timepiece. "Time for class and you will come and observe since you are tasked to watch over me. Perhaps you'll learn something this time around." Smirking to the wizard while pulling him up and forcing him to the door.

The door banged open and the Third Years jumped as Severus snickered to himself. Their reaction always amused him. "Class this is Lord Malfoy who is the head of the Board of Governors and will be observing this class."

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs observed the blonde wizard wearing expensive green robes entwined with snakes holding a cane with a snake head move through the aisle and took a seat at the rear of the class.

"Today's topic is poisons their composition and how to detect and treat them. You will be tested on this today so I suggest you pay attention."

Severus began his lecture inwardly cursing on the timing of it as it would make him suspect later as Draco sat back and observed.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Albus sat and watched as the students filtered in and sat waiting for the expected lunch time announcements. They noticed two new faces and waited for the explanation of who they were.

Albus walked down to the podium and stood as the hall grew quiet. "Students first I want to present to you Lord Malfoy and Mr. Bole of the Board of Governors. Please answer any questions that they may have while here."

He waited as the two stood up and then sat back down.

"Dark times approach us young witches and wizards of Hogwarts. I know you have read about the puzzling disappearances of whole Wizarding villages. Some of you have been affected as parents have come up missing as well. You will always be protected here at Hogwarts and all you have to do is ask for help. Examine your feelings for very soon you will have to decide where to stand. Eat up and enjoy the meal."

The hall remained silent as the Headmaster went back to his spot and began to eat. Soon a knife scraped a plate as the hall became abuzz and normal activity resumed.

Alice looked to the Headmaster as he began to eat. For Merlin's sake drink up and release me from this Hell that I put myself into.

Hermione glanced over to Alice noticing that she was not eating. "Alice are you feeling well?"

Alice glanced over to her fellow apprentice irritated. "I'm fine Hermione. Just not very hungry."

A blood curdling scream broke out as the Headmaster suddenly stood up with blood spewing from his mouth and then collapsed back into his chair twitching as Poppy rushed up to attend with Kingsley and Severus following her.

Minerva stood up immediately and saw that the entire hall was in pandemonium. She quickly caste a "Notice Me Not" Charm and approached the podium.

"Sonorus." She muttered as looked to the hall with the students standing up in fear. "Dinner will be brought to your House Common room. Heads of House escort your house now and perform a House count and send me back a result!" She went down to the students as the Head of Houses followed her.

"Apprentice Granger as your Head of House is busy you will take control of Slytherin House as you are the only staff classed to Slytherin at this time."

Hermione moved down and approached her fellow Slytherins and snarled out. "Prefects make them move now and I will be right behind you!"

Soon the entire hall was empty as the screams of pain continued from the Headmaster.

Kingsley whispered to Minerva. "You are the Headmistress now. Lock down the castle so that we can find out who is responsible. Poppy says that he is poisoned."

Minerva looked down to where Severus was holding the Headmaster down while Poppy muttered a locking spell to prevent the Headmaster from moving. She removed the ring from Albus and placed it upon her finger and walked to a wall and placed her hand upon it. Soon the sounds of doors being locked and the main entrance slammed shut and its many locks clicked into place.

"It is done Kingsley." Minerva replied as she watched Poppy conjured up a stretcher and placed the bound unconscious form onto the stretcher and watched as Poppy and Professor Snape left.


	37. Chapter 37 Light Fades Part 2

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I make no money from this fan fiction

Chapter 36 The Light Fades Part Two

The whole of Slyhterin stood jam packed in the common room in complete silence looking to Hermione. "Prefects perform a House count and report to Mr. Bole so that he can inform me of the result." She commanded as she watched the Prefects jump into action.

Silence hung in the air as minutes ticked by. Mr. Bole came up stating. "Apprentice Granger the House of Slytherin is present before you."

"Very well Mr. Bole. Make sure everyone stays grouped together by Year." Watching as Mr. Bole walked back to his Year. "Sassy." She called out.

The entire room jumped and a few witches screamed in fright as Sassy the house elf appeared.

"Sassy please set up tables with food in the dormitories so that the students can eat." Hermione asked kindly.

"With pleasure Misses." Sassy squeaked as she disappeared with a plop.

"I am going to say this only once so pay close attention. Something has happened to the Headmaster and I do not know what it is at this time. The Deputy Headmistress has commanded that everyone return to their House. I am going one step further in that I command you all to stay in your dormitories until I find out what is going on." Muttering was heard as she continued. "Silence! You heard that I am your temporary Head as Professor Snape is not available and I am the only other Slytherin on staff at this time."

She continued. "Do not think to sneak out for I will know. And remember this one fact and think about it. I am a Slytherin with Gryffindor tendencies and that should worry you because I am unpredictable. Now go and try to eat if you can and either I or Professor Snape will let you know what is happening when we are able to do so."

She watched as the students made their way up to the dorms making sure all students left the common room.

Salazar Slytherin looked to the empty room from a portrait. The witch had certainly put them in their place very quickly.

Hermione made her way to the Infirmary deep in thought as she felt the pain of loss through their connection. "Are you well Severus?"

"About as well as one could expect." He sent back along the connection.

Hagrid was standing outside the closed doors of the Infirmary grimacing at the howls of pain that could be heard. "Hermione Minerva has directed the staff to go to ta the teacher's lounge and wait. I'll be joining with ya shortly."

Hermione hugged the half giant as he lightly hugged her back. "Now go Hermione." He gruffly commanded as he pulled a huge hankie from his wool coat and wiped the tears from his eyes.

She walked the halls down to the staff lounge warm tears flowing gushing from her eyes. She had known the day was coming but Merlin the howls of pain coming from the headmaster were unnatural. She stood at the door to the lounge for a moment taking a couple of breaths to compose herself before going in.

She noticed that almost all of the staff was there including Apprentice Dyson, Lord Malfoy, Mr. Bole with the raven Zu on his shoulder and her husband. A large glass of firewhiskey suddenly appeared before her and a third of the drink spilled out before she could calm her shaking hands. "Bollocks." She muttered as she drank half in one go.

A voice lazily called out. "Manners Apprentice Granger."

She whirled and faced her husband and glared at him as she took the only free seat next to Mr. Bole.

"Professor Snape Slytherin House is accounted for and currently commanded to stay in their dorms. I would like a word later if you don't mind." She retorted back in anger.

He merely nodded to her as Zu looked to Hermione with interest.

After an hour of waiting Minerva and Poppy entered the lounge followed by Kingsley and Hagrid. Everyone watched as the two witches walked to the cabinet and poured a large helping of firewhiskey and drank it down in one go.

Professor Flitwick looked in shock at the Medi-Witch as she never drank watching as she sputtered out as Minerva gently patted her back.

Minerva turned her attention to her fellow staff. "Poison experts from St. Mungo's have arrived and taken over the care of Albus. He is not reacting at all to the cures for the poison that he was given and is unable to be moved at this time." Pausing for a moment. "Aurour Shacklebot is here along with fifteen aurours here to administer Veritessurem to the staff first and then will move to the student body if necessary. You have no choice in this. If you refuse you will go immediately to Azkaban where other methods will be used."

Lord Malfoy stood up and shouted. "This is ridiculous and I demand that I be released so I can meet with the Board of Governors."

Kingsley spoke in his low rumbling voice. "We will speak to Professor Snape first as we have been told that today's subject on his curriculum was poisons. What a strange coincidence you must admit along with his past." Distrust and anger in his eyes as he glared at the dour wizard.

Severus snarled out. "It happens to be on my curriculum at this time every year!" Standing up in anger.

"We shall see Professor Snape. Headmistress could you witness for me? After we question Professor Snape we will get to the rest of you if we need to and we will find out who is responsible. The room is guarded so do not leave." Kingsley spoke as he motioned for Severus to leave the room.

Zu cawed out in laughter as his master made sure that the Potions master would not be implicated.

They entered an unused classroom adjacent to the lounge and Severus sat down. "Anytime now Kingsley as I have to see to my House soon."

"I asked Minerva to witness as she knows of your status." Kingsley rumbled out as he handed the wizard the potion as he pointed his wand to him.

"You can put it away Kingsley as I have nothing to hide." Drinking the potion in one go as he felt the immediate effect of the potion. He suddenly felt warm and relaxed.

"How long have you been teaching here at Hogwarts Severus?"

"Around twenty-five years." He immediately replied as he felt the need to answer.

"And are you a Deatheater?"

The response was slower. "Yesss and no."

"Are you loyal to the Order of the Phoenix and the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

No hesitation. "Yes."

"Did you poison Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Again an immediate answer. "No."

Minerva forced the antidote down and watched as Severus came to his senses. "Well? Am I to be carted off to Azkaban or am I free to go to my House now?" He snarled out.

"Go Severus. I will let you know what to tell your students shortly." Minerva said in a quiet voice watching as the angry wizard left the room slamming the door shut behind him. She turned to Kingsley. "Thank Merlin it wasn't him."

"Yes Minerva I agree but an assassin is still loose in a locked up castle. Who knows what will happen if we do not find out who it is quickly."

The questioning continued as Alice watched the room empty. Lord Malfoy and Mr. Bole demanded to be questioned right away as they needed to convene the Board of Governors and they never came back and the questioning continued. She then realized that she had been left to the wolves. No surprise there.

Soon only Alice and Hermione were left in the room.

"It must have been a student Alice as I am sure we would have been told if the guilty party had been found." Hermione told her fellow apprentice squeezing her hand before she was called out.

Soon Kingsley came in and motioned to the young witch. "Apprentice Dyson you are next."

Kingsley administered the potion and saw Alice relax indicating that it had taken hold.

After the initial questioning about her time at Hogwarts he asked. "Are you a Deatheater?"

"Yes."

"Did you poison Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"And who commanded it?"

"The Dark Lord."

"And is there a cure?"

"Not that I know of."

The antidote was given to her and she saw three wands pointed to her. "I want to tell you now that I am sorry and I was misled. I hope the Veil sorts me properly." Biting down on the ampoule of cyanide that she had placed in her mouth beforehand. Her body immediately convulsed and stilled.

"Filth!" Aurour Wright spat out. "She deserved the Kiss." Kicking the body that had fallen to the floor in anger.

"Aurour Wright that will be enough!" Kingsley demanded as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing wizard. "Let's go brief Minerva and let her know."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

As soon as Draco and Bole arrived Voldemort put his plans into action. The takeover of the Ministry was swift and complete as he already had his forces in place.

Voldemort chuckled. Very soon his total takeover of the Wizarding world in Britain would be complete and then he could look to Europe and the rest of the world.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Kingsley and Wright were speaking to Minerva when Arthur Weasley's weasel patronus suddenly appeared. "Kingsley! The Ministry has been taken over and I barely got out with my life. Call to your Aurours in the field and make sure that they do not go when summoned. The Deatheaters are slaughtering them all!" The patronus faded after delivering its message.

Minerva pointed to the floo in her office. "Use that and go to the Phoenix. Have them help you and explain what is going on here."

She watched as both wizards left in a flare a green and whispered after them "Good luck."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Two days later Minerva sat down next to Albus who was lucid for the first time since his poisoning and held his hand as the healers of St. Mungo's gathered around.

Albus spoke out. "My thanks to all of you who have taken care of me and concocted this potion to enable me to be lucid for a few hours. I will put the two phials to work as I settle my affairs. You can leave now as there is nothing more to be done." Holding his hand out at the protest. "Poppy will take care of me and you need to go back to your families. Voldemort has taken over the Ministry and has taken over most Wizarding villages. Protect your loved ones and remember that the love you feel will protect them and you. We are entering the darkest time that our world has ever experienced in a thousand years. Listen to your magic as it will tell you that it is true."

He watched as the healers left the room, some sobbing out and soon the room was empty save Minerva. "Minerva I want you to bring the officers of Order of the Phoenix here as I need to speak them. We must check the entire student body for the Hidden Mark if this castle is to remain safe from Voldemort until he decides to move on the school."

Minerva saw the hard look in his eyes as she whispered. "And what will we do with the ones that are discovered Albus?"

"We do what we must Minerva. After all we are fighting for the very existence of good and cannot let the Darkness take over the world."

She watched in horror as his eyes rolled back and he screamed out in ungodly pain as the effects of the potion wore off.

Poppy rushed in and restrained the wizard. "The poison interferes with any sleeping or pain droughts given. He will pass out in a few minutes." Ushering Minerva to the door.

"How can you stand it Poppy?" Minerva sobbed out.

"I do it for his sake. Now go as there is no need to be here." Poppy shouted over the ungodly screams of pain.


	38. Chapter 38 Light Fades Part 3

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I make no money from this fan fiction

Chapter 38 Light Fades Part 3

The students walked into the Great Hall lined up in alphabetical order. Houses were ignored as Gryffindor stood mixed in with Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravencalw. The hall grew silent as they noticed strangers wearing red robes and masks shaped in the features of a phoenix. They had read enough of the Daily Prophet to know who these people were.

Minerva stood before the podium. "The Headmaster has been poisoned as you know and the Order of the Phoenix would like to question you concerning it. As temporary Headmistress you have no choice in this as we rush to reveal anyone else involved in this heinous business. Sit at the tables as you are lined up and wait for your turn after the staff has been interviewed." She sat down as a masked figure approached the podium and removed the mask.

The hall gasped out as they looked to the Boy-Who-Lived. "I know you recognize me and yes I am Harry Potter. As you sit here waiting I want you to think about one thing. Do you support Darkness or Light? You must decide for yourself and stand by your decision." Watching as a few students bolted for the door and were blocked and taken away by his fellow Order members as the students watched them being dragged away.

Harry continued. "If you are involved with Voldemort in any way tell us immediately for if you do not, things will be much worse for you when we discover it and I promise that we will. Esteemed staff of Hogwarts follow me to be questioned.

The hall broke out in a buzz as they observed Professor Snape fall in line looking out to the hall with a scowl. That was one wizard who would not be coming back as everyone knew he was evil.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry led him through a door and stopped after he closed it and motioned for him to continue; watching as his ex-professor walk to the table where the masked form was sitting as he pushed up the sleeve of his left arm and revealing the Mark. "You know I have it." He snarled out and stood waiting.

The figure reached out and grabbed his arm and held it for a few moments before releasing it and stood up removing the mask revealing untamed curls and brown eyes. "Yes I know and it does not change anything Severus Snape."

He stood still and watched as his wife moved around the table and kissed him deeply and then pulled away and looked to him. "I no longer hear your thoughts Severus."

Severus looked to her and sighed. "And I do not hear yours as well. Remember that our connection was cut off when we had to do something that would hurt the other. Things will rush quickly now and my future is unsure." He glanced over to Harry who had a large grin on his face.

"Enjoy your interrogation Professor Snape and do not keep her long as we have the entire student body to interview." Harry called out as he left the room.

"What are you going to do about Mr. LeStrange? The interviewing covers the true intent on discovering those with hidden Marks in the school and you know what the standing orders of the Phoenix are." Sitting down in a chair and pulling her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't see how Minerva can allow that to happen as her Headmistress vows are to protect the students." Hermione muttered as she thought about the young wizard.

"Her vow will not be put to the test as the castle recognizes the Dark Lord as a threat to its students. Once they are revealed the castle will recognize them as a threat. Do you truly believe that there is good in the boy Hermione?"

"I do Severus. What if someone had intervened and helped you when you were here? Would you have become involved with Voldemort?" She gently asked.

"Who knows but I hope that he won't come back and kill you later. He reminds me a lot of you in your first year. Strong in magic and intelligent as well."

She turned in his lap and deeply kissed him and sighed out. "The compliment is twelve years too late but I'll take what I can get."

He chuckled as he rose up and kissed her cheek forcing her to stand as well. "Visit with me tonight wife for my time at the castle is short. Just make sure that you interview Mr. LeStrange and I will take care of the rest."

Hermione quickly wrote a note out and walked out the door with him. "Professor Snape has been cleared." She informed her fellow Order member standing at the door. "Please give this to Harry as it is urgent."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione removed her mask and swiped at the tears. She had discovered a seventh year Slytherin as the witch with the hidden Mark as she screamed out that she had no choice as her parents forced her to do it as she was dragged out of the room. Hearing a knock on the door she quickly put on her mask and yelled out "Enter."

She watched as Brody approached her and sat down. She looked up and saw that the Order member that escorted him held up a hand holding the boy's wand and nodded. "Have a seat." She commanded the wizard. "Your name young Slytherin?"

"Brody LeStrange and I recognize your voice Apprentice Granger." He replied as he looked around the room noticing that the one exit out of this room was behind him and guarded.

"Do you have anything to say before beginning this interview?"

"No."

"Did you have anything to do with the poisoning of the Headmaster?"

"No."

"Are you involved with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"You know the answer to that Apprentice Granger."

Hermione looked to him. "I have no choice in this Brody and I'm sorry." Motioning to the escort and watched as a red light shot out striking the guard as she suddenly flew forward and hit the wall hard and remained still.

Brody stood up in shock as his head of house melted out of the shadows and checked Hermione.

"Take this!" Shoving a wrapped object into the boy's hand. "It is a Port Key that the Headmaster gave me. It will take you to the castle gates and you can escape. Tell our Lord what is happening here and that I will contact him as soon as I am able to." He then muttered "Delitrius" to get rid of the evidence of his help. "Well what are you waiting for?" He snarled out as he handed the boy's wand to him.

Brody looked to the tall wizard for a moment before activating the port key and disappeared.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke with a pounding headache as she sat up and looked to Harry and Minerva. "All I remember is finding out that Mr. LeStrange bore the hidden Mark."

"It seems that Mr. LeStrange had a hidden wand and knocked you and your guard out." Harry replied as he looked to her. "Why did you request to interview him?"

"You know why Harry. I was his Second and I stood before Voldemort with him. I suspected that he was Marked and I wanted him to be confronted by one that he knew."

"Now you know." Harry darkly replied. "We found thirty sixth and seventh years as well bearing the Mark from all houses."

Minerva rose up and patted her hand. "Dinner will be soon and I have to think of something to tell the students. I'll see you there." Passing Severus as he entered the infirmary.

Noticing no one else but Harry he knelt down and softly asked. "Are you okay Hermione? I did tell you what would happen."

She looked into his eyes and saw pain in them as she realized that he was the one that attacked her realizing he was true to his word on helping Brody escape.

"Nothing that a few kisses won't take care of." Smiling to him as she rose up and pecked his cheek and sat back down. "What's next Harry?"

Harry looked uncomfortable as he shuffled his feet. "The standing orders of the Phoenix were carried out and we delivered the bodies to their family. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom performed the act as everyone balked at killing defenseless young witches and wizards. It seems that they have no problem with it."

He looked remorseful as he continued. "I believed most of them Hermione as they pleaded that they had no choice as their parents made them take it. Mr. Potter told me that I could not change my mind as Voldemort would consider the Order weak if we did not go through with it as it is a well known fact that that I said in the past that I would kill any Deatheater revealed."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione sobbed out as she pulled him to her and held him projecting her love to him hoping it would soothe him.

Severus looked down and hesitated for a moment and then placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "They paid the price for their parent's actions. If they are innocent they will be welcomed to the Veil."

Harry trembled for a moment as he composed himself. "Thank you for the words Professor Snape."

"It's Severus Harry." The dark wizard replied as he suddenly turned and left the Infirmary with his black robes billowing behind him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The students filled the Great Hall for dinner and looked to their Headmistress standing at the podium noticing her troubled look. They noticed that some did not return to their House after questioning.

"Students the castle has declared itself under siege as followers of Voldemort has been revealed amongst us and declares the Order of the Phoenix as protectors of the school. No one will be allowed to leave as we take our promise to protect you seriously as most of the Wizarding Britain is under Voldemort's control. It is in your best interest that we do this."

A Seventh year Slytherin stood up and angrily asked. "And what of our House Headmistress? Mr. Bole and Mr. Lestrange did not return not to mention others. What happened to them?"

Harry came up and stood next to Minerva. "I'll answer the question Headmistress." As he observed the angry Slytherin for a moment.

'They are dead. Everyone here has read the Prophet and I promised that I would kill any Deatheater that I found. They were Marked by Voldemort and justice was delivered quickly and they did not suffer. Remember the words I said about deciding what side? I hope that this helps in your decision. The castle looks after its students and do you think that I would have been able to take them away if they truly were not a danger to you?"

Harry sat back down as Minerva spoke out. "Enjoy your meal the best you can." As food appeared on the tables.

Poppy rushed up and whispered into the Headmistress ear and then quickly left. Minerva stood up and went to where the Potions master sat. "Severus, Albus wants to see you." She whispered.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus walked quickly to the Headmaster's chambers as he had been moved from the infirmary, pulling out his timepiece and looked to it as he walked. The Headmaster would be dead in two hours. He saw the gargoyles already pulled to the side and he thought that one of them might have been crying. "What is the word gargoyle?" He softly asked.

"Murder and death Head of Slytherin House." The gargoyle muttered.

He walked up the stairs and reflected on the Gargoyle's words and knew that its words were true. A delayed murder but murder nonetheless.

He entered the office and Poppy immediately led him to the door of Albus' bedchambers. "He's not long of this world Severus." She told him as she opened the door and motioned for him to enter. "I am going to gather the staff."

Severus walked in and observed Albus. The poison had taken its toll and the body was a frail shell. "Albus."

"Severus my boy sit beside me and listen closely as the poison has found a way around the potions that allow me to be coherent and not in pain and I do not have much time. I admit the concoction has worked as promised."

"One of the best poisons I have brewed." He muttered as he sat down in a chair next to the bed and waited.

"Severus such dark humor from you and I do appreciate it and stress my death is not by you but by another. I hope that my words will give you peace as very soon you will be thrown back into the darkness. You will be considered a traitor once again and it cannot be helped."

"Headmaster everyone thinks that despite my actions. An evil wizard that cannot be trusted. Only Hermione and Harry know of what I truly am."

Albus looked to him. "Hermione has had a calming effect on you and your Darkness is not as prevalent as it has been in the past and you will have to focus on that and her in the future."

"What do you need of me Albus for I see where this conversation going." He growled out. "I am going back to Voldemort?"

"Yes Severus and you must be the one to kill the snake as you are the only one able to get close to it. You and the doppelgangers are key to giving Harry the power he needs to defeat Voldemort. You must succeed or all the sacrifices will be for nought." Reaching under his pillow as he spoke and handed his spy a slender case. "Open it."

Severus opened it revealing the dagger that belonged to Salazar Slytherin and then closed it and put it into his pocket. He arched an eyebrow in surprise and remained quiet as his fellow professors entered the room.

Severus felt Hermione close to him and grabbed her hand his action hidden by the robes that he wore as everyone waited for Albus to speak.

"My dear friends my death is approaching and there is nothing to be done about it. Listen to Minerva as she guides you and support her. I regret that I will not be with you as you travel the dark road ahead. All is not lost as the Founding Four have revealed themselves and listen to their advice when they give it." Pointing to the portrait on his wall as he coughed and moaned in pain and began to pant.

"You are my family and I will wait for each and every one of you at the Veil and it will be such a joyful reunion. Be strong…" Albus' body began to shake and convulse as blood seeped from his eyes, mouth, and ears as a blood curdling scream erupted and ended suddenly as he took a huge grasping breath and stilled.

Poppy rushed to Albus and casted diagnostic charms. "He is dead."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco woke up as a house elf shook him. He gently pulled his wife's arms away from his body as he turned and growled. "Elf this better be good as you are forbidden from my bedchambers."

Dickey stuttered. "Master Youse instructed us to imediates delivers any from Hogwarts." Holding out the parchment as he shook in fear. The son was not as bad as the sire but one never knew when a beating would occur.

He snatched the letter away and dismissed the elf and opened it and read the contents. He cursed as he got out of bed and dressed into the robes and mask of the Inner Circle and pressed his Mark and Apparated away.


	39. Chapter 39 The Light Buried

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I make no money from this fan fiction. Sexual content contained and parents you are warned.

Chapter 39 The Light Buried

Minerva gently closed Albus' eyes and spoke to her fellow staff as tears ran down her cheeks. "Heads of House inform your students of the Headmaster's death and announce that classes are cancelled. The funeral will be at sunset."

Professor Sprout spoke out as she sniffled. "It's too soon Minerva. Albus was adored by many who would want to pay their last respects."

Minerva patted the Herbology mistress shoulder. "I know but the castle is under siege and will allow no one that is not of the school on its grounds. Just a couple of Deatheaters together could wreck havoc here. Besides do you think that the villagers under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be allowed to attend? When everything is over there will be a chance for everyone to mourn properly. Now go and inform…."

Suddenly a bright light flared in the room as Fawkes arrived and landed and Albus still body and began to trill a sad melody.

The lilting song reverted throughout the castle everyone started to cry involuntarily as the song affected them.

Severus suddenly turned his back thankful that his fellow professor's attention focused on the beautiful bird. He pulled out a hankie and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes as he felt a gentle squeeze of his hand and looked to Hermione and nodded as he turned around with a stoic expression on his face as the phoenix ended his song.

Everyone watched as the bird landed on the Potions Master shoulder and trilled softly as he looked into obsidian eyes as a single pearly tear emerged and gently rubbed against the wizards lips leaving a pearly trail behind. Trilling again the bird flew and landed on Hermione's shoulder and trilled a happy complicated song as a light flared for a moment and went away as he rubbed his beak against her wet cheek.

"Hermione Fawkes has chosen to become your Familiar." Sinistra the Astronomy professor spoke out in awe. "It is not unusual for them to go decades unattached between bonds. You are special Hermione as he chose so quickly after the death of his bonded."

Hermione reached up and scratched Fawkes. "I don't know what's so special about me but he sooths me."

"Severus, Ponoma, and Filius go and inform your House. Hermione will you go to Gryfindor for me as I have to start planning?" Minerva spoke as tears began to stream down her cheeks once again. "The rest of you will go to the Infirmary with Poppy in case any of the students need someone to talk to."

"Of course Mistress." Hermione replied as she left with the other three. Soon it was only her and Severus that walked the dark halls as they walked to their House. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed and smiled as he squeezed hers back as they continued to walk in silence. They stopped at the stairs leading down to the dungeons. "I'll see you soon about that potion Professor Snape."

"At your leisure Apprentice Granger as long as it's not too late." He drily replied as he walked down the stairs and left her alone in the dark hall.

Hermione began to walk up stairs as she worried about her husband.

*****He will be fine Beautiful One*****

She stopped and looked around to see who spoke**. ***I am speaking to you through the bond of a familiar Beautiful One. All you have to do is think your words and I will hear them*****

She started walking up the stairs. ***Why did you choose me Fawkes? ***

*****You are the Light*****

***I am hardly the Light Fawkes. I have killed in the past and it is a surety that I will continue to do so until this madness is over***

*****But you heal yourself and others and keep the Darkness at bay Beautiful One. You healed Severus Snape and Harry Potter. You are the Light*****

She arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait. "My Lady the Headmaster has passed and I must inform those that you protect. Will you allow me entrance?"

The Fat Lady looked to her tears streaming down her face. "You are Gryffindor as well as Slyhterin and I allow you entrance." Opening to reveal the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione walked up the stairs to the 7th Year Girls dormitory and woke the first witch and told her to send the word that all students needed to meet in the common room immediately.

She went back down to the common room and lit the torches with her wand and sat down as the students began to come down the stairs, outer robes covering their pajamas. After a few minutes the arrival of students ceased as they looked to the apprentice.

"Prefects please conduct House count because I have important information that everyone needs to hear." Listening as it was conducted and heard one mutter "Jason Silias is missing. I'll go get him."

Soon a very sleepy First year was dragged down the stairs and pushed into a chair. "Everyone is present Apprentice Granger."

"Headmistress McGonagall is attending to other duties and asked me to inform you that Headmaster Dumbledore has passed away this evening. Classes are cancelled and the funeral will be held at sunset." The room immediately becoming silent as the students looked to her noticing the Headmaster's familiar on her shoulder.

"Curfew is cancelled in this House and you may stay up provided that you do not leave the tower. Headmaster Dumbledore was a great Headmaster and a professor and he cared about each and every one of you. Prefects you will keep an eye out and take anyone who needs it to the Infirmary where there will be someone to talk to."

She left Gryffindor tower and made her way to the dungeons as she heard Fawkes's admonishment**. ***You could have stayed for a while Beautiful One*****

*** The best thing for them to do is grieve and not have authority watching over them. Comfort comes from those you know best and they do not know me and remember that I am a Slyhterin in their eyes even though sorted into Gryffindor in the past. Besides my husband needs me more***

*****You must prepare yourself to let him go Beautiful One. Very soon he will depart this castle to meet his destiny*****

***How soon Fawkes? *** She demanded as the bird trilled a song to soothe her and not answering her question.

She unwarded the door to Severus's chambers and sat down next to the fireplace as Fawkes lifted off of her shoulder and flew to a stand that had never been there before. She listened to the boisterous sounds of celebration coming from the door leading to the Slytherin common room and began to doze as she waited for her husband to appear.

Severus entered his chambers and saw Fawkes sitting on the stand and went over. "Thank you for your gift Fawkes. It soothed me as I am about to go forth into the Darkness." Kissing the bird's beak as the bird trilled sadly.

He turned and looked to the sofa and saw Hermione sleeping and observed her. She was beautiful, young, and powerful in her own right and yet she chose him to be hers. Why he would never know. He was thrown back into the past when she was in Voldemort's clutches and once again marveled at her forgiveness and the bravery she projected as she faced her death as he remembered his remorse.

"Hermione..." He whispered to her as he watched her eyes fluttered open and looked to him with a smile as he picked her up in his arms and carried her into his bedchambers.

He placed her on his bed and whispered. "No magic Hermione and allow me to undress you and revel in what I have." Kissing her deeply as he slowly removed her outer robes of an apprentice and allowed them to fall to the floor as he deftly unbuttoned the shirt revealed and tossed it away as well. He slid the skirt and underwear that she was wearing in one go as he looked to her as he began to remove his robes and stood before her with his need apparent.

"Severus..." Hermione sighed out as she removed the necklace from around her neck and placed it around his. "It is a Celtic knot of protection that my parents gave me in my sixth year. When things seem dark and you feel lost, think of me."

"I will Hermione." He promised as he clutched the knot in one hand as he gently pushed her back onto the bed and joined her as his long fingers ran down her body as she moaned out in pleasure.

"You are beautiful witch and why you chose me to be yours I will never know but I am thankful for it." Kissing her breast as he pulled her legs to rest on his shoulders and entered her and stilled relishing the feeling of his wife wrapped around him tightly.

"Move Severus." Hermione whispered as she looked into his obsidian eyes.

"In a moment sweet one. You know that I love you and no matter what happens that will always be. I need to hear your words wife." He growled out.

"I will always love you and I know that nothing will take away what we share Severus. We are one you and I and I wish that I could travel the road that you are set upon."

"It is fortunate that you do not share my road Hermione." Thrusting deeply into her as they both shouted in pleasure as he stroked deeply into her.

And so it commenced the sharing of a deep love between a wizard and a witch as they took from one another both unconsciously knowing that this was the last night that they would share together.

He quickened his pace as sheen of sweat enveloped their body. "You feel it Hermione?" He shouted out. "I cannot get enough of you!"

Hermione moaned out as he pounded deeply into her "More Severus!" she commanded of her husband as he continued. Soon she felt the beginning of her orgasm as she clinched tightly and gave way to the feeling of euphoria as he followed her shouting out as he came deeply within her "Yes Hermione always you!" Spilling his seed deep within her as he finished and fell on top of her panting out deeply.

Hermione kissed him deeply as he removed himself from her and lay next to her as he kissed her wet hair. "Hermione Snape I will never forget you." He promised as he clutched the necklace around his neck as he pulled her to him and lightly traced her body with a long finger as he pulled her against him and tenderly kissed her neck as they fell asleep wrapped in one another arms.

Severus woke up suddenly and looked around. Something was not right in his chambers. Sliding out of the bed not to disturb Hermione he quickly dressed and grabbed up his wand as he went to his study and noticed movement and looked to the portrait that suddenly appeared. The figure pointed to the entrance to his classroom and left.

Walking into the classroom he saw the same figure and warded it against any prying eyes or ears and walked over to it. "You've gained my attention now speak." He barked out.

Severus listened as the portrait spoke nodding his head as his eyes narrowed and dismissed the figure and walked over and sat down at his desk deep in thought as he tapped his finger against the top of the desk. He sighed out as he realized that there was nothing to be done and pointless to notify anyone else and left the classroom to join his sleeping wife.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione walked the hall toward the Great Hall in mourning robes as dinner would be early to accommodate the sunset funeral of Albus Dumbledore.

Arriving a bit early she smiled as she saw masked members of the Order of the Phoenix sitting at a separate table and rushed down over to them. "It's great to see you and I missed you."

Harry and Ron pulled their mask off as Harry motioned her over to sit between them. "Just like old times Hermione, all of us sitting her for meals."

Ron kissed her cheek. "Except for the situation it would be a happy reunion but we know what Dumbledore's death means."

Hermione looked to him with a questioning look as Harry hissed out to Ron. "Later mate when we are all alone."

She noticed the Slytherins arriving and most shot an angry look to her as they sat down at their table. "And there is my sign as I need to head over to the Head Table. We'll speak after the funeral." Leaving them and sat down leaving one seat free next to the Headmistress chair as the seat would be filled by her Deputy.

Professor Snape entered the hall from the staff entrance carry a copy of the Daily Prophet and sat down in the empty seat next to her and began to read.

"Good Afternoon Professor Snape. I'm surprised you are sitting next to me as you normally at the end of the table."

Hermione jumped as he closed his paper with a snap and snarled to her. "I'm sure that you are sticking your nose into places that it does not belong. If you could hold your curiosity just for a few more minutes you would learn why I am forced to sit beside you Apprentice Granger." Shoving the newspaper to her. "Perhaps this could shut you up so I can enjoy a few moments of peace."

Professor Flitwick sat down in the open seat beside her and patted her hand as he heard the entire conversation. "Just ignore him my dear as that will be the best you will get until things settle down."

Git! She thought as she opened up the paper and began to read. At the bottom of the fourth page there was a small announcement on the death of the Albus Dumbledore and next to that was a hand-written message.

_Meet me at the Astronomy tower at midnight._

She closed the paper and handed it back to her husband. "A shame that the Headmaster's death was placed on the fourth page as an afterthought."

The hall quieted as Headmistress McGonagall approached the podium. "After dinner we will proceed to the castle grounds where we will bury Headmaster Dumbledore as his wish was to be interred here. All pureblood witches and wizards in years One through Five will immediately leave and board the train at Hogsmeade to go home as all of your parents have expressed concerns of your safety and has pulled you from school. All of Slyhterin house will board the train as you parents have demanded your return. Years Six and Seven have a choice as to stay or return back to your family. Your trunks will be returned to you in the next week or so."

Minerva paused at the silence and then continued. "And now on to further business. Professor Snape has graciously accepted the additional duty of Deputy Headmaster. If I am not available then you can turn to him."

Severus muttered to himself. "Told her that it would not be wise to appoint me." As Slytherin house cheered for their Head of House.

Minerva heard his remark and turned back and glared at her deputy for a moment and then continued. "Now eat up and take the time to remember our dear departed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Dabbing a tear to her eye as she went back to her seat as her staff questioned her.

"I have no choice as I have the parent's letters removing them. And Lord Malfoy promises their safety as the Head of the School Governors."

"You know that he is a Deatheater Minerva."

"The guarantee was written on a magical parchment that determines truthful words were written. That is why the Order is here just in case. My hands are tied in this." As she began to eat effectively ending the conversation.

Soon the entire class and faculty of Hogwarts left the castle and stood around the white tomb and looked to the shrouded body as Headmistress McGonagall spoke the eulogy and ended as the Centaurs shot flaming arrows up into the sky marking the end of the funeral.

Hermione watched as the students boarded the carriages as she went to Harry and Ron. "Be careful as there will probably be trouble."

"Don't worry Hermione. It is not in Voldemort's best interest to cause trouble at this time and I'll see you in a bit." Harry hugged her and then ran to jump on a carriage and waved as it trundled towards the gates.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry and one hundred of his followers made the trip to Hogsmeade and watched as the students boarded the train as Lord Malfoy appeared with fifty Deatheaters standing behind him. "Too scared to show up on your own "My Lord"?" I know who your master is."

"Nonsense Potter as we are here to make sure that the students board safely. The village of Hogsmeade has wisely chosen us to be its protector when it concerns their well-being. I am merely here to observe and to pass a message along to Headmistress McGonagall as it appears she is operating without the consent of the Board of Governors and it is this. There will no longer be any supplies sent to the castle until a proper Headmaster is elected. I believe the proper words are that a blockade is in effect. She is to step down and I will become the new Headmaster to ensure that our future wizards and witches are being taught properly."

Harry looked to his nemesis. "I'll pass the message but I want to send one back as well. I am staying at Hogwarts and if Voldemort wants a part of me then he will have to come to the castle and confront me. I dare him to try and get me. Tell him that I think he is a coward if you are brave enough."

"I'll pass the message along Potter but it would be so much easier to come to him in person. After all remember your pitiful interactions in the past that caused the death of your Godfather? That could not be prevented and you will be responsible for the deaths of innocents? How does that make you feel?"

They both watched as the train pulled out of the station as Draco turned to the Deatheaters. "Let's go. We have accomplished what we intended and that was to take over Hogsmeade and deliver a message. We will meet again very soon Potter." Draco snarled to him as he turned his heel and Apparated away as his followers did the same.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at the Astronomy tower just before midnight and looked to the sky. The stars glittered brightly in the clear dark sky and it was peaceful here as she gazed upon them and thought of the future. Harry passed the message to Minerva and marveled that she did not give in. She felt the joy in the Darkness as it pressed against her. It knew that it would win.

She felt the presence of her husband as he stood and looked to the sky. "It is beautiful here Hermione and I wanted to spend some time with you without the feeling of the walls that surround us." Removing his cloak and wrapping it about her.

He pointed out to the constellation Bootes. "When I see this it gives me peace as he chases the bear. One of the first named stars and mentioned in the muggle bible in Job."

Hermione looked to it as he wrapped an arm around her waist as they continued to gaze at the stars. "I am drawn to Perseus myself as everyone needs a hero."

Severus suddenly pulled her back into the shadows as he heard the clumping of feet and watched as the door to the tower opened and revealed a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw step out. "I told you that this would be the perfect place to be. Who knows what dangers there will be in the future and I need you Calliope." Jeremy told her as he kissed her as placed his hands underneath her robes as she moaned out.

Hermione and Severus watched for a few moments as the wizard was using words to get what he wanted.

Severus moved out from the darkness and muttered "Lumos" and pointed the lit wand to the couple. "Mr. Evans of Ravenclaw I have heard better pick up lines in my years of patrolling than your pitiful attempt. I think what you need is a detention. With Mr. Filch no less and a week at that. Perhaps that will help you figure out a better pick up line. Now leave me." He snarled as the boy left, ditching his girlfriend.

"And now to you Miss Sonnetag of Hufflepuff. Notice how quickly that your beau abandoned you? I think a week with Professor Sprout will help you and I want to stress to you again that you were left to the wolves. Now go!"

"Of course Professor Snape and thank you." The young witch stuttered as she left thankful that the bat did not assign her detention to him.

Hermione stepped out of the shadows and chuckled. "I think that you were lenient on the girl."

"Possibly Hermione but I suppose that it is time for us to go as it is getting late. I'll see you at breakfast." Wrapping his witch into his arms as he kissed her deeply. He released her and walked to the door and opened it as he softly spoke. "Remember my words from last night for they are true." Leaving her to her own thoughts.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Breakfast arrived at the Great Hall and the students began to eat as they thought over the Headmistress words that new training would begin as their regular classes were cancelled. Suddenly a clanking was heard as four sets of armor bearing the symbol of Hogwarts clanked down the aisle as two of them walked up to the Deputy Headmaster and grabbed his arms.

A tinny voice was heard in the silent hall. "Severus Snape you are not deserving of this school." Grabbing the dark wizard's arms and dragging him out of the hall as the entire student body and faculty followed behind.

"Sorry about this mate but you know that it has to be this way." A tinny voice told him

Hermione followed behind as well in shock as the armor arrived at the gates and heard the armor state "One Two Three Heave Ho!" Tossing the Potions Professor over the gates as the students cheered.

They watched as their Potions professor picked himself up and glared at them for a moment and began to walk away as he suddenly turned his heal and Apparated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Rowena Ravenclaw looked to her fellow wizards and witch and sadly remarked. "It begins."

Godric Gryffindor looked to her as he pecked her cheek. "Aye it does fair lady and who knows what the outcome will be."


	40. Chapter 40 Reflections of the day

A/N JK owns Harry Potter and I make no money from this fan fiction.

A/N To address any that might have felt anger that Harry murdered the Marked students. If you remember in the previous chapter it was not him and the Doppelgangers that did it. Remember the reluctance mentioned. Maybe that was one reason why they are here in the first place. I would like to remind you that it is AU and in desperate times comes desperate measures. Remember Albus' words as he said in chapt 37:

_Minerva saw the hard look in his eyes as she whispered. "And what will we do with the ones that are discovered Albus?"_

"We do what we must Minerva. After all we are fighting for the very existence of good and cannot let the Darkness take over the world."

Onto the story…..

Chapter 40 Reflections of the day

Earlier …

Severus bowed at the throne of Voldemort and waited for the command to rise.

"Rise Severus. So the castle kicked you out." Voldemort stated as he tapped his wand against the arm of his throne.

Severus rose as he replied. "Yes My Lord as it is known that I have your Mark and as the castle purged those with the hidden Mark it decided that I should leave as well."

"At my side once again Severus and we will be victorius. And you rescued young Brody from death as well."

"My Lord I was only able to save him as the Mudblood told me that she requested to interview him as she knew his relation to you." He humbly replied as he felt the Dark Lord slip into his mind.

"They will pay for your humiliation Severus and for the murder of those of mine at Hogwarts. The Potter brat has sent a message that I should come and get him and that I shall now that I have the Ministry firmly in hand and the old goat dead and most villages taken over. There is nothing that can stop me now." Rising up from his throne and walked down to stand beside Severus as he pressed his wand to his Mark.

Two of the Inner Circle appeared and immediately bowed and waited for their Lord's command.

"Rise and remove your mask." Watching as Draco and Bella removed the mask and stood waiting. "Follow me." He commanded as he walked to a door and entered a room with table sitting in the middle of the room bearing a model of Hogwarts and the surrounding forest. "You three will plan and mark the positions that my army will fill in three weeks time. Listen to Severus as he has over twenty years knowledge of the layout of the castle and the grounds."

"Your will My Lord." They intoned as one as they watched him leave.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Present…..

Harry and Ron found Hermione that night at the Astronomy tower stroking Fawkes who was perched on one of the battlements as she observed bright lights moving within the forest.

"Thought I would find you here Hermione as I remembered you would come here to think when we were at school together." Harry spoke as he wrapped an arm around her as he kissed her cheek. "What a day that it has been."

"You could say that Harry. I wonder where he is." Hermione softly spoke as she continued to look over the grounds.

Ron stepped beside her. "Are you talking about Snape? I for one am glad to see him gone. He is probably with Voldemort where he belongs. I for one have never trusted him."

Hermione turned to him in anger. "How can you say that Ron? He rescued my parents and killed Lucius Malfoy. He could have killed Melody but allowed her to escape."

Ron huffed. "I don't know why you defend him Hermione. I don't know who he treated worse when we were in school. Both you and Harry were treated open targets for him."

Harry spoke. "Hermione…." He warned noticing anger in her eyes.

"It's okay Harry. He has to know." Hermione replied as she Dissillusioned the ring on her left hand and held it out. "I am married to him Ron. I have seen him come back from Voldemort beaten and barely alive for not giving Voldemort the information that he wanted. And I am here because he saved me by giving an incantation that was meant to save him."

"Married to that snake?" Ron shouted out. "Did he Imperio you?"

"No Ron. I held feelings for him since the Sixth year and I pursued him when I returned. He was reluctant at first and pushed me away." Hermione replied as she spoke the charm to hide her ring again. "Five years have passed and you have Melody and she loves you. We both have what we want."

Ron sighed as he wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry for my words Hermione and if you are happy then that is all that matters in the end. We all have found our love and I hope that after everything is done that we survive and grow old together."

"What do you make of the lights in the forest Harry?" Hermione asked as she changed the subject.

"Our forces are gathering Hermione. But in the future those lights will change and they will be those of our enemy." Harry cryptically replied.

Ron looked to his best friends. "Harry I need to see Melody."

Harry looked to the red head. "Go Ron as everyone is here now as we wait."

Ron squeezed Hermione's shoulder as he left.

"Hermione Mr. Potter is in our planning room and Albus altered some things before his trip to the Veil and I do not know the meaning of some symbols and we were hoping you could shed light on them."

"Why not go to the Ancient Runes professor Harry. She would know it."

"She's not of the Order Hermione. What if it was something profound? No it's best for you to see and if you do not recognize it, then I know you could find out what they mean quickly.

They walked the halls as students gave them a wide berth. "They've been doing that for some time. I think they are afraid of me."

Hermione sensed his confusion at the student's actions as she realized the reason. "Think about what you recently announced Harry and I think that will answer your question."

His paced slowed as he suddenly exclaimed. "My announcement that I killed the Marked students in the school! But I did not do that. The Doppelgangers did."

"Yes Harry but you followed Mr. Potter's order and told them you were responsible. You have to look at from their point of view. They think that you would kill them if they got in your way. It's all a matter of perspective. As they further their training they will realize that you did what you had to do. Just keep stressing to them that their training is life or death."

They arrived at the Room of Requirement and a door opened up to them revealing Mr. Potter examining the board.

"I found Hermione where I thought she would be and she has agreed to look at the symbols Mr. Potter."

Mr. Potter moved aside as she observed the board. In the lower corner there were two runes next to the Doppelgangers name and a dotted line connecting to that of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. A line connected vertically from that to her name.

Hermione noticed her husband's name next to the word "Snake" and saw that one of the runes matched the doppelgangers listed next to his name. A diagonal dotted line connect to the same group as the Doppelgangers.

Merlin she recognized that one but was unsure of the other. "I'm not sure Harry. I think I know one of them. I'll go to the Library and confirm them as I know they are of Norse origin."

"Let me know as soon as you find out Hermione. They must be important as I do not think Albus would have drawn them otherwise." Harry spoke. He did not remark on her troubled look for he knew her well. She was hiding something.

"Tomarrow Harry. I need rest and I promise I will have your answer by lunch. I bid you all good night."

She wandered the halls deep in thought with no destination in mind as she found herself at the entrance to the potions classroom. She entered and sat down at her assigned spot from years ago and closed her eyes as memories from those long ago classes rose to the forefront.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but she caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had everyone's attention. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper death -."

"Turn to page 394…" Suddenly realizing his voice silky and alluring as it intrigued her. It was then that her fascination with her professor really began.

In the Defense class that he covered for Professor Lupin she really noticed him for the first time other than academics. She even invistagated his history, what little of it there was. The only thing she found was that he attended Hogwart's and the court records clearing him of being one of Voldemort's followers during the first war. She was drawn to him more.

She missed him as tears formed as she reflected the actions of being unceremoniously tossed over the gates as the students mocked him. If only they knew what his true role was. And it seemed based on the runes on the board that he was destined to die. It was probable seeing that he was assigned to take out the snake. She gasped out, the sound echoing in the empty classroom as she suddenly realized why the castle chucked him out.

"Hermione Snape!" A voice called out, drawing her away from her memories.

She opened her eyes and saw a portrait with a man wave to her. She walked up to it and recognized Salazaar Slytherin and waited for him to speak.

"He left you a letter and it is on the desk of his study." Salazaar told her observing that she had been crying. "I believe you know why your husband had to leave. As for the way I am truly sorry but the castle can be vengeful at times and it did not appreciate the words he thought to it during his time as temporary Headmaster. It will anger Tom Riddle that he was treated that way and drive him to action." Leaving the portrait he occupied.

Hermione looked to the entrance to his chambers as she wondered why Salazaar Slytherin spoke to one of unpure blood. Maybe it was because she was of his House now. He said there was a letter. She gathered herself and entered her husband's chambers and at his desk noticing the letter along with bottle of Old Ogden's and an empty shot glass.

She poured herself a drink and drank it down feeling liquid warm her. Sitting down she opened the letter and saw that neat script that belonged to her husband.

_Hermione,_

_Salazaar promised that he would tell you of this letter as I will have departed this castle. Albus told me that I would be going back to Voldemort to continue the task given to me. I suspect that you will have realized it by time you read this. Beautiful witch I thank you that you gave me your love. I have lived more in the short time that we had together and I want you to live and not dwell on me as I will die. Do not cry as I have always known that I would not survive and your love will enable me to do what I must. Farewell Hermione and when your time is due I will wait for you at the Veil and welcome our joining once again in death._

She cried for him as she pictured him writing the letter and drinking from the glass left on his desk. His sacrifice and all that he did and when he found someone who truly loved him for what he was he was forced to turn away and go to his death. Oh Severus! She thought as she felt an outpouring of love leave her in a bright flash and travel throughout the castle.

Everyone in the castle paused at what they were doing as they felt a wave of true love pass through them, some crying at the pureness of the feeling.

Fawkes sat on the battlements of the Astronomy tower and trilled softly as he felt the wave of magic. She was coming into her power as the Light. There was still hope.


	41. Chapter 41 Revelation and Preperation

Chapter 41 Preparation and Revelation

Foreign witches and wizards entered the United Kingdom drawn to one side or the other. Some were promised rewards of power and conquest as others felt a love and sense of protecting their loved ones and doing what is right. The magic continued to call drawing them away from their home to fight in a foreign country. Whole communities of the magical were emptied as older witches and wizards remained behind to tend the young. Everyone felt dread and promise based on their preference of Darkness or Light.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

A Seventh year threw down her practice sword in exasperation. "What use is this Harry as I have magic and do not need this to defend myself?"

Harry looked to the young witch in sadness. "If you use magic early in the battle you will be spent and you will die for nothing. Please observe." Motioning to Hermione to stand next to him. "I will prove it to you."

Hermione stepped away and turned her wand to him as she shouted "Expelilarmous."

The students watched the witch and wizard fight for a full hour before they both fell down unconscious. The Medi-witch attended to them and after five minutes they both stood up looking worn.

"Avoid firing spells and hexes rapidly and place as much time between them as you can. As the enemy drains their magic you can use your swords and bring them down as the blades are magically enhanced and require little effort to slice or thrust." He walked over to a table where a sword lay alongside a large watermelon. Pulling the sword out of it sheath he barely touched it as the sword sped up and sliced the watermelon in two.

He handed his sword to the girl that protested. "Now you try it." He told her as he picked up a fresh watermelon.

The girl complied and it was true. She hardly put forth any effort and the watermelon laid split.

Two weeks later the leaders of the Phoenix were in the room where the chalkboard was as they discussed their plans.

Mr. Potter looked to it. "If I only had an idea of where they would be in the woods we could plan better. There are no accurate maps with terrain and while Hagrid knows the woods like the back of his hand, his knowledge does not suit us as it is in relation to the animals and beings that dwell there. Still we have a sound plan and our forces have come further in our training than what I expected. It is getting late and rest up as much as you can before they day breaks."

Hermione, Harry, and walked the halls together holding hands and enjoyed the feeling of love flow through them. It helped them at the end of a long day and when they had to contemplate about the responsibility that they shared.

They stopped at the entrance to their chambers. "I'll see you tomorrow." Hugging them and giving each a quick peck on the cheek as they left her.

She slowly made her way back to her chambers as she wondered once again how her husband was, hoping that he was not being punished. In a way she looked forward to the battle as she knew that he would be there.

Suddenly Fawkes flew to her and landed in her hand and met her eyes. ***Beautiful One Draco Malfoy is at the gates with a message***

***Are you sure that it is he? ***

***It is Hermione and I will go with you***

Taking up a lantern she walked up to the gates and gasped out in surprise as she saw her husband standing there. "Severus?" She whispered.

"I'm a house elf Granger." The voice growled out in a haughty voice.

"Why are you polyjuiced into Severus? Merlin if they found out you could be killed!"

"Severus suspects that the Dark Lord already knows of his defection and has polyjuiced himself into me so I could come here as he knows how the castle feels about him and he wanted to give you this." Holding a tiny box in his opened hand. "Fawkes be a good bird to one damned for eternity and fly over and get this for Hermione."

Fawkes listened to his Familiar's train of thoughts and nodded to her as she pulled out to empty phials and filled them with his tears. Grabbing them gently with his beak he flew over and picked the box up with a talon and dropped the phials into the wizard's hand as he flew back over and dropped the box to the witch as he flew back to the castle.

"For you and Severus. Use them when needed." She whispered. The tears could heal any mortal wound or poison.

A few tears fell from Draco he wiped them away. "Such a precious gift to one who took you to your death long ago. Do not act rashly Granger as I hope to see you come out alive. It is going to be a bloodbath. I heard that you are Slytherin as well as a Gryffindor. Let the snake come out and hold the lion back until needed. Don't mind the words that you are about to hear as I play my part. Be well in the Veil Hermione Snape."

Hermione wiped a tear away as she replied "And you as well Lord Draco Malfoy." Watching the wizard uncap a phial as the harsh words of her husband rang out.

"Sending filth to check the gates at a possible intruder? Send this message Mudblood. Deliver Harry Potter to the Dark Lord or all will die!"

"Stay away from me traitor!" Hermione shrilled out into the night.

She watched as Draco turned and began to walk along the wall and disappeared into the night.

She made it to her chambers and sat on her bed as Fawkes watched her enlarge the box and pulled out parchments with markings of where Voldemort's forces would be. She pulled out the last parchment which bore only these words. "I Will Love Thee Always."

The parchments scattered across the floor as she held that one and cried into the night.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort looked down to his right hand man as he knelt before him. The Darkness whispered that he was a traitor but he could not believe it. "Rise Severus. I looked for you but you were not about. Lord Malfoy told me that Salazaar Slytherin had given you information on how to breach the wards at Hogwarts."

"Yes My Lord and I went to check them out. It is true as these points are the weakness." Pulling out a parchment as he pointed to the red x's along the walls. "All you need is your most faithful gathered at the points and incant "addo moenia down" As you do the same at the main gate. He told me that it was about time that one of his blood would finish what he started." He replied humbly.

"Very well Severus we will alter our plans a bit." He replied as he planned the wizard's death as he knew the wizard never recovered from the mudblood's death and his usefulness had ended when the potions master was chucked out of the school.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Minerva knocked on the door of her apprentice and entered as the door opened and she saw Hermione on her bed crying as she held a parchment. "What is wrong Hermione?"

"This Headmistress!" She shrilled as she forced the parchment into the older witch's hands. "He knows that he is going to die." She whispered as her tears stopped. "He sent Draco here to deliver these in his form as he knew that he had watchers."

Minerva read the five words on the parchment and handed back to her apprentice as she picked up the scattered parchments and read one that stated "Weakness of the Wards."

"Rest Hermione and I will give these to Potter. I never believed that he would betray us." Leaving the witch alone to her thoughts.

A/N Next the final battle!


	42. Chapter 42 Battle Part I

Chapter 42 Battle! Part I

Minerva made her way to the battle room as the castle told her that those she required would be there. She looked to the men in the room as they glanced up from the table and noticed her arrival.

Harry looked to her. "Headmistress a pleasant surprise. What keeps you up so late at night?"

"You are no longer my student Harry so call me Minerva. These were sent to Hermione by Severus. It is the battle plans of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Laying the parchments out on the table for them.

Mr. Potter took up the sheets and looked to them intently. They detailed everything and saw that the Dark Lord also anticipated the draining of magic and his initial assault would be one of physical means to decimate his group as a heavy fog would take over the grounds at his command. He was pleased that he went to the Castle's armory and pulled everything out. He chuckled inwardly as he saw the parchment named "Weakness of the Wards" and read it. So the wards would be brought down, enabling the use of the muggle weapons that he planned. His plan was clicking into place.

Harry looked to Minerva. "How is she doing?" He asked.

"Not well Harry as she realized that her husband is going to die." Minerva replied as she left the room.

Harry immediately left the room and doppelganger to plan as he made his way to her quarters. He touched the handle and opened the door and saw his friend sitting on the bed crying. "Hermione…" He breathed out as he rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. He released her long enough to remove his outer robes and kicked off his shoes as he lay down beside her and wrapped her into his arms. "Let it out Hermione. "Mourn for him and I will be here for you. I think that he is the bravest man that I have ever known."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat at Spinners End and watched the Floo flare green. There was only one other than the Dark Lord that could enter. "Draco." He stated as the blonde haired wizard spun out and stood, not bothering to brush the ash from his robes.

Severus stood up from his chair and poured two large helpings of Fire whiskey and handed one to the young man. "Were you successful? The Dark Lord questioned me about my absence."

Draco was unusually subdued as he softly replied as he looked to his Godfather. "Look for yourself."

The tall wizard pulled his wand out and whispered "Legilimens" and entered the young wizard's mind and saw the meeting. He was touched at the pleasant sound of her surprised voice as he said his name before she realized it was Draco. He finished the memory and left Draco's mind.

"Where are they?" Severus asked and watched as Draco pulled out the two phials of Phoenix tears and handed them to him. "Such a valuable gift Draco. A wizard would be instantly wealthy if even one phial were sold." Handing the young man one back as he continued to look at the pearly white contents of his phial.

Draco took his silence as a sign to leave and he did just that leaving the older wizard to his own thoughts.

He was not worthy of the gift that Hermione Snape bestowed upon him. It would do him no good at the end but there was another that could benefit from it.

HGSSHGSSHGSS.

As the week passed the army of Voldemort began to appear outside the castle gates. Everyone knew that there were more hidden in the woods.

Hermione finished marking the last witch with a mark that could only seen by their side. "It is finished Harry." She muttered in exhaustion.

Harry looked to the Doppelgangers. "You know what you need to do."

Mr. Potter clasped the hand of the younger version of himself. "We do. Our troops are already in place. Send the signal and we will act. Farewell young Harry as we sense that we will not survive as we help you to complete your prophecy. It is fate and one cannot control that. I am a soldier and it is by my action that fate does what it needs to."

The magical and doppelgangers chatted quietly to each other until it was time to for bed. Everyone watched as Hermione approached the be-spectled older man who was the doppelganger of her best friend.

Hermione gently kissed his lips. "I wish that there was some other way Mr. Potter. I will miss your guidance and conversation. You are an amazing man General."

"I am only a man Hermione. But sometimes a man is allowed to do great things. Fate has chosen us to play an active part in saving the world."

Hermione looked to him sadly. "A story that will never be told in your world."

"Yes Hermione, but in your world it will be if we prevail. Remember we were given a choice."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Ron looked to Melody as she undressed and joined him in bed. "I wish I was in my own body tonight Ron."

"Love, I tell you again I only see the true you. And as long as it is you next to me then that is all that matters." Slipping into her warm fold as he slowly made love to her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Mr. Potter looked to his wife as she slowly undressed before him. "You know I was kidding all those years ago when I said I wanted to go out in a blaze of glory."

He looked to his wife as he remembered her remarks when they were dating. "At last you will have that dream fulfilled."

She squealed in surprise as he suddenly pulled her closer to him.

"Any regrets Mrs. Potter?"

"None at all Mr. Potter." Pushing her husband onto the bed as she joined him. "Let's make our last night rememberable."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Minerva joined Hermione at the Astronomy tower. "I'm not surprised to see you here Hermione."

The young witch pulled her gaze from the stars. "This is their last night together. Everyone should be with who they love tonight as no one knows how everything will play out at the end."

Minerva wrapped an arm around her as she looked up to the stars. "My love was unattainable and yours is not available. We are grand company Hermione."

Hermione chuckled. "I suppose we are Headmistress."

They stood together and looked to the twinkling lights in the forest and left one another to their own thoughts.

HGSSHGSS

Voldemort broke the wards and outer walls of the castle close to sunset and his army followed behind him. He pressed his wand to his neck being careful not to hit the snake wrapped around his shoulders as he whispered "Sonurus."

"I require a word with Harry Potter if he is brave enough to approach me. Bring along your seconds as I have brought mine as well. I will observe the Wizarding requirements of a proper battle even though it is one sided and I will win." He walked forward one hundred yards along with Severus, Bella, and Draco.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached Voldemort and waited for him to speak.

"Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-About-To-Die. Give yourself up to me and I promise I may spare those that support you." Voldemort snarled out as he looked to the young wizard, his eyes glittering.

"No Tom, I will not." Harry replied back. "You will kill them all anyway. I know you through this." Pointing to his scar.

Nagini slithered down from the Dark Lord and coiled behind Severus.

Voldemort chuckled. "You are right Harry and I have a traitor in my midst. It does not matter that you know my plans for I will win anyway. Don't you agree Hermione Snape?"

Hermione gasped out in surprise as she saw the snake loom up behind her husband. "Severus! Watch out!" She shouted.

Severus felt the first bite of the snake as he fell down, the poison entering his entering his body as he pulled out Slytherin's dagger and waited for the snake to strike again. Merlin! So weak! Could he do this? He saw Lily, Major Granger, and Private Reese standing before him in their translucent forms.

"You can do this Severus." Lily encouraged him.

"I told you that we would meet again." Private Reese called out.

"Do it for Hermione!" Major Granger shouted to him.

Just as the snake struck again he pulled the last of his strength from the words of the muggle major as he used the magical dagger as the snake struck his neck once more as he severed the head of the snake from its body, the head still latched to his neck as he dropped the dagger and struggled to pull it away from him, forcing even more poison into his body. Severus panted out as he shuddered for a few moments and stilled.

Hermione watched as her husband's body twitched a few times, hands wrapped around the head of the dead snake in death.

He looked down at his dead Familiar and then looked up in anger. "I give you thirty minutes. Come willingly to me and lives could be spared." Voldemort spat out in anger he turned his back and walked away with Bella as he called out." "Draco bring the traitor."

Hermione ran to her husband and knelt down as Draco shouted out. "Away from him Mudblood!"

She stood up and noticed Draco walking up to her.

He knelt down and pulled the head of the snake away and then removed the Celtic knot necklace and threw it on the ground next to her. "He wanted you to have it as he knew that he was going to die anyway. Maybe the legend behind it will be true for you today Hermione." Speaking softly so that he could not be heard. "Tell them of my loyalty Hermione and if you ever run across Astoria tell her that I loved her."

Bending the dead body's legs at the knees across his shoulders enabled him to stand while the head touched the ground. "I'll meet up with you again Mudblood and it will be my pleasure to kill you as you are the cause of my Godfather's death."

Hermione watched Draco walk away, the head dragging on the ground leaving a trail of bright red blood behind.

Harry and Ron walked up and hugged her as Ron whispered. "He's always been a prat Hermione. Don't pay him any mind."

She released the hug and looked to her friends sadly. "He's a hero Ron. He has been spying just like Severus. Only three people knew and two of them are dead. I need to talk to Kingsley." She bent down and picked up the necklace that Draco left and looked at it for a moment before she placed it around her neck. "Let's go."

They stopped as they heard shouts of anger and Ron turned and looked to where a group of Death eaters was kicking the body.

Harry held her tight and began pulling her. "Do not look Hermione. He is dead and it is only his body. He is at the Veil now and I am sure that he is at peace. Hold your anger Hermione and bring it out in the battle. We need you to be strong as everyone looks to us as their strength."

"It's alright Harry. I mourned for him two nights ago with you."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione stood waiting with the rest of the castle's protectors as she tightened the band holding the goblin formed protector plates on her arms. To think that all of her book learning did not mean anything. Oh it will come in handy when they would be able to use magic but the first rush would be with swords. To think that in the age of computers and lasers here they were in fighting with swords. She shook her head as she watched as Voldemort's army approached all of them carrying swords. So far the General's predictions of Voldemort have been true. She removed her outer robes and drew out the sword that it hid and held it high in the air and walked to the front of her group and waited for the sign and began a mantra to calm the building fear within her. "Fear will be my death…fear will be my death….." She clutched the shield in her other hand tightly.

Suddenly the army ran towards them holding their swords out before them as the notice me not charms faded around the machine gun emplacements as the rat tat tat of them resounded out. Lines of the enemy fell in the hail of bullets and the sound suddenly stopped as fire suddenly surrounded them and burned the witches and wizards manning them as a green light flared out in the darkness.

"Charge!" She shouted out as she brought down her sword and ran forward.

The Deatheaters had stopped at the bullets but as soon as they moved forward as the enemy rushed towards them and soon armies merged into one another with clanks of steel heard and the screams of dying witches and wizards.

A dark fog suddenly enveloped the battlefield indicating the presence of Dementors and a deep forlorn was felt by everyone on that bloody field as they continued to fight.

At first the Dementors did as the Dark Lord commanded of them, targeting only those protecting the castle. But soon the sweet smell of fear drove them to target anyone as it was just too much for them to ignore. The paltry meals they had been allowed as keepers of Azkaban were barely enough to keep them alive and one could not ignore the feast before them.

A purple light shot out into the sky and the two hundred wizards and witches kept back casted their patronus and sent them into the fog to attack the evil creatures.

The battle continued and the fog never let up.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus rose from his body and stood next to the translucent forms of Lily, Major Granger, and Private Reese and watched the interaction between Draco and Hermione. He was proud of the man as he did what he requested of him. It would help in the Veil's decision when he met his death. "Where is DEATH? Isn't the great Specter supposed to take me to the Veil and condemn me to the hell that I deserve?"

Private Reese went to silence him. "Severus, DEATH is angry with the Veil right now…" And stopped speaking as DEATH appeared.

DEATH looked to the wizard that had been so close to him so many times in the past just to be wrenched away. "Professor Severus Snape why do you wish to rush forward to your eternal damnation?"

Severus looked to DEATH. "Well, what more is there? I did what I had to do and that was to die. Not that I regret it for I knew I would never survive." He pointed to his wife at the front of her group with her sword held high. "But am I damned to watch her suffer and die as well? Just as I found my love and Lily released me I am here. I've already begun my trip to damnation DEATH." He snarled out.

DEATH looked to Severus in understanding. "The Veil has closed itself to me only saying I can ferry after the battle is complete. So feel free to walk about. The battle begins." Pointing to the wizard's witch as they watched her drop her sword and began to run towards the enemy. "I must go but I will be back Professor Severus Snape as soon as the battle is ended." Fading away.

Major Granger touched the translucent form of Severus and whispered. "Soon you will not be the only one waiting."

A/N The battle continues


	43. Chapter 43Battle Part II

A/N Thanks to the faithful readers of this story and thanks for the reviews. Four more chapters I think and it will be complete

Chapter 43 Battle! Part Two

Voldemort watched as the fog enveloped the clashing army. Fools! The Light did not realize that he was strengthening.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

DEATH faded and Severus watched as Hermione led her attack holding her sword out before her. He was a ghost now and he could help her remembering that when a ghost passed through the living, the living person was paralyzed for a moment as the cold chill passed through them. He rushed before her and moved through her attacker as she held her arm out as the plate deflected the sword. He watched in disbelief as Hermione parried the attacker's sword and thrust her sword point in and as the wizard fell down dead and moved on. So he was not a ghost after all.

He floated back to where Lily stood looking to him sadly. "Severus you are not dead, nor alive, and not a ghost. You are a soul waiting to be retrieved. You have no influence on this whatsoever though you do Hermione justice by trying."

Severus floated over to where a portrait leaned against the castle wall as Salazar spoke. "Well done Head of House Severus Snape."

Severus sat in front of the painting. "You can see me?" He asked in disbelief.

Godric Gryffindor replied. "Of course Professor Severus Snape Head of Slytherin house we see all here departed or alive on our grounds and the castle. The fact that you have not moved on does not make a difference. You have performed admirably in what was tasked to you. You really should have been sorted into Gryffindor."

Severus turned and looked to the fog that had enveloped the battlefield thankful that he did not see his wife and spoke. "I would not have changed despite it Godric Gryffindor. Fate set me upon my path well before I entered this place."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione continued to move forward as she grew alarmed at her thoughts. The enemy's swords were not charmed and they had no protection. Why would Voldemort not be concerned that they knew his plans? She knew that he did not care about his army. Her logic clicked into place as she continued to fight and thought about the Mark as she continued to swing her sword out as her attacker succeeded in a glancing blow and she felt blood seep down her side. Thank the Gods that theirs were ordinary as she would have been killed. She realized that Voldemort's army died the bit of power in their Mark went back to their master. Every death made him stronger. Oh fuck and no way to warn anyone as she was busy trying to stay alive.

She continued to fight trying to make her way to where Harry was. Their well thought out plans helped instead of hindering Voldemort.

HGSSHGSS

Mr. Potter and the rest of his group of thirty spread out in the woods that Voldemort's reserve troops were hiding. They should be the less trained of Voldemort's army as he sent his best in the first rush to weaken the defenders. They crept along slowly as they made it to the edge of the clearing and watched the group of twenty masked Deatheater's sitting around a fire as some stood holding their wands as the other slept. "Kill the guards and bind the others. We want them to pay for their crimes later and we must conserve our energy." He heard the whispers of "Aye" as they charged into the clearing as green light spit forth from their wands as the guards fell, the screams of death wakening their comrades as they moved to defend themselves as they fell under the massive attack of magic.

One Deatheater fell down and cackled out "The Dark Lord expected this." Putting his hand into his robes and touched a port key and was transported instantly away.

Mr. Potter watched as his group magically bound the prisoners, hearing the snaps of wands being broken as he put the fire out leaving the group in darkness once again. "No way to warn the rest of our group. We must be careful as they will be expecting us. They will put out their fires and move out into the forest. It is every witch and wizard for themselves now and I wish you well in the Veil my friends. It has been an honor fighting with you. Spread out and take down any that you meet."

He watched as his group separated and moved out as he stood and thought of the Deatheater that disappeared. This was not a group of barely trained witches and wizards that he planned on but the most dedicated of Voldemort's followers. The evil wizard must have changed his plans knowing that Severus would tell them. Damn! And no way to warn Harry.

The silent game of cat and mouse continued in the Forbidden forest as the Deatheaters did not kill but merely incapacitated the groups and bound them up as they were no match to the elite of Voldemort's Deatheaters.

Messages were sent to Bellatrix as they found the Golden Trio amongst those that were captured and she commanded that they be brought to her as she continued to cast "Crucio" on Mr. Longbottom as she cackled out "Join your parents you worthless, pathetic boy!" Releasing the spell and walked to him with her knife in hand. "I've changed my mind as I do not want another Longbottom around." Plunging her knife to the hilt in the Wizard's chest and sat on him as she looked into the dying wizard's eyes as his body spasm and heard a harsh gurgling noise escaped as he died.

"Dear Brody do the same to this pathetic witch that stood by him and feel the power that you have." She commanded as she pointed to the bound blonde haired witch sitting on the ground next to the body.

Luna Longbottom watched as the short masked Deatheater approach her and pointed his wand to her as Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Melody Mockingbird, and Mrs. Potter was dragged into the clearing and dumped onto the ground bound.

"The Golden Trio plus one here before me to witness this is icing on the cake. Watch this witch die as I'm sure you know her." She cackled out to them as she pressed her Mark to summon her Lord to her.

"Do what you have to do Brody LeStrange and remember the words of a friend." Luna spoke in a soft voice as she looked to the ground as she felt the Unforgivable strike he as her body was suddenly incased in the worst pain she had ever felt as her body jerked tight as she screamed out into the night.

After twenty minutes Brody stopped the curse and saw the Dark Lord observing him as he took the jagged knife from aunt as he sat on the witch.

"Do it Brody LeStrange." Luna Longbottom whispered out to him. He immediately complied as he plunged the knife to the hilt into her chest, the blade slipping between the ribs as it pierced the heart he looked into her eyes and saw the warmth of love and understanding as she died, her eyes glazing over in death. He wiped his bloody hands on the woman's robes and pulled the knife out and handed it to his aunt who looked at the prisoners as she slowly licked the blade clean of blood as she laughed at their struggle against the binds.

Voldemort laughed at the spectacle as he pointed his wand to the bound group. "So good of you to join us Harry Potter. Now I end this and you as I take my rightful place." Killing Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Potter, and Melody Mockingbird and laughed as they fell to the ground unmoving. "Now it is you." Pointing his wand to the hated man as he lovingly whispered Avada Kedevra and watched as the wizard fell to the ground unmoving.

The dawn began to break as he held out his hand and called the fog back allowing his forces to return unseen to the forest. Very few answered the call as the fog revealed hundreds of bodies on the ground.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Her attacker was relentless and continued to press his advantage despite the use of her shield to protect her. She cried out in pain as she felt his blade sink between her right shoulder and felt the blood flow down her body as the fog suddenly went away as she looked to the masked attacker.

"Too bad for you as my father taught me the ways of the blade. Your charmed sword did you no good in the end."

Hermione felt the blade being pulled out as she recognized the haughty voice. "Draco…." She murmured out as she lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Draco pulled off his mask and looked at the unmoving body. "Oh bloody hell Hermione." Throwing his mask and sword down and casted a Notice Me Not charm around them as he knelt to her body and began to pull her robes away to locate the wound ignoring the call of the Mark. The defenders of the castle never noticed them as they walked around them as they focused on returning to the castle.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Lily, Major Granger, and Private Reese joined Severus at the portrait as he stood up and watched the fog disappear revealing a pair as one attacked the other and heard the scream of one as the blade found its mark. He recognized the voice as he rushed over to them and stood as he watched the Deatheater reveal himself.

Severus snarled out. "Draco you better have that phial for if she dies and we meet in the Veil it will not be pleasant."

The three spirits joined him as they watched as well.

Draco looked to the wound as blood pumped out soaking the clothing around it. He did not have much time as the blood was dark. "Merlin my godfather will never forgive me if you die by my hand Hermione. I'm sure he will meet me in Hell and remind me of it." He whispered to her as he dug into his robes and pulled out the phial of Phoenix Tears and emptied the contents into her wound and watched as the wound slowly disappeared without a trace. He placed a finger to her neck and felt a steady pulse.

"It seems your necklace protected you this time Hermione. I hope it continues to work for you." He spoke out as he picked up the unconscious witch and carried her in his arms, Dissillusioning himself as he made his way to the castle as well.

Severus looked to Draco in relief. "Well done Godson." He spoke out despite the fact that the wizard could not hear his words of thanks. He could see the young man and followed him to the castle as his fellow spirits followed him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry and his defenders stood ready as they wearily looked to the woods and realized no counter attack was going to happen. He placed his wand at his neck and whispered "Sonorus." As his voice boomed out. "Rest and attend to your wounds. We have done well as we have decimated them and most of you have returned back."

He shuddered as moans drifted out in the still dawn from the heaps of bodies on the battlefield as a group of thirty medics led by Madame Pomphrey stood waiting. "Go and heal all that you can, but heal our own first before attending the enemy."

Harry moved away and sat on the ground as he looked over the field of death. Merlin so many dead as he felt despair wash over him as he watched Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna walk up and fall down beside him. "Has any of you seen Hermione?" He asked fearing the answer.

Ron wrapped his arm around him as he softly replied. "Not since the beginning Harry and I know that she would find us if she could."

"I know Ron." Pulling his glasses off as he wiped his tears away. "I always thought that we would be together at the end after she returned to us."

Luna dreamily spoke out in a tired voice. "She is very close to us."

Draco took the cue and spoke. "Well Potter I'm happy to provide her to you. I am touched by your tears after all." A haughty voice sounded out as they watched Draco suddenly appear and gently laid Hermione on the ground before them. "Before you go and hex me to oblivion and death listen to my words. I healed her with the Phoenix tears that she gave to me to use on myself. She is only unconscious."

Ginny moved up to the still form of Hermione and caste basic diagnostic spells as she was a medi-witch apprentice at St. Mungos. "Malfoy speaks the truth Harry."

Harry stood up and grasped the hand of one he once hated. "Hermione told us of your loyalty right after her husband died and she made sure to talk to Kingsley and left a penseive of her memory in case she died."

"She promised me that she would remember. I never expected the Dark Lord to kill her when I brought her to him Harry. She was only to be questioned and let go." Draco softly spoke as he watched Ginny revive the witch and pulled her up into a sitting position.

Hermione looked around as she whispered "Draco!" Finding the blonde haired wizard looking down at her. "Welcome back Hermione. I'm glad to see that you decided to stick around as you have not seen my considerable assets yet." He joked as he looked to her.

"Only a Malfoy can flirt at a time like this." She chuckled as she remembered he thoughts on the battlefield. "Harry all those on the battlefield with no protection and carried uncharmed swords and no shields. Voldemort wanted them to die Harry. What if the power of his Mark went back to him when the bearer died? He would grow stronger in magic with each death. We have helped him."

Draco realized the truth of her words. "She's right Harry. There were very few of our true Order on the field. We led the witches and wizards that were called to him. My magic constantly called me to the Light, but I could not go because of my position. What are we going to do?"

Harry rubbed his forehead with one hand as he absent mindedly rubbed the neck of Ginny as he thought. There was nothing that they could do.

He looked to Draco. "We fight to the end and if the fates are on our side then we will win. There is nothing more to be said and we need to focus on achieving victory."

Everyone looked to where loud cheers were heard in the forest. "They have just seen the bodies of our doppelgangers. I know that Mr. Potter is dead as when I was fighting I stumbled as I felt his presence suddenly within me as I felt a surge of magic flowing through me. I feel stronger and powerful at the same time." Harry spoke as he turned his attention to his friends watching as Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny nodded their heads in agreement.

"I know that you are tired but go and get a count of our comrades and comfort them and speak words of encouragement. I need to take Draco to Kingsley and Mad Eye and discuss with them Hermione's thoughts of the Mark. The attack will come at night and the Deatheaters will not be using muggle weaponry this time as it is beneath them. It will be magic." Watching his friends go and do his bidding. He sighed out as he realized how much of a guide Mr. Potter was and hated that he was the Light's General as he certainly did not feel like one. "Come on Draco and keep your wand handy and hope they do not hex first."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The spirits listened to the conversation as Major Granger spoke. "Tell me this is not true Severus. My sacrifice is for nothing?"

Severus looked to the major as he carefully spoke. "When I was alive I felt myself constantly being called by the Darkness where Hermione's call was to the Light. There were some days that the Darkness begged me to kill her to aid Voldemort but her love for me kept it from taking over me."

He looked to Major Granger. "Her reasoning is plausible but it is much more than that. He not only draws the bit of magic residing in the Mark but their magic as well."

Severus was startled as Major Granger rushed to hug him as he wrapped his arms around her as he whispered to her. "There is nothing more that we can do. It Is up to the living to do what they have been tasked to."

He drew away from the witch as the dead gathered around them.


	44. Chapter 44 Battle! Part III

A/N The end of the battle and what happens next?

Chapter 44 Battle! Part 3

Harry and Draco left Kingsley and Mad-eye after everyone agreed that there was nothing to be done except to order the troops to wound only and bind them up to keep more magic flowing to the hated wizard. Harry agreed as Voldemort left the strongest for last.

Harry stopped and looked to the blonde wizard. "If I don't get the chance I want to thank you once again for everything that you have done. Find Hermione and talk to her. I'm sure she would like to know more of Severus's last days before the battle as she was worried for him. I'll join you both in a while as I have some things to attend to."

Draco nodded as he watched Harry walk toward the castle entrance.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"Traitor!"

"Snake!"

Severus eyed the spirits gathered around him, a few looking to him in hate while most just looked lost.

"Oh do shut up!" He snarled out, immediately silencing them.

The translucent form of Bole moved until he stood in front of the traitor. "And why should we listen to you Snape? You are not our equal!" He spat out.

A long deep chuckle sounded out from Severus as he looked to Bole. "Oh yes Bole we are very equal indeed as we are both dead. Voldemort used you and the few of the Inner Circle he felt unworthy to live to lead the cannon fodder. You were all sent to your deaths each and every one of you to aid him by giving up your magic to him through death. I think you should go into the forest and see what kind of a pep talk he is giving his true followers and worry about how the Veil will sort you."

Bole strode angrily away with four members of the Inner Circle.

"And what of us?" Asked a young wizard. "Why are we not going anywhere?"

Lily spoke out. "The Veil is closed and refusing to allow DEATH to ferry you. Do as Severus Snape says and reflect upon your past. You answered the call of your magic to the Darkness and you must answer to the Veil for it in time as it is awaiting an outcome to the battle." She watched with sadness as the other spirits left them heading back to the forest. The ones that were of the Light never gathered as they were around their comrades.

"They are pitiful." Severus spoke out as he watched them go.

"And what of you Severus? Did you not say that the Darkness constantly called your magic? I think that you are in the same position as them."

"Yes Lily and I have never been foolish enough to expect leniency from the Veil as I have been responsible for too many deaths including yours. At least I do not delude myself as I always knew where I was headed." He angrily stated as he floated away to go to Hermione as he felt the need to be with her. Damned he was but at least he was allowed a few months to be with one who truly loved him. Major Granger went to follow but Lily held her back. "He needs time alone Major Granger."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry watched as the Headmistress and the staff of Hogwarts surrounded him as they waited for him to speak. "My friends soon the battle will finish and you are the last bastion of defense of this castle and all that is good and of the Light. You will know when you are needed. Voldemort will be giving an ultimatum as he thinks I am dead. Filius when you hear it you must send the armor of Hogwarts out to stand before us. A few minutes can make a difference in the outcome of this."

"Of course Harry. I can do as you say." The short professor squeaked out.

"Headmistress, may I have a word with you I private?" He asked the older witch.

He watched as Minerva joined him as they left the Great Hall and entered her office.

"What do you require of me Harry that has you looking to me with such sadness in your eyes?" Minerva asked as the portrait of Albus and the other portraits looked to the pair in interest.

Harry softly whispered what he required and looked to her.

Minerva wrapped him in her arms as she wiped the young man's tears with her robes. "You are such a compassionate wizard Harry. I am the Headmistress of this school and it is my duty alone. I will do what is needed. Go now and do not worry." Scooting the wizard out of her office as she closed the door and looked to Albus.

"I'll see you in the Veil Minerva and I will be waiting for you." Albus spoke as he looked down to her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Luna sat with Hermione as Draco finished telling Hermione about her husband's final days leading up to the battle as he finished. "He was always worried about you."

Hermione cried as Draco held her in his arms as Luna dreamily spoke out. "Professor Snape is with us as the Veil is closed and he has not moved on."

Severus looked to the young witch in surprise. "You see me Luna Lovegood?"

"I do Professor. You are standing behind Hermione and Draco." She spoke out as Hermione suddenly pulled away from Draco and stood up as she looked around.

Luna listened to her ex-professor's words as she spoke again. "Draco he thanks you for saving her and that you have performed admirably and he forgives you for hurting her and that when he meets you again he will not mention it." She paused as she continued to listen. "Hermione he tells me that he loves you and do not be saddened when you do not meet him in the Veil as he will pay for his actions of the past. He tells me that the short months that he has spent with you have been the best in his life and that if you do survive to move on and find another wizard more deserving of your love." He floated away as he spoke again. He had made his peace in her presence versus the letter that he had left.

"He has left Hermione. He tells to pursue your inane actions but remember to survive as you have so much to live for. Be a Slytherin for once and not a Gryffindor and think of yourself for once."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort walked onto the grounds of Hogwarts once again as three of his Deatheaters followed behind him with the bodies of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger and dumped them on the ground as Voldemort spoke. "I have killed Harry Potter and his friends and there is no hope for you now. Surrender now and I will spare your lives." He spat out, His voice resounding across the grounds.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved among their comrades encouraging them to cheer out loudly.

Harry placed his wand on his neck and muttered "Sonourus" Speaking with his voice amplified by the charm as he moved out in the open with Ron and Hermione standing next to him. "I'm afraid you have met our doppelgangers as I'm still alive Tom and I have destroyed all of your Horcruxes. You are mortal once again and I will defeat you."

Voldemort snarled as Hermione used the same charm and spoke. "My Lord the offer of a makeover is still open."

Voldemort pressed his wand to his Mark as he called to his army to gather behind them. "Deatheaters go forth and leave none alive here except for Potter!" Walking forward as well with his wand in his hand. This should not take long at all.

His army rushed forward as the armor of Hogwarts spilled forth and began line up in front of the defenders, slowly advancing on the approaching army with their swords held out. It took four strikes of strong hexes to bring them down, enabling the defenders to move forward in relative safety.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Minerva watched as the last of Volemort's army passed beyond the castle walls and pressed her hand to the weak spot of the wards and healed them, allowing no one to escape or apparate within its boundries. She began to turn her heal to Aparrate back into the castle as a green light engulfed her and she knew no more as Bellatrix looked down to the dead witch and removed the ring and placed it upon her finger.

Bella cackled out in joy as she called her nephew to her holding out her hand with the ring. "Now Brody I control the castle for our Lord and…." She watched as the ring began to glow dark red and suddenly screamed out in agonizing pain as the light flared brighter and brighter, forcing Brody to close his eyes and cover them with his eyes as a loud voice boomed out, the ground beneath him shaking. "Bellatrix LeStrange you are not worthy of this castle and the price you pay is death!"

There was complete silence for a moment and then loud cheering broke the silence as Brody removed his hands and opened his eyes to look for his aunt. He was confused for a moment and then saw a ring glittering on the grass. He looked to it in fear as he debated if he should pick it up or not.

Brody gasped out in surprise as the ring answered the question as he suddenly found it in his hand. "I do not want anything from the castle except to find Hermione Granger. She protected me and stood by me and told me that I had the choice to choose for myself." He told it.

He felt strange and light headed as his mind drifted away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry cheered along with the rest as he turned to Hermione. "At least we will not have to fight her. Things are looking up already."

Hermione began to reply back but the noise of clanking armor being struck by hexes and then falling apart rang out. Soon holes appeared in the line as their attackers began to concentrate on breaking through them. Chaos erupted around them as the lines soon merged.

Brody found himself suddenly in the middle of it, being on a side with most of the witches and wizards being of the Light. He removed his mask and threw it down as he began to look for Hermione. He struggled to remove the robes of the Inner Circle when he felt himself thrown to the ground and looked into angry blue eyes of a flaming red headed wizard as he felt the wizard's knee press upon his chest as a wand point dug into his neck.

"I recognize you Brody LeStrange!" Ron snarled out.

"I can explain! I am looking for Hermione as I want to help her." Brody begged the man as he struggled beneath him.

"Like what you did to her in the castle when you escaped?"

"No listen to me!"

Ron moved his wand until it was touching the boy's stomach and muttered a slicing charm as he watched the intestines spill forth as the boy screamed out in pain. "No LeStrange. I will not allow you to trick her again. She trusted you!"

Ron stood up and watched as the boy struggled for a few moments and then passed out. He walked away never feeling any remorse as he had done it to protect her. He left the boy's wand behind and if he could not heal himself then his death would not be on his hands.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus stood next to the portrait of the Founding Four as he found the longer he waited for the Veil the battle interested him less and less. He reflected on that and realized why should he care anymore as he was dead? The passages of books he read in the past about death clicked into place. One never looked back once they were dead. He supposed his concern at first was because he was new spirit. The longer he waited, the more he found that he could not concentrate on it as the thought would disappear. Just then Minerva appeared before him in translucent form.

"Minerva I am sorry to see you the same state as me. I hope you did not suffer." Remembering the poison burning through his veins as he struggled against Nagini as he died.

"I think it was Severus as I suddenly find myself her. But I accomplished what I needed to. No one can leave the castle nor its boundaries and none can Apparate." Minerva replied as she saw several hundred souls standing around the castle walls. "Why are we here Severus? I expected to meet DEATH and travel to meet Albus."

Severus replied as Bellatrix LeStrange suddenly appeared. "DEATH waits for the outcome and it seems that everyone that has died is slowly making it back to the castle walls, even those of the enemy."

He smirked as he saw Bella looking to him in anger. "Welcome to your death Bella. I hoped you suffered as much as your victims of the past did. At least we can accompany on another to Hell."

The translucent form of Bella spat out "Never!" As she floated away from the traitor.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Brody moaned out in pain as he remembered his last meeting with his Head of House mere hours before the battle.

_Severus pulled the Brody to his room at the lair of Voldemort and handed him a phial of creamy pearl liquid as he watched the boy take it and then looked to the tall wizard questioningly._

"_Phoenix Tears Brody LeStrange that was given to me by my wife for me to use. It will do me no good at the end and I pass it to you as Hermione told me that she believed in you. I scoffed at her remarks until she asked me of how I would have turned out if someone could alter my course of my life. It is too late for me but you are young and she believed that you could change. Use it when needed and become what you truly are. I hope that you survive young Slytherin."_

_Brody recognized the tone of dismissal as he placed the phial into his pocket. "I will Sir and thank you." He turned and left his Head of House to his own thoughts._

Brody opened his eyes and dug inside his robes for the phial and then used it to heal his gaping wound. He struggled out of the robes as he stood up and used his wand to caste a Notice-Me-Not charm as he began to look for Hermione Granger.

He found her as she took down two attackers and bind them up as a third suddenly appeared behind her and raise a wand. He removed the charm as he shouted out "Avada Kedevra!" Killing the attacker as Hermione turned around and noticed him.

"Brody I knew that there was good in you." Hermione exclaimed in surprise at the appearance of the young wizard as she hugged him for a moment as they stood back to back in a defensive position. "Do not kill them Brody as their magic travels back to Voldemort. We must incapacitate and bind them."

The attack on them came fast and furious as he complied with his friend's wishes.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry noticed that the attackers suddenly withdraw and shot a green light out of his wand into the sky as he watched as his comrades gathered around him. He waited a few moments as he looked to the group as Ron and Hermione joined him along with Brody.

Ron noticed the young boy. "Hermione he tricked you in the past. Do not believe anything that snake tells you."

Hermione spoke out. "He is on our side and anyone that wants to attack him will have to go through me."

Brody spoke out. "You left me to die and I healed myself. This brought me to you." Digging in his robes to dig out the ring as he suddenly felt compelled to do so and held it up. "The ring of Hogwarts and it tells me that it belongs to Hermione Granger."

She held it as she looked to it in doubt. It should go to Professor Flitwick.

***Take it and place it on your finger Beautiful one. You are the Light and it belongs to you. *** Fawkes sent out.

Hermione placed the ring on her finger feeling the acceptance of the castle as she looked to her friends. "Fawkes told me that it belongs to me."

Harry looked to her as he counted the witches and wizards gathered. "Merlin there is only thirty of us left."

Ron spoke out. "What we need to do Harry." Watching as Voldemort led two hundred of his followers behind him as he stopped and waited.

Harry addressed his small group. "This is it and I will see you in the Veil if we are unsuccessful."

They approached Voldemort and stood waiting.

"Harry Potter it is time to take you down and take my rightful place." Voldemort spat out as he pointed his wand to the young man as his army rushed forward as the two wands connected.

"Avada Kederva!" Voldemort shouted as Harry's charm met his, the sparks of their charms clashing and held in the middle as the Deatheaters rushed to attack the few remaining members.

Hermione felt despair as she suddenly heard Fawkes sing a joyful song as he flew over. ***Beautiful One remember your love.***

Hermione's body thrummed as she remembered everything and the sacrifice of her comrades and her husband.

"Hermione Voldemort is too strong! I cannot defeat him!" Harry moaned out as he watched the green light creep closer toward him as he continued.

The ring of Hogwarts pushed through her despair reminding her of the sacrifice of so many as a thousand witches and wizards that were previously residing in the siege room rushed forth as she remembered her husband's words and felt joy and love as a bright light enveloped her as she focused the true love to her friend as she touched his hand his hand and focused her love."

"Push love to him Harry!" She shouted out as the world spun crazily around her as she knew no more.


	45. Chapter 45 Back To The Past

A/N The magic aligns itself. Thanks to Sweet Tang for their faithful reviews and to all of you who have read the story. The end is in sight.

Chapter 45 Back To The Past

Hermione suddenly found herself at Gryffindor table and heard the Sorting Hat shout out "Ravenclaw!" and watched the little girl slide off the stool and join her house. What the hell?

She felt a tug and turned and looked into the face of a very young Harry Potter. "Hermione what's going on?" He whispered.

"I don't know Harry. I think we're back at the beginning of our second year." She whispered back.

The hall became quiet as the Headmaster began to speak. "Welcome first years to an exciting new year for you. And for all of us as this is the first year of true peace since Mr. Potter defeated Voldemort. He will not be coming back again I promise you."

Cheers erupted in the hall "Harry! Harry! Harry!"

The Headmaster held his hand up for silence. "And let us not forget the invaluable assistance that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley provided as well."

Cheers broke out once again as he held his hand up and the hall became silent. "Enjoy your fine meal and then get settled in as classes begin in the morning. Tuck in!"

Hermione watched the old wizard make his way back to his seat and sneaked a glance at the Head Table to her husband who was looking back at her showing no emotion. He was tapping his cup with his left hand as she remembered her wedding band.

She removed the ring and placed it into her pocket grateful that no one had noticed as Dean Thomas spoke. "Blimey Ron that is a wicked awesome tattoo!"

Ron looked to his friend. He could not tell them that he was branded on Voldemort's command remembering Snape's words that magic could not conceal or remove it. "Fred! George! What did you do to me?" Deciding that it would be natural to blame them and draw away notice from his hand.

George looked to him. "We did nothing bro." Grabbing his hand to examine it.

Fred looked at his hand as well. "What have you gotten into Ron? I'll take you to the Infirmary after dinner so Madame Pomphrey can examine it."

Ron glared at them acting as if didn't believe them and began to eat.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Albus finished addressing his staff in the teacher's lounge. "Welcome back again and I hope you had a wonderful summer. Now please hand over your syllabus so I can get them filed. Head of House attend to your first years and make sure they are settled in. Any questions?"

There was silence and he indicated that the meeting was over. "Severus, a moment of your time if I may?" He asked his Head of House.

Severus held back watching the Headmaster close the door and walk over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses.

"The castle was not the same with you not being here this summer. I admit I've grown fond of your presence when school is out." He walked over to the table and placed the bottle and glasses on the table and began to pour himself a hefty portion and motioned for the Potions Master to join him.

Severus poured himself a glass and joined the Headmaster. "Everyone is free now Severus." As he felt a grasp his free arm as he heard the Headmaster sound out. "Severus Tobias Snape, I release you of the vow to protect Harry Potter." Feeling magic wash over him and releasing the vow as he shuddered for a moment at the release of the vow.

Albus continued. "With Voldemort defeated there is no threat to the boy now. Everyone can start to live again. Even you Severus. Do you see where I am going with this?"

"I believe so Albus." It was obvious that the old wizard did not remember anything that had happened in what should now be considered the future that never happened.

"I hope for a healing amongst the Houses Severus especially between Slytherin and Gryffindor. There is no need to show favoritism now in your classes and I do not expect to see padded grades or excessive house points taken away. You are a brilliant Potions Master and able to pass on so much more to those who are worthy of advancement in your art. Even you have to admit the field of Potions is stagnating due to a lack of fresh blood so to speak."

Severus sipped at his drink remembering the words that Salazar Slytherin spoke to him long ago and carefully replied. "You could say that Albus."

Albus finished his drink and sat the empty glass down. "I sense that there is no darkness about you anymore Severus. Be the wizard that you want to be and not the one that others expect you to be. Good night my boy." Patting the wizard on the back as he left the room.

Severus strode down the halls towards Slytherin dormitory fingering the wedding ring in his pocket. What was he going to do about his wife now that she is just thirteen years old? Soon he found himself at the door and gathered himself. This was a beginning of a new year with no puppet masters he reminded himself as he pushed the door open and walked into the Common Room and was greeted with complete silence.

"Prefects tell those already in their dormitory to come down now please."

The Prefects hustled up the stairs as the older years quietly sat the look of surprise clearly evident on their face. Their Head never said please and usually shouted out his orders.

Soon the House was gathered in silence and listened as Professor Snape instructed them on what was expected of them. "Questions?" He asked wondering who would be brave enough to question him.

A hand rose up. "Mr. Malfoy." He acknowledged.

"So we are to do nothing at all? Even if they start something?" The young blonde wizard asked.

"Slytherins are supposed to be cunning and resourceful. I told you that I would punish you IF caught. And that punishment will be harsh as you are a reflection of your house." He replied in a knowing voice. The older students nodded their understanding. "Very well years two through seven go upstairs and get ready for bed. I expect you to take the first years under your wings."

The past Head's of House had always told the first years the true story of Salazar Slytherin. He did not as he considered it all nonsense and a waste of his time. It was time to give his House a sense of themselves again. "Gather round young Slytherins and listen to a tale that has been passed down from Head of House to Head of House for a thousand years. Forget what you have heard for I am going to tell you the true history of Slytherin…."

He finished his story and looked to the rapt attention of his young students. "I expect you to be the epitome of our house. Be off to bed now."

The first years scrambled up the stairs wondering why the older snakes thought that their Head was a scary wizard.

Severus entered his chambers through the door linked to the Slytherin common room with a strange sense of contentment. The only thing he had to figure out was where six de-aged witches and wizards would be gathering in the castle tonight.

Hermione pulled Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny through the portrait and dragged them to the Room of Requirement and stood still thinking and watched a door suddenly appeared. They walked inside and saw five small glasses of fire whiskey on a table next to five plush red settees.

Harry walked over and grabbed up the glass and drank it down in one go. "Gods I needed that." He walked over to the full length mirror and looked himself over. His lightning shaped scar had disappeared. "Twelve years old again." He stated out in amazement.

Hermione joined him. "I did not miss my frizzy hair and buck teeth. I'll deal with the hair later but I'm fixing my teeth. I don't care what my parents say." Pointing her wand to herself and muttering the charm to correct her teeth. "Much better." She said with satisfaction.

Luna entered the room. "I thought that I might find you here." Walking over to Neville and placing her hand in his.

Neville looked into Luna's eyes. "I still love her as I did before thank the Gods!" He told the group with feeling.

Ron looked to the group. "I met up with Melody in the Infirmary. She was there about the same branding that we shared. She does not remember me at all." He told the group with sadness.

"I still love Harry and remember everything." Ginny happily stated as she grabbed his hand.

Harry looked to Hermione with sadness in his eyes. "Hermione what about Snape? Do you think he remembers?"

"Yes Harry he does." Pulling her ring out of her pocket and holding it out. "He was tapping his tea cup with his left hand during the feast to remind me of my ring. Unlike you guys being the same age or close there is twenty years between me and my husband. I'm sure that our relationship would be frowned upon in both the Wizarding and Muggle world."

"What will we do now Hermione?" Neville asked.

"We go back to school again. Everything that we remember will not happen now and the future is truly ours to make of it as we wish. And to think I will not have to hassle you over your homework anymore Ron. You already know it all." Teasing her best friend. "I think the six of us will have some of the highest marks in Hogwarts history come graduation time. It's getting late and we should be getting back to bed before we're caught as it is after curfew."

They left the room and ran into Professor Snape who was obviously waiting for them. "Second years out after curfew along with a First Year eh?" He snarled out. "Detention for all of you at 7 p.m as you should know better than to be out and about at this time of night."

He looked to Hermione for a long moment and turned, his robes billowing behind him as he walked away.

Ron looked to Hermione. "He is exactly as I remember him second year Hermione." He joked.

Hermione chuckled. "We shall see at 7 pm tomorrow. Let's go before he decides to come back."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Albus observed the first year Slytherins as they walked into the Great hall for breakfast. They walked with a sense of purpose that he had not seen in many a year, heads held up proudly as if to dare anyone to say anything.

Albus turned and whispered to Severus. "You gave your first years The Speech last night?"

"Yes Albus. It is time that my House has a sense of purpose once again. I have been lax in my duties as Head of House and I plan to rectify that."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The second year Gryffindors entered the potions classroom warily. They were surprised to see Professor Snape sitting at his desk as he usually arrived at the last moment door banging open to announce his presence.

"Welcome second year Slytherin and Gryffindor." He spoke out. He pointed his wand at a pile of parchments and they floated out until there was one in front of every student.

"A pop quiz to see how much you remember about the potions that we covered last year. This will set the pace for this class for the remainder of the semester. You have twenty minutes." Conjuring up a time glass and setting it upon his desk.

As the students handed in their quiz he gave out another and told them to place it face down and not to look at it until told to do so.

He vanished the time glass with a sweep of his wand after the last paper was handed in. "I have decided upon an advanced potions curriculum for those worthy of learning more of the subtle art of potions. There is no pass or fail. Those that make the mark will have an opportunity to study Potions at more advanced level then those normally of your year. Those that finish before the class bell may leave after turning in your work. Begin now."

Hermione was the first to finish and handed her parchment to him. "You may leave now and make sure that you remember your detention tonight Miss Granger."

She looked to him for a moment before she replied. "Of course Professor Snape."

HGSSHGSS

Severus sat at his desk reviewing the advanced evaluations he had handed out. He was not surprised that Malfoy, Granger, Weasley, Lovegood, Longbottom and Potter made the cut. He could not add Miss Weasley because she was a first year and not expected to know anything. Pity as it was revealed that she was quite adept at potions in her previous "past".

His detention group entered the classroom and began to sit. He stood up and walked over and opened the door leading to his inner chambers. "This way so that I can keep the prying portraits to a minimum."

They entered his chambers and stood nervously as they watched him conjure up enough chairs for all and indicated that they should sit down.

Ron spoke out. "I have not been down here since…"

Hermione stopped him. "Yes Ron I'm sure that we all remember." Not wanting to be drawn into remembering that Major Granger sacrificed herself so that she could live.

"Sassy." Severus called out as the house elf appeared. "Tea and biscuits for seven please."

The elf looked to the wizard for a moment amazed that he did not bark out his orders to her. Soon she appeared with a tray and placed it on the nearest table and disappeared with a plop.

"Help yourselves as I am sure that it is more of a shock of you being thrust back into your second year than what I experienced."

Soon they were settled and looked to him. "Professor why are we back at this point in time? And most importantly why do we remember?" Asked Harry.

Severus placed his cup down. "I've given it a lot of thought Harry. You are all connected in death with your doppelgangers. Doppelgangers that you would have never met if not for Voldemort's manipulations. When I was killed DEATH did not move any of us towards the Veil only saying that it depended on the outcome. With Voldemort, the Horcruxes and doppelgangers gone the Light healed itself and placed us back into the most logical place which is here in you second year. The only reason Voldemort survived your encounter during the first year previously was because of his Horcruxes."

His explanation made sense and they all nodded that they understood.

"But what of us Severus? We had no doppelganger and I did not die in the Final Battle." Hermione asked her wizard.

"But you did die Hermione if only for a very brief moment when you spoke my incantation. We are connected together because of that. Again it would not have happened if not for Voldemort." He replied.

They all looked to him as if expecting that he would guide them through this.

"This is the last time that we will meet like this. The future is wide open for all of you. You are second years now. Yes you are adults in your mind but remember that not everyone gets to live their childhood a second time. And you never had one to begin with. Remember that the future you lived in never existed. You are free now just as I am for the first time in twenty five years."

He strode over to the door and opened it. "Do try not to get in the way of me. You may be the unsung heroes for rescuing the world but I will not hesitate to punish you no matter how civil it seems that I have become."

They stood up to leave. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger stay a moment."

Hermione waited until everyone left except for Harry as she saw the Mother of Magic appear.

"Please Severus. I know what you are going to do. You promised that I would be yours always." She begged.

He towered over her now and went down on his knees and gently held her hands with remorse in his eyes. "And you would have been Hermione. If the future played out true I would still be at the Veil as I died."

He gently kissed her cheek and continued. "You now have your entire future before you. And I would be amiss Hermione Granger if I did not give you a chance to see if things play out differently." Watching the Mother of Magic suddenly appear.

Severus looked to the Mother of Magic. "Lady you know my wish."

The beautiful woman looked down to the couple. "I do and you sacrifice once again Severus Snape. Harry Potter place your wand on their hands."

Harry looked to Hermione with tears in his eyes as he complied as there was a bright flash that faded quickly.

"The Bonding has been removed. You are no longer bound to one another. We will not meet again but I will always remember the sacrifices that each one of you has made."

They watched as the Lady faded from sight.

Hermione looked to her ex. "Why Severus?"

"Because Hermione sometimes you have to let go the one that you love. If the Fates deem it we will come together if it was truly meant to be. Now be off as it is soon to curfew."

Severus watched as they left his chambers and realized that he was truly alone once again. He sighed as he left his chambers and made his way up to the Headmaster's office.

He watched as the door opened and Albus addressed him. "Why are you here so late at night Severus?"

Severus looked to the only wizard that stood by him throughout the years of doubt. "I wish to tender my resignation effective immediately Headmaster."

Albus looked to him in surprise. "But why Severus?"

He pulled the memories of the "future" and placed it into the penseive at the Headmaster's desk. "Look to this and I am sure you will allow my request Headmaster."

Albus sank his head into the penseive and came out five hours later. "Is this true?" He whispered sitting back down and stroking his beard as he looked at his Potions professor.

"It is Albus and for her to be truly free I must leave."

Albus looked to the wizard who had given so much of himself. "I changed your resignation to that of a sabbatical and I hope that everything works out for you in the end. Are you going to Spinner's End Severus?"

"I had hoped that you would allow me to reside at the farmhouse in Wales. It is remote enough and she could easily find out about Spinner's End and try to locate me there. After all she is the brightest witch of her age." He drily replied.

Albus looked to him in surprise for a moment before he remembered the penseive. He pulled out the deed from his desk and signed it over to him. "You should be safe enough there as no one in this time knows of it except for me. I only ask that you stay until the holiday break as you know how difficult it will be for me to find a Potions Master willing to teach."

"I find that acceptable Headmaster and I thank you."

The months went by and surprisingly none of his "Group" got into any trouble or if they did they were never caught. It was satisfying to him that Slytherin won the Quidditch cup and he made sure to make his satisfaction known to Minerva as she handed him the bottle of Firewhiskey that she lost on their bet. It was especially satisfying as he remembered that Gryffindor had won it in what he referred to as the "future that did not happen".

"Oh do hush Severus." She growled as the rest of the staff laughed. "Wait til next year."

And the Advanced Potions class that he arranged was going splendidly as well. He mixed years two through seven and was already making progress and they would be fine Potions Masters if they decided to pursue it.

Hermione Granger. He knew that she was angry and did not interact with him at all except when she needed to. Sometimes she looked to him with sadness in her eyes. Other times she had the look that screamed out "Coward!" The holidays could not come quickly enough.

He addressed his second year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. "Do not be lax on your studies during the holiday break for I will test you when you return. You have all done well this semester and I shall see you back after the holidays. You are dismissed."

He watched as the students began to leave and noticed Potter and Weasley waiting at the door as Hermione approached him. "Professor may I have a word?"

"Of course Miss. Granger. I hope you will be studying during the holiday break. Your scores have been exceptional so far."

She placed her wedding ring on his desk. "I only wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas Professor Snape." She looked to him for a moment and whispered to him. "I held out hope that you would change your mind."

He picked up the ring and held it for a moment before he tucked it in his robes. "I hope that you realize in time Hermione that this is the best for you." Looking to her with no emotion.

She looked to him for a moment as she turned and walked away before her emotions got the better of her. Damn all for being thirteen again.

He watched as Harry and Ron wrapped their arms around her as she left the classroom sobbing.


	46. Chapter 46  Graduation

A/N Did Hermione take his advice and find a new future for herself? Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing.

Chapter 46 Graduation

Five years passed as Severus enjoyed his solitude at the farmhouse in Wales as he had no one to answer to except himself and it was a refreshing feeling being his own wizard for the first time in his life. He made a huge profit from the Ministry for his altered Polyjuice potion as the Ministry locked him into an exclusive contract that he would reveal it to no one and brew it as needed for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Combined with other creations he was a wizard that could live in comfort and not worry about money as the residuals came in monthly.

He finished writing out a directive to place money in the account that he had created for Hermione after he left Hogwarts. Albus kept him informed of her progress and was pleased that she decided to pursue Potions. The old wizard agreed to reveal the account upon her graduation and make her realize that the money was intended for whatever education she decided to pursue after her graduation from Hogwarts.

He sent his owl off and noticed that a snowy white owl took the place of it his at the counter. Sighing out he took the letter from her beak as he recognized the owl that belonged to Harry Potter as he opened it as the owl waited.

_I am not sure how to address you now and I asked the Headmaster to task Hedwig to deliver this to you. Find enclosed the graduation announcement that Hermione gave me. It would mean the world to her if you could attend. She has never forgotten you. Harry._

Severus looked at the letter for a moment he took out quill. So she never forgot him. He quashed down a feeling of hope as he took parchment and ink and responded.

_Congratulations on your upcoming graduation. As for how to address me it is Severus. You all have earned the right of my given name after everything that we went through together. Albus told me that you, Hermione, Ron, and Neville have some of the highest marks in Hogwarts history. Not surprising as you knew what to do the second time around and Neville actually grew a backbone. I have quite a few long term potions brewing but I will attend if I can. Severus._

Severus handed his response to the owl and watched as she flew off. He was frightened and thrilled at the same time to meet with her once again.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat feeling excited and nervous at the same time wondering how their meeting would go. Did he forget her? She kept turning her head back to look for Severus. Despite what he said in the letter she was sure that he would attend.

"Stop it Hermione. I'm sure you'll meet up with him after the ceremony." Harry admonished.

Hermione sighed and settled down and remembered the past five years. She was angry with him for breaking the Bounding. And she was hurt when he never returned after Christmas holiday of their second year and never contacted her. That is what hurt her most, the fact that he left without saying good bye.

So when she came back for her third year she decided to take his words to heart and lived as though she had never been involved with him. She was thankful that his replacement had decided to continue the independent Potions study as that kept her challenged. And she dated a few of her classmates and that had never worked out at all as her thoughts were always drawn to Severus.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked down to the gathered wizards, witches, and muggles. "Welcome all to the graduation ceremony of the class of 1998. I have watched these young wizards and witches over the years and I am sure that they will be successful in the future."

He looked over the podium and noticed that Severus was standing at the far end of the group.

"I see that Professor Snape who has been on sabbatical is in attendance of this ceremony. Can you please come up and help us recognize this class as you have taught them in the past?"

Severus glared at the old goat. Damn him for putting him in the spotlight as he walked up and shook Dumbledore's hand before stepping to the end of the line of his fellow staff.

Hermione watched as Severus walked to the stage and admired the robes that he wore. They were emerald green with silver embroidered snakes running up the edges of his sleeves of his robes. He looked well and the hard lines on his face of the future did not exist with his black hair tied back with a simple black ribbon. She felt a thrill as she watched him take his place on the stage.

"It pleases me to announce that Head Girl Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house is this year's Valedictorian." Albus stated as he watched the witch approach the podium as her fellow students clapped their hands. All except Slytherin. Whatever headway Professor Snape started with Slytherin was lost as the years of his absence continued.

"I suppose I could give you flowery words about how wonderful Hogwarts has been for us but that would be pointless as we all know that." Hermione paused as she looked to her fellow students as she continued. "Follow your heart Class of '98. Do not be afraid to obtain what you think is impossible and above all follow your heart. I intend to follow mine." She finished as she left the stage.

Severus turned her words over as he thought about them as he felt a slight thrill. Oh Merlin could it be? His eyes followed her as she sat back down next to her friends. It had torn him to leave her with no warning.

Hermione looked to her ex-husband as he looked back to her noticing the hope in his eyes.

Severus shook all of the student's hands speaking words of encouragement as they passed by. There was only one that he waited for.

And then she was there looking to him with a smile as she shook his hand. "Professor Snape, a pleasant surprise to see you again."

Her hands were warm as he looked down to her. "Congratulations on your many achievements Miss Granger. The Headmaster has kept me informed of your progress throughout the years and I am pleased that you have decided to continue in the subtle art of Potions."

"May I speak to you after the ceremony Professor?"

"Of course Miss Granger." Releasing her hand as he continued to shake hands of the passing students thinking that she was as beautiful as he remembered.

Albus looked down to the Class of 1998. "You are now fully trained wizards and witches. We have given you the tools to succeed in this world but it is up to you as to how to use them. Go forth into the world and make your unique mark upon it and realize your dreams. Seventh years your time at this school is officially over and I do hope that you will attend the ball tonight."

Loud cheers erupted from the group of graduates as they began to break up and go to their families.

Harry and Ron pulled her aside and crushed her into a hug. "What's next Hermione?"

She laughed. "Ron you will go and marry Melody right away. Harry you will find your place in the Wizarding world and wait for Ginny to graduate and then marry her on the beach. I expect an invite."

Ron laughed as he took her into his arms and twirled her around and put her down. "You will be able to do anything that you want considering your achievements at school. What are you going to do?"

"Exactly what I said in my speech Ron. I am going to follow my heart." Looking to Severus standing in the distance talking to Lucius Malfoy.

Harry noticed the look in her eyes. "Come on Ron. Hermione, we'll see you at the dance."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"No Lucius!" Severus snarled out. "Voldemort is not coming back and you should realize that as five years have passed. My Mark has disappeared and I know yours has as well. You have title and influence with the Ministry. Do you wish to risk all of that in a foolish endeavor? Or do you plan on taking his place? I doubt that you will have many followers if you do as many of our comrades that managed to escape the purge after the last war are now unblemished, a confirmation that our Lord has indeed passed to the Veil and whatever hell that he deserves. I am done with it all! And yes Lucius, Albus stood up for me with reason all those years ago. I turned to the Light after he murdered Lily Potter. Voldemort assured me that he would only murder the baby and Potter. But he killed the parents and failed at killing the whelp. It was then that I realized who would win in the end and I was right. Harry Potter fulfilled the prophecy and rescued the world."

He placed his hand on the shoulder of his friend as he continued in a low voice. "I only became a professor because there was no other place that would accept me after the trial and Albus took me in. I have missed our visits Lucius but you have to change and fit into this new era. I refuse to be a puppet to anyone again as I have my life back and there is nothing that will ever persuade me to ever go back to what I was before and I suggest you do the same."

Lucius watched as his friend left him and reflected on his friend's words and realized the ringing truth in them.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione stood waiting for her wizard and smiled as he walked up to her.

"So Miss Granger what are your plans for the future?" Severus asked as he looked into her warm brown eyes.

"I'm glad that you asked Professor Snape. I am going to follow my heart and that belongs to you. I hope that you will not be difficult to pursue like the last time. I find that I wish to be stirred rather than brewed by a certain Potions master." She looked to him knowingly as her parents joined them.

Her father looked to him. "So we finally get to meet the man that captured my daughter's heart and rescued us from a horrible future. You better be good to her Severus Snape or magic or no I will come after you."

Severus looked to Hermione in shock as her mother spoke. "Hush Henry as it is obvious that Severus does not know about the talks that Hermione had with us."

She turned to the tall man and continued. "When she came back home after the Second year she changed dramatically from when we dropped her off at the train station. She was not happy. We chalked it up to puberty and did not think any more of it as she came back to us the summer of her Third year in much better spirit and back to normal."

Henry interrupted. "Is there a place more private that we can talk Professor Snape?"

"Please follow me Mr. Granger." Wondering what in Merlin Hermione told her parents. By all rights they should be angry at him.

Albus greeted them at the castle. "Henry, Monica, welcome back to Hogwarts again and I will miss Hermione. She has a bright future in store for her. Severus your old chambers are as you left them as no one wanted to reside in them. The house elves have freshened it up and you are welcome to use them any time that you visit though I hope that you will come back here as our resident Potions Master some day. I'll see everyone at the ball tonight."

They followed him down the stairs and into the dungeons as Monica commented. "This place is so dreary Professor. How could you stand to live down here?"

"The potions classroom is located here as potions ingredients are sensitive to heat and this is the coolest place in the castle. So it was a matter of convenience to reside here as I could quickly brew anything required in an emergency."

They stood in front of a heavy door as Henry and Monica read the framed notice:

Residence of Potions Master S. Snape Head of Slytherin House

If you are a student give thought to the following before knocking:

Have you talked with your Prefects? If not go do it.

If your Prefects could not help you, did you talk to the Head Boy or Girl? If not go do it.

If this is a problem that the Prefects or Heads could not help you with, keep in mind that I will deduct points if you are wasting my time. This goes for any student despite House.

Remember you have been warned so go ahead and knock.

"I bet you didn't get bothered much." Monica laughed as she read it.

"Only for the important matters Monica. It taught the students to solve problems on their own or solve them together." Severus replied as he opened the door and allowed them entrance following behind them and then sat down waiting for the conversation to continue that was started outside.

Henry looked to the man and spoke. "Things went along and Hermione kept focus and achieved high scores and her friends Harry and Ron would visit during the summer. When we helped her pack for her Seventh year we found this." Henry bent down to the briefcase that he had been carrying and pulled out a thick sketch book and handed it to the professor. "Keep a note of the dates as you review the sketches and tell me what you think."

Severus flipped through the pages as there were drawings of the castle and her friends. There was even a sketch of him sitting at the Head Table looking to her as the rest of the picture revealed the rest of the professors talking to one another. There were water drops that smeared some of the sketch and he realized that this was drawn the day after that he broke their marriage. He glanced up and looked to the young witch.

"Your sketches are very accurate Miss Granger." Watching for a reaction and seeing none and continued to flip through the pages.

Henry spoke out. "I'm glad that I did not know that for you will see why in a few moments."

The sketches changed to that of the muggle battle and lead up to the Final battle in her Fifth year. Some of the images were horrifying and even included his death. He paused at that one for a moment noticing the look of pain and despair on his face at the moment the snake struck. It was her Sixth year that they changed to drawing exclusively of him and her. There were various sketches of them kissing and making love and she was accurate in every detail of their bodies. She was so beautiful in the sketches. He closed the book and handed it back to the father, a slight flush showing on his pale face. "I assure you Mr. Granger that I have not touched your daughter."

Henry sighed. "I know Professor Snape but you did in the future that did not happen and I know that she was an adult when it happened and she pursued you."

Monica spoke. "Henry was enraged and threatened to prevent her from going to Hogwarts and get some mental health help as he was alarmed at the violence of some of those sketches. Hermione pleaded with him to listen to her. We calmed down and listened to her entire story."

"And you believed her?" Severus asked in surprise.

"Not at first as you know why. It was an outrageous story. Who could ever believe such a thing? But after listening to her and looking through the sketches a second time we understood more. We skipped the ones at the end obviously. We then started to check out the facts and the doppelgangers are real. Hermione told us about her relationship to you after that and while we are nervous about it, we see that she truly loves you as her letters home close to graduation spoke of nothing else other that your return to the castle. Please give us a chance to get used to you before rushing into something more permanent and make sure you both still feel the same as you did in the non-existent future."

Hermione watched as her parents stood up. "Come Henry let them catch up on old times."

Hermione chuckled at her father's dry comment as they left. "That is exactly what I am afraid of Monica dear. The catching up bit. I'm her father after all."

Severus watched the door close and walked to his liquor cabinet hoping that there was something left and noticed a bottle of wine and two glasses and a note from the Headmaster saying that he figured he would need a drink or two. He mentally shook his head. Was there anything the old wizard did not sense or know?

He filled the glasses and handed one to Hermione and sat down beside her and sipped his wine. "I have missed you Hermione. You were always in my thoughts through the years and I hope you understood why I broke the Bounding."

Hermione sipped her wine. "The Headmaster left you a fine wine." Suddenly giggling as she remembered her stay with Voldemort.

Severus looked to her. "And why the giggling Hermione? Surely the few sips you have taken has not addled you."

"No Severus. When the Deatheaters came to take me to Voldemort one went to hit me as another stopped his partner saying I could not be damaged before being taken up and I said something like I am like I am a fine wine and not to be opened until it is time." Noticing his look of confusion. "I suppose you would have to be there to understand it."

She placed her glass on the table and turned to look at him as she placed her hands into his. "I was angry, hurt, and confused Severus. And when you left and never came back it was the nail on the coffin. I'm surprised that my grades did not fall but they were the only thing I had to focus on. When I came home I was sullen and depressed and Harry and Ron tried their best to lift my spirits but I was not willing to listen to them. I then remembered that I hit puberty and it was blasted hormones driving me crazy. Thirteen year old girls are quite emotional and I was too busy trying to keep the three of us alive and out of trouble to even notice it in the future. With the threat gone I had plenty of time to dwell on them and realized that it was silly. I borrowed the Headmaster's pensieve to view the night you broke everything off. The fact that he let me borrow it, not questioning how a Third year would know how to extract a memory and view one made me realize that you told him of what happened. I viewed everything that I could remember of you up until I left for the holidays and I saw the sadness in your eyes and never realized that you truly believed that the best thing was to let me go despite the fact that you did not want to."

She picked up her drink and sipped at it and continued. "I took your advice and lived as though I was never involved with you. I dated a few and avoided Victor Krum during the Tri-Wizard Tournament like the plague. I think the Headmaster put a word into the Ministry's ear as I know the only reason it was held before was to get Harry to Voldemort the first time around. But my thoughts, my dreams, my desires were only for you. The others could not compare to what we had Severus."

She picked up the sketch pad that her father left behind. "Drawing these helped me to heal throughout the years and as I grew older my needs changed and the sketches changed. Imagine my horror when my parents discovered it and viewed these." Stopping at the one where she was kissing him passionately from their dreamworld of the future and then flipped the page to where he was making love to her.

"Dad freaked out and almost put me in a mental institution. Thank Merlin my parents are older than most with children and willing to listen. A quick owl to the Headmaster and he came to the house immediately and confirmed my suspicion that you told him everything before you left. And that catches you up to the present." She finished as she yawned.

He placed her head onto his lap and played with her hair. "Sleep Hermione. I will wake you up in a couple of hours so you can get ready for tonight's activities."

"Sev, you do not know how right it feels to finally be next to you again. It has made all of my suffering worth it." Enjoying the feel of his fingers running though her hair as she fell asleep.

"It has made my suffering worth it as well Hermione." He whispered to her as the turmoil of waiting and wondering for years vanished.

A/N: What happens next?


	47. Chapter 47 Dance and Marriage

Chapter 47 Dance and Marriage

Henry and Monica Granger stood at the door to Professor Snape's chambers and knocked. No one came to the door and they grew concerned.

"Damn it all to hell Monica! I told the man not to rush into things." Henry growled out.

Monica admonished her husband. "You are jumping to conclusions Henry."

"Bullocks Monica!" Opening the door and walking in and suddenly stood still as Monica joined him as they observed the couple asleep on the couch still in the robes of graduation.

"Thank God!" Henry muttered out as he suddenly noticed a wand pointed to them. The man was fast despite the fact that they had woken him out of a deep sleep.

Damn! So relaxed with her that he forgot to set his wards. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger." He greeted as he put down his wand and woke up Hermione. "My apologies as I fell asleep."

Monica spoke. "I did not find Hermione in our guest quarters and I promised to help her with her dress so we came down to fetch her."

He stood and pulled Hermione up. "I will see you at the ball tonight Hermione." Watching as she left with her parents.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Headmaster stood up and announced. "Welcome all to the Graduation Ball of the class of 1998. The Head Boy and Girl will open the festivities."

Everyone watched as Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger walked to the floor. Draco bowed and Hermione curtsied as Draco took her into his arms as a waltz sounded out in the Great Hall.

"Granger you look beautiful tonight." Draco complimented her as he twirled her.

"Are you feeling well Malfoy or unknowingly drank some kind of potion that has addled your pureblood mind?" Hermione asked as they continued to dance.

"I'm sorry for the things that I said to you throughout the years. You helped Potter defeat the Dark Lord so maybe the trash that my father talked about is not true. He told me tonight that the Dark Lord is not coming back and I should live as I see fit. Free of the bonds that I have carried and I find that I am interested in you Granger. I promise that I have more to offer than name calling if you allow me to show it. I promise you that you will not be disappointed with my assets." Stressing the last word.

She remembered the light flirting when she tended the future him when he became a member of the Inner Circle and smiled. "I can't believe that you are actually flirting with me Draco Malfoy but I will tell you this. Astoria Greengrass has eyes only for you and she loves you. Too much has passed between us though I am glad that you see the error of your ways."

Draco moved them until he faced a table and looked to Astoria and noticed the look of jealousy in her eyes. "My father beat me every year that you bested me in school Hermione and it made me bitter and jealous of you. Imagine my confusion tonight as he told me that maybe one of your status might not be so bad after all." Twirling her again as the music finished as he bowed to her. "Thank you for pointing her out as I never noticed. I think I will pursue her and see what comes from it. I wish you well Hermione Granger." Bowing to her as required before he left and approached the table that Astoria was sitting at to ask her for a dance.

Hermione curtsied as she replied. "I promise you will not be disappointed and I wish you a bright future Draco Malfoy."

The music began to play again as Hermione walked over to her table and joined her parents and watched as couples filled the dance floor and began to dance. She looked to the Head Table noticing that the professors were dressed in the robes of their mastership. She observed Severus in the purple robes indicating a Potions mastership along with several medallions of additional masterships placed around his neck. She never knew that he held more than one.

Albus looked to Hermione and decided to do something that was not in the normal scheme of things at a Graduation ball. "The next dance is a Professor's dance. Professors select a dance partner and move to the floor."

Minerva looked to Albus. What was going on in his mind to announce this? She would not show favoritism and immediately asked him to dance as he accepted and led her to the floor. The other professors noticed her actions and immediately paired up with their colleagues and began to dance. All except for one but he had been on sabbatical for so long that the visiting Potions master did not count.

The room became quiet, the only sound was the music filling the air as the class of 1998 watched as Professor Snape walked down and stood before Hermione's table. "Miss Granger may I have this dance?" Holding out his hand as he waited for a response. She looked beautiful in her emerald green dress. It accented the promise of what was beneath it.

"My pleasure Professor Snape." She replied as she allowed him to lead her to the floor and wrap his arms about her as they began to dance as the press took pictures.

"I think that we will be the primary discussion in tomorrow's gossip section of the Prophet. I have not been seen for five years and I hope the reviews will be kind though I doubt it." He whispered in warning to her. "You are beautiful Hermione and I can't believe that you are here in my arms once again. I have longed for this moment so many times throughout the years." Twirling her around as they continued to dance.

"To hell with all of them Severus and I refuse to hide our relationship. Fuck them all I say. I will give them even more fodder to fuel their wagging tongues." Pulling him into a passionate kiss as the press cameras flashed as he responded back.

He chuckled as he broke the kiss and smiled to her. "You have not changed at all Hermione. I remember you pointing your wand at Salazar Slytherin and the words you used when you threatened to destroy his portrait. I think that I will have my hands full with you. If the kiss you gave me is what I will receive in the future, I suppose I will tolerate your hot-headedness. "

"I think that you will be pleasantly surprised at the benefits Severus." She whispered to him as they continued to dance feeling his erection as he held her tightly to him.

The music finished and began again leaving the couple as the only one on the floor dancing.

Harry and Ginny joined the floor and began to dance as Neville and Luna joined as well. Harry moved close to the couple. "Hell of a way to end your time here Hermione." He whispered to her as he continued to dance with Ginny.

Hermione chuckled as she whispered back. "You know me Harry. I always wanted to leave an impression. I think that I accomplished it."

Ron moved closer as he danced with Melody as he overheard her reply. "Yeah Hermione but Skeeter is about and you know how she is."

Neville and Luna moved closer to Hermione. "You have suffered so much Hermione. The twins will settle you down." She dreamily spoke out as Neville twirled her.

Minerva looked to the couple dancing. "You must stop this Albus. A professor accepting a kiss from a student pushes the boundaries of properness. And did you see how she kissed him?"

"He is a professor on sabbatical and Hermione is of age and no longer a student as she has graduated. I'm afraid my hands are tied Minerva." Albus replied with a smile as he watched the couple dance. "Her parents are here and I do not see her father rushing to break them up indicating that they accept him."

Soon the dance ended as Severus led Hermione back to her table. "I'll be back in a moment Hermione."

He came back with drinks as he handed Henry a glass of Firewhiskey. "Not for the faint of heart Henry. I know of your enjoyment of whiskey."

"I never met a whiskey that I didn't like Severus." Tossing the drink down as he sputtered out as his wife patted his back. "My god what is that stuff?"

Hermione laughed and noticed the beetle on her mother's shoulder. "We have a spy here." Plucking up the beetle and holding it so everyone could see the struggling insect.

"Rita, nice of you to join our table. Print anything derogatory and I will have you checked into Azkaban so fast that your head will spin. You are an unregistered Animagus and I am sure that you will not want that known as I will take out an ad in the Prophet revealing it. Now buzz away and report on something newsworthy." Placing the beetle onto her other hand and watched as the reporter flew away.

Rita flew away and wondered how the witch knew that it was her. Their passionate kiss was something that she would report on with pictures included but she would hold back her stinging quill as she knew the ex-Deatheater's reputation. She would not need to anyway as everyone would jump to the same conclusion about the couple.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus respected her parent's wish as six months passed though it pushed him to his limit. He did not get to see her much as she began her apprenticeship and the first year is grueling for an apprentice. The connection that they shared long ago opened up again and he cursed that she was not by his side as she was with her Potions Mistress and he was left at the farmhouse with very little to distract him.

***Tonight Hermione I will ask your parents for your hand in marriage and will marry you tonight. If your Mistress has a problem with it, then to hell with her. I will finish your studies.****

***Funny that you should mention that Severus as my Mistress dropped me from my apprenticeship as she told me that I was not suited to the field of potions as I am constantly distracted. I am home now** *

***Bring your father over to the floo. ***

Henry looked to the floo as Severus spoke. "Henry I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage and if you agree we will be married tonight."

"It's a bit rushed don't you think Severus? But I agree if Hermione does." Pulling his daughter next to him as he spoke.

"Hermione we have waited and I sense and feel what you desire. Marry me tonight witch."

"Severus such a well thought proposition and I will marry you tonight." She replied back in a light voice. "Thank you for the lengthy notice."

***I will be there shortly*** He sent back as he opened up his box and took out his rings and Bounding ribbons. He tossed Floo powder into the fireplace as he placed his head into it. "Headmaster may I have a word with you?"

"Of course Severus. Step on through."

Albus listened to the request and called down two owls as Severus penned out his request and handed them to the birds and watched as they flew out the opened window. "Now we wait Severus. This is all very sudden. Are you sure that this is what you desire?"

"Albus, I was under your thumb and Voldemort's for years. You manipulated me into a promise and forced the Unbreakable Vow upon me when I was young and thankfully it did not play out in this timeline as in the future it almost cost you your life. I am in control of my future now and it is with Hermione and nothing will keep me from her. I let her go in the past and she has come back to me and I respected her parent's wishes to wait."

The wizards watched as Harry and Neville slid out of the floo and brushed off their robes.

Harry walked over and shook the hand of his ex-professor. "I am honored to once again witness your marriage to Hermione."

"Thank you Harry for standing next to her and you as well Neville for standing by my side. But let us be off now."

Albus tossed Floo powder in and asked. "Is all ready?"

Henry stood in front of the floo holding a glass of whiskey. "Headmaster the blasted man only asked for her hand in marriage thirty minutes ago. They are still getting ready and you know how women are. Give it two hours."

Albus shut the connection. "Have a seat as it seems that we will have to wait. Severus, do you mind if I invite Minerva along?"

"No Headmaster if she arrives before two hours." He replied back.

Harry pulled the tall wizard away. "Merlin Severus why can't you wait? Surely after six months you can wait a little longer?"

"I can Harry but you remember the connection Hermione and I shared long ago? It is active once again and I feel what Hermione desires and that is me. It is she that cannot wait and I am drawn to her. She lost her Potions apprenticeship due to her distractions."

Harry looked to him as the Floo flared green as Monica spoke out. "We are ready."

Severus did not hesitate at all as he changed his robes into that of emerald green and immediately entered it and arrived at the house of the Granger's

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Albus looked to the gathered men and women. "A Bounding has been agreed between wizard and witch. And with short notice as both lost to death in a future that is not to be, returned to the present to begin anew and everyone here has made sacrifices in one way or the other to ensure the Light continues to shine upon the world. Who is the wizard the petitions the hand of the witch?"

"I Severus Tobias Snape petition." Replying as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"And the witch that agreed to the petition?"

"I Hermione Jane Granger accepted." Hermione replied as she smiled to Severus.

"Who stands for the wizard and witch?"

"I Harry James Potter stand for the witch." Harry replied as he placed his wand on the joined hand of the couple.

"I Neville Longbottom stand for the wizard." Neville replied as he placed his wand as well.

Albus wrapped their hands with the Bounding ribbons and placed his wand upon the hands.

"You were Bound before and the Mother of Magic removed your bind before by request. Let's see what the magic has to say before you state your vows." Closing his eyes and chanted words in an unknown language as the room flared white and a beautiful woman in beautiful white robes appeared as everyone gasped out in surprise.

"My Lady." Severus spoke with reverence in his voice. "I never expected to see you again."

"Two souls that sacrificed so much for the Light. Vows are not needed as I know of what you both feel. And the sacrifice the wizard made letting his love go all in consideration for her, never expecting her to return." She placed her hand upon the couples hands as a golden light flared out as the ribbons disappeared and rings appeared on their finger.

She placed her hand on Severus's cheek. "The Dark who watched over the Light." Placing her other hand on Hermione's cheek. "It is not surprising you are Life Bonded. It is the reason why I allowed you both to remember as none who did not have a doppelganger do not remember the future here in the present. The Darkness sacrificed for the Light."

She dropped her hands and kissed them both on the lips and moved away. "Listen to my words and remember. All here sacrificed themselves in one way or the other for the Light. I remember sacrifice and each and everyone involved will have a prosperous long life. Even you Henry and Monica Granger as you sacrificed your daughter in the future that would not be. But the Light needs the Darkness to regenerate and my blessing to you is that it will not be in your time, or in the time of those that issue from your loin. Peace will reign throughout the Wizarding world. But it is in the third generation that the Darkness will begin to gain hold once again. Remember and prepare for it as it is a blessing that I warn you so that you can warn your progeny." Fading from sight as she left the room in complete silence as they contemplated her words.

"Who was that beautiful lady?" Monica asked with tears in her eyes.

"She is the origin of all the magic in this world. Even Dark Magic as both balance one another out and need one another." Albus replied. "But her words of warning will need to be addressed later as we are blessed with observing a Life Bond as it is very rare that it happens. I present to you Severus and Hermione Snape. Severus you may kiss your bonded."

Everyone clapped their hands as Severus kissed Hermione and pulled away before he got carried away as it had been years that he longed for her.

Minerva walked up to Severus. "Congratulations Severus. I never really trusted you and I am sorry. I never understood anything about you until Albus told me of the future that would not be."

"Don't be Minerva. All of that is in the past and the Mother of Magic has promised peace. We have the future to live." He replied as he allowed the old witch to hug him.

Neville shook Severus's hand. "This is justice for me as I stood for the man that always gave me hell causing many cauldron explosions in his class."

Severus looked to the young man who changed so much from what he experienced in the future that would not be. "Neville, you never blew up any cauldrons in my class this time and I was only your professor for a year and a half." Winking to him as he walked away to talk to Hermione's parents as they set out a small setting of food and refreshments.

He felt his wife's desire for them to be alone and sent out. ***Just a little longer Hermione. We have the rest of our life to never be away from one another***

Monica hugged him as he shook Henry's hand. "I thank you for giving me the sweet gift of your daughter. She will never want for anything and I will protect her always."

Henry looked to the tall hooked nose man. "Any doubts that I had went away with the words that the lady spoke." Looking to his daughter and seeing the look in her eyes. It was the very same look that Monica had when she married him all those years ago. "Go Severus and get caught up with her. I can't believe that I am telling you this. She is my daughter after all."

Severus chuckled as he went to gather his witch to take her away. "Your father is a remarkable man Hermione. I think that we have spent enough time here and I wish to take you away."

Hermione sighed as he wrapped his arms around her as he began to turn his heel. "About time as I waited five and a half years for this moment."

The sound of apparition filled the room as everyone clapped their hands at the departure of the couple and gathered at the table to discuss the words of the Mother of Magic.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They arrived at the gates of the farmhouse in Wales walked hand in hand up to the house.

"It is beautiful Severus. No wonder I couldn't find you. I went to Spinner's End in the summer of my Fifth year to find you."

He kissed her hand as he led her up the path. "I knew you would look for me there and I asked Albus for the deed to this place. I was sure that you would not think of it as you had never been here before in the future."

Severus opened the door to the house and motioned to her to enter first as she looked around noticing the pictures of her at various stages throughout her tenure at Hogwarts.

"I was not obsessed with you Hermione. Albus sent these to me at various times throughout the years. I only wanted to remember you."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and looked to him. "Admit it Severus you were obsessed. And if I had photos of you in school it would have been the same way." Kissing him passionately as she felt her husband return the kiss in kind. She broke the kiss and breathed out. "I think that it is time that you showed me to your bedroom Severus."

Severus pulled her along and entered the bedroom as he corrected her. "Not my bedroom Hermione but ours now and forever."

She removed his robes and unbuttoned the few buttons on his shirt and let it fall to the floor. "Not so many buttons Severus?" She sighed out.

He unzipped the back of her dress and allowed her to step out and marveled that there were no undergarments as he admired her naked body. "I find that I need not be nearly as unapproachable as I was in the past Hermione. Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He whispered to her as he nuzzled her neck.

"No you did not but you still have clothes on and it seems wrong." Vanishing his pants and underwear as he stood looking to her with his need apparent. "Much better and the sight of your body in the here and now does not compare to the pitiful excuse of my sketches."

"I thought that they were quite accurate wife." He reminded her as he continued kissing her as he laid her down on the bed as he joined her and ran his fingers along her body.

Hermione moaned out as her finger slid down and touched the tip of his weeping cock and traced her thumb using the fluid to slide along easily as Severus gasped and moaned into her neck. "I am not going to last very long Hermione if you keep that up." He moved to her breast and began to kiss them gently as his tongue swirled around her nipples.

They both began to sweat as they allowed themselves to give over to passion as he placed himself between her open legs and began to enter her and suddenly stopped as he felt the barrier. She was a virgin. "Hermione you are a virgin?"

She breathed out. "I never met anyone that I was interested in and I avoided Krum as I was disappointed the first time around." Arching up and allowing his member to break the barrier as she moaned out in pain and whispered. "Push Severus."

He slowly pushed and stilled as she felt the soft flesh clamp around his shaft as he moaned out in pleasure as he allowed her to get used to the feel of him as he kissed her tears as she whispered. "If you conjure up a phial you could retrieve the blood as it is a valuable potions ingredient."

"Sssh Hermione. Your gift is special to me and I care not to retrieve it as you saved yourself for me. My Potions Master is rolling in his grave at my words at denying such a valuable gift."

"Move Severus. We both will not last as it has been so long and I need to feel you." She moaned out as she arched her hips trying to get more of him.

He complied as he began to thrust deeply into her as her nails dug into his ass forcing him down as she could not get enough of him as she wrapped her legs around him. The memories of their love-making from the future filled his mind and desire.

"Witch you complete me once again." He growled out as he pounded into her. There was no way that he could slowly love her, so caught up in lust as he continued.

"I can't hold much longer. Come with me Hermione!" Feeling her body tremble as her walls clamped down around him as he felt her orgasm as he followed behind her, spilling into her as he felt each twitch as he kissed her deeply as he felt himself soften within her.

He sighed as he pulled out and whispered to her. "It is better than any fantasy that I ever held of you Hermione. You humble me by choosing me again despite the man that I am."

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You are not the same man that you were before. I think that you are a better man here in the present."

He chuckled as he lightly ran his hand across her back. "Remember the words you spoke for I am sure that I can still be the unforgiving bat of the dungeons in the future."

Hermione yawned as she drifted off to sleep. "Probably Severus but you are my bat and that is all that counts."

A/N I probably should have left it at that, but there is never any rest for the wicked. After all, there should be an epilogue. Did they forget the doppelgangers that sacrificed so much in the future?


	48. Chapter 48  Called Once Again

Chapter 48 Called Once Again

True to his words Severus tutored her and she obtained her mastership in potions a mere two years setting the Master's overseeing her test in a titer as one never completed an apprenticeship before four years.

He stood beside her in his robes of a Potions Master and smirked to the stuffy conceited group. "She is the brightest witch of her age after all." He told them as he placed the medallion of mastership around her neck as he magically changed her robes from that of an apprentice to those of a Potions Master. "I present Hermione Snape, Mistress of Potions. Go forth and benefit our field." He intoned as he watched his witch turn and leave as the ceremony demanded it.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

One year later Albus and Minerva arrived at the farmhouse and knocked upon the door.

Hermione opened the door and smiled to her visitors. "A pleasant surprise to see you both here." Motioning them into their house as she went to retrieve Severus from his lab.

Severus looked to his ex colleagues suspiciously as he spoke. "What do you require of me as I know you are here for a reason?" He asked as he motioned for them to sit down as Hermione placed a tray of tea and biscuits down.

"Severus, Slytherin House needs you to guide them as any strides that you made with them have been lost and I am an old, old, wizard. I will die soon as I have lived a full live and fulfilled my destiny. Think to the future my boy. We have a warning from the Mother of Magic and have not addressed it."

Severus looked to him coldly. "Go on Albus and remember that you have no pull over me."

"I wish to tailor you as my replacement Severus. Minerva wishes to retire as well and I need you to guide the future and pass on the information that we were given. You are needed once again Severus and this time with no vows or trickery."

Severus looked outside the windows of his farmhouse to the fields and softly spoke. "I have not missed teaching Albus and I will not leave Hermione to sit here without me."

Minerva placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hermione will apprentice with me and take over my place in time. She can reside in the castle with you Severus and if she completed the delicate art of Potions in two years than I am sure her Mastership of Transfiguration will not take as much time as it is straightforward."

"And when will I take up the position Albus? How many years do I need to reside at Hogwarts? Don't you think that we have sacrificed enough?" He asked.

Albus looked to him sadly. "Until your death Severus. I casted the stones and I will die in seven years and you know the accuracy of them. I will not be around long enough to make an impression but you and Hermione will be."

Severus looked to his witch. "What are your thoughts Hermione?"

Hermione looked to him in sadness as she knew that he wanted nothing more to do with the school. "We really don't have a choice do we? I remember the Mother of Magic words and they are frightening. We must do it for our children when we have them."

He turned and looked to the Headmaster with a hard glint in his eyes. "After all that we have done and all I ever wanted to do was to fade from the Wizarding world as I have all that I need here."

He felt Hermione wrap her arms around him as she whispered. "You know the answer Severus."

He snarled out. "I do and we will arrive before the beginning of term. Now leave us!" He demanded as he angrily left them and went back to his lab and banged the door shut behind him.

Hermione chatted with Albus and Minerva for a few minutes and watched them leave. She felt anger and resignation across the connection that she shared with her husband as she entered his lab. She saw that he was looking out the window as one of the cauldrons began to boil over and shake. She thought "Evensio" and the cauldron disappeared leaving a mess behind and thought out a cleaning spell and watched as the mess disappeared as well. This was not like him to ignore his brews.

She walked over to where Severus stood looking out the window as she wrapped her arms around his waist as she felt his on her shoulder.

"Will we ever be free Hermione?" Severus asked as he looked to her.

She kissed him as she placed her hand on his cheek. "We are free now Severus. Just think that you can come to our chambers and grumble about the dunderheads as I soothe you from a hard day of teaching."

Severus glowered. "Care to show me exactly how you will comfort me witch? Your words intrigue me."

She laughed as she pulled him from the lab as the rest of the cauldrons disappeared and led him to their bedroom.

He looked to her as he breathed out at her touch. She knew exactly where to touch him and always felt the same thrill as he allowed her to push him onto the bed as she nipped his neck and continued down as she lightly kissed chest.

Severus moaned when he felt her hot mouth close over his erection as she swirled her tongue around the tip and slowly took his entire length as her felt a fingernail lightly drag over his sack.

He allowed her to continue for a few minutes as he enjoyed her administrations before lifting her up and placed her on top of him as she began to slide up and down on his shaft. He grabbed her hips to control her movements but removed them as she leaned over and began to deeply kiss him allowing her to control the pace.

"Have I soothed you yet wizard?" She asked as she slammed down on him stilled as she waited for an answer to her question.

He chuckled as he flipped her over on her back and stroked deeply into her. "Not yet but I'm getting there."

Severus quickened his pace as he suddenly felt her walls tighten down on him, the spasm of her orgasm bringing him to completion as he grunted as his seed filled her.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Not a convincing argument sweet Hermione. I have all of what you offer now."

"Then I will have to think of something else." She replied back as she felt him move to her side and pull her up against him. The magic let a witch know when they conceived and she felt her magic inform her of that very fact. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

One month later Hermione stood around the many trunks in her living room as Sassy the Hogwarts house elf began to shrink them up to take them to the castle. "I's is assigns to youse Snapes and I serves well."

She chuckled as she scratched behind the elf's ear. "Please put our belongings In Professor Snape's old quarters and we will be along shortly. I'm sure you will serve us well and tell your fellow elves that I will not be trying to free them this time around." Smiling as she saw the look of relief on Sassy's face before the elf disappeared with a plop. She tried to free them again this time as well and met the same resistance and wisely decided to stop pursuing after meeting the same resistance.

Severus strode in and looked to her. "Back to teaching again and the God's know that I despise it! I know that the brats have not changed despite the years that I have been away."

Hermione looked to the dress of her husband. He was attired in the same black robes that he wore when he previously taught at Hogwarts. "Unapproachable once again Severus?" Voice light as she ran her finger down the many buttons. "And how would you feel if some of those brats were yours?"

"Unapproachable to all but you my wife. You would be wise to do the same Hermione." He chuckled as he suddenly looked to her with suspicion. "What are you trying to tell me Hermione?"

She wrapped her arms around him as she looked up to him. "Only that in eleven years time the progeny of the House of Snape will enter the school. I do expect you to be civil to them." Giving him no time to reply as she Apparated them away to the castle gates.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Headmaster stood at the podium and spoke the same words about avoiding the Forbidden Forrest stressing the fact that it was forbidden for a reason. "I announce Professor Severus Snape has returned once again as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin house." He held his hand up at the loud cheers of the Slytherins. "And also Apprentice Hermione Snape who will take over Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor in time. Now tuck in."

Everyone politely clapped as they began their meal.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They quietly walked the halls as Severus quickly found any loitering students and sent them away with detentions. They stood outside their chambers in the dungeons as he noticed her pause. "What is on your mind Hermione?"

"I wonder what ever happened to them in the here and now." She softly whispered as she opened the door.


	49. Chapter 49 Epilougue

This is the last chapter

Chapter 49 Epilogue

Five years passed since his marriage to Hermione and Severus wondered if she had ever kept track of time as she never mentioned "the future that did not happen." Other than what she mentioned on the return to Hogwarts.

The here and now was remarkably different from the future that did not happen. Harry and Ron played professional quidditch as they wanted nothing to do with being aurors after all the trials and tribulations that they experienced in the "Future" and he could not find fault with their choice. Neville and Luna ran an herb store in Diagon Alley as Ginny finished her apprenticeship and became a Healer.

After Hermione's graduation he told the Headmaster what he truly thought about teaching and told him he was never coming back. He was content in remaining at the farmhouse with his wife and ran a potions business on the side. But the blasted wizard came back after one year and they found themselves once again at Hogwarts with him being tailored as the next Headmaster.

He watched his wife as she put the twins to bed as she looked to him. "Severus, our doppelgangers need us."

"Hermione they would never believe us. Their future never existed and we do not have proof to convince them otherwise."

"Pull your box out Love. She gave you her medal to remember her."

He sighed as he went to his shelf and pulled out the box thinking it was a waste of time as they went back to the past, gasping out in surprise for not only the medal but muggle newspapers and military orders from the nonexistent future had been placed there as well. They were not there five years ago when he pulled the rings and ribbons from the box previously. He pulled out a map marked "Spot" and looked at it. So the Mother of Magic anticipated this he thought as he handed it to his wife as it did not make any sense to him.

Hermione took it and recognized it immediately. "That is the map that Major Granger was given. Colonel Potter will recognize this as it is the same map that he will be given." Grabbing up ink and quill as she marked the mortar emplacements, enemy guns, and troop locations. She transfigured a plate into a desert tan map bag and placed all of the items in it.

Walking over to the fireplace she tossed some floo powder in and stuck her head in. "Neville, Luna can you come over please?"

She stepped away as Neville spun out first and immediately moved away as he brushed his robes off as his wife followed behind him.

Luna looked to the couple. "You are going to the desert to save them? I will watch over the twins until you return."

Hermione chuckled as she replied. "I can never keep much from you Luna." Turning to her husband as she pointed her wand to him and waved it.

Neville looked to his ex-professor. "Your hair! I've never seen it so short and you look funny. Do yourself a favor and grow it back when you return." He laughed as Luna put a hand on his arm trying to stop him as she noticed the anger in Severus's eyes and watched him point his wand at the disrespectful wizard.

Neville stopped laughing as he rubbed his hand on his head on his now bald head. "That's not funny Severus."

Severus smirked at his comrade. "Yes Neville that is funny." Hearing the peals of laughter coming from the witches.

The fireplace flared green as a voice called out. "Hermione, Severus, can Ron and I come through?"

"Sure Harry." Hermione called out and watched as her two best friends arrived. She turned her attention to Neville as she changed his bald head to a hair cut in a high and tight and changed his clothes into that of an American Army private.

Harry looked to Hermione. "I see you have Neville. Ginny can't come along as she is about to have our child but I do have pictures to help convince them. I hope it will be enough."

Hermione handed Harry the map bag and bade him to open it as she changed her husband's robes into that of an American Air Force major as she changed hers into that of a first lieutenant.

Harry closed the bag. "Thank the Gods that you have these. There may be hope yet." Looking to the uniform that Hermione changed his clothing into. It was that of an American Army second lieutenant.

Hermione served tea as they conjured chairs up and began to discuss their travel.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Private Longbottom rushed over to the table in the chow hall where Captain Granger and Lieutenant Snape was sitting and panted out. "Captain there has been an accident and you are needed back at the hospital area."

The two women jumped up and followed the young private as he led them to the furthest room in the makeshift hospital.

Neville opened the door and allowed the muggles to enter before him and heard their gasp of shock as he closed the door and pointed his wand at the lock to make sure that they were not disturbed.

Captain Granger looked to the group. "You are not of this camp and every one of you looks like those that are stationed here. I am going to get the MP's."

Neville blocked the door and pointed the M-16 rifle that he borrowed from an unsuspecting Private Longbottom to her. "Listen to what we have to say and then I will allow you to contact them."

The muggle officers gasped out in shock as a hooked nose man threw medical instruments onto the floor and pointed a stick and watched in amazement as they turned into chairs.

Hermione spoke out. "Lily, Hermione sit down and listen to us. We are here to save your comrades from death. We are magical beings and you are our doppelgangers and died to rescue the world from the Darkness. In two days events will begin that will ensure their death." Pulling out the Medal of Honor and placed it into the captain's hand. "This medal was given to you about seven months from now."

Captain Granger studied the medal in disbelief. "Other than the Civil War this medal has never been presented to a woman. I find that being awarded this medal would be unlikely."

"Maybe this will convince you." Pulling the stack of newspapers out of her bag and set them on the desk and watched the two officers.

Captain Granger and Lieutenant Snape began to read them as the magical waited for their response.

Lieutenant Snape gasped out "I died in an accident?"

The man with the hooked nose in a desert uniform with the same last name as hers spoke. "It was not an accident. An evil wizard murdered you and killed the pilots resulting in the crash. I suppose your husband in death row is my doppelganger but he does not play into the events. You are the doppelganger of a witch I loved long ago in my youth and I could not save her then and I could not save you in the future."

Hermione spoke out. "Captain Granger you come from Phillipsburg Montana and a young man named Brent Jacobs has been begging you to sell your 69 Camaro to him for five years. There is a young woman named Luna Lovegood and she runs the café in your town. The Chief of Police is a man named Harris."

Captain Granger looked to them skeptically. "Information easily obtained by other means and you are British as I recognize your accent. I have never been to England so why should I believe you?"

Hermione sighed as she continued. "Jason Tidell tried to kiss you in the 10th grade and you pulled back your fist and hit his jaw breaking it. The boy's parents tried to sue your family but the judge threw it out when he found out the circumstances that he was harassing and bullying you. The boy was sent to a juvenile boot camp as punishment.

Captain Granger believed her as the case had been sealed as there was a cover up as Jason's parents held influence in the town at that time. Very few knew about the boy being sent away for a year and the parents spread that he was in Germany as a foreign exchange student. "I believe you. What do you need of me?"

"The people that will die are Colonel Potter and Private Longbottom along with his entire command. You, Lieutenant Snape, and Staff Sergeant Weasley will not be affected in this timeline as the evil wizard that caused this is dead and you will not be diverted to the battle. You only need to bring all of them here as we have proof and all died in the future that was not to be. All will be lost if Colonel Potter does not believe us and we have a way of showing you our memories."

"That should be easy enough. My I make a few phone calls?" Eyeing the M-16 pointed at her.

Neville unloaded the weapon and stood it against the wall. "I'm sorry Captain Granger as I do not use muggle weapons at all. I know about them as I have Private Longbottom's memories of it and it is something that you would immediately recognize as a threat. This weapon actually belongs to Private Longbottom."

Captain Granger picked up the phone and called the MPs. "This is Dr. Granger. I need you to round up Private Longbottom and Air Force Staff Sergeant Weasley to come to the hospital immediately as they need immediate treatment before their illness spreads to the rest of the camp." Listening a moment. "I have the power and tell Colonel Potter to arrive as well as the matter is serious. I may have to pull in the rest of his troops and possibly you as well if you have been in contact with them. I suggest you move quickly so I can determine it." Chuckling as the sergeant on the other end cursed as he hung up the phone.

"Lily gather four assistants and wait for our patients outside. Based on the sergeant's tone I imagine they will arrive together. Have stretchers ready so that it will be believable."

"Of course Hermione." Lily replied as she left the room as she reflected on the words of Major Snape as she walked to the entrance of the building.

Captain Granger looked back to the young woman that resembled her. "Can you make those chairs into beds so this will be convincing?"

"Of course Captain Granger." Hermione replied as she pointed her wand as she changed the chairs into two medical beds complete with hanging on a stand. "We are going to hide ourselves but we will remain in the room until you are ready to reveal us." She disappeared along with the rest of her group.

Lily arrived with the two patients and told the assistants to remove their BDU tops and place the patients on the bed. The corpsmen immediately complied and left as instructed.

Colonel Potter arrived with his two captains and two MP's and demanded. "What the hell is going on here Captain Granger?"

"Colonel, your staff and the MP's need to leave as I have something urgent to discuss with you and the patients only. You will be here for some time so make arrangements." She replied.

He looked to the captain for a moment. She took good care of his troops and he trusted her when it came to their well being. "Jones you are in charge. Go ahead and call assembly and run them through weapons and equipment checks as things have been slow around here." Watching as the officers left as Lieutenant Snape raised the beds up so that Sergeant Weasley and Private Longbottom were in a sitting position.

"Colonel I need you to trust me. Everyone needs to read these in order." Motioning to the stack of newspapers.

Colonel Potter began to read as he finished one he handed it to Sergeant Weasley as the more he read his disbelief showed on his face as he read the last one which was her hometown paper with her obituary. "Captain…" He began

"Look to the date on the newspapers sir."

Private Longbottom called out. "This one is dated five days from now."

"And this one is dated six months from now." Sergeant Weasley spoke out.

He looked to the Air Force sergeant who was his brother in-law. "Why are you in this camp Ron?"

The red headed man replied. "I'm sorry Harry but my orders are classified. You will find out shortly."

He reflected on the younger man's words. So there might be a bit of truth to these as he turned his gaze to the young Air Force captain who looked to him nervously as she chewed her bottom lip in worry. "I suppose you have the proof behind these?"

"I do sir but I promise you that it is as unbelievable as these newspapers."

"Then present your proof Captain Granger as I think that you are wasting my time." He growled out.

Five people suddenly appeared in the room as the colonel gasped in surprise as a younger version of himself in the dress of a second lieutenant walk over to him and spoke. "I am Harry James Potter and you met your wife at the Officer's club at Fort Carlson when you responded to a complaint about a female captain. She hit a senior officer that was giving her unwanted attention that she did not like. You managed to cover that one up and married her a year later."

Ron and Neville made their introductions and revealed personal facts that no one would ever know.

Hermione looked to the group and told them what she told Captain Granger earlier as her husband pulled a pensieve from his pocket and enlarged it and conjured up a table to set it upon.

The muggles watched as the woman pulled a stick from the cargo pocket of her uniform and pulled silver tendrils from her head and placed them in the stone bowl as she looked to them in sadness.

"These are my memories up the end of the desert battle. Then we will see Lieutenant Snape's death and take a break and continue if you believe it. Everyone gather around the bowl and lean down and you will be able to see them."

The two men got up from the bed joined hands with the lieutenant, captain and colonel and gasped out as they were suddenly sucked into the bowl.

Hermione looked to Harry and Ron as she sat down on one of the chairs that Severus conjured up. "Now we wait. I pray that they are willing to continue."

Severus remained standing as he looked to his wife as he sent to her. "You presented yourself well and you know Colonel Potter. I am sure he will listen to you." He leaned down and kissed his wife tasting the salty tears that ran down her cheek.

The muggles came out of the pensieve four hours later as Lieutenant Snape hugged a sobbing Captain Granger.

Severus walked up to the pensieve and pulled out the memory of Lily Snape's death and placed it in the bowl. "The death of Lily." He spoke in a soft voice as he stepped back and watched as the muggles took hands and leaned once again into the pensieve.

After five minutes they came back up and Severus observed the muggles hold Lily as they whispered to her. "This will not happen." He heard them speak continuously to the young woman in a soft voice as she slumped to the floor. So they believe the story so far. He felt eyes upon him and looked into the green eyes of Lily as she looked to him.

Captain Granger walked out of the room without a word and arrived back ten minutes later with food. "I've got to eat something and I have a feeling this story gets worse. I wish there was something stronger then coke in this forsaken place." Picking up a sandwich and looking to the can of coke sitting on the tray.

Harry stood up and smiled as he pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and placed it on the tray next to the cans of coke. "This is Colonel Potter's preferred drink. I drink it every now and then as I have developed a taste for it myself."

Captain Granger said nothing as she poured the whiskey in a paper cup and added a splash of coke and drank it down. She repeated her actions a second time and sat down to wait for the numbing effect that would follow as she did not drink at all except when home on leave.

Private Longbottom sat in the chair with his head hung down in shame. He was facing death and all he regretted was never kissing a girl?

Severus observed the young man and slipped into his mind. So he was embarrassed about the kiss. He sent that information to his wife along the connection and watched as Hermione walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Don't be embarrassed Neville. She needed the kiss as much as you did as it strengthened her resolve to man the machine gun. You will understand more shortly." Patting his shoulder she went back to stand next to her husband.

Colonel Potter addressed the group. "There is a break room three doors down from this room. Can you wait there while we discuss this?"

Ron immediately left as the others followed behind him.

"Is what we heard true about General Riddle?" Lily asked the Colonel.

"Please call me Harry as we are obviously in this together." Pouring a large portion of Jack into his cup and drank it down. "It could be as General Riddle and I have a past and my bird was given to me because of it while he was reprimanded. But the question hanging before us is all this real? A future that could have been if not for something that has not been revealed to us yet. And those people can do real magic. What we have seen in this room is not an illusion. I am afraid of what will happen to us if we do not believe their story. I want to see the rest before I make up my mind."

The two Air Force officers sat hugging one another as they talked. Lily stood up. "We want to see as well."

Harry looked to the young men. "Ron, Neville what do you say?"

They merely nodded their head in agreement as they said nothing.

Harry opened the door and noticed several medical staff in the hall as he grabbed one. "Go to the break room and tell Major Snape and his group to come back in here."

The muggles watched as the magical came back into the room and waited as the colonel spoke. "We want to know the rest."

Hermione walked up to the pensieve and motioned for the rest of the magical to join her. "These memories will be from our own prospective and will be shown in order as they lead up to the final battle. Make sure you have eaten enough as you will be in there for several hours."

Sergeant Weasley looked to her. "It's like we are there next to you. Is it always that way in there?"

Ron looked to his doppelganger. "You are in the middle of our memories living it beside us." He replied as he finished placing his memories into the bowl and stepped back and watched as the doppelgangers entered again.

Hermione sat down and pulled out the magical mirror looking into it as she spoke. "Luna are you there?"

"I'm here and Albus and Minerva are as well." Luna replied back as Hermione saw the Headmaster and Deputy wave back.

"Thank the Gods they are listening to us and are in the pensieve and not due to come out for several hours."

Harry grabbed the mirror from Severus and looked into it. "Any word from Ginny?"

Minerva's face filled the mirror as she replied. "Ginny is at the Burrow resting comfortably as Poppy is predicting the birth in two days time. Any preference on the name if it is a boy as Ginny told us she had the choice of a girl and you if a boy."

Harry looked to Hermione's husband as he chuckled. "Tell them Albus Severus Potter."

Severus looked to the young wizard and said nothing as he felt honored to have Harry name his son after him.

Harry handed the mirror to Hermione as he looked to Ron and Neville. "Care to give the foosball table in the break room a go again?"

Hermione chuckled as she watched them leave and addressed the mirror. "We will update you as soon as we can." She spoke and then placed the mirror back into the cargo pocket of her desert uniform.

"Your dunderhead friends will never change." Severus intoned as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "You are lucky that I suffer their presence."

"Admit it Severus that you like them now. Even Neville."

He growled "They were not so much dunderheads the second time around as all of you did not break the rules and Neville stopped exploding cauldrons and actually learned a thing or two. You never realized the first time around that I was always worried about the possibility of the loss of life and limb in your class."

Hermione chuckled. "There is that but it's a shame that Draco never changed until graduation. At least we did not have to go back in the time in the Third year to rescue Buckbeak or let Peter Pettigrew get away. Your idea was brilliant at the beginning of that year, owling the Headmaster to change Peter back to himself right at the beginning of term in front of Kingsley. The man spilled all and Sirius was freed and even received compensation for his unjust imprisonment."

"So the witch recognizes once again that I have a brilliant mind. Please remember that the next time you hand out your "Honey Do" list and force me to perform menial labor for you."

"Merlin you're a wizard Severus. It's not like menial labor at all." She admonished.

"The fact that you force mundane duties to me to perform foolish wand waving that you could easily accomplish yourself." He huffed as he sat down and pulled his wife onto his lap and kissed her. "Sleep wife as it has been a long day and I will wake you when needed."

"Always right Sev and I am tired." She yawned out as she laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm glad that I did not take no for an answer in my dreams."

He kissed the top of her head as he adjusted himself to make her comfortable. "As am I wife." He whispered to her as he continued to hold her and observe the penseive.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus woke Hermione up and pushed her to stand up as he rose as well as the doppelgangers came out of the pensieve. "I'll go get the rest." Leaving the room and soon arrived back.

Colonel Potter spoke out. "You have something for me Lieutenant Granger?"

"I do Colonel but please call me Hermione as I am not an officer but a witch. Here is the map of your demise that was given to Captain Granger in the future." Hermione replied as she handed over the map. She had saved that for the end.

She watched as Colonel Potter looked at it noticing penned markings of enemy emplacements.

"Mortars Colonel Potter. You must take mortars or you will never survive. I know that they will not be on your equipment list but get them no matter what."

Colonel Potter put the map back into the bag and looked to her. "I will plan accordingly. Your final battle was a bloodbath and I am glad that my actions helped rescue the world." Remembering the young witch as she held her sword high as she whispered her mantra. "I must go and prepare."

"Like you Harry I was a soldier then and I did what I had to do along with the rest." Hermione replied as she watched the muggles leave.

Soon the only ones left were Hermione, Severus, and Captain Granger.

"Hermione head back home as I sense that Captain Granger wishes to talk to me alone. You know the reason why."

Hermione looked to the captain. "Everything that happened was for a reason and I hope that you realize it." Turning on her heel and disappeared with a clap.

Captain Granger looked to the tall hooked nosed man. "I think that you left something out Major. How could I have gone from an angry woman to agreeing? I need to know." She demanded

Severus sighed as he pulled the memory that he held back into the pensieve. "Here is what I left out." Watching as the young woman lean into the penseive and was drawn to it once again.

Captain Granger watched as she confronted the tall man in his chambers and watched as she initiated their harsh sex. It was like they took from one another and nothing else as far as ties. It was so unlike her she thought as she felt herself thrown outside the bowl and looked to the Major. "Foundering ships at sea?" She whispered. "And I found mine after I died?"

"Indeed Captain Granger but you can go beyond that and find so much more. Surely you realize after everything you have seen tonight that there is so much more waiting for you in this future. After everything plays out invite Private Longbottom and Private Reese to your hometown when everything is finished. Offer yourself to the young man as he would never do it fearing on retaliation as he is enlisted and you are an officer."

He allowed himself a small smile as he bent down and wrote the address of Hermione's parents down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "When all of you are ready, come to England as my wife has worried over you all through the years and it was she that remembered and arranged all of this. Everyone will be please to see each of you as you mattered so much to us and was instrumental in saving the world though only a few know of the true events that never happened in this time."

"I must go now Hermione. I found my port as you encouraged me in the future. Find yours in the here and now and make your own future." Turning his heel and disappearing.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Colonel Potter received his orders two days later just as the doppelgangers promised along with the exact same map that they gave him. He met up with Captain Granger, Lieutenant Snape, Staff Sergeant Weasley, and Private Longbottom at the hospital. "They were right and here are my orders."

He watched as the group read them and handed the paper back to him.

"What are you going to do Colonel?" Captain Granger asked.

Colonel Potter looked to the group. "Everything that Hermione suggested to me."

HGSSHGSS

A group of American men and woman dressed in American Army and Air Force Class A uniforms along with two women in pretty dresses stood at the door of the quaint British house one year later and knocked. A woman answered the door and bade them in and looked to the group.

"Welcome to England and wait a mo as I owl Hermione and Severus that you have arrived. Severus told us to expect you." Leaving the group as her husband motioned them to his study and began to pour drinks.

That's it. Complete and I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
